Hot for Teacher
by MoncheleFinchelLove
Summary: Inspired by the photo tweeted on Nov. 1 2012 of Rachel in a teacher's outfit and Finn in his red letterman jacket.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: this story contains extreme wankiness, so please do not read it if that is likely to offend you in any way. I also want to be clear that I do NOT condone teacher-student sexual relations, and that this fic is based purely on a Finn-Rachel AU fantasy. If this were real life, this sort of thing would probably gross me out and make me want to sue someone. :)_

* * *

"So at the conclusion of the Prohibition era, the Eighteenth Amendment of the –"

Rachel Berry let out a sudden but dainty screech as she tripped forward on a stump of knotted carpet that stuck up from the floor, mentally berating herself for always needing to pace up and down the room as she talked. She felt a sharp twinge in her lower back and reached around to grab the area as she stayed hunched forward.

"Are you okay, Ms. Berry?" Tina's soft voice prompted Rachel to lift up her head in the direction of the sound, which originated from the front row of tables. But instead of meeting Tina's concerned face, Rachel's eyes fell straight into the sight line of the boy sitting directly behind Tina, three rows back.

It was Finn Hudson. The super tall, super popular, super disinterested in American history, and super handsome Finn Hudson, who was staring right at her. Again. But this time his piercing gaze wasn't burning right through her eyes it had a habit of doing; this time he was looking at something lower. Rachel glanced downwards and looked right into the hollow space between the curves of her two breasts that were clearly exposed through the top of her gaping shirt. She let out a small shriek again and quickly stood up, the abrupt movement causing her glasses to tilt on her face.

"Ms. Berry?" Tina repeated, a little louder this time. A small chorus of chuckles played through the room.

"I'm fine, thank you, Tina," Rachel replied as she smoothed out the bottom of her shirt. She looked back at Finn who was now staring directly at her eyes, the faintest trace of a smirk eclipsing his face. She swallowed hard and held his gaze in challenge for him to look away first and to wipe that smug look off his face, but his eyes refused to move. After several seconds of Rachel's brown pupils glaring back at Finn's sparkling amber irises, he gave her a small wink.

_Oh my lord._

"Ding ding ding."

At the sudden sound of the school bell, the room instantly erupted into a volcano of students rising out of their seats and banging books together as they began chattering.

"Excuse me boys and girls, I have not dismissed you!" Rachel cried out, her shrill voice silencing most of the noise. Some of the students turned and looked at her with a bored sneer.

She cleared her throat. "Class dismissed," she squeaked. "No homework this week." A small cheer was heard as bodies resumed swarming out the door. Rachel looked through the fray back at Finn, who was lazily leaning down to pick his bag up off the floor. He rose out of his seat, all long legs and broad shoulders as he threw it over his red Letterman jacket. Rachel pushed her glasses higher up her nose and watched him as the head blonde Cheerio made her way over to him and stood up on her toes to whisper something into his ear. Rachel stifled an unwanted feeling of being strangely irritated by that as he leaned his ear down a little to hear what she was saying as his eyes moved back to Rachel's. She quickly looked away, but then back again, and he was still staring right at her as Quinn continued whispering to him. He opened his mouth into a smile as he flashed his dimples at Rachel.

_Okay, absolutely not. He simply cannot be allowed to get away with this. I should petition to have those dimples banned from school grounds._

"Finn Hudson!" Rachel heard herself call out, her own boldness frightening even herself.

Quinn snapped her head around and glared at Rachel as he looked back at her, his eyebrows raised.

"Come here, please," Rachel said firmly as he frowned a little in surprise before giving Quinn a small squeeze of her arm as she reached up and kissed his cheek before swanning out the door. Rachel felt her stomach flip like pancakes as Finn strolled over to her, stopping a few feet away as he looked down at her, his towering presence making her throat dry up.

"Uh, yeah? he asked, his voice rich and husky. Rachel couldn't work out if he was putting some innuendo into his simple question or not.

_He's a student, Rachel. Don't be such a child._

She swallowed tightly and brushed her bangs out of her eyes, wondering why she found herself suddenly wishing she'd worn something other than a tweed skirt that day.

"Finn, I request that you stay back after school today."

He frowned. "What?"

"I'm giving you detention. For thirty minutes after school today." She had no freaking idea what she was saying.

"What the hell? I'll miss practice!" Finn whined.

"You can practice another time."

"But what did I do?" he asked, confused lines finding his brow.

Rachel collected her confidence in the face of the one student who seemed to effortlessly suck it up like a vacuum cleaner. "You know what you did, Finn. You have been doing it every lesson since the year began. And quite frankly, it's extremely inappropriate and I'm tired of it."

Finn's eyebrows rose so high they almost hit his hairline. "Huh?"

Rachel glanced behind's Finn shoulder to register that the room was now empty. She felt the back of her neck turn hot.

"Finn, don't make me spell it out for you." She felt her mouth dry up. "Looking at teachers the way you do, is… well it's simply unacceptable and it won't be tolerated in my class."

Finn's face stayed twisted with confusion. The door suddenly swung open and a small group of kids barreled through it, making both Rachel and Finn jump with their loud laughter. They headed to the back of the room and dropped themselves into a few scattered seats, clearly waiting for the next class.

Finn turned back to Rachel. His eyes fell down to her chest for just a moment and hung there for a long second, before looking back up at her shocked face.

"Four o'clock this afternoon, Finn," Rachel ordered loudly, her voice hard. "I will see you here or I will phone your parents."

And before she could feel what it was like for him to have his eyes on her body one moment longer, she picked up her handbag, pushed her glasses up her nose and rushed out the door.

* * *

Rachel glanced at her watch. 3:56pm. She took a deep breath and stared at herself in the restroom mirror as she ran her hands under the faucet.

_Just give him the essay to write. Then supervise him writing it and drive home. You need to feed your cats and do your calisthenics. Tonight The Bachelor is also going to give out four roses instead of three. _

She took a deep breath as she wiped her hands with a paper towel and pushed herself through the door.

_I am in charge. I received outstanding scores at teacher's college. I am Rachel Barbra Berry. I am magnificent. I do not let little boys push me around._

Rachel silently admitted to herself that Finn Hudson really wasn't all that little as she collected her books under her arm and pushed the door open to her teacher's room.

She had expected him to be late, but he was already there. Finn was sitting in the second row, leaning back in his seat with his long legs outstretched as he thumbed through his phone.

As soon as Rachel entered he dropped his phone and sat up a little.

"Hey Ms. Berry," he said, his husky tone melting Rachel's ears again.

_Stop, Rachel. He's the high school student. Not you._

"Hello, Finn," she answered, hearing the tightness in her voice as she turned her back to him to place her books on her table. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end as she felt the unmistakable feeling of his eyes on her. She could feel how closely the thick tweed of her skirt clung to the curvy globes of her behind and her stomach dropped. She quickly turned around and saw his eyes flick up from where they'd been to meet hers. She could see him swallow hard, noticing the soft pinkness of his bare neck under his white t-shirt that offset his thick, dark hair.

_This boy is going to break so many hearts one day. In fact, he likely already has. Maybe that Quinn girl's._

"What do you want me to do?" Finn's question broke Rachel's thought. She looked back at him. "Do I just sit here, or…" he continued awkwardly. He had that look on his face when he was going totally blank in class and didn't know the answer to a question. Which was, admittedly, often.

"You will write an essay," Rachel replied firmly. "Of no less than 500 words."

Finn grimaced a little. "Oh man," he said as he reached for his bag to grab his pen.

"The topic will be why your behavior toward me in this class is disrespectful to women."

"What?" Finn was just looking back at her blankly.

Rachel exhaled loudly. "Don't play the fool, Finn. You know very well."

Finn leaned back in his seat and brushed the end of his pen over his lips. "Seriously, I don't."

"Finn –"

" – I don't! How am I meant to write an essay when I don't even get the topic?"

Rachel huffed as she walked forward and stood in front of his desk. She felt the room turn warmer as she licked her lips in preparation to speak. Finn's eyes dropped to her mouth. "Looking at me inappropriately," Rachel replied, her voice shaking just a little. "Staring at me with a provocative expression." Finn released a small, nervous laugh. Rachel frowned. "Winking at me," she finished, her face and voice firm.

Finn opened his mouth to speak, but she cut back in first. "These are inappropriate and disrespectful actions, Finn. You will write an essay that explains why that is."

She turned to walk back toward her desk.

"Yeah well maybe inappropriate, I guess, but not really disrespectful," Finn mumbled under his breath.

Rachel spun around. "Excuse me?"

Finn eyeballed at her. "Well it might be kinda creepy to stare at a teacher's breasts, but when the teacher's hot, it's not really disrespectful… It's like… I dunno, a compliment."

Rachel felt her mouth fall open. "Did you just say something about my _breasts?"_

Finn's eyebrows rose. "Isn't that what we're talking about?" He asked, looking down at her chest.

"_This_ is what I'm talking about!" Rachel exclaimed as she pointed at him and practically leaped back toward him. "This… this… ogling that you're doing. It has to stop, Finn." She leaned over the desk and glared at him.

He swallowed heavily and looked up at her. "Well no offence, Ms. Berry, but when you lean over like that it doesn't really help the situation."

Her mouth fell open as she gasped. "And what does that mean?"

Finn held her gaze. "It means that if you wave those around in my face and shit, you can't expect me not to look. I'm a guy. You're hot. It's basic math… Or maybe not math. But it's something."

Rachel slammed her hand down onto the desk, making him jerk back. "Enough! I'm going to have to call Principal Figgins." She rose back up to walk away, wondering if her boss had left yet for the day.

Finn crossed his arms over his chest. "What, you can't handle your problem students on your own? You have to run to Figgins?"

Rachel felt her mouth fall open as she spun around, completely dumfounded.

_He's right, Rachel. You have no control over these kids. You need to take charge. You are magnificent._

Rachel stood there and exhaled with frustration, before she suddenly barged her tiny body over to the door and locked it. She peered out of the small window inside the door and made sure no one was loitering in the hallway, before pulling across the curtain.

She glanced back at Finn who was just staring back at her with surprise. She walked back over to him and grabbed one of the student chairs and pulled it up in front of his table, sitting on it and crossing her legs. She pushed her glasses up her nose as he looked back at her.

"Alright, Finn," she said sternly. "Clearly I'm not getting through to you. And quite frankly, at this point I fear an essay may be futile."

Finn just frowned at her the way he did when he didn't quite understand a point she made in class.

"Futile, Finn. F-U-T-I-L-E. It means a waste of time."

Finn just pursed his lips and nodded a little to show he understood.

"So what do you want me to do then? He asked, clearly confused.

Rachel took a deep breath, feeling her heart starting to race. "I'm going to teach you a lesson."

_Oh my lord, Rachel, what are you doing?_

But she just couldn't stop. Finn pulled one of his arms back to lean on it. "Lesson? Like a history lesson?"

"No, Finn. Like a lesson in how it feels to be treated disrespectfully. Maybe you'll learn a thing or two."

"_For a change," she wanted to add, but she stopped herself just in time. It wasn't his fault he wasn't a natural ace at history._

Finn just frowned at her. "Uh, okay."

Rachel leaned back in her seat, looking at him up and down. He really was quite ridiculously good looking. It was unnerving.

"Move your chair over," she requested. "Away from the table."

_Rachel, are you high?_

Finn frowned and laughed a little with surprise.

"Do it, Finn," she commanded.

Finn stood up and held the back of his chair against his butt as he moved a foot away from the table and sat back down, his entire body now in full view of Rachel as he rested back into the chair. Rachel swallowed hard as she looked at him – his curly hair messy, his letterman jacket hugging his thick arms, his thighs bursting through his snug jeans. He looked far too old and hot to be a student.

He stared back at her and started stumbling. "Uh, I don't think I get –"

" – Separate your legs more," Rachel cut in her, voice deadpan.

"What?"

"I said, open your legs wider," Rachel requested firmly, hearing the slight shakiness in her voice.

Finn looked down at his lap as his mouth fell open, before he shifted his legs a little wider. Rachel's eyes fell to the thick mound nestled right between his jeans, noticing for the first time how large the bulge was. Her stomach squeezed tightly.

_Oh my._

She looked back up at Finn who was just staring at her, his mouth dropped open in shock.

"You see, Finn?" Rachel asked, her voice tight. "Do you understand how it feels?"

Finn's mouth stayed open as he looked back down at the space between his legs before looking back up at his teacher.

"Ms. Berry, I… I –"

"Do you? Do you see how it feels for somebody to stare at you… in _that _way?"

Rachel's eyes fell back to the bulge, which she swore looked just the tiniest bit larger now. She had no idea why she was acting so maniacal, yet she felt like she couldn't stop, much less tear her eyes away.

Finn shifted in his seat, exhaling heavily. "Am I dead?" he asked faintly.

"No, Finn, you're not dead."

"Okay then… am I in the fucking twilight zone?"

"Do not swear, Finn."

"Well it's kinda hard not to when you keep staring at my junk."

"Is that what you call it?" Rachel asked as she looked back into his amber eyes. "Your junk?"

_His eyes are really quite beautiful. _

Finn just blew through his lips as he looked around the room. "Holy fuck, my hot history teacher fucking wants me."

Rachel frowned as she stood up and glared down at him. "Excuse me, Finn. Point number one: I expressly requested that you do not swear, and point number two: I do _not "_want" you. I was simply showing you how it feels to be looked at in such a discourteous way."

"Yeah, you did," Finn quipped as he looked up at her, his eyes blazing into hers even though the discourteous word had confused him for a second. "And it feels fucking good to be honest," he continued boldly.

Rachel's eyes fell down to his… his _junk_ again. It was most certainly growing inside his jeans and as much as that should have made her run from the room, it was having the opposite effect.

_I just can't deal with this. Stay in control, Rachel._

"Finn!" she shouted as she stepped toward him. "I told you _not_ to swear!"

"Or what?" he challenged, looking up at her. "You'll swear some to me, to _show me how it feels?"_

She stepped in closer so she was right up against him, her knees brushing against his.

"If that's what it _fucking_ takes, I'll _goddamn fucking_ swear at you, you piece of… piece of…"

"Shit," Finn finished. And before Rachel knew what she was doing she was reaching out and smacking him lightly across the face.

Finn's mouth dropped open as he reached up to grab his cheek. Rachel clasped her own as a gesture of empathy.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry," she said as she reached out instinctively to hold his face in her hand. Time slowed as she stood there with her tiny hand held against his large cheek for a moment, before Finn reached up to touch her hand just as she quickly removed it.

"You need to stop this," Rachel said under her breath as she stepped back, her body shaking.

"You stop," Finn replied, his voice just as wavering. "Unless you want to slap me again. That was actually kind of hot."

Rachel's mouth fell open before she suddenly leapt back and hurried to her desk drawer, opening the top one as she hunted through it for something.

Finn just sat back in his seat, feeling pressure escalating inside his jeans as he stared at her round ass through that fucking thick skirt. He wanted to pull it off. He wanted to see her ass. His dick grew larger again.

Rachel turned around and faced him, holding a clear plastic ruler.

Finn frowned, which quickly morphed to a smirk. "You're gonna spank me?"

Rachel huffed audibly as she walked back to him. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm going to punish you for your bad behavior, Finn. Because, clearly, nothing else has seemed to work, so I may as well try it the old fashioned way."

Finn's eyebrows lifted as Rachel stood back in font of him, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"You might wanna get some smaller glasses," Finn said as he looked up at her.

"You might "wanna" be quiet, Finn. Hold out your hands."

Finn just sized her up for a moment before he held out both his hands.

"Turn them over," Rachel ordered.

Finn turned his hands over so his palms were facing upwards.

_His hands really are very large._

Rachel took a deep breath, making a mental note to make an appointment to see a psychiatrist before she lifted the ruler into the air and smacked it down onto his hands.

"Fuck!" Finn cried out as he pulled his hands back.

"I'm not finished," Rachel said firmly, her command causing Finn to hold his hands out again. Even though he looked like it had genuinely hurt, she couldn't help but notice that something in his eyes was becoming excited.

Clearly possessed by some porn-star demon she'd caught driving to work that morning, Rachel found herself hitching her skirt up slightly with her free hand as she moved forward to sit on Finn, straddling him with both her legs. She could feel her heart racing and hear his moving at the same speed.

_What in Benjamin Franklin's name are you doing, woman?_

"Rachel…" Finn breathed as he looked back at her, his mouth falling open as his brow furrowed a little.

"It's Ms. Berry," she replied, her voice hoarse as she felt his hardness pushing into her inner thigh. The probing feeling made the space between her legs throb. "Now hold out your hand," she continued as she held up her ruler in the air.

Because she was sitting so close to him, both their bodies starting to sweat at the proximity, Finn held a single hand out to the side of his body. Rachel lifted up the ruler and slammed it back down, repeating the action several times, but this time Finn didn't cry out or move his hand away. This time his brow clenched and he released several hard breaths, which quickly turned to soft moans as he met every swipe with a subtle thrust of his hips.

_Oh Finn…_

Rachel could feel gushes of wetness collecting inside her panties as she felt his steely thickness pushing himself into her skin. She dropped her ruler onto the floor and felt herself beginning to pant as she shifted her body slightly so his hardness was pressed right against the outside of her center, their clothing the only barrier between them.

"Fuck… Rach… Ms… Ms. Berry," Finn mumbled as he grabbed the sides of her hips with his hands and began bucking himself against her, his cock so tight against his jeans that it was screaming to be let out so he could just rip her underwear apart with his fingers and slide himself into her.

Rachel tried to stay in control but she felt her head falling back as she grinded her hips down onto his erection, her hands falling down to grip his tightly.

"Now do you… do you f-feel what it's like?" she asked as she continued dry humping him through their clothes, Finn's face pained with arousal. "What it's l-like to be looked at as n-nothing more th-than a… a… uhhh…."

" – than someone you want to fuck?" Finn finished breathlessly as he leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Rachel's neck, his hot breath causing her to moan as he slid his tongue up and down her neck with wet swirls and slides.

"Oh god Finn…" Rachel breathed as she tilted her head to the side to give him more room, feeling her glasses fall off her face and hit the floor. "You are in so… so much t-trouble…."

"Why?" Finn asked huskily as he continued licking the sides of her neck. "Because I want to fuck my teacher more than I've ever wanted to fuck anyone?" He slid his mouth up closer to hers and began devouring the side of her face with his tongue before Rachel turned her face to meet his. Their mouths collected so ferociously the chair slid and rocked below them, causing banging sounds on the hard ground as Finn grabbed her tiny face with both his hands and pulled her mouth into his. Their tongues ate each other's up in a wet and ferocious kiss as they both moaned and lapped at each other for minutes on end. Rachel lifted her hips higher into the air and slammed them back onto Finn's rigid erection, smacking their bodies together as she licked and kissed his mouth like her life depended on it. Finn moaned hard and reached his hand around to grab her ass, but just as his hand arrived there, Rachel reached back and pulled it off.

"No," she said sternly as she suddenly pulled her face back and lifted her body off his so she was standing up again. She looked down at Finn's shocked face, his dark eyes fully dilated, his hair even messier, his lips swollen and red. "You need to be punished, Finn," Rachel said through a breathy voice as she reached back and pulled her loosened ponytail free. "You have put me in a very tough situation, throwing yourself at me like this." She looked down at his thick erection clearly visible through his jeans, the sight making her mouth water. Finn was breathing heavily and clearly wanting to speak, but she kept cutting in. "And your punishment is that you don't get to touch me unless I say so."

Finn just blew through his lips as he sat there and looked up at her, his face completely consumed by her. "Okay…" he mumbled as he looked up at Rachel's hair swimming around her shoulders, completely lost as to what to do about the burning steel pole inside his pants.

"Take your jacket off," Rachel ordered as she stood there, crossing her arms over her chest.

Finn exhaled heavily as he gladly pulled his letterman jacket off and threw it over his bag, realizing how hot it had suddenly become in this room. He looked back at Rachel, whose eyes were now locked to his muscular arms that poked through his white t-shirt.

_Oh my, his arms…_

"Take your t-shirt off," Rachel said softly but firmly as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Finn raised his eyebrows.

"Do it, Finn," Rachel ordered. "Or I _will _make you write that essay. And we'll stop all this nonsense right now."

Finn just swallowed hard as he quickly pulled his white t-shirt over his head in one swift movement, feeling cool air find his chest as he tossed it over his jacket.

_Oh please, someone help me._

Rachel just stared down at his gorgeous chest – not sickeningly muscular, just perfectly smooth and slightly sculpted with very little hair. Every inch of his skin looked delicious, the sight making something inside her heart squeeze. She swallowed tightly and fought the urge to just bend down and run her tongue all over his chest, planting soft kisses there. Sweet kisses.

_Oh my god, NO Rachel. Don't even go there. _

"Take your shoes and socks off," she requested as she continued to stand there, her chest breathing heavily.

Finn reached down and fingered the laces on his shoes, which he pulled off with ease and tossed aside, along with his socks. At that moment he wanted to fist bump himself for wearing brand new socks this morning. He looked up at her, his eyes fighting at what to look at: her dark hair that was falling free in thick waves, her perfect breasts that curled through her shirt like mouthwatering fruit, or her rich brown eyes that were alive with something deep. He felt like he couldn't breathe. And he chose her eyes. He just couldn't stop looking at her eyes.

"Take your jeans off," Rachel ordered under her breath, the request causing Finn's erection to press tightly against the fabric as if it was agreeing with the request.

He could hear how heavy his breath was as he stood up and undid the buckle of his belt before pulling open the button of his jeans. The sound of his zipper being pulled down choked the room before he tugged his jeans down his body, his erection springing forward through the thin fabric of his boxers as he pulled them down past his feet and stepped out of them.

He heard Rachel gasp as she looked down at the thick hardness that stood forward from his boxers, cloaked only with a thin fabric that was pooling with his wetness. The sight of her staring at him, her full lips parted, her eyes hooded with desire – desire for _him _- suddenly gave Finn a bizarre urge to pull her into his arms and just hold her close. _What the fuck? _He thought.

"T-take your shorts off," Rachel whispered, her throat thick as Finn looked down at her, his arms wanting to reach out to her so badly they burned impressions into the sides of his body.

Deciding that they were far beyond the point of being shy, Finn took a deep breath and smoothly pulled his boxers off his body, his dick – that he knew from years in the locker room was an impressive length – bursting forward to freedom. It wanted her so badly it was leaking from the top.

"Oh Finn," Rachel breathed as she looked down at him for a long moment before looking back up at his face, their eyes meeting in a moment of stunning electricity. "You're beautiful," she said softly as her eyes drunk in every square inch of his body. Finn's mouth just fell open in surprise at the sentiment.

_I'm going to get fired. I'm going to get so fired. I know I won't go to jail because he's eighteen, but still… I'm going to lose my license and somehow… right now, I'm not even sure if it's not going to be worth it._

Rachel felt her heart race as Finn stepped closer into her body, his eyes never leaving hers as he reached for her face. It took all the power she had to take a step back.

_Keep your distance, Rachel. Emotional distance. _

"Sit down," she ordered, hearing the stern voice returning that wasn't quite hers.

She could swear she saw Finn's face fall for just a moment before he stepped back and sat down in his seat, his whole body almost shaking.

She stepped forward and positioned her body between his legs as he looked up at her.

Slowly, realizing that this was truly the moment of no return but being unable to back down, Rachel reached for his thick length and wrapped her hand around it. A soft, simultaneous moan escaped both their lips as she tightened her grip for a moment and just held her hand still, before she started slowly sliding it up and down. Finn's excitement bled right into her hand and coated him with a slickness that made her movement smooth and easy as she began pumping him up and down, her tiny fist clenched tightly.

"Uhhh… Ms. Berry…" Finn groaned as he shifted his hips forward in his seat and pushed them up in acceptance of every pump, every squeeze she made.

"Shhh," she replied sternly as she tightened her grip on him, which made his brow furrow even harder. "Be quiet or you'll get whipped with my ruler again."

Finn just raised his eyebrows with interest as Rachel continued sliding her hand up and down him, her lips pursing together with equal parts lust and concentration as she watched her hand tightening around his thick, heavy cock. When his moans eventually turned to deeper grunts and he literally started fucking himself into her hand, Rachel quickly pulled her hand away, careful to not make him come. He was a high school boy, after all.

He just sat there and looked up at her with such need, his hands twitching at his sides as his eyes searched her entire body, it almost made Rachel cave in and let him touch her. She could see how much he wanted to.

_You can't, Rachel. Because you know if you let those beautiful hands on you, you might decide you want them on your body again, and that would just be very bad. This is a one-time thing. It is most definitely a one-time thing. Stay in control._

Rachel took a step back to give them both a second to breathe as Finn's cock twitched under her gaze. It was so hard it looked brutally thick and stretched. She didn't think she'd ever be able to get the image out of her mind. She'd never wanted something so much.

And before Rachel could stop herself she found herself dropping to her needs in a certain kind of worship, and she folded her knees under her body as she pulled him into her mouth.

"Holy fuck," Finn breathed huskily as he clasped the sides of her face with his hands. His breathing quickly became thick and ragged as Rachel savored the sweet taste of him, closing her lips around his perfect length and sucking in hard. She wondered if he'd had this done to him before, and the thought made her feel suddenly sick with something that resembled jealousy, so she quickly dismissed it. Instead, she focused on the enjoyment of licking him from top to bottom, swirling her tongue around him as she sucked at the soft tip. She knew she should command him to remove his hands from her hair, but she just didn't want to as she felt his fingers gently stroking her scalp and hair as he moaned. The feeling of his hands caressing her hair made her only want to give more of herself to him, and she sucked him harder and deeper, almost choking on him as she devoured every inch she could get. Finn tightened his grip on her hair as he cried out, eventually breathing her name softly over and over - her first name - and this time Rachel didn't stop him as she continued sucking, wanting so badly to go all the way and finish him off. She needed to taste all of him.

But it was when he gently slid his hand down to her face as her lips stayed closed around him, affectionately brushing his thumb over her cheek, that Rachel snapped her head back and let him slide out of her mouth. She wiped her lips a little with the back of her hand as she stood up in front of him, looking down at his flushed, panting body.

She tightened her legs together to try to try and curb the burning ache that was drenching her panties right through to her pantyhose, but it just didn't help. She needed him more than she'd ever needed anyone, and a deep desire to let him fill her aching, empty space had clouded her judgment beyond all reason.

"Rachel," he said softly as he looked up at her.

" – Do not call me that," she ordered harshly as she looked down at him, her lips swollen and used from so much deep sucking.

Finn looked a little taken aback. "Sorry," he mumbled as he looked up at her, his face a little alarmed.

_Fuck, if he's not being sexy he's being adorable. I can't win with this person._

Rachel didn't know what time it was, how securely her door was locked, whether anyone had walked past them, or if they'd been heard. All she knew was that there was only one thing left to do to get Finn Hudson out of her system for good, and as wrong as it was, she just couldn't stop herself from doing it. It was pointless to even try.

"Stay here," she commanded as she turned and walked back to her desk, feeling his eyes on her the entire time. As she unzipped her handbag and fumbled for a condom in her purse, she wondered if someone had spiked her coffee with crack.

_What the hell are you doing, Rachel?_

With her back to Finn, Rachel subtly checked the condom's use-by date to make sure if hadn't gone off, since it had been so long since she'd slipped it in her purse _just in case _she ended up in this situation one day.

_And holy hell, she had got into a situation with a student of all things. Rachel made a mental note to book in for some shock therapy after class._

Relieved that the condom was still unexpired, she closed her hand around it and walked back to Finn who was sitting there running his fingers through his messy hair.

She didn't say a word but just held his gaze as she reached out and took his length in her hand again, feeling him shudder as she put the foil packet up to her teeth and tore it open. His eyes widened as he watched her pull out the condom and roll it down over his cock.

"You're gonna let me fuck you?" he whispered with disbelief, almost giving his head a little shake as he winced with pleasure at Rachel's hand pumping him up and down again.

"No," Rachel replied as she reached under her skirt and pulled her pantyhose and panties off in one movement, pulling them smoothly down her legs and stepping out of them as she kicked off her heels. Finn's mouth dropped open as she stepped over him and straddled her body back over his strong legs, her tweed skirt falling over her thighs and protecting her nakedness from his view. "I'm going to fuck you, Finn," she said as she eyeballed him, her soaking folds brushing against his cock. "I'm going to fuck you hard to teach you a lesson for staring at me. For wanting me." She lifted her hips up in the air, finding his tip with her soft skin as she positioned herself above him, causing him to moan softly as she circled her body over his. He moved to hold her waist with his hands, but she batted them both away. "I'm going to fuck you for desiring me, Finn," she continued, her eyes as dark as his. "And the punishment is that you're not going to see me… or touch me. You're only going to feel me fucking you. And you're going to know that this is a one-time thing. And you're _never_ going to see the real me or touch me. Ever."

Finn's mouth dropped open as his brow creased, but before he could acknowledge the unexpected twinge of hurt that her words caused, he cried out as he felt the softest, wettest, tightest girl he'd ever felt clench around him from all sides and sink down on top of him. He instinctively went to reach for Rachel again, but she smacked his hand harder this time, and he gripped the sides of his chair instead as Rachel lifted her slick, slippery body all the way up his length and dropped herself down again, burying him so deep inside her their pelvises were pushing hard against each other's. They both moaned hard, their faces twisting as Rachel dug her hands into the sides of Finn's hips and started riding him harder and faster, her little body bouncing on top of his. She was so wet it made audible sounds as she smacked her soaked little body down onto his, wanting so badly to let some air into her overheated chest and thighs through her shirt and skirt, but refusing to break her rule. Before long Finn was leaning forward and grunting hard, using the only useful movement he was allowed by thrusting his hips forward to meet hers, their bodies smacking hard together again and again and again.

"Kiss me," he breathed as he brought his face close to Rachel's chest, wanting so badly to just rip right through her shirt with his teeth and attack her nipples with his tongue, but knowing the answer would be no. Rachel just stared back at him, her eyes half-closed with arousal as she continued fucking his thick shaft, taking it all the way inside her and squeezing herself tightly around it. "You've kissed me already," Finn begged, his amber eyes burning into hers before dropping down to her lips. "Kiss me."

And Rachel just couldn't stop herself from pulling his soft mouth up to hers with her hands and attacking it with hot, wet licks. She found his tongue and sucked on it, his moan in response causing her to find his hair with her fingers and fist it. They began kissing like wild, hungry animals as Rachel continued to smack their bodies together, Finn tongue-fucking her in time with every deep thrust she made, sinking him further and further into her. The feeling was overwhelmingly powerful as the heat between them intensified, their hard, deep fucks causing the chair to nearly tip over and break under them as it slammed into the floor. As they grunted and moaned together, Rachel's hair wild and messy; Finn kept trying to reach for her hand, her hair, her face, her breast, her ass, to lift up her skirt, but with every try he was shot down by a merciless Rachel who kept fucking him harder and deeper. Finn felt himself wanting to literally explode with every movement, but he just didn't want to let go before seeing more of her first. He was totally consumed by her, and the thought of it all being over before he could know more of her was just too much to bear.

"Please…" he begged, his breath ragged as Rachel moaned and writhed on top of him, scratching at his back with her fingernails. "Let me touch you."

"No," Rachel breathed as she licked and lapped at his face, taking his mouth back with hers as she slammed their hips together, so close to the edge she felt like she was already dangling off.

"Please, baby," Finn pressed. "Stand up and turn over. Bend over in front of me… let me see you clench around me as I fuck you. I can feel how wet you are… let me see it… let me see you," Finn breathed as he ravaged her mouth with his, his breath hot against her tongue.

"I'm not your baby," Rachel replied harshly as she bit at his tongue to shut him up, trying to suppress the deep urge she had to just follow his instructions and turn over so he could have control and pound her from behind. The thought of it quickly became so desirable that she suppressed it by picking up speed even more, throwing her head back as she began calling his name out repeatedly. Rachel knew the sight of her fucking Finn's cock so hard it was nearly black and blue as she cried his name would send him over the edge, and within minutes he was grunting hard and erupting hard into the condom. Watching Finn's brow crease as he gripped the chair so hard it could snap as he emptied himself inside her made Rachel finally find her own release, and she felt herself shuddering and tensing around him as she rode out the most intense orgasm of her life.

For a few moments she just dropped her body into his chest and lay there panting, feeling his arms staying rigid on either side of his body as he breathed in her hair. They just stayed there together, breathing heavily, and for a moment it scared Rachel how oddly at peace she felt. The feeling frightened her, and as she felt Finn's broad arms eventually disobey her rules and fold around her back, she allowed him to squeeze her for one, single, long moment. The feeling was incredible, and instead of the sick, paranoid, regretfulness she was expecting, Rachel felt a feeling of deep calm wash through his embrace.

_Oh no._

Rachel quickly whipped her body back from Finn's and stood up off his body, her skirt falling down over her thighs again. "Detention is over," she just said flatly as Finn's face rose in both shock and amusement. But any humor in his face quickly dissipated as Rachel refuse to smile back, instead picking up her pantyhose and panties off the floor as she quickly made her way back to her desk.

"So that's it?" she heard Finn call out behind her, which was the moment the shame struck. Deep, dark, painful shame. It sprayed her body like bullets as she moved behind her desk to shyly pull her underwear back on without him seeing.

"Get dressed," she just answered, hearing how cold she sounded as she refused to look at him. She felt her fingers shaking as she slowly rolled on her pantyhose, hearing nothing but silence from Finn, and then a sudden loud exhale before the sound of clothes being quickly thrown on and a condom being pulled off.

She felt her entire body tighten to the point of almost freezing solid as she heard Finn walking up towards her desk, still unable to look at him.

_Rachel. What in William Shakespeare's name have you done._

"Rachel," she heard Finn say softly, his voice husky and shaky.

She took a deep breath and looked back at him. She knew instantly that that was a bad idea as she came face to face with a beautiful man, back in his t-shirt and jeans, jacket slung over his shoulder as he looked at her, his amber eyes wide and vulnerable. He looked so different to her now. Unbelievably different. The sight of him somehow made her heart hurt.

Rachel swallowed tightly. "I said… don't call me that," she replied through gritted teeth, wanting so badly to say something different. "I said detention is over," she continued, her voice hard as she kept her face impassive. "You can go now, Finn."

Finn just stood there and pursed his lips together for a moment, something pained crossing his face that made Rachel flood with guilt before he nodded back at her and turned to unlock and walk out the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

_Oh my god! How did a simple smut fic turn into this? LOL. I have no idea, I just write and things go one way or the other. Sorry I didn't let too much happen between them either, I guess I was writing it to leave things open for a possible second chapter, and I wanted to "save some of the relationship" in case that happened (in the words of Cory Monteith.) So not saying I'll write any more; just wanted to leave things open. Plus, I wanted to finish this fic tonight as I don't have time to write this weekend and I needed to not have it go on too long! It was all a bit rushed. Thanks for reading and please review! xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone, __I'm so amazed by how many people have read this story and asked for me to continue it! Thank you so much for all your reviews; it's much more inspiring to write when you know someone is reading, lol . So here it is: chapter 2. The usual warning for wankiness, and I hope you like it. :)_

* * *

**Quinn and Finn  
****for ****King and Queen.**

Rachel gazed up at the colorful campaign poster as she poured herself a cup of coffee, nearly spilling the hot contents over her hand as she considered how well the quarterback and cheerleader's faces complemented each other's.

_They really are a very pretty couple. Are they a couple? _

She couldn't help but frown at the thought.

"If you're wondering why that's up the teachers' lounge, the printer accidentally printed double the amount and I didn't want to waste the paper."

Rachel's head flicked left to see a smiling Emma Pilsbury standing next to her, her dainty hand stirring her tea with a disinfected spoon. "You'll find them all over the oddest places in the school," Emma continued. Rachel just chuckled as she reached for a sugar packet.

"It's a lovely poster," she replied. She felt her face instantly color beet red as the paranoia that had plagued her for the past three days coated her insides again.

_I didn't mean 'lovely' as in he's lovely, I just meant…_

She looked back at Emma, but the petite redhead hadn't flinched. The two teachers picked up their cups and made their way over to a nearby table as Rachel tried to calm her fraying nerves for what felt like the thousandth time in days.

"So, are you going?" Emma asked as she gripped her chair with a tissue, pulling it out to sit down.

"To the prom?" Rachel asked, as Emma nodded.

Rachel could feel Finn's eyes burrowing into her back from the wall poster.

"I don't know," Rachel replied, hearing the slight emptiness in her voice. "I usually catch up on _The Biggest Loser_ on Saturday nights. Macy's been losing a lot of weight lately."

Emma laughed softly. "Well, prom's not for a few more weeks, so maybe Macy will be eliminated by then." Rachel winced at the thought as she blew on her coffee.

"Well, if you decide to come, let me know, as we can always use an extra set of eyes guarding the punch bowl," said Emma. "Plus, it's going to be even better than last year. The decorations are so cute."

"I didn't actually go last year, either," Rachel admitted, remembering that she and Emma had barely known each other at that point. She swallowed tightly as she took a sip of coffee, hoping it might drown some of her embarrassment at what she was about to reveal to the woman who had since become her closest friend at the school. "In fact… well, I've never been to any prom of any kind."

Emma's face lifted with surprise. "Not even your own?"

Rachel just shook her head as her chest sunk a little.

_Oh goodness, Rachel, it's been five years. Find a bridge-maker, commission a lovely overpass of some sort, and get over it._

"How come?" Emma asked, her round eyes blinking.

Rachel gulped at the memory, which still seemed to hurt, despite her best efforts. "No one asked me. Oh, except for this one boy called Jacob, but I always feared he was a rapist waiting to strike at the right moment. He had these… wild eyes." Emma's face widened as she sipped her tea. Rachel looked down as her voice softened. "I wasn't exactly popular in school. I suppose I just… I didn't want the humiliation of being the only girl at prom without a date."

_Well there's always this year, Rachel. You can keep one eye on the punch bowl and the other on Finn Hudson as he slow dances with Quinn Fabray, their crowns clinking together as she rests her head on his chest._

Rachel felt a sharp sting in her chest.

"Well I'm sure Harry would be happy to break that trend." Rachel's eyes darted up into Emma's warm face that had turned a shy shade of pink.

"Harry Prince?" Rachel asked with pretend surprise.

Emma just raised her eyebrows in offer for Rachel to consider what they'd spoken about several times before. Rachel glanced over at the empty chair Harry sometimes sat in when he was on a break. He was a math teacher at McKinley and had made his single status well known to Rachel over the past year-and-a-bit she'd been working there. While he was reasonably attractive by teacher standards, there was something about him that just put her off. He'd first introduced himself to Rachel by barging through the door of her brand new teaching room, a row of whitened teeth exposed as he reached out a spray-tanned hand, winked, and crooned, "Harry _Prince_." Since then, Rachel had come to notice he always introduced himself to people with both of his names, emphasizing the 'Prince' part, as if he was more proud of it.

She looked back up at Emma's face. "Oh, I don't know," she blushed.

_At least he's of an appropriate age, Rachel. And not your student. Maybe this is exactly what you need right now to get your mind off… other things._

She glanced back up at the campaign poster as she fought to finish her coffee. She'd been trying to block out all thoughts of Finn Hudson ever since she'd practically chased him out of her classroom a few days ago. She'd driven home in a nauseated daze and even thrown up several times, giving her the excuse she needed to call in sick for the next few days so she couldn't run into him in the halls. She'd laid in bed in her pajamas eating peanut butter straight out of the jar and watching past seasons of _The Bachelor._

She'd never known it was possible to feel so awful and so exhilarated at the same time.

Because she just couldn't get Finn Hudson out of her head. The images played on loop like a scrolling gallery. The way the amber circles inside his eyes had glowed as he stared into hers. The thickness of his muscular thighs as she'd gripped them within her tiny hands. The surprising softness of his hair as she'd wound the tips of her fingers around the tufts and gently tugged. The incredible, euphoric, unbelievable feeling of his hot thickness satisfying her every need with each push of his hips.

She'd never felt so alive.

"Rachel?"

Her head flicked up to meet Emma's eyes, and she gave her head a little shake as if that might stop the thought invasions that just wouldn't back down.

"Thanks, Emma," Rachel said tightly as she rose up out of her seat. "It was lovely to talk. I'll think about what you said. But right now I have to get to class."

* * *

Rachel was never one to be late for anything, but this was becoming a week of firsts.

The fact that this was to be the first time she'd seen Finn since their... _interaction _had sent her hiding in the teacher's bathroom cubicle, leaning forward with her head in her hands as she fought the urge to be sick. But at seven minutes past the hour she'd finally worked up the courage to face the room full of students who deserved her attention, and pushed open her schoolroom door.

She was greeted by utter chaos. They clearly hadn't missed her. Voices were babbling loudly in a sea of sound, a few students were on their phones, bodies were sprawled over tables, and right there in the second row was Finn Hudson.

Rachel gasped softly as their eyes met. He was in jeans and his Letterman jacket again; this time with a black t-shirt underneath, which, annoyingly, only made him look more dangerous and attractive. But what really stole Rachel's breath was his choice of seat. He was sitting in exactly the same chair that she had ridden him like a racehorse in three days earlier. And now he was sitting there smirking at her like he knew the effect that would have on her.

Rachel huffed, actually considering tearing through the room and jumping out the window, before she felt something large and hard push past her from behind. She nearly toppled over into the face of Noah Puckerman, who strolled into the room late as usual, giving her a sleazy wink before he spotted Finn in a different seat to their usual spot.

"What the hell, dude?" Rachel heard Puck ask Finn over the sound of chattering students, his bag slung lazily over his shoulder.

"What?" Finn asked back as if he was a bit annoyed. "You dating that chair over there? Can't keep your ass away?" Puck just scoffed at him before he turned and lightly smacked the shoulder of the mousey girl sitting next to Finn in request for her to shift seats. The girl quickly rose up and moved to an empty spot as Puck slipped in beside Finn.

Rachel felt her fingers shaking as she placed her books and papers on her desk, turning and quickly scanning the room for Quinn, who she couldn't see anywhere. For some reason the realization pleased her.

She breathed nervously and approached the students, wondering how the heck she was going to get them to all be quiet, when she saw Finn lean over to Puck and eyeball him. "And don't shove Ms. Berry like that, dude. You almost knocked her over. Not cool."

Rachel felt her chest turn warm. When Finn's eyes moved back to hers she extinguished the hot current that passed between them by kicking herself into action.

_I am Rachel Barbra Berry. I am magnificent. I command attention with every breath._

"Class!" she squawked over the noise. Her proclamation didn't even make a dent in the cacophonic sound.

"Class!" she called out again, until Finn suddenly whipped his head around, angrily.

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled, his order met with a swift, sudden silence. He turned his head back around to meet Rachel's shocked face.

"Th-thank you, Finn," she said shakily, their eyes locking together like pieces to a puzzle. "But there's no need to swear." He just smiled back at her, both of them recalling their recent conversation about swearing and how it had ended up.

_Stop doing this to me, Finn. _

Rachel stepped further away from the danger zone and moved swiftly into her lesson, trying to avoid the searing heat of his gaze on her. Whenever she paced too close to him as she talked, his energy sucked her in like a force field, so she moved away.

Rachel had planned a lesson exploring the most memorable moments of American presidents in timing with the upcoming election, and when she put forward a general call for examples, Finn Hudson actually raised his hand.

"Finn?" she asked hoarsely, trying desperately to stop picturing how sexy his face looked when he came.

"Bill Clinton and Monica Lewinsky," he answered quickly, his voice husky.

Rachel released a small huff and peered down at him over her glasses as he threw her a small smirk of satisfaction. "Go on…" she pressed reluctantly, the fact that the rest of the students were listening leaving her no choice.

"Well… I think that a lot of people will remember him more for _that_ than for what he actually… you know, _did_. As president," replied Finn.

Some of the class – especially Puck – looked as shocked as Rachel was that he was actually answering a question voluntarily. She just nodded as she opened her mouth to ask the rest of the class what other memories they held of Bill Clinton, but Finn cut back in.

"I mean… she was his secretary or something… and I think she gave him a blow job? Is that right?" Finn stared right at Rachel.

"Finn!" Rachel quipped sternly. "I believe we're all familiar with the details of the Clinton-Lewinsky affair, and I do request that you re-think your wording."

"Sorry," Finn cut in quickly but softly. "Should I have said... fellatio?"

Rachel just pursed her lips and turned back to the class, choosing not to get caught in his trap. "I would now like to ask what other memories students hold about President Bill Clinton's time in office. Anyone?"

A couple of students put up their hands, but before Rachel went to call on them, she looked at Finn again.

He was just looking at her, his eyes ablaze.

* * *

Rachel rushed to bundle her books and papers together as the remaining students trickled out of her room. She had a free period next and was only planning to do some quiet marking, but she was trying to look busy in a desperate attempt to avoid Finn's powerful tractor beam. Keeping her back to the room, Rachel heard the door finally close, followed by a shuffling of the handle, and then silence. Slightly disappointed, but also relieved, she sighed and turned around.

She nearly shrieked as Finn stood there facing her.

"Finn, don't you have to get to your next class?" Rachel said quickly before he could say anything. She kept her voice and stance firm as he stared her down.

"How are you?" He asked softly.

He was looking at her like she was a kitten he wanted to play with. Rachel frowned. "Finn…" she replied, with a warning tone.

"I like it when you say my name," he answered with a smile as he stepped toward her, closing in on her space. Rachel took a small step back and could feel the presence of her desk looming behind her. "It sounds, I dunno… nice when you say it," finished Finn.

"Finn, you are going to be late, and I have marking to do," Rachel said waveringly as Finn took another step toward her.

"Where have you been the past few days?" He sounded like he'd actually been concerned about her. "I looked for you but you weren't around."

_Oh my goodness, stop this. This has to stop. _

"I was sick," Rachel replied as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

Finn pouted a little, the cuteness of his expression shooting right into her heart. She tried to delete the feeling. As he approached closer, Rachel's nose was struck by a familiar scent. It was the smell she'd come to know in this same room earlier this week... body wash or shampoo. She couldn't decide. All she knew was that it smelled divine. He smelled divine.

"I hope you're feeling better," Finn said sincerely as Rachel steadied herself and looked up at him.

"Yes I am, thank you," she replied, keeping her tone professional. The way he was looking at her unhinged her and she felt like she wanted to either cry or shake herself. He looked so vulnerable. She'd taken advantage of him. And the worst part was, she wanted to do it again. And again.

_Help._

"Finn," Rachel said hoarsely as they continued their slow march toward her desk, him walking toward her, she taking small steps back. They were now inches from the desk. "Finn, I'm so s-sorry," Rachel mumbled as she felt her face turning hot under his stare. Guilt and attraction were fighting a bloody war inside her chest. "I should never have –"

"I can't get the image out of my head of you riding me," Finn said suddenly, his bold statement stopping Rachel in her tracks.

"Excuse me?" She asked faintly as Finn took another step toward her. She stepped back and felt her behind brush against the desk.

_Oh no._

"Every time I think about how you felt when you were clenched tightly around me, I get so painfully hard that I feel like if I don't jerk off I'll explode," Finn continued as he gently pressed his body against hers, his knees guiding apart her pantyhose-clad legs so he could step between them. Rachel sighed heavily.

"I can't stop thinking about how good you taste… I'm going crazy," Finn breathed as he reached his arm around to hold Rachel's back, pulling her body upwards into his as he brought their mouths together. Rachel tried to fight his lips away at first as he closed them over hers, murmuring his name in protest as he gripped her tighter and moved his mouth softly against hers.

"Finn, please…" Rachel begged as he slid his hands up to hold her face as he refused to break the kiss, the sweet taste of his delicious tongue eventually convincing her to give up the fight. Finn moaned softly as he felt Rachel's body succumbing to him, her small frame melting into his arms, which slid back down to support her as she attacked his mouth like she'd been deprived of it – which she had. They just stood there and kissed; all tongues and mouths and lips and wetness and hardness. Eventually Rachel's conscience barked at her and she pulled back, covering her eyes with shame as she tried to release her body from Finn's. But instead of following her cue to let her go, she felt him suddenly grab her and lift her up onto her desk, books and pens crashing to the floor as he laid her down on it.

"Finn!" she shouted, but her cries were quickly muffled by his delicious mouth as he leaned over her and kissed her senseless again, his hands imprisoning her. After feasting on as much of his tongue as she would let herself allow, Rachel moved to sit up, but he pushed her back down, hard. She gasped in surprise.

"You hurt my feelings the other day, you know," Finn said softly as his ran his lips and tongue over her neck. Rachel could feel her skin tingling as she moaned softly. But his words rung in her ears and her brow quickly furrowed. She sat up and tried to push him off her. "Finn, we absolutely –"

" – lie back down," Finn suddenly ordered through swollen lips. Rachel had no idea what was happening and why she felt so compliant to her eighteen-year-old student, but she felt herself lie back down on her desk.

_What is happening? Is this room possessed? Did some sex-crazed maniac die in here, haunting us like a trapped ghost?_

Rachel began to shake and her mouth fell open as she felt Finn reach down and pull off her shoes, dropping them onto the floor. She wanted to protest, but she felt like that damn ghost was pinning her down.

"Did you mean what you said the other day?" Finn asked as he began gently stroking her legs, his large fingers closing around her tiny calves through her pantyhose.

"What did I say?" Rachel breathed as she lay there with her eyes closed, trying to make a plan about what to do when she got fired.

_Maybe I'll open up a cattery._

"You said you would never let me touch you," Finn answered as he slowly slid his hand higher up Rachel's thigh until it was buried under her thick skirt. She shuddered. "Or see you..." Finn continued as he gently pulled up her skirt, lifting it up over her hips so her black panties were exposed under her sheer black pantyhose.

Rachel just lay there with her eyes closed, horrified and unable to look at Finn as she chastised herself for wearing the regular pull-up pantyhose instead of something sexier involving suspenders. She opened one eye to brace herself for his amusement, but he was just staring down at her underwear, his face furrowed.

"Ms. Berry," he said under his breath as he reached his hands around to stroke her hips, before sliding around to cup her ass cheeks and squeezing them. "I guess that answers my question."

Rachel felt her body weakening as Finn gently lifted her hips off the table and hooked his fingers into her pantyhose so he could pull them off her body. She felt cool air strike her legs, which broke out in goosebumps as he stripped them bare, his hands quickly returning to them as he stroked her smooth skin.

_Why don't you stop him, Rachel? You should write a "worst teacher in history" lesson and make yourself the subject. _

"Finn… don't you h-have a class you're meant to be in?" Rachel whispered as his hands gripped one of her legs tightly and lifted it into the air.

"I have math… with Mr. Prince," Finn answered as he suddenly brought Rachel's ankle to his mouth and licked her leg in a single, long, movement all the way up to her knee. Rachel cried out softly as she felt her hand fall over he face to cover her eyes.

_Mr. Prince of all people… oh my… what would he… oh Finn…_

Rachel released another moan as Finn continued his wet path, licking her with his skilled tongue from her knee all the way up her thigh until he reached the edge of her panties. She could feel how heavy he was breathing as he hovered his mouth over her center, wetness literally oozing through the fabric in invitation. But instead of placing his mouth right on her and sucking up some of that slippery liquid she'd made just for him, Finn moved across and ran his tongue down her opposite thigh, repeating the movement in the opposite direction.

_How many girls has he been with? He's too confident. Too good at this. Too sexy. I don't understand. I don't understand any of this._

Rachel looked down at Finn as he moved back up toward her and leaned over her to kiss her again, their mouths meeting in an exchange of deep desire as their tongues swirled sexily together, Rachel's hand rising to touch his hair.

"Uh-uh," Finn reprimanded as he quickly grabbed her hand with his and pulled it away. Rachel frowned as Finn continued his delectable devouring of her mouth. "This time you don't get to touch me," he whispered with a playful chuckle as Rachel lay there completely overthrown. She knew the game they were playing was dangerous and wrong, but she felt powerless to stop.

"Actually…" Finn said huskily against Rachel's mouth as if he had come to a sudden realization. He placed a single, soft kiss on her lips before he lifted his face up and looked down at her. "You shouldn't get to see me, either. Isn't that fair, teacher Berry?"

But before Rachel could reply she felt him flipping her whole body over, her forehead nearly smacking into the desk as her glasses fell off. "Finn!" she exclaimed as he roughly pulled her body down so her feet hit the floor. She went to lift her torso up but he pushed her down so she was face down into the desk, his hips pressing against hers tightly so she couldn't move. He pulled her skirt up over her ass, exposing her lace panties.

_Okay, this is getting out of hand. And thank heavens I'm not wearing one of those ridiculous thongs._

Rachel tried to move again, but Finn held her firmly in place with his broad body. "Ms. Berry," He ordered, his voice hard but youthful. "Don't move or I'll smack this beautiful, perfect ass of yours." Rachel felt more wetness gush into her underwear as he pressed his hips against her, his thick erection making its presence known. Rachel felt her mouth fall open, her bottom lip hitting the desk with arousal. A soft moan escaped Finn's mouth as he took the soft cheeks of Rachel's ass in his hands and squeezed them as he smacked his hips against her several times.

"Finn… please… stop..." Rachel heard herself begging, the responsible adult in her making its final plea, even though every nerve in her body was screaming for him to peel those soaking wet panties off her so he could fuck her hard. She lifted her body up and felt him smack her back down again.

___Well congratulations, Rachel Barba Berry. You achieved sanity for the first twenty-three years of your life, and now you have crossed over into the world of the criminally insane. You are no longer magnificent. Look at where you are right now. You are an aberration._

"What did I tell you?" Finn whispered harshly against her ear, his breath hot. Rachel could smell his sweet skin again and turned her head in need for her to kiss him, but he was already pulling back from her. "In fact… where's that ruler of yours?" He asked as he moved away from her body and opened the top drawer of her desk, fumbling through it. Rachel went to lift herself up.

"If you move, you'll regret it," Finn warned as he stopped the fossicking he was doing through her messy drawer for a moment.

_What does that mean?_

Rachel just lay back down as Finn resumed his hunting, waiting for the police to burst through her door at any moment. Finn made a small sound of satisfaction as she heard him pull something out of her drawer.

_Oh mercy._

She gulped hard as she felt him return behind her, positioning himself so his hips were flush against her ass again as he lined his erection up against her again. She could feel how hard he was even through his jeans, and all she wanted was to turn around so she could see and feel him again.

Rachel felt her body almost convulse with desire as Finn reached out and ran something hard up and down the crack of her ass through her panties. She could tell it was the tip of her plastic ruler, and she moaned softly as he began gently probing her with it, sliding it up and down the wet fabric that clung to her folds. After teasing her with it he moved the hard item down further to find her clit with the tip, sliding the ruler underneath the side of the fabric to brush against her. Rachel felt her mind fog completely as Finn suddenly pulled the ruler away and tugged her panties down with his hands, a gasp departing his mouth as he slipped them down to her knees. For a moment Rachel just lay there breathing heavily as she felt his eyes on her.

"Fuck," Finn whispered hotly as he looked at her, the sound of his pained voice making Rachel leak even more excitement into his stare. "You're so fucking hot, Ms. Berry," he said tightly as he brought the ruler back up and slowly pressed it against the softness of her bare skin. Rachel cried out at the amazing sensation of its hard tip sliding up and down her sensitive folds, Finn stopping to probe her opening with it a little before he circled it around her hardened little bud.

_Okay, he's really very good at this, but he really should not swear this much. You are in charge, Rachel. You should not condone…_

"Uhhh…" Rachel cried out as she felt herself pushing her ass further into Finn as he practically drooled on her, slipping and sliding the soaking wet ruler all over her pink softness as he drank in the sight of her spread out in front of him.

"Are you gonna let your students use this ruler after I've done this with it?" Finn asked huskily, trying to keep his mind away from the intrusive flashes of deeper feelings he was trying to fight as his dick threatened to rip right through his jeans. He pressed the ruler harder into her, gently digging it into her wetness. Rachel just cried out, unable to speak.

The sight of her writhing in front of him, her legs wide open, wet and wanting him, brought a level of pressure to Finn's pants that he just couldn't take, and he dropped his free hand down to undo his jeans. He heard Rachel blow through her lips with anticipation at the sound. Leaving all his clothes on, including his letterman jacket, Finn pulled his long length out, moaning a little at the sensation of his hand on his bare skin as he lined his thickness up with her drenched opening. He brushed the soft tip up and down her slickness, painting himself all over with her need for him as they both whimpered softly. Rachel could feel his velvety tip brushing against her clit… teasing it… and she wanted so badly to just turn around and see him this way again, but she knew she couldn't – even if he let her.

_It's better this way, Rachel. You know this absolutely can't happen again after today. You need to give him his power back and then let him be done with you. He won't want you after this. And that will be much easier to accept if you don't look at that beautiful face any more than you need to. In fact, maybe you should make up a reason why he should switch classes. _

Rachel mentally slapped herself for such a cowardly, irresponsible thought, before Finn seized all the space in her mind again as she felt him slide his tip back up to her opening. She heard the sound of a foil packet being ripped open and the ruler being rested next to her on the desk as he rolled on a condom.

_Oh, Finn._

Rachel heard Finn pick up the ruler again with one hand, before he used the other to reach around her lower stomach and pull her ass up into his cock again. She felt the ends of her ponytail matting around her cheek with sweat. She'd never been so turned on.

"You didn't answer my question," Finn mumbled hoarsely. "I asked you if you're going to let your students use this ruler after this?"

Rachel just moaned loudly as Finn bucked himself against her, his erection smacking itself against her bare skin. Suddenly she felt a stinging pain as he slammed the ruler hard down onto her ass cheek as he slid himself all the way inside her, filling her up completely. She moaned. "Answer me," He ordered harshly as he brought the ruler down hard on her other cheek as he pulled himself out and sunk in again, her entire body consumed by a nail-biting mix of both pleasure and pain.

"N-no…" Rachel moaned as Finn began fucking her as he gripped her ass with one hand, sliding his long cock in and out, its thickness shiny and wet as he smacked it in and out of her. They both moaned hard, Finn unable to look at anything else but the sight of himself buried deep inside her.

"You want this..." Finn breathed huskily as he continued his relentless pounding of her, Rachel digging her hands into the sides of the desk to cope with some of the unbearable pleasure. "You wanted me to do this to you. You haven't stopped thinking about it." Rachel struggled to speak and Finn answered her silence with another crack of the ruler on her ass.

"Yes!" she shouted as he continued giving himself to her. "I want this," she affirmed, hearing the primal need in her voice as Finn dropped the ruler to the floor. "I want you, Finn… oh god, Finn, I want you…."

"Oh Rachel," he breathed, his voice ripe with need as he dug his hands into her ass and squeezed her skin, pulling her legs further apart to give him even deeper access. Rachel went to lift her body up and this time Finn didn't stop her as he pulled her tiny frame into his arms, cradling her back into his warm chest as she turned her face to the side to meet his mouth. Finn slid his hands up to cup her breasts through her shirt as he kissed her hungrily, moaning softly against her tongue as it lapped and licked at his, their faces eating each other up as Finn continued his rhythm of fucking his cock deep and hard into her.

Rachel cried out repeatedly as she dropped her head back into his neck, Finn bending his face down to press his cheek against hers. The move was affectionate, and neither of them could quite pull away, as Rachel lifted her hand up to his cheek and pressed her palm into it, pressing their faces together.

Finn just closed his eyes and let Rachel stroke his face for a moment before he brought his lips across to her hand and began kissing it softly, finding one of her fingers and taking it in his mouth. She released fluttering little cries as he sucked on it, her entire body impaled on him as he continued pummeling her from behind with just the right amount of pressure.

Finn had awakened something so insatiable in Rachel she felt like she wanted more – so much more – but she just couldn't hold off the escalating pleasure of his tip brushing against the deepest parts of her core, and within minutes she felt herself beginning to come hard. She felt Finn suddenly pull his face back from hers and push her back into the table as he dug his fingers into her ass so hard he could leave bruises. He pulled her little body harder up against his and drove himself home, pounding her like she was unbreakable; the ferocity of his movements drawing out Rachel's climax even longer as they cried out and shuddered together.

After a few moments of catching their breaths, Rachel felt Finn bend down and place a long, soft kiss on her shoulder. She felt her breath stop before he gently slid himself out of her and pulled the condom off, dropping it into her bin. He dug around a little to make sure it was well concealed. Rachel sat up and turned around, leaning against the desk shyly as she pulled her skirt down over her hips.

_I am older than he is and yet he makes me feel like that same awkward teenager I was in high school. I feel like, when I look at him, I morph into some childish, moon-eyed girl. I need to get a grip. I have no grip._

"Do you really expect me to teach a class with that in my waste-bin?" Rachel asked as she gestured toward the bin hiding the condom, raising her eyebrows.

Finn just chuckled a little as he zipped up his jeans. Rachel stifled a bizarre and childish feeling of sadness that this was the last time she was going to see this gorgeous man doing up his jeans in front of her, given how adamant she was that this ludicrous affair was now over. The thought inspired a slicing feeling in her chest.

"I think it's kinda hot," he answered with a smirk.

"You _would_," Rachel replied, managing a weak smile as she leaned back against her desk and smoothed down her ruffled hair. She glanced up at the clock. The next class wasn't due to start for fifteen more minutes.

"I like when you do that," Finn said softly as he stood there eyeing her off.

Rachel frowned with confusion. "Do what?"

"Talk to me like I'm a… I dunno, like a friend instead of a student."

"You are my student, Finn," she replied quickly, hardness returning to her voice. "That's what you are. Please don't get confused about that."

_For as long as it takes before he tells someone. And he has a right to. And then your career is over, Rachel. In fact your whole life will probably end with the shame that will be cast upon you._

"Why do you always look so serious?" Finn asked as he looked at Rachel quizzically, his eyes appraising her latest dire expression.

"Why do you always look so relaxed?" Rachel challenged as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Finn looked like he was thinking about it before he shrugged, his face blank. "I dunno."

'_I dunno.' Oh lord, Rachel, set this young, inarticulate boy free and move on with your life. For all your sakes, go and have coffee with Harry Prince. _

"I think you should get to your next class, Finn," Rachel said as she took a step back from him, hating herself for making the exact same mistake she'd made three days ago. She wanted to stab herself. "I can… write you a note for Mr. Prince." She felt her face turn pink with embarrassment.

_Dear Mr. Prince,  
__Please accept Finn Hudson's absence from your class today.  
__He was occupied with the supremely important activity of fucking my brains out.  
__Yours sincerely,  
__Ms. Berry_

"Oh no you don't," Finn said as he took a step toward Rachel, snapping her out of her daze again. "You don't get to kick me out again."

Rachel pursed her lips a little. "Finn… I…"

"You're a history teacher," Finn said with a small smile as he looked down at her, his face warm and bashful. "Tell me some history," he said softly. Rachel gulped hard and looked up into his amber eyes, his hair messy, his red jacket hugging his shoulders. She wanted to kiss him. She hated that she wanted to kiss him so badly. "How long have you felt this way about me?" He asked softly, his face vulnerable.

Stunned by the question, Rachel just looked up at him, their eyes locking together like some sort of burning line of fire. She felt her heart pounding.

_Shut him down, Rachel. Shut him down now._

She opened her mouth to urge him to leave, but what came out were very different words. "Since I first saw you," she replied under her breath.

Something in Finn's face shifted as his mouth fell open a little.

He opened his mouth to speak, every cell in Rachel's body craning forward to know what he was going to say back, before a hard knock suddenly sounded at the door. Both their heads flung around to stare at it as their eyes fell to the handle, which was being turned as if someone was trying to come in.

"Rachel?" A voice filtered through from the other side. It was the unmistakable soft tone of Emma Pilsbury.

Rachel's eyes darted back to Finn who was just looking down at her in shock. She could feel her face turning white as she quickly pressed her skirt down, before shoving her feet into her heels that were lying on the floor.

"I was helping you with your homework!" Rachel hissed under her breath at Finn who was just standing there frozen. Rachel slipped her glasses back on.

"Rachel? I thought I heard you talking in there… sorry to bother you… I just wanted to ask you something about a student." Emma's voice wafted through the door again as Rachel flung her body down to grab her pantyhose and that godforsaken cursed ruler, which she shoved into her top drawer.

"When am I going to see you again?" Finn whispered softly as Rachel passed by him, pressing down her stray pieces of hair as she made her way for the door.

She frowned as she turned around and looked at him. "See me again?" Rachel whispered incredulously under her breath. "We're not dating, Finn. You'll see me in class." His face fell sharply, the sight making her cringe. She just couldn't do this to him again. And the worst part was, she didn't want to.

"We'll talk later, Finn." And for a moment something undeniably affectionate stirred between them, before Rachel took a deep breath and reached for the door handle.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! So this is a pretty controversial topic, but therein lays the drama. But I have a plan. :) I hope you enjoyed, and please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel Berry never knew that two days could feel so much like twenty years. Pushing Finn Hudson out of her room, past the unwitting face of Emma Pilsbury, was all good until she realized that it was a Friday afternoon and she wouldn't see Finn again until Monday.

A whole weekend. Hours of days with nothing penciled into her internal diary, except:

_- De-worm the cats  
__- Mark papers  
__- Attempt making puff pastry  
__- Call dads  
__- Catch up on 'Say Yes To The Dress'  
__- Think about Finn Hudson._

Rachel repeated weary sighs as she mooched around her house for those twenty years, trying to block out the memories of the heights he'd taken her to with every push of his hips; every swipe of his tongue; every stare of his eyes. The irony wasn't lost on Rachel that the last time she'd felt this consumed by a boy was when she was in high school, and she chuckled a little at the thought as she sewed a hole closed in her winter bed-sock.

A long-standing apostle of control, Rachel had never felt so out of it. But the thoughts that outvoted the rest inside her mind were not about how dangerous a game she was playing, but whether Finn had been thinking about her too, as the hours dawdled on. She couldn't help but scan the streets for him when she was out running Saturday errands in her car, or glance down each aisle for his broad frame as she picked up groceries on Sunday. But all she saw were annoying people that were annoying because they weren't Finn Hudson.

The fact that he'd already taken so many of her thoughts hostage worried Rachel more with every tick of the clock, and by Monday morning she'd made a list of affirmations that focused on the deletion of Finn Hudson from her mind. They played on loop inside her mind as she parked her car, sipped her coffee in the teacher's lounge, and delivered her morning classes to uninterested students.

_I am Rachel Barbra Berry. __I am magnificent. __I am not hung up on Finn Hudson. __I radiate confidence and happiness. __My life is full of opportunities to learn. __I learn so I can teach. __I teach so I can learn. __I am Rachel Barbra Berry. __I am magnificent. __I am not hung up on Finn Hudson. _

By lunchtime she was practically strutting down the hallway, all but oblivious to the students swarming around her, until something tall, dark and freakishly handsome hooked her eyes like a fish. Finn was resting against the corridor wall with his arm lifted up, his trademark Letterman jacket covering his frame. Nestled into the crevice beneath, their bodies so close she was practically pregnant, was Quinn Fabray.

Rachel's stomach sucked in so hard it made 1000 crunches at the gym look like a warm up. As she froze on the spot, Finn's eyes moved toward hers and fell into her gaze. The speed at which he instinctively took a step back from Quinn was almost instant.

But it was too late. What is seen cannot be unseen, and Rachel felt her tightening body turn around and rush back down the hall, her arms clutching her class notes to her chest. Her mind flashed back to six years ago, when she'd run across her school football field from a boy she liked, eyes dripping wet when she'd spotted him kissing a cheerleader.

_What is happening to you, Rachel? You are receding into your teenage years. You are in a recession._

"Ms. Berry." Finn's familiar voice touched her ears at the same time as his large hand gently grabbed her shoulder from behind. Rachel spun around so fast he took a step back and whipped his arm back as Rachel gave him a surprised glare.

"Sorry", Finn mumbled as he shook his head a little as if he was berating himself for his mistake of touching her in public. "I didn't mean to…"

"Yes, Finn?" Rachel asked, students brushing past them as she registered the coolness to her tone.

Any hint of a smile Finn was wearing was stripped away by her intense gaze as he cleared his throat and glanced sideways at the students around them. "I, uh… I was just wondering when we're gonna have our_… talk."_

"Finn!" Rachel hissed under her breath.

"–about that homework stuff," Finn continued. "I need to talk to you about my… my homework."

He just stood there waiting for an answer, all tallness and beauty as Rachel tried to look anywhere but at his eyes that sucked her in like sweet, sticky caramel. She glanced back over to where he'd been standing with Quinn, and noticed the blonde still there staring at them. It was unnerving.

"Okay," Rachel breathed quickly to Finn as she gestured down the hall, knowing that the lunch hour had only recently begun. "We can talk now."

Rachel saw a youthful flash of gratification in Finn's eyes before she turned around and barreled down the hall, feeling him close behind her. When she reached her classroom and opened the door, electricity buzzed between them as she stood in the doorway and let him enter first, the scent of him once again claiming her nose.

_Help._

Finn raised an eyebrow at Rachel as she closed her door, before they sat down in opposite chairs, Finn spinning his around so he could drop his heavy body into it backwards. "No locking the door this time?" He asked as he wielded those dangerous dimples like weapons. Rachel frowned, but before she could speak, Finn cut back in. "I'm kidding." Although his smirk suggested otherwise.

"That Quinn girl… Is she your girlfriend?" Rachel's question came out so direct she may as well have been grilling him on a TV game show.

_So a nice easy question to start out then, Rachel?_

"What?" Finn asked, a little shocked.

"I'll rephrase. Are you currently enjoying carnal knowledge with that Quinn girl?"

He looked even more taken aback. "Huh?"

Rachel wanted to headbutt herself, but her face stayed impassive. "Are you sleeping with her, Finn?"

He looked right at her. "No I'm not." Rachel wasn't sure if he was more annoyed or surprised as she felt relief sweep her irrational fears out of her body like trash. "So she's not your... your girlfriend?"

The moment it took Finn to pause and think about his response caused Rachel's heart to spring a leak and start to sink. "She's… not exactly my girlfriend, no," he stammered, his face coloring a light pink.

"Not exactly?"

Finn shifted in his seat. "I think she wants to be my girlfriend. Again."

"Again?" Rachel replied, her heart on a one-way trip to meet the Titanic for drinks. "She was your girlfriend before?"

Finn nodded. "Freshman year. We dated for awhile, but it just… it didn't work out." He shrugged.

"And now it… it might work out?" Rachel pressed.

Finn just shrugged again. "I don't think so. I mean, it's just not really possible." He scratched something on his hand.

_Not really possible? What does that mean?_

Rachel suddenly felt like she was counseling Finn on his troubles with Quinn. Perhaps she should be emailing Emma Pilsbury for some pointers. "But you're campaigning together... for Prom King and Queen," she asked tightly.

Finn nodded a little sheepishly. "Yeah... that's kinda more a favor for her. She wants to win." Another shrug.

Rachel just nodded back and blew through her lips as if it might expel some of the butterflies that were nesting in her stomach.

"Ms. Berry, I…"

"Did you tell Quinn about us?" Rachel asked nervously as she looked up at him, their eyes meeting.

Finn frowned. "Fuck no."

"Finn!"

He grimaced. "Sorry. No, I didn't… Why the hell would I do that?"

"Well she was looking at us strangely while we were in the hallway. Staring."

"That's only 'cause I pretty much just stormed off when I saw you," Finn reassured softly. "I've kind of been waiting to run into you all morning." His cheeks reddened again. Their eyes met again as something stirred up the atmosphere between them. "I haven't stopped thinking about you all weekend, actually." He said it so plainly and honestly that Rachel's mouth fell open a little.

"Finn…" Rachel wanted to say more, but her throat felt dry. She looked down at his hands, which were holding the back of the chair in front of him. She wanted so badly to just reach for one of them. She looked back up and Finn was gazing back at her, his face flushed.

"I need to see you," he said softly, his voice becoming husky.

Rachel felt a zillion conflicting thoughts fire through her mind in all directions as she looked down again. She wanted to speak, but it was like her mouth didn't know which side to be on.

_Rachel. You have to stop this. This is wrong.  
__Rachel. When was the last time you felt this way?_

"Please…" Finn pressed gently. Rachel still refused to look at him as she sat there trying to negotiate her own peace treaty, her body practically shaking.

"Where?" she finally whispered as she kept her eyes focused on the floor. She heard Finn's breath hitch a little.

"I dunno… maybe… your house?"

Rachel winced as she looked back up at him. Finn Hudson in her house. Screwing her to kingdom come in her pink frilly bed while her cats meowed at the door.

_What would Emma Pilsbury think?_

But when she looked back at him; his amber eyes sparkling, his hair curled and messy, his muscular arms cruelly hidden under his t-shirt, something inside her cracked hard and fast. Something that wasn't strong enough to begin with.

"Okay," she said under her breath.

Finn's eyebrows shot up. "Okay?" he asked, a little shocked.

"Okay," Rachel repeated, trying to keep her face sedate. "You may visit my house, Finn. I need to help you with your homework. You're lagging and your grades need improvement."

Finn just smirked at her as he found the confidence to let his eyes drop down a little and move across the curves of her body. Rachel felt her insides turn a degree hotter as she swallowed tightly. "Don't look at me like that," she said sternly but not unkindly.

"Like what?" Finn asked, his face a picture of innocence.

Rachel tried to fight off his stare that could have stripped her down without so much as a touch. "Finn, I am simply going to assist you with the much-needed improvement of your grades. However, as it's highly unusual to undertake such a task in my personal home, I request that you do not tell _anyone _about this."

_What in Mother Teresa's name are you DOING, Rachel Barbra?_

Finn just nodded quickly as his cheek lifted in a half-smile. "I won't. And, uh, thanks for taking the time to help me out and stuff."

Rachel just nodded politely as she opened her notepad and scrambled down her address. As her pen shook on the page she felt like she was looking at someone else's hand. The hand of that damn ghost who lived in this room and insisted on possessing them. She wondered if things would be different at her house.

"Here you go." She handed the note to Finn, her breath sucking in as he took it from her and read it. "When would be a suitable time for you?" She asked, already feeling a little faint.

Finn looked up at her quickly. "After school today?"

Rachel's face blanched. "Today?"

Finn just nodded at her as his cheeks flushed a little pink.

Rachel tried not to panic. She couldn't have him over today after school, could she? She wasn't prepared. Her house wasn't spotless and she hadn't cleared her shelves of embarrassing things. She still had a copy of '_If I'm So Wonderful, Why Am I Still Single?'_ by her bed. She needed time.

"Ms. Berry?" Finn asked, his voice interrupting her thoughts.

She looked back at him. His lips were slightly parted, his eyes smouldering like a fire that wanted to be ignited, his nose turned up slightly at the end and dusted with freckles.

_Damn you, Finn Hudson._

"Today, then," she answered, already calculating times in her head.

_I can be home by 4:30pm; have the house clean by 5:30pm; make some snacks by 6pm; maybe those puff pastries. Boys seem to like sweet snacks._

"Would around 6 o'clock be suitable?" she asked. "I have some marking to do after school first." She cleared her throat.

Finn thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, that should be cool… I'll just tell my mom I'm going to Puck's."

Rachel just nodded at him and for a split second they just looked at each other, Finn's eyes falling to her lips as he leaned forward.

_Our ghost has arrived._

Rachel stood up so fast her chair scraped along the ground. "So it's decided, then. I shall see you this evening, Finn. Please don't forget your notebooks."

Finn's face opened into a cheeky grin. "Yeah cool… I'll be sure to bring my notebooks," he said sarcastically.

"I'm quite serious, Finn," Rachel quipped as she stared down at him. "You need help with history, and I am planning to give it to you."

_And do you really think that will make all this okay, Rachel?_

Finn's eyebrows met in the center as confusion struck his face. Rachel glanced at the door before leaning back toward him as she spoke under her breath. "Don't look so concerned, Finn. That's not all I'm planning to give you."

And as she stood up Finn's face flushed as Rachel scooped up her things and hurried out the door.

* * *

Rachel nearly jumped out of her skin as her doorbell sounded. She looked at her clock. 6:19pm. 19 minutes of burning hell and torture as she'd sat on her sofa waiting for him, as frozen solid as the spotless furniture that surrounded her. She plugged her body with calming breaths as she opened the door.

Finn was standing there smiling at her, all wrapped up like a Christmas present in dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and an unbuttoned checkered shirt. His hair was sticking up in tufts of curls, his cheeks were rosy, and he'd brought his dimples.

_I have no hope. I have said goodbye to hope and welcomed hopelessness. _

"Hey." Rachel snapped out of her daze at Finn's casual greeting, which was so relaxed it actually abated some of her nerves.

"Hello, Finn. Please come in," she breathed through a stiff smile.

Heat burned up the air between them as he brushed past her. Rachel closed her door before turning around to meet his back as he stood there appraising her living room. Rachel winced as she noticed his eyes fall to her DVD copy of _'Good Intentions Gone Bad: A Guide For Struggling Teachers.' _

Finn turned back around and looked at her. "Your house is nice," he smiled.

Rachel smiled back, chastising herself for forgetting to hide the DVD. "Thank you, Finn. Can I g-get you a –"

"I think you're a really great teacher," he cut in, his face sincere.

Rachel felt a little taken aback at the unexpected praise, before she realized what 'great teacher' probably meant to Finn Hudson. She blushed. "Thank you, I think," she answered, her expression making her assumption clear.

"No I'm serious," Finn replied softly as he took a step toward her. "I don't mean… _that. _I just mean… I think you're really awesome. Even though most of the kids at school are asshats."

Rachel just looked back at him, trying not to reveal how touched she felt. She didn't want to be too vulnerable in front of him. She needed to stay in control.

"Thank you, Finn. Now can I get you something to drink? A soda? A water?"

"Wine?" Finn asked cheekily, his dimples returning.

Rachel threw him a look. "You can't make me break _all _the rules, Finn Hudson. Now sit down at the table and open your class notes from this week. I'll bring you a soda."

Finn took a step toward her. "You're pretty sexy when you're bossy," he breathed through a smirk. Rachel just blushed, before she stepped back from him and slipped into her kitchen.

* * *

"You're serious?" Finn was sitting across from Rachel at her dining room table, his expression disbelieving. Getting a history test was the last thing he'd had in mind for this visit.

"I'm serious, Finn. In order to determine an appropriate tutoring program, I need to target the areas in which you need the most help." He looked down at his notes like he wanted to cry. "And to do that," Rachel continued, peering at him through her glasses, "I need to test you on your general history knowledge."

Finn huffed a little as he took another gulp of his soda. "You know I'm gonna pull that carrot out of your ass one of these days," he said under his breath. Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"Finn!" She exclaimed. Her most loyal cat, who was named Trouble, jumped on the nearby couch. "Be ready to write things down if I ask you to."

"I can think of one way to help you relax."

Rachel's voice wavered through his intense stare. "You won't need to write your a-answers down, however, as this will be a verbal test."

"In fact, I think the most relaxed I've ever seen you was when you came all over me."

"Finn!" Rachel shouted. Trouble leapt up and bolted out of the room.

Finn just exhaled in defeat as he looked back at her as if to say 'go on'. Rachel flicked through her textbook for ideas, even though she knew plenty of facts already.

"Question one. Who was the King of Great Britain When the United States declared its independence?"

Finn just stared back at her. "You're kidding, right?"

Rachel sighed heavily. "Okay. On what date did the United States declare its independence, Finn?"

Finn scrunched his face together as if he was thinking.

_Oh he can't be serious._

"July 4th."

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. "What year?"

Finn winced immediately. "Um… I think it was 17-something… or was it 18..."

Rachel just looked at him as he racked his brain for a few short seconds before giving up. "I dunno, Ms. Berry."

Rachel sat forward in her seat. "Think harder. You've been told this many times, Finn. Try."

Finn ran his fingers through his hair as he thought a little more. "I seriously don't know."

Rachel flicked her pen out and made a note. "It was 1776, Finn."

He just nodded back at her and took another sip of his soda, before glancing at his watch.

"I'm sorry, am I keeping you from something?" Rachel asked.

Finn shifted in his seat. "No… sorry." He gazed across at some of the art on her walls.

Rachel pulled her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose with two fingers, trying to recall some of the points she'd learned from that damn DVD last night.

'_When a student appears disinterested, it is often useful to introduce a meaningful incentive, such as an interesting challenge or educational reward for an increase in effort.'_

Rachel's head flicked back up. "Take your shirt off, Finn," she blurted suddenly. "Your outer shirt." She cleared her throat as a bird swooped through her stomach.

Finn's face lifted with surprise. "What?"

Rachel tried to keep her expression deadpan, even though something inside her was already beginning to tingle.

_You are a genius, Rachel Barbra Berry. And you are certifiable. But, then again, most geniuses were certifiable. You should teach a class on that._

"You got the question wrong, Finn," Rachel replied tightly. "Or, rather, you didn't answer it. That's the same thing." Finn just sat there with his eyebrows raised. "You're going to try harder in this subject, starting now. And this is why: Every time you get a question wrong or don't answer it, you will r-remove a piece of your clothing."

Finn's mouth fell open as his eyes flashed with surprised interest. "And if I get one right?"

Rachel swallowed hard. "I'll remove an article of _my_ clothing."

Finn's brow furrowed as his eyes dropped immediately to Rachel's chest. She felt her neck heating up under his bold stare before he looked back up at her face. Without saying a word, he pulled off his checkered shirt, his tanned forearms meeting Rachel's stare as he threw it over the chair beside him. He crossed his arms over his chest, his muscles expanding as he waited for Rachel to go on. She pressed her thighs together at the sight before glancing back down at her notes, the paper shaking ever so slightly in her hand.

"What was referred to as the Second War for Independence?"

Finn frowned. "Oh come on, that's unfair."

Rachel pushed her glasses up her nose. "It's not a difficult question, Finn."

"Can I have multiple choice?"

"No you may not."

"You just wanna see me naked."

_He has a point._

"No I do not."

Finn sighed heavily and pressed his face into his hands to think. "Umm… The Civil War."

Rachel didn't know whether to leap for joy that Finn was about to lose his shirt, or be disappointed that her teaching had failed so dismally on him. "That's incorrect, Finn. It was the war of 1812."

As she spoke, Finn was already pulling his white t-shirt over his head, dropping it on top of his shirt as he exhaled with defeat before looking back at Rachel as he ran his fingers through his hair.

_Heaven, take me now, I'm done._

Finn just sat there staring at her, all broad shoulders, gentle muscles and bare skin. Rachel's breath was trying to escape from the room. "Next question," he pushed. "And something easier would kinda help me out here." His eyes hooked on the two curves poking through Rachel's knitted sweater. She felt something inside her clench as she referred to her notes.

"The Statue of Liberty w-was a gift from which country?"

Finn's face brightened instantly. "France!" he said a little too excitedly.

Rachel smiled at him for his correct answer, wondering if it was the teacher or the girl in her who felt more proud. She swallowed hard as Finn leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms expectantly, his eyes fused to her body. Rachel could feel her cheeks turning a soft pink as she carefully unbuttoned her pale blue sweater and pulled it off her shoulders, a short-sleeved blouse revealed underneath. She heard Finn sigh as she looked back up at him.

"Next question," he said, looking more determined than ever.

Rachel picked up her notes and pushed her glasses up her nose. "What is known as the 'day that will live in infamy'?

Finn looked back at her, his face blank. "Who said that?"

Rachel shook her head. "I'm afraid that will be too big a clue, Finn. Think."

He scrunched up his face in contemplation, while Rachel passed the time by devouring his impressive torso, inch by inch with her eyes.

_What do your parents look like? Who made you? Rachel! Do not think about Finn's parents at a time like this._

"9/11?" Finn was looking back at Rachel with hopeful eyes. She felt bad for him. "Sorry, Finn," she said kindly. "It was President Franklin Roosevelt who called December 7th, 1941, the day of the attack on Pearl Harbor, a 'day that will live in infamy.'"

Finn just nodded quickly, not even debating it as he leaned forward for his right shoe.

"Shoes and socks don't count, Finn," Rachel said as his face flicked back up.

"Seriously?"

Rachel had no idea where this bizarre rule came from, but she wanted things to move along quickly. She needed to see him. As a gesture of goodwill she felt herself bending down and slipping her black pumps off her feet before sitting back up and looking at Finn, her tiny feet bare. He just gave her a look like he didn't quite get her rules, before bending forward and quickly pulling off his shoes and socks. When he was done, he sat up and looked back at Rachel. She felt her throat drying up as he slowly undid the button of his jeans before tugging the zipper down. Rachel felt everything in her body clenching tightly as he stood up and pulled his jeans down, a pair of fitted black boxers revealed underneath. Rachel heard herself release a soft sigh as she caught a glimpse of the tops of his bare thighs, her eyes shifting to the center between them before he sat back down in his seat, his body hidden from view.

_Well that sort of defeats the purpose, doesn't it?_

"Let's move to the couch. It's far more comfortable," Rachel suddenly ordered, her voice a little hoarse. She felt Finn's surprised eyes on her as she began bundling up her notes with trembling fingers and stood up, not looking at Finn as she passed by him and sat down on a nearby single sofa seat. A second later her nose detected his familiar body wash scent as Finn passed by her, a flash of black boxers crossing her eyes as he sat down on the adjacent sofa at the end nearest to her. Rachel wanted to continue the test quickly, but her eyes were snagged on his long, lean body. Her eyes begged for some free time to spend on the noticeable bulge poking through his shorts, but she forced herself to look away. She took a deep breath and looked back down at her notes.

_Be fair on him, Rachel. Despite the fact that all it will take is one more wrong question from him and…_

"Which baseball team was once known as the Highlanders?" she blurted. Rachel didn't normally include sport in her topics, but the question had appeared in a newspaper quiz she'd done last week and it was still fresh in her mind.

Finn's face lifted instantly. "The New York Yankees," he said proudly as he teased her with smiles and dimples.

"Very good, Finn," Rachel answered as her stomach flooded with nerves. She looked down at her blouse, her skin visible through the tiny holes between the buttons, as she began undoing them from the top down. She heard Finn's body shift with interest as she undid the final button, before she took a deep breath and pulled the blouse off her shoulders, revealing a lacy pink bra her cousin had sent her last Christmas. She looked up into Finn's face, which was lightly crumpled with desire as he gazed hungrily at her soft round globes. Rachel could feel her chest rising and falling with shyness as the tanned curves of her breasts poked through the top of her bra.

"Rachel," Finn breathed as he moved forward in his seat.

"It's Ms. Berry," she replied, her voice weaker than she wanted it to be as she looked back at her notes, trying to keep things moving.

"Next question," she cut in quickly. "Who was p-president during the Louisiana Purchase?"

"What's the Louisiana Purchase?" He asked as if he'd never heard of it before. Rachel shot him a look, considering this had been a topic in one of her earlier classes. "Seriously," He continued in defense. "I have no idea what it even is."

Rachel looked back at him, refusing to leave his gaze. "Then take your pants off, Finn."

He shuffled in his seat. "Ms. Berry, I think that question was a bit –"

"Pants. Off. Now." Every cell in Rachel's body was hurtling through her at an erratic speed.

Finn just licked his lips nervously before he stood up. Rachel felt moisture seeping into her panties as Finn pulled his boxers down past his hips, his cock springing out, almost totally hard already as he slid them down to his feet and stepped out of them. "Finn," Rachel whispered through a dry throat as he stood there for a moment, both their faces fogging with desire as his erection stiffened further under her stare.

Rachel felt like she was going to pass out. "S-sit down, Finn," she mumbled tightly as she tried to mentally cool the burning ache between her legs. "We haven't finished."

Finn sat back down in front of her, his lips parted a little with arousal as he stared at her like he was a predator and she was his prey.

"Which w-war in U.S. history lost more American l-lives than any other?" Rachel's voice was cracking.

Finn thought for a second and then his mind flashed with recognition. "The Civil War?" he asked, his face poised with hope as Rachel smiled back at him.

"That's correct, Finn. Good work. The American –"

"Cool," Finn cut in quickly. "Now take your skirt off."

Rachel's mouth fell open a little at Finn's bawdy tone. She stole another look between his legs and drunk in the sight of his steely thickness that was so visibly hard. She wanted and needed to touch him so badly.

"Take off that skirt, before I tear it off you," Finn ordered suddenly.

Rachel felt her mouth dry up as she rose up in her chair and reached around to fumble with the zipper at the back of her black pencil skirt.

"Wait," Finn said huskily. "Turn around when you do it."

Rachel paused for a moment before she felt her body obliging so she had her back to him. She could hear Finn's labored breathing as she reached back and undid the button at the back of her skirt, before tugging down the zipper. She felt her chest fighting for air as she gently pulled the skirt down past her ass, cool air hitting her round cheeks as the skirt moved past her lacy pink thong.

"Fuck," Finn breathed tightly as Rachel stepped out of her skirt. She'd never worn a thong before in her life, but for some reason, when she'd dressed before Finn's arrival tonight she felt like now might be an opportune time to try on her cousin's gift.

Rachel took a deep breath and turned back around to face Finn, her gaze meeting his darkening eyes as his cock lay tight and stretched over his abdomen. She sat back down in her seat, running her fingers through her loose hair before she looked down at her notes, her heart thumping. She could hear him breathing heavily.

"In which year d-did the U.S. enter World War I?"

"You're fucking hot, you know that?" Finn replied, his husky voice dampening Rachel's panties further.

"Finn," she warned as she looked back at him.

"I want to fuck you," Finn breathed, his eyes dilated, his cock hard and waiting. He clasped his hand around his erection for a moment, giving himself a squeeze.

Rachel felt like the room was so hot it was about to catch on fire.

"Finn," she pressed, her voice hoarse. She had no idea why she was insisting they continue on with this ludicrous test, but for some reason she felt like it offered her some small semblance of control. And she needed to stay in control.

"I dunno," Finn answered frustratingly as he freed himself from his hand. "1914?"

Rachel swallowed hard. "No, Finn. The war started in 1914, but the U.S. didn't send in troops until 1917."

Finn just nodded at her as Rachel made a scribble with her pen. She had no idea what she was writing through her foggy eyes.

"So what happens now?" Finn asked. Rachel looked up at him. "I've got nothing else to take off," he said shakily. His eyes moved over Rachel's tiny body. "Maybe… you could take stuff off for every wrong answer or right answer," he said softly.

Rachel thought for a moment before an idea sprung into her mind. "That's hardly fair, Finn," She replied, trying to keep her voice firm. "I have a new rule." She shifted in her seat as Finn looked back at her with anticipation. "Once one of us has no more clothing articles to remove, we move on to touching."

Finn's eyebrows lifted. "Touching?"

"Well, for example, you are now n-naked." Rachel cleared her throat. "So for every wrong answer you deliver, I get to touch a part of your body." Finn rose a little in his seat. "And, once I am naked, if you make enough correct answers for that to happen, you get to do the same to me."

Finn blew through his lips as he looked back at Rachel with excitement brewing in his eyes. "Okay," he answered huskily.

And before he could say anything else, Rachel was already moving forward, leaning right over him as she pressed her lips softly into his. His initial surprise was immediate, before he quickly opened his mouth and invited her in, their tongues meeting in a hot, wet exchange as they both moaned softly and swirled their mouths hungrily together. Rachel felt Finn's arms reach around her back to pull her closer, which she quickly smacked away before pulling back. "No, Finn. Keep to the rules. One body part gets to touch one body part. Okay?"

Finn's chest lifted with heavy breaths as he nodded back, his eyes consumed with lust and confused feelings.

Rachel licked her lips a little, already craving so much more of his delicious mouth as she forced herself to sit back in her seat and ask her next question. She pushed her glasses up her nose.

"In what year did the Boston Tea Party take place?"

Finn sat up immediately. "Fuck, I know this," he said as he forced himself to concentrate. Rachel passed the time by making her selection from the Finn buffet as to what to try next. "17-something. We did this last week. Fuck, what was it."

Rachel couldn't help but smirk a little at the fact that Finn so blatantly ignored all her repeated requests to stop swearing. She didn't know why that only made her want him more – like him more – but it did.

"1773?" Finn asked, covering his face with his hands.

Rachel was so consumed by the sight of him so naked and visibly aroused, that she had to check her notes to make sure his answer was as right as it sounded. She felt her stomach knot with nerves. "You're right, Finn. It was December 16th, 1773."

"Cool," Finn replied as he leaned back in his seat and stared at Rachel smugly. He looked like he was settling into box seats at the greatest show on earth.

Rachel blushed as she reached around her back and unclasped her bra, feeling it fall from her shoulders as she pulled it off her body and gave Finn what he'd been waiting for since the moment they met.

"Baby," he breathed softly as Rachel felt her nipples instantly harden under a combination of cool air and Finn's thick stare. She didn't want him calling her that word – it was far too personal – but for some reason the soft, affectionate way in which he'd said it ignited something warm inside her, so she let it live. "You're so perfect," Finn breathed huskily as Rachel glanced down shyly at her breasts, all tanned and perky and erect and sticking out like they wanted him. "Hurry up with this fucking test," he said quickly his voice tight.

Rachel exhaled heavily and gave her notes a little shake. "Wh-which important United States document begins with the words 'We the people...'?"

Finn's brow creased. "We the people... We the people…" he repeated as he tried to think. "The Declaration of Independence?" he asked hopefully.

Rachel shook her head as Finn's eyes feasted on her nipples like all he wanted to do was suck on them as his tongue fell to the front of his mouth. "Good guess, but it i-is the United States Constitution."

Finn smacked his hand against his forehead as Rachel took a deep breath. "Move over," she whispered as she rose up and stepped in closer to Finn, urging him to slide his body over a little so she could sit directly beside him. Their breaths were hot and heavy as her tiny thighs pressed against his thick, muscular ones as she nestled in beside him. Rachel looked down at Finn's cock lying free right next to her, its hardness leaking excitement as his face creased with obvious need. But, instead of giving them what they both wanted, Rachel found herself reaching out and placing her hand on Finn's chest, feeling the hardness of his warm muscles under her fingers. She could feel how fast his heart was beating as she brushed her hand over his soft skin, moving her fingertips to his nipples, which she brushed back and forth with her knuckles. Their eyes met, both sets dark and hooded as Rachel began teasing Finn's nipples, tweaking them and rubbing them as his breathing intensified. She soon began running her fingers all over his chest, making him cry out softly as she brushed her hands across his lower stomach, so close to his thick harness she could feel its heat against her hand. Before either of them could lose control, Rachel quickly pulled back and reached for her notes as Finn's eyes locked to her breasts. She could see his mouth watering as saliva pooled against his lips.

"Which of the f-following presidents was not impeached… Richard Nix –"

"I don't know what impeached means," Finn cut in.

Rachel looked up at him. "Well, in this sense, impeached means formally charged with improper misconduct."

"Oh."

"Richard Nixon, Bill Clinton, or Andrew Johnson?"

Finn tossed his head from side to side a little as if he was making his best guess. "Nixon?"

Rachel sighed with nerves. "Well done, Finn. Nixon actually r-resigned b-before…" Rachel's voice drifted off as she felt Finn lean across and gently hook his fingers into the sides of her thong, tugging it down. She knew this wasn't exactly following the rules of her game, but all she could do was sigh softly as she stood up and let Finn be the one to peel her panties off her drenched body, hearing the soft sigh of need it elicited from him as she stepped out of them. She moved to sit down, but Finn reached out to her thigh and gently grabbed it to stop her.

"Wait," he said under his breath. "Just… stay there for a sec." He leaned back in his seat a little, his dick twitching as he held his gaze on her shiny, wet slit, his mouth slightly open. "Open your legs more," he requested gently, and Rachel obliged, remembering for a second their sexual ghost and wondering if he or she had, in fact, followed her home.

"Fuck, I want to just eat you," Finn said hotly as Rachel stood there and breathed heavily, for some reason the feeling of Finn's eyes on her body making more wetness gush out of her.

"F-finn," she answered, her throat barely able to speak as he reached forward and bravely ran his finger right up the center of her parted slit, collecting some of her excitement on his finger as he moaned softly and pressed his fingertip lightly against her clit. Rachel whimpered at the sensation, feeling so aroused that it took all the strength she had to tug his hand away. She pressed her legs together and sat down. Finn brought his finger up to his lips and sucked on it, his brow furrowing with frustration, as Rachel wiped her face with her hands, trying to see the page in front of her.

"What is the name of the battle that effectively ended the resistance of Native Americans against the military"?

Finn smirked a little as his face washed with realization. His mom had read a book about this once and chewed his ear off about it over dinner. "Wounded Knee."

Rachel nodded, feeling a little proud of him. "That's correct! Excellent work."

Finn ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at Rachel like she was a dessert that had just arrived on his plate. "So I get to touch one body part, with just one of my body parts?" Finn confirmed as he leaned forward, his presence in Rachel's personal space making the hairs on her body stand on end.

She just swallowed tightly and nodded as Finn reached out and softly cupped her right breast in his hand. Lines of desire drew themselves across his brow as he gave her soft, sensitive skin a small squeeze as he held her tightly in his huge hand. "Oh Rachel…" he just breathed as he moved his hand up to brush his thumb over her nipple, rubbing it back and forth a few times before he began to circle it gently but deliberately. Rachel just threw her head back a little, moaning softly as he began twisting, kneading and teasing her nipple with more insistent movements. When she felt his other hand reaching for her opposite breast she opened her eyes to stop him, but he whispered, "You got to touch my whole chest." Rachel just closed her eyes when she realized he was right, resting back in her seat and letting his hands run free on her erect, needy nipples and soft, swollen breasts. Before long they were both moaning softly, Rachel's wetness seeping onto her couch as Finn worked his skilled fingers over her puckered buds, squeezing, tugging and rubbing, but when he brought his mouth in closer she gently urged his hands away.

"One body part, Finn," she reminded him.

Finn sighed heavily with frustration as he fisted his hands together to control them as he sat back in his seat. "Hurry the fuck up," he said, his throat tight.

Rachel threw him a look. "Which country was the leading communist nation during the Cold War?"

"Wait…isn't this _American_ history?"

"Just answer the question, Finn."

He huffed a little. "I dunno… Russia."

Rachel was a little surprised he'd come so close to the correct answer, but she pursed her lips a little in deliberation. "Well, technically it was the Soviet Union, Finn."

"Oh come on, isn't that the same thing?'

"Well, not exactly… the Soviet Un –"

"Ms. Berry," Finn cut in, his voice soft yet commanding. "Look at you." Rachel's eyes dropped into his line of sight, which was focused on her erect nipples. "You need me," he breathed huskily, his voice pleading. He shifted his body closer to her. "You need my mouth on those. Give me this answer. Please."

Rachel flushed as she felt the space between her legs aching with heat. Her eyes flicked down to his erection, which was thick and tight. "Need I point out that it appears as if you need me too, Finn?" she challenged hoarsely. Finn just gazed back at her, the two of them locked in a stalemate. After several moments, Rachel couldn't take his lustful eyes on her nipples anymore, his tongue waiting at the front of his mouth. "Fine, Finn," she huffed. "I will accept your answer in this one case."

And before she could say anything more his mouth was on her, a moan escaping Rachel's lips as he latched his lips around her right nipple hungrily, sucking softly as he slid his other hand under his thigh and sat on it to avoid trying to touch her with the banned limb. Rachel fell back into her seat, her glasses sliding off her face and hitting the floor as Finn sucked and licked at her nipple, pulling his face back to look at her little bud and then burying his lips in her skin again as she cried out repeatedly. She looked down at his thick hair and resisted the urge to touch it, feeling herself needing to sit on her own hands as his erection pressed into her thigh. For several minutes Finn swapped his mouth from breast to breast, his tongue swirling and biting and sucking as he ate her up like candy. "I could do this all day," Finn whispered hotly as he rolled a nipple around inside his mouth, the manipulation of his soft tongue against her skin making an audible sucking sound. Rachel allowed him a few more minutes on the other side, his tongue worshipping every inch of her as she moaned softly.

"S-stop, Finn," she eventually whispered, needing to repeat the request a few times as he lapped at and sucked on her breasts before he reluctantly tore himself away. He was breathing so heavily he was practically panting as Rachel mumbled through her next question.

_Give him something difficult, Rachel. Enough of this._

"What English philosopher wrote _'New Atlantis'_?"

Rachel fought slight feelings of guilt as Finn's face blanked. "_New_ what? I've never even heard of it," he answered.

Rachel's stomach flipped with anticipation as she moved closer to Finn. "It was Sir Frances Bacon," she whispered thickly. He parted his legs a little as she reached out and suddenly clasped her hand tightly around his erection, her brow furrowing with lust as she savored the sensation of his hot thickness within her hand.

_Oh, Finn…_

Finn just moaned and fell back into the seat as Rachel brushed her thumb across his tip that was leaking slippery fluid, using it to lubricate her hand as she began sliding it up and down his length. "Uhhh," Finn cried softly as Rachel's soft center wetted itself with request to be included as she used her fist to pump him with gentle yet firm strokes. Before long Finn began gently thrusting his hips into her hand as their eyes met and locked together in a tight bow of extreme lust. Rachel felt so turned on she wanted to keep going, to see him explode for her again, but he suddenly reached his hand out to grab hers. "You gotta stop," he whispered, sweat pooling on his brow. "You gotta stop or I'm gonna come."

"I want you to," Rachel pleaded softly as she returned her hand to him and began her tight pumping actions again that were impossible for Finn to resist. She knew their game required her to stop and ask the next question, but it had suddenly all become too much, too pleasurable, and she just couldn't tear her hand away. Finn's face twisted as he thought to grab her hand again, but he was clearly suffering from the same problem she was. Finn just moaned again as he reached his arms behind his head and watched Rachel pumping his thick cock, folding her legs under herself so she was kneeling and could apply more pressure.

An idea suddenly flashed into Rachel's foggy mind, as she fought to think of a fact he might know.

"Who was the first U.S. president to receive a divorce?"

Finn opened his eyes and looked down at Rachel through parted lips. "What?" He breathed tightly.

"Which U.S. president became divorced first?"

"Aren't you m-meant to stop?"

Rachel just tightened her grip around him, making him moan harder. "Just answer the question, Finn. I'm changing the rules again." Finn raised a single eyebrow that was already heavy with lust. "If you get this right, you get to come," Rachel said as she squeezed harder and brushed her thumb over his soft tip. Finn pumped his hips upward and cried out with need.

"And if I… get it w-wrong?" he breathed hotly.

"Then I'll make it harder for you not to come," Rachel decided on the fly.

_You are on crack, woman. Trouble has been sneaking into the kitchen in the middle of the night and swapping your coffee with crack. Trouble is a crack dealer._

"What's the question, then?" Finn breathed tightly, clearly fighting the urge to just explode into her hand as Rachel continued her determined movements.

"I told you," she answered. "Who was the first U.S. president to have become divorced?"

"Oh fuck," Finn just replied as he rolled his head back into the sofa. "I have no idea."

"Think, Finn!" Rachel urged through a raspy voice. "We covered this several weeks ago."

"I don't remember," he whimpered as Rachel continued her unyielding sliding up and down, her hand tight and slippery. "I was probably too busy looking at you and p-picturing you naked," he continued. "Uhhh," he cried out as she squeezed harder. "Fuck… oh fuck, Rachel…"

His warning that he was close to the edge reminded Rachel that she hadn't yet dished out her promised punishment. "It was Ronald Reagan," she breathed, and before she could think twice, she bent forward and swapped hand for mouth as she wrapped her lips around him and sucked. Finn hips jerked against her face as he cried out with equal parts surprise and pleasure; his hands finding her hair and grabbing it as Rachel rolled his tip against her tongue and glided the soft muscle up and down his length several times. "You're killing me," Finn breathed as he opened his eyes to watch Rachel's mouth work itself up and down his tight shaft, her face flushed with arousal as she sucked him like a popsicle. He felt pressure gathering at his base like a volcano seen to erupt, and soon he was grunting hard as he thrust himself into her mouth.

"Don't come," Rachel reminded him through deep, wet sucks and Finn groaned with frustration as he fought to hold on. Rachel swirled her tongue around him before her next question popped into her head. "Which type of cuisine is... is Julia Child best known for introducing to Americans?"

"Uhhh," Finn moaned as Rachel slid her tongue up and down his length several times again, before returning to her deep suction. Finn fought to think, but all the blood in his brain had rushed south. "Italian?" he guessed, barely able to speak.

Rachel blew gently on his tip. "French."

"Shit," Finn cried out as Rachel gripped him with her hand and began working his base, using the other to cup his balls as she massaged his tip with her tongue. Sweat dripped down Finn's cheeks. "Rachel…" he pleaded, his throat thick.

"Which U.S. president declined to run for a second term in office during the Vietnam War?"

Finn held her head in his hands, the sight of her sucking him off clouding his ability to think. "Umm… that LBJ guy?"

Rachel's head sprung up as she looked at him, her swollen, red lips opening into a small smile. "That's correct! Lyndon Jonhson," she replied proudly, before pulling Finn's most delicious body part back into her mouth. "Mmm," she moaned as their eyes held together, rewarding him with soft flicks of her tongue as he stroked her hair. "You can come now, Finn," she breathed hotly against his tip as she slid her mouth all the way back down and up again. "I want you to come," she begged as Finn grabbed her hair tightly and thrust his hips hard against her mouth, crying out as Rachel worked her mouth toward his climax. "Please, Finn, I need you," she begged and her words finally pushed him off the edge and he snapped free, hot liquid bursting into her mouth like an explosion of lava as Rachel sucked him dry and swallowed everything he had to give.

For several moments they just lay there panting as Rachel rested her head on Finn's lower stomach, wrapping her arms around his hips. He reached down and placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed, both their hearts racing as they held each other close for a few moments.

_Don't mistake him for your boyfriend, Rachel. This isn't cuddle time._

"You should teach all your students like this," Finn chuckled under his breath as he stroked Rachel's matted hair. "I bet the grade point average in your class would improve."

Rachel's head flicked up to look at him as something sharp pierced her chest. "Excuse me?" she asked.

Lines quickly arrived on Finn's brow. "What?"

Rachel just blinked at him a few times before releasing herself from his body. "You think I would do this with other students? That I have some kind of strange fetish?" She could hear the overreaction in her voice, but for some reason, the flippancy of his comment had bothered her, not to mention his insinuation that she was a bad teacher.

"It was a joke, Rachel. Calm down."

"I keep telling you not to call me Rachel," she replied, her annoyance audible. "How many times, do I have to tell you, it's Ms. –"

"Oh, this again," Finn complained as he suddenly sat up and reached for his boxer shorts, pulling them on.

Rachel just sat there and watched him, feeling the air in the room turning cold. "Finn, I'm just saying –"

"You know what?" Finn asked as he looked down at her, frustration building in his eyes. "I really don't think it's cool for you to invite me here, to do this… this.. _stuff_, and then tell me I can't even call you by your name. It's actually kinda fucked up."

"Finn!" Rachel exclaimed as her jaw dropped open. She scrambled for her underwear and began slipping them back on through shaking hands as he headed over to her table to reach for his other clothes. "What's wrong?" she asked as she stood up and followed him.

He turned around to face her as he pulled on his jeans. "I dunno, _Ms. Berry_, I just feel like… sometimes you make me feel like I'm just some, like, play thing to you."

Rachel's face twisted. "That's ridiculous, Finn." She followed his lead and began reluctantly pulling her clothes back on as he threw his t-shirt over his face and tugged it down.

_Well this is going swimmingly, Rachel. Should you offer him some tea?_

Something moved in the corner of Rachel's eye and she noticed Trouble staring at them from the doorway. She huffed and looked back at Finn, who was now sitting in one of her chairs tying up his shoes. The sight felt painful.

"Finn," She said softly as she moved over and sat down next to him. "I feel like I've upset you and I'm sorry."

Finn just pursed his lips together as he looked back at her. "It's cool," he said tightly. "I have to go, anyway. I said I'd help my mom out with stuff after dinner." His embarrassment at the admission was clear.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked softly, sensing there was more he wanted to say. "What is you want, Finn, that I'm not providing?"

Finn released a heavy sigh as he looked back at her and paused, their eyes holding together. "I want to be able to call you Rachel," he finally admitted, his face coloring with a pink shyness. He shrugged a little.

Rachel looked down at his hands. She wanted to reach for one but stopped herself. "That's it?" she asked.

"Yeah," Finn answered as he nodded back at her.

_That's all?_

Something inside Rachel's chest burned, but she wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad feeling. "Okay," she nodded, forcing her cheeks into a somewhat forced smile of reassurance. Dimples landed in Finn's face as he gave her a half-smile back, before a condition of Rachel's own popped into her head so fast it almost frightened her.

"I want to ask you something, too," she said suddenly. Finn just looked back at her in invitation for her to continue.

"I… I don't want you to date that Quinn girl," Rachel said softly, hearing the vulnerability in her voice.

Finn's face lifted with surprise as he looked back at her. "You don't have to worry about Quinn," he said softly. "We're going to different cities in a few months anyway, so…"

Rachel's face titled with surprise. "You're what?"

"She's going to Yale," Finn replied. "I'm not really vibed about college, so I think I'm just gonna go to L.A. with Puck and help him out with his business, but then maybe, I dunno… do some drumming there or something. I'm gonna figure it out when I'm there."

"You're moving to Los Angeles?" Rachel asked, feeling a little weak.

_What did you think he'd do after graduation, Rachel? Work at the Lima car wash?_

Finn looked alarmed. "Not for a few more months," he replied.

"And that's why you're not with Quinn?" Rachel asked faintly as she pulled her body back from his. "Because it wouldn't work out, due to both of you leaving town... While I, on the other hand, am merely a moment of meaningless pleasure for you to enjoy in the interim. I am of no concern to your Los Angeles plans." She stood up, trying to cure herself of the sick feeling that was infecting her chest. She couldn't believe that just a few moments ago it had been he who had accused her of the same treatment.

Finn's brow quickly creased as he rose up and stepped toward Rachel. "Wait… no, you're taking me all wrong." She went to walk away, fighting a ridiculous urge to cry, but Finn gently grabbed her arm. "I had no idea you were even an option to... to date," he continued urgently as Rachel looked back at him. His eyes were wide and his face was flushed with emotion. It was clear that the conversation they were having was important to him.

_But I'm not. I can't be an option to date. I'll be chased out of town by a wild gang wielding pitchforks. My life and career will be over. And then he'll go to Los Angeles, and Hollywood's latest starlet will fall hopelessly in love with him while I die in prison._

"You're right, Finn," Rachel blurted as she looked up at him. "I'm not an option to date. I don't even know what I'm saying." Finn's face fell so fast it could have hit the floor as she continued. "I'm very sorry. I think it's… it's the best thing that you're leaving town so soon."

She looked up at the confused boy who, in just a few months, was going to be living across the country. Her eighteen-year-old student, in a town that thrived on gossip, who hadn't even considered her as a threat to his plans.

At that moment Rachel knew she was looking at man she could never have. A mistake she was determined not to make.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled sincerely as she looked up at him, her eyes wet. "I… I think maybe this entire exchange was a bad idea for more reasons than I even thought, Finn. I need to... to think."

Visible hurt crossed Finn's eyes as he just stood there and nodded at her, before he exhaled heavily and reached down for his bag. He slung it over his shoulder, the sight burning a hole into Rachel's heart, before he stepped in toward her, so close she could almost taste his sweet breath.

"I just want you to know, Rachel," he said softly as he looked right at her. "I may suck at history, but I'm not a total dumbass." Rachel's face curled with confusion. "And I know you like me," he continued as their eyes burrowed into each other's. "I can tell. And I know you don't wanna stop this any more than I do." Rachel's face felt hot as Finn suddenly closed the space between them and gently pressed his lips into hers. She sighed and accepted the sweetness of the soft, affectionate kiss, wanting more, before Finn reluctantly pulled back. She opened her eyes and blinked into his waiting gaze. "And I know you want to feel me again." She swallowed tightly as he pressed his body against hers. "And if there's anything that _I_ can teach _you_ here," he continued, "It's how to pull that fucking carrot out of that hot ass of yours, and give this thing a chance."

Rachel's mouth fell open as Finn leaned into her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "See you tomorrow," he said softly.

And Rachel just stood there, stunned silent, as Finn spun around and headed out her door.

* * *

_So Finn's not giving up! And in enters the angst :). But don't worry, I won't try to kill you with it. I'm kind of liking the power exchange in this fic so I'm just playing with it a bit. As for the smut, do you think I need therapy? LOL. I just get bored writing the same thing over and over (straight smut no exception) and this fic has allowed me to be a bit more creative ;). So sorry if it got a bit awkward. __And another apology that things didn't go too far on that front this time. Poor Rachel! The scene was just going on for so long and I want to save some stuff._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and your amazing reviews make my day and inspire me to keep writing! Thank you so much. xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the delay everyone, it's been a busy few weeks :). For the person who asked the ages of the characters in this fic, Finn is 18 and Rachel is 23. _

* * *

Rachel glanced at the clock on the wall as Finn's piercing gaze tore a hole right through her body. Only four minutes had passed. There were 41 left to stand there shaking in front of a room full of oblivious students as the tall quarterback undressed her with his eyes.

As she continued delivering her introduction on America's youth during the Great Depression, Rachel's wavering voice echoed in her ears as she looked anywhere but at her tall, handsome lover stretched out in the fourth row. She couldn't feel anything except his eyes on her, stalking her like a predator as she paced in front of her desk. As she mumbled through examples of letters young people wrote during the Depression, all she could picture in her mind was herself bounding over to Finn, knocking his desk to its side and climbing him like a tree.

_Rachel Barbra Berry, you are officially certifiable. You have an official certificate in Lunacy. Congratulations. You passed._

She cleared her throat and tried to focus, feeling Finn's knowing smirk as she took a few steps backward and leaned against the safety of her desk.

_The desk that Finn Hudson bent you over and pounded you against just a few days ago, Rachel? That desk?_

She jerked back away and felt her eyes dart over to Finn's broad shape like they were moving without her consent. He was resting back in his seat and looking back at her, the trace of a smile on his face mirroring the warmth in his eyes. For a moment that neither of them could intercept, something electric passed between them. Rachel felt her whole body turn hot.

"I will b-be setting you all a solo writing exercise this morning," she squeaked at the orchestra of bored faces, snapping herself back into focus as she moved back to her desk. "I, uh…" She began shuffling through her papers. "I have some, uh… some worksheets I'd like you to complete on this topic."

Rachel usually made her lessons a little more participatory, but after what had happened in her lounge room last night, she'd woken up deciding it was safest to avoid any sort of interaction with Finn for at least one day, even in class. As she distributed the worksheets to the students in the front row to pass backwards, she attempted a quick mental count of how many lessons with Finn Hudson she had left for the year, and whether it would be possible to set writing exercises for all of them.

_Teacher of the Year, Rachel Berry. That shiny statue has your name on it._

Rachel avoided the danger of Finn's eyes as she sat down at her desk, keeping her head down as she began marking papers from a previous class.

_Do not look at him, Rachel. Just get this over with._

"Ms. Berry?" Rachel could almost smell the pheromones wafting off the husky tone as her head lifted up into Finn's sight.

She swallowed tightly. "Yes, Finn?"

"Can I borrow your ruler, please?"

Rachel wasn't sure how long her heart stopped and whether it could register her on the clinically dead list. She spotted Noah Puckerman throwing Finn a funny look from the next seat.

"Finn?" Rachel replied faintly as her heart kicked up its pace. He kept his face impassive as he tapped his fingers on his desk, but Rachel had come to know Finn's expressions well enough over the past few days to recognize the cheekiness in his eyes.

"I said can I borrow your ruler, Ms. Berry?"

Rachel glanced at the other students who were either working away or whispering to each other, not one showing the slightest bit of interest in Finn's request. Even Puck had gone back to whispering something to Quinn, his body turned into hers.

"What do you need a ruler for?" Rachel asked, hearing frustration in her tone.

"I've, uh, got a lot of ideas about the topic," Finn answered, his edible face making Rachel's stomach flip. "And I'm… I'm gonna run out of room on the page, so I need to draw some lines on the back." His mouth curled into a half-smile as he turned his sheet over. "I write crooked."

_Well good morning, sex-crazed ghost. How lovely of you to join us._

Rachel pursed her lips together, before she reached into her drawer and pulled out her plastic ruler. She stood up and took a deep breath as she walked over to Finn, feeling Quinn Fabray's olive green irises burrowing into the side of her cheek as she handed the ruler to him. His long fingers brushed hers as he accepted it, a current of electricity shooting up her arm as their eyes met.

Rachel suddenly spun around and rushed back to her desk as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She tried to ignore the sounds of students whispering to each other about their lives as she returned to marking her papers. A few merciful minutes of silence passed, before...

"_Smack."_

Rachel's head flicked up at the cracking sound that was all too familiar. Her mouth fell open a little as she spotted Finn smacking the ruler repeatedly against his hand, as if he was deep in thought. She gulped as his eyes moved to meet hers, something deep and primal crossing the air between them as he brought the ruler down on his hand again. Something wet seeped into Rachel's panties at the sound, which was ripe with intention.

_Finn Hudson, there will be hell to pay._

"Finn, please stop that noise," Rachel ordered as a couple of students looked over at him, including Puck and Quinn. She looked back down at her work, her throat drying up.

_Heaven help us all and the souls of the Great Depression. How much longer?_

Several minutes later that felt more like seventeen hours, Finn's voice melted Rachel's ears again like ice cream.

"Ms. Berry?"

She looked back up at him, her stomach clenching.

"Yes, Finn?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

Breathing a small sigh of relief at his innocuous request, Rachel nodded. His threw her a heart-melting smile before standing up and heading for the door, his dimples making her heart skip a beat.

Rachel wanted to jump for joy at the few unexpected minutes in which she could relax, before she felt her phone on her desk vibrate on its silent setting. She reached for it and read the message.

**this is my number btw, I never gave it to u. Finn.**

Butterflies whirled through Rachel's stomach at breakneck speed. She'd foolishly scribbled her number below her address on the piece of paper she'd given him yesterday. She stared at the screen for a few moments, every cell of maturity in her body screaming at her not to reply as she fought a childish urge to smile. She pulled her phone close to her chest as she typed her response, her fingers moving faster than her sense to stop them.

**Are you texting me from the bathroom, Finn? I'm not sure we have reached that stage yet. Please come back to class.**

She tried not to smile as she saved his number in her phone under a pseudonym. She refused to think about the irritating fact that they were now leaving a trail of evidence. His reply came fast.

**lol no. I'm at my locker. I just didn't want anyone to see me texting u. I'll come back in a min. Talk to me first? :):)**

Rachel tried to stop the corners of her cheeks from rising. Even when saying the most meaningless things, Finn Hudson made her smile like a schoolgirl and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. She typed her reply.

**What do you want me to say?**

She felt her heart rate double as she read his answer.

**have u thought about what I said last night?**

Rachel's throat tightened up.

_"And if there's anything that _I_ can teach _you_ here, it's how to pull that fucking carrot out of that hot ass of yours, and give this thing a chance."_

She had thought about it. Far too much. And no matter which way her brain approached it, it always spat back the same depressing answer. She typed her reply, checking that none of the students were showing any interest in what she was doing.

**We can talk later, Finn. You need to come back to class.**

Rachel thought that would end the conversation, but her phone buzzed again. She couldn't deny the excitement it aroused in her.

**I'm walking back now. ok we can talk later. When?**

Another private meeting with Finn Hudson. The thought made Rachel tremble with fear and flush with desire at the same time. She thought about her options.

**After school would be best. How about 4pm in my classroom? We can say I am tutoring you again.**

She tried to ignore the sick feeling the lie inspired as she waited for his reply.

**I have practice after school today.. u made me miss last week remember? ;)**

Rachel felt something inside in her belly twist. It's not easy to forget your first ride aboard Finn Hudson. Her phone buzzed again before she could reply.

**what about tonight at ur place? I can grab dinner after practice and come bout 7?**

Rachel wiped her brow. Finn Hudson in her house again. She wasn't sure if she could handle it. But it was a chance to see him. She needed to see him.

**That would be fine, Finn.**

The messages sped up as Rachel kept one eye on her students. She noticed Quinn glance over at the door a couple of times, but she didn't look once at Rachel suspiciously.

**why r u always so formal? Is that a teacher thing? ok 7.**

**I am not formal; this is how I speak. p.s. "are" is spelled A-R-E and "you" is spelled Y-O-U. **

**O-K-A-Y.**

**Come back to class, Finn; you have been gone far too long.**

**come out and meet me? I miss you. **

Rachel's butterflies dipped and dived.

**Finn, please come back to class. I will not be replying to any more of your messages.**

She put her phone down on her desk and waited for the inevitable buzz.

**ok I'm coming in, just wanted to say one more thing- sorry about last night.**

**Sorry? For what?**

**I think I left you.. unsatisfied.**

Rachel felt her mouth fall open a little as she typed quickly.

**Finn, I am not talking about this over text message exchange.**

**I'm nearly there. I'll come in if you answer me one question.**

**Finn, this isn't a game. This is a school day, and you are obligated to attend my class and complete your work. Ask me tonight.**

**I need to know now.**

**What is it?**

**did you come after I left last night?**

Rachel crossed her legs together as if by instinct.

**You cannot be serious, Finn. I am not answering that question.**

**you were pretty turned on if I recall.. I'm sorry I left you like that. You mean you didn't make yourself come? that makes me feel worse.**

Rachel refused to respond, but for some reason she couldn't take her eyes off her phone. After a less than a minute, it buzzed again.

**Is it ok if I make you come tonight? **

Rachel felt the space between her legs beginning to ache. She forced herself to ignore the text, her breath staggering a little. He messaged her again.

**I'm not coming in until you answer me. You better hurry or the class will wonder where I am and who's texting you.**

Rachel heard herself release a tiny but audible huff as she punched in her response.

**No, I did not make myself come after you left, Finn. And yes, you may attempt to resolve that issue tonight, if you wish.**

She winced at the next buzz.

**Thank you. can't wait.. I'm already getting hard.**

Rachel pulled her jacket off, suddenly feeling like the room was heating up. She typed her message quickly, before he could send another one.

**Finn, if I don't see you inside this room within the next 60 seconds, I will not let you make me come tonight. Or any other night. p.s. I trust you will delete these messages as soon as class is over.**

Ten seconds later the door swung open, Finn's body moving through it. Rachel's lips parted a little as her eyes instantly fell down to the thickening shape in his jeans that only she would recognize. It took everything in her power to look away.

* * *

Rachel opened her door to a Finn Hudson that smelled of soap as his eyes locked to hers, his cheeks flushing pink.

Rachel felt herself gasp softly as they drunk each other in; Finn in his Letterman jacket and snug blue jeans, and Rachel in a summer dress she didn't often wear that exposed her tanned shoulders and bare thighs. As he stepped inside and dropped his bag down, Rachel's chest flooded with something that was beginning to resemble infatuation.

_Dressing like a 17-year-old won't make you a 17-year-old, Rachel Berry. You have traveled far past your stop on this godforsaken train. You are heading to nowhere. You are on a runaway train. _

Rachel went to speak, but before she could say anything she felt the softness of his mouth on hers as he grabbed her and pulled her body up into his. She whimpered and felt her knees giving way as his tongue pushed past her lips, the warm sweetness reminding her of the heavenly dessert that was Finn Hudson. He moaned softly and kept his mouth locked to hers as he grabbed her waist and spun them both around, pushing her back against the door as he slid his tongue against hers with wet, needy swirls.

_Oh my. Take me, runaway train. Wrong way on a one-way track. Never going back. Toot toot._

Rachel whimpered and offered no resistance as she reached up and grabbed Finn's hair, her gentle tugs eliciting soft moans from him as their mouths moved together with charged, lustful movements. Finn groaned as he pressed his hips against her body, imprisoning her against the door with his growing erection. He grunted as he kept kissing her mouth hungrily, their impoverished tongues eating everything in sight as he pushed his cock into her body as she slid her stomach up and down it. When she bit his bottom lip he took her hands and lifted them up over her head, pressing them into the door as he feasted on her mouth a little longer, leaving it wet and swollen. When he finally pulled away they were both panting heavily, their faces twisted with arousal as the air between them burned.

"Can I… can I g-get you anything?" Rachel gasped as she looked into Finn's eyes, which were dark and dilated. She went to move forward, but he pushed her back into the door so hard it almost hurt.

"Stay there," he ordered, his voice breathless but firm.

Rachel frowned back at him. "Excuse me, Finn, but I do believe we are in my –"

Before she could finish Finn planted his mouth back on hers to silence her, coaxing her tongue out with his and sucking on it. She didn't know if she'd ever felt anything so erotic as him wrapping his lips around the soft muscle, sliding up and down it a few times as she moaned and succumbed to him.

"We're not in class. Drop the bossy act," Finn whispered as he reached down and brushed his hand along Rachel's bare shoulder, his fingertips dipping under the strap. His eyes dropped down to her décolletage as he slid his hand across it, the largeness of his palm catching the top swells of her breasts, which made Rachel tremble. Finn's face was totally consumed by the sight of so much of Rachel's skin as he slowly pulled the strap down, leaving her breasts covered by the dress.

"You're not wearing a bra," Finn muttered as his eyes fell down to the two prominent nubs that were pushing through the cotton of her dress, begging to be seen; to be touched; to be tasted. Rachel tried to speak but she couldn't breathe as he gently tugged down the other strap of her dress, both her shoulders now exposed. She could feel Finn's breath on her skin as he gently pulled down the top of her dress, peeling it over her round breasts, which popped out in his face, her brown nipples puckering further under his gaze.

Finn moaned softly as he reached out and circled a nipple lightly with his fingertip, before suddenly dropping to his knees and pulling a breast into the mouth that just wouldn't wait. Rachel cried out softly and fell back against the door, unable to support herself as he swirled the tight little bud around his mouth like candy, sucking and licking it as she released soft whimpers. She blew through her lips as she gazed down at Finn's gorgeous mouth latched around her nipples, swapping between them as his hand cupped her swollen breasts in his hands and squeezed them. "You taste so good, Rachel," He whispered as he sucked and licked at her, pressing her two breasts together so he could wrap his mouth around both her nipples at once.

_Oh my goodness… Finn…_

Rachel felt faint as he suddenly pulled back, hooking his fingers into her dress that was still bunched around her waist and tugging it down to her ankles. She stepped out of it and her shoes at the same time as Finn's eyes locked to the covered little mound looking back at him. His mouth fell open at the sight of the lacy blue panties that were dark with wetness at their center.

"Rachel, look at you," Finn breathed as his mouth watered, the way he was looking at her making her wet patch spread. His fingertips brushed against the outside of the fabric, circling the spot of moisture and letting some of it seep onto his fingers. Rachel whimpered softly and stepped her legs open a little wider in invitation for more. "You like that?" Finn whispered huskily as he increased his pressure slightly, caressing the lacy fabric with two fingertips as he slid them up and down her center, feeling the skin underneath parting slightly under his touch.

"Yes..." Rachel breathed hotly.

Finn used the heel of his hand to circle her clit through the lace, his breath becoming more ragged as he pressed harder. Rachel felt a new gush of wetness arrive between her legs as he suddenly slipped his fingers into the sides of her panties and pulled them down. His hooded eyes ate up the sight of her pink, swollen center, his hands smacking her thighs lightly in request for her to part her legs further. She complied without hesitation, thick arousal showering down on them both as he looked at her hungrily. Finn rested his hands against her inner thighs and used his fingertips to gently pull apart her glistening pinkness. The sight was so inviting it took all the strength he had not to dive in face-first. "I want to taste you so bad, Rachel," he breathed as he slid his fingertips up and down the slick surface, stopping at he top to slowly circle her swollen clit.

Rachel leaned her head back against the door and closed her eyes as Finn worked his talented fingers on her; rubbing, circling and stroking as she moaned. Never in her life had a man had this kind of physical effect on her. She could feel him breathing heavily as he used his other hand to reach around and cup her ass, swapping from cheek to cheek and squeezing them as he continued pleasuring her clit. His lips parted as he watched her writhing at his touch, his fingers coated in her need for him.

"Why didn't you make yourself come after I left yesterday?" he asked softly as he moved his hand further down and sunk a single finger deep inside her.

"Uhhh," Rachel cried out as Finn plunged his finger all the way in to his knuckle, his eyes so hot with arousal they were practically blurring.

"Why?" he asked persistently as he began sliding his finger in and out of Rachel's tight, wet warmth, her wetness audible.

"B-because I… I don't know why," She mumbled, Finn sensing her sudden shyness.

He added a second finger and buried them both inside her, twisting them around as he pulled out and pushed in.

"Uhh, Finn..." Rachel exclaimed, her throat thick as he began fucking her deeply with his fingers, his pupils dilating at the sight.

"Tell me, Rachel," he ordered, the depth of each slide in and out making her moan harder.

"My v-vibrator," she admitted, her hair matting against her cheeks. "The batteries have r-run out. So I… I couldn't."

Finn paused his movements as he looked up at her, his mouth falling open a little. Rachel opened her eyes and glanced down at him, seeing the eighteen-year-old that was gazing up at her with surprise. A sexy-as-all-fuck eighteen-year-old, but an eighteen-year-old.

_Oh Rachel, look at you. You are a train wreck. Your train is no longer running away. It has derailed. You are a train derailment._

"You own a vibrator?" Finn asked, his brows rising with interest.

"Yes, Finn," Rachel answered with a blush.

"Shame it's not working," He mumbled as he returned to the task of sliding his fingers in and out of her. "I'd like to see you fuck your hot little body with it." Rachel cried out as he brought his other hand back around and brushed his fingers softly against her clit, circling it as he continued his deep penetration with his other hand. The combined friction caused Rachel's breathing to quickly escalate as she began crying out louder.

"Come for me, baby," Finn urged. A red flag suddenly appeared inside Rachel's mind again at the term of endearment, but as he repeated his movements, it quickly collapsed and was replaced with something warm and tender. "Come for me, my baby," he breathed softly as his eyes looked into Rachel's, the deep need in his face toppling her over into an abyss of pleasure. She shook and pulsated as a euphoric feeling washed her from head to toe, her eyes holding onto Finn's the whole time.

Finn smiled up at her as he continued stroking her trembling skin. For a split second she caught their image as if she was a spectator watching from the other side of the room, and something inside her quickly snapped as she moved to step away from the door. Finn reached out his hand and physically stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to get dressed, and then I'm going into my kitchen, Finn," Rachel answered as she stared him down, trying not to let his beautiful face unhinge her. "I would like to pour you a soda."

Finn raised his eyebrows as he held her in place. "But I don't want a soda. Although thanks."

Rachel went to move again, but Finn only tightened his grip, his eyes narrowing. "I just said I don't need a soda, so where are you going now, Speedy?"

Rachel donned her most stern teacher's expression that she sometimes wore in class. "I am going into _my house_, Finn. You are most welcome to join me."

"Do you want me to get the ruler out?" he replied, his face serious.

Rachel's eyebrows shot up. "Pardon me?"

Something smug crossed his eyes. "You never asked for it back."

Rachel exhaled heavily as she tried to move, his grip preventing it. "Give me the ruler, Finn."

He frowned. "No way."

"Finn, this isn't a game. That is my ruler you stole from my classroom, and I demand you return it."

"Oh you _demand_, huh? You're pretty demandy today." Finn leaned across to reach for his bag, Rachel taking the chance to finally step free from the door. She gasped when Finn grabbed her wrist so fast it made her jump.

"I said stay there," he commanded. He walked her back to her place at the door and pushed her against it. He pointed his finger at her. "Don't move, Ms. Berry, or that hot ass of yours is gonna pay the price." Rachel's mouth dropped open as Finn moved back to his bag and unzipped it. As she stood there like a prisoner, she couldn't help but gape at his muscular body and perfect profile as he pulled her ruler out of it.

_So how is Finn Hudson's visit going this time, Rachel? Tea and cookies after this?_

Finn bent the ruler back and forth a little, testing its strength, before he moved back over to her. She trembled with trepidation as he suddenly bent down and placed a surprising and soft kiss on her lips. It shocked Rachel how quickly and completely her body responded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her, hearing him sigh softly. When she eventually broke the kiss, Rachel opened her eyes and looked into Finn's, both of them finding it hard to look away.

"Well, what are you planning to do with me?" Rachel suddenly challenged, trying to rid the air of the invasive, dangerous intimacy that was brewing.

Finn's eyes narrowed as he stepped in so close to her she could feel his erection against her skin; the sensation leaving her breathless as he rocked his body against hers. "I'm going to fuck you, Ms Berry," he whispered, his voice thick as he teased her with his body.

Instead of playing along and protesting, Rachel found herself reaching down and fumbling with Finn's jeans, his eyes dilating as she undid the button and pulled the zipper down. She slid her hand inside the soft fabric of his boxers, finding his hot thickness and moaning as she claimed it with her hand and pulled it out. Finn cried out softly, pressing his hands against the door on either side of her as she brushed her thumb over his soft tip, collecting the excitement that was leaking from it and using it to coat her hand. Rachel's stomach clenched with desire as she closed her hand tightly around him, sliding up and down the rocklike shaft.

"You always make me so hard," Finn breathed as he reached down and slid his tongue along Rachel's neck, making her whimper as he began attacking her skin with his strong, swirling tongue. She continued stroking him as he moved his hand behind her back and gently slid the edge of the ruler up and down the crack of her ass, using it to pull her body tightly against his so her legs were clenched around his thigh, her hand still gripping him.

"I need to fuck you now," Finn suddenly breathed as he bucked his body against hers. Rachel just moaned in response as she pressed her naked center against his thigh, making his jeans glisten with her wetness as she slid up her body and down it.

"Fuck, where's your bedroom?" Finn breathed huskily as he pulled his face back from her neck.

Rachel's eyes flashed open at the sudden mental image that appeared in her mind. Finn Hudson wrapped up in her pink frilly sheets. Finn Hudson in her bed. Kissing her; cuddling her; making love to her.

"What about the… the sofa," she replied, which made Finn quickly pull back.

"What?" he asked.

Rachel swallowed tightly. "I just think… the sofa might be… as comfortable," she continued, as she lifted her face up to kiss him. She felt his tongue moving softly against hers, losing herself in the taste, before a sudden burning sensation cracked through her body as he brought the ruler down hard on her ass.

"Ouch!" Rachel shouted as she angrily pulled her body away, before Finn gently grabbed her by the waist and held her in place.

"I didn't say sofa, I said bedroom," he replied, as he smacked her other ass cheek with the ruler, the sting sharp.

"Finn!" Rachel threatened loudly, as she tried to shake herself free from his gasp. "If you think you can bully me with your –"

Her sentence was cut off by her own scream as she felt herself being swiftly lifted up and draped over Finn's huge shoulder, her naked ass poking up in the air as her glasses hit the floor.

_Rachel, you may wish to consider investing in some contact lenses specifically for Finn Hudson's visits._

"Stop complaining and tell me which way it is, Demandy," Finn asked as he headed down the hallway.

"Finn, stop!" Rachel shouted into his jacket as he opened the first door he came to, which was her bathroom. He closed it again and nearly tripped over Rachel's more elusive cat, Chairman Meow. "Sorry buddy," she heard him say as the cat hissed and scuttled off. "How many creepy cats do you own?" He asked, as he opened the door to her small office. He paused to check it out for a moment before shutting the light off and closing the door. Rachel ignored his question.

"Finn Hudson, I swear on the grave of Marie Antoinette, if you do not put me down I will issue you detention every afternoon until the end of your life." Rachel nearly gasped with surprise as she felt Finn suddenly drop her body down to the floor. Her mouth dropped open as she felt him roughly grabbing her waist and pressing her body up against her hallway wall.

"Since you seem to be hiding your bedroom from me, this will have to do," he hissed. "Wrap your legs around me," he requested, as he leaned forward and took one of her breasts into his mouth.

Rachel cried out softly, wanting to kick herself for surrendering to him so immediately. She wanted to move - to take back some control - but all she could do was stand there and accept the pleasure of his tongue suckling on her nipples like lollipops. She felt him huff with frustration before he reached down and pulled her up into the air, using his hands to guide her legs around his hips as his body pressed hers against the wall.

"You don't like doing what you're told, do you?" He asked, his mouth hot against hers as he began kissing her hungrily. Rachel just moaned as she fisted his hair and lapped at his tongue, her wet center pressing into his steely erection.

Her breath stopped with anticipation as Finn pulled a foil packet out of his pocket and brought it up to his lips. He tore it open with his teeth and released one hand to roll the condom down his length as he held her against the wall with the other side of his body. Rachel fought for breath as she felt him line his tip up with her saturated opening and push in, both of them moaning as he pulled her body tightly against his to impale her fully on him.

"Uhhh," Finn cried out as sunk himself inside Rachel's snug walls as deeply as he could, before he began pulling out and sliding in, both of them moaning and grunting as his back-and-forth movements intensified.

"Fuck, I need to do this without a condom," Finn breathed into Rachel's ear as she met every thrust with a push of her hips, their bodies meeting with fast and ferocious movements that cracked through the room. She tried to ignore his comment as she clawed at his back, knowing that that sort of arrangement had 'relationship' written all over it. "I need to feel you properly," Finn continued breathlessly as he gripped Rachel's ass with both hands and pounded himself into her deepest places. "I don't want anything between us."

"Finn… you feel so good," Rachel moaned softly, trying to divert his attention from the topic as she tugged his jeans and boxers past his ass . The fabric bunched around his sturdy thighs as she began stroking and cupping his ass, wanting badly to run her tongue along it. "Uhhh, Finn… that's right… fuck me, Finn… fuck me harder," she begged as he quickened his movements, sweat dripping down the sides of his cheeks.

"I think you should give me detention every day after school," Finn whispered into Rachel's mouth as began feasting on it while he continued his relentless smacks, both their faces twisted with arousal. "I need to fuck you at least once a day or my dick will explode," he said hotly, his words making Rachel's entire body feel like it was going to rupture as she breathed in the delicious scent of his skin.

"Oh God, Finn," Rachel cried out as he held her hard against the wall and succumbed to his most primal instincts, his whole body giving itself to her as he drove them both home. Rachel continued crying out his name over and over as the intense pleasure inside her twisted into a tight coil until it eventually snapped free, her entire body shuddering as a thick warmth flooded through her. Finn's release followed close behind as they cried out together, Rachel's body still pressed against the wall as he pulsed inside her.

They rested there for a minute, before Finn gently lowered Rachel to the floor, placing a soft kiss on her lips before he pulled off the filled condom.

"Uh, where can I dispose of this?" he asked sheepishly as he pulled up his jeans with his free hand.

Rachel blushed. "Oh, you can put that in the –"

But before she could finish, Finn was already opening the door opposite them that he thought was the bathroom he'd found earlier.

Rachel winced as he stood there and absorbed the unexpected sight of her bedroom, her table lamp illuminating a prink frilly quilt cover and matching furniture.

"You sleep in here?" He asked as he turned around to look at her with a curious eyebrow.

"Finn, this is my private –"

"Were you a Disney princess in a former life?" He cut in as he moved into the room and dropped the condom into the wastebasket beside her vanity chest.

Rachel huffed at the action and followed him inside, grabbing him by the elbow to stop him. He quickly spun around and walked her to the bed behind her until she fell onto it.

"Finn!" She exclaimed, trying to sit up, but he pushed her back down as he kicked his shoes off. Rachel elbowed herself up the bed to try and get away from him as he leaned down over her, but the smile on her face was giving her enjoyment away. Dimples dotted Finn's cheeks as he followed her up the bed until she was lying on her pillow and he was hovering over her, both hands pressed into the bed. She looked up at him.

_Why so beautiful, Finn?_

Their eyes held together for a long moment and something inside Rachel's chest tightened, before he suddenly reached for the drawer next to her bed and opened it.

"Finn!" Rachel protested, trying to swipe his hand away as he fossicked through her things, but he held her down with his other hand so she couldn't move.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"What?" Rachel exclaimed, already dreading what he might find. She was coming to learn that Finn Hudson was one cocky quarterback.

"The vibrator," He replied as he picked up her copy of '_If I'm So Wonderful, Why Am I Still Single?'_ that she'd hidden away and looked at it curiously.

Rachel wanted to fall right through her bed into the center of the earth as Finn flipped the book over and skimmed the back cover. She covered her face and braced herself for the tirade of sarcastic comments, but all she heard was him putting the book back in the drawer and closing it. He reached down and gently moved Rachel's hands away from her face, before stretching out beside her and leaning up on his elbow to look down at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked apprehensively.

Finn reached out and took her hand in his. The gesture was affectionate, and the little squeeze he gave her confused her heart.

"Why do you have that book?" He asked softly. Rachel felt her face stain red as she looked away.

"Don't be embarrassed," He continued quickly as he reached out and gently pulled her face back to look at him. "I just mean… are you looking for a boyfriend or something? That's why you have that book?"

Rachel felt her mouth fall open a little. The immature question was so simple, yet so complicated coming from Finn. She had no idea what to say.

"Of course I would like a boyfriend," she finally answered, choosing not to elaborate. Something in his eyes turned even softer. "But that's something you can't be, Finn," she continued quickly, feeling a little embarrassed given that he hadn't exactly asked.

But something in Finn's face dropped for a moment and Rachel caught it, despite the small scoff he used to quickly cover it up. "Yeah, I know," he mumbled. "We've only known each other for like a week."

Rachel smiled a little. "Well, technically, we've known each other for a year, Finn."

He looked back at her, his eyes searching hers for something. But she couldn't quite make out what it was.

"How old are you?" He asked, his face soft but serious.

Rachel exhaled heavily as she looked down. "I'm 23, Finn."

His face lifted with something that resembled relief. "That's not so bad," he said. "You're only five years older than me."

"I'm your teacher, Finn," Rachel replied, looking back at him. Something in his face changed as her heart pushed out the words that felt like they were betraying it. "You know this can't go anywhere. No one in this town would _ever _accept us in that way, Finn. No one. I would also most certainly lose my job, my license, maybe face legal action, and you could be expelled."

Finn sat up a little higher. "Are you saying you don't wanna do this anymore?" he asked, his face worried.

Rachel sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. She wondered how this had even happened so fast. In just seven days this boy had got under her skin. And now she had no idea how to get him out.

_Maybe a skin transplant._

"I don't know, Finn," she answered, her mind flashing with images of news stories she'd read about this sort of thing before. Certainly in her case the age difference was much smaller and the boy was technically an adult, but she still felt like she was becoming something she didn't want to be.

"I like you, Rachel," Finn said softly, his voice ripe with sincerity. She exhaled heavily and covered her eyes with her hands, wishing she could do the same with her ears. "What's suddenly wrong?" she heard him ask as he pulled her hands away from her eyes again.

"It's not suddenly," Rachel answered as she looked at him with pain in her eyes. "It's this. _This_ is wrong, Finn. It has been every single time we've done it. And you know it."

Finn took a few heavy breaths before he looked back at her. 'Why can't we just try?"

"Try what, Finn?" Rachel quipped with frustration. "Dating? In secret?"

"Yeah," he answered as if the idea wasn't half as ridiculous as she was making it sound.

Rachel sat up on her elbows and looked at him, wishing she wasn't so naked and vulnerable. As her eyes glanced down to her body, her legs crossing together shyly, Finn sat up and pulled his jacket off, gently draping it over her tiny form.

_Oh help. He's making this so hard._

"Dating in secret... for what gain, Finn?" Rachel asked, choosing to take the high road as their eyes held together. "This is as far as it goes. Anything more is risking far too much. I told you, I would lose my job if anyone found out about us. I would probably need to change careers. And you still might change your mind about college, and this is the sort of thing that could follow you there."

"But you said you didn't want me to date Quinn," Finn cut in.

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Well it just made me feel like you want this… that you want to continue this," Finn answered, his face frustrated.

"Of course I _want_ to continue this, Finn," Rachel answered, seeing the instant reaction her words brought to his face... the hope. "But it's not about what you or I want," she continued. "My point is that, if this isn't going anywhere anyway, and it's extremely risky for both of us, what is the point?"

_The point is, Rachel, that in 23 years of living, you've only just discovered what it feels like to feel alive._

"But how do you know that?" Finn challenged as he sat up on his knees. "I won't even be at the school anymore in a few months."

Rachel laughed softly as she shook her head. "That won't solve the problem, Finn. This is not a large community. It would still be a scandal." She looked away. "Plus, you said you are going to Los Angeles."

Finn released a small huff as if she had reminded him of that fact as he ran his fingers through his hair. They both sat there blanked in a heavy silence for several minutes, before Finn turned to look at Rachel, his face confused. "What about if we… if we just say that this is just fun. Nothing more. Until I go to L.A. I won't tell anyone, you won't tell anyone, and if we're careful we won't get caught."

Rachel couldn't slow the speed at which her face dropped. "A bit of fun?" She asked. She looked up at the ceiling, trying to stifle the feeling of pain that his words had triggered in her chest.

_Dammit, Rachel, why are you making this so much harder than it needs to be? Be the adult here, not the child._

"Come on," Finn whispered gently. "You know I didn't mean it quite like that," he said as he reached out to stroke Rachel's hair. "I'm just trying to come up with some options for us."

For a moment Rachel just lay there letting Finn touch her hair intimately as her heart fought hard against everything her head wanted to say. She hated her head and heart for never agreeing on anything. But, mostly, she hated her heart for wanting something so badly it just couldn't have.

_You are a bad heart._

Rachel turned and looked at Finn as he moved his hand down to stroke her face, his Letterman jacket still protecting her body.

___'A bit of fun in the meantime.' Would that really be so terrible, Rachel?_

She stared back at his youthful face, his amber eyes, his dark tufts of curly hair, his perfect nose.

_Can you continue sleeping with this man, Rachel, and not fall for him?_ _Can you invite him into your world, your bed, your body, but not your heart?_

The answer came almost immediately.

Rachel sighed heavily as she gently reached up and took Finn's hand in hers, pulling it away from her face and resting it back on his thigh. She could already feel her body beginning to droop.

"We can't do this, Finn," Rachel breathed tightly, her eyes watering as her chest burned. His mouth dropped open. "I'm truly sorry for leading you on and starting this in the first place. But this just isn't going to work." Finn stared back at her, shock clouding his features. "I do hope you won't tell anyone about what happened between us, Finn," she continued shakily as she tried to stop her tears from falling. "But if you do… I'll understand."

After a few moments of torturous silence, Finn suddenly swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Rachel's chest stung as she looked up at him.

"I'll see myself out," he said, his voice tight as Rachel moved forward to follow him.

"Finn!" she said as he spun around and looked at her, holding his hand out to stop her.

"No more," he said shakily. "I'm done."

Rachel covered her face with her eyes, tears beginning to bleed through her fingers.

"Your jacket!" she quickly shouted after him as he turned to leave, the image of him standing at her door hurting her heart.

"It's yours," Finn replied, a moment of pain eclipsing his face, before he disappeared from view.

* * *

_Maybe you weren't expecting that? Lol. Sorry. Rachel needed to make a decision, and unfortunately this was it. But there is more to come, so please hang in there. And apologies that Finn went a tad caveman in this chapter; he's still a teenager, after all. _

_For those who asked about my other fics, you can find them on my Tumblr page at monchelestoryland dot tumblr dot com forward-slash myfics._

_And if you're on Twitter, please come say hi at the handle 'mymonchele'. A warning for excessive fangirling._

_Thank you so much for all your reviews and please keep reviewing! xo_


	5. Chapter 5

"And, as I was driving suddenly from behind me on the right – or maybe it was the left – a fire truck pulled up. Except it looked exactly like a chicken covered in neon blue feathers. Isn't that bizarre? A neon blue fire truck chicken?"

Rachel stirred her coffee, noticing the white swirls of milk curling around the dark brown liquid. She wondered if the sugar had dissolved yet.

"And then the fire truck passed by me, and the force of air caused my car to begin flying. The doors fell off and it became like a helicopter. And, as I looked down, there was a really tiny elephant clucking like a chicken on the road below. Isn't that just the wildest dream you've ever heard?"

The natural patterns in the coffee made Rachel make a mental note to enroll in those art classes she promised herself she'd take over the summer. It would be something to do, at least. Something to distract her.

_You are in need of cheering up, Rachel Berry. You have become melancholy. You are melancholic._

"Rachel?"

She looked up into the face of Harry Prince who was staring back at her, an orange streak of unblended spray tan drawing her eye to his cheek.

"Pardon me?" she asked, as she tried not to focus on it.

"I said, isn't that the wildest dream you've ever heard?" His eyes squeezed tightly shut as he laughed again, his parted lips exposing a row of snow-white porcelain veneers. Rachel couldn't quite work out who he reminded her of.

_The Cheshire Cat. The Cheshire Cat with a badly applied tandoori tan._

Rachel just smiled and mumbled, "Truly unbelievable."

Her answer exacerbated his smile as he shook his head again at his story. Rachel looked back down at her coffee, trying to not let him see her eyes flick across to the watch on her hand. There was still 25 minutes left of their lunch break. It was an ice age to spend with this man and his tedious dreams.

Which is why Rachel nearly choked on her coffee when he suddenly leaned forward and placed his hand over hers.

"Rachel Berry, I do want you to know that you look particularly stunning today."

She would have been surprised at his use of her full name, had he not had an irritating habit of calling everyone by their full name half the time.

"Thank you," she blushed, finding herself genuinely surprised at the compliment, given the dark circles that had lived under her eyes over the past twelve days.

Twelve days. Twelve-thousand ice ages in which she hadn't spoken to Finn Hudson in class, much less privately. Their first couple of lessons together after he'd left her house in the shadow of her tears had felt like some kind of emotional crucifixion. Hurt had hammered her chest like nails as she tried not to look in his direction, except to watch him rush out the door as soon as class was over. The next week, Rachel had awarded her aching heart a reprieve by allowing herself a glance his way now and again, but when he had looked back at her and their eyes met, she felt sprayed with pain. And, just a couple of days ago, Rachel had noticed Finn beginning to return to his old self again, goofing around with Puck and smiling a little too long at Quinn. The sight had nauseated Rachel. And neither of them had made any attempt to contact each other, Rachel's phone depressingly absent of his cute, albeit slightly harassing texts.

Twelve days. Twelve-thousand ice ages.

But at least she still had Harry Prince and his tombstone teeth to fill some of the emptiness. She winced.

"And what, pray tell, do you think of my new hair?" Harry asked as he brushed the tips of his fingers along the sides of his receding hairline.

Rachel looked up at him.

_New hair?_

He turned his face left and right as he grinned at her.

_I don't see anything different._

"Yes I noticed," Rachel replied, forcing her cheeks to rise. "It looks lovely." She cleared her throat.

Harry smiled at her words as he blushed. For the first time, something inside Rachel felt caught by the sight and she looked at him a little longer than usual. Until she realized that was because the way he had reddened at her praise reminded her of Finn. She looked back down.

"Rachel Berry, would you do me the honor of having dinner with me?"

She nearly spat out her coffee at the question that was phrased more like a proposal. Harry leaned forward and took her hand again. His small palm was sweaty.

"I feel like we're ready," he continued, his eyes flashing all over the place while his brows remained perfectly still. Rachel wondered if they were painted on. "You and I are two _fabulous _people," he continued. "Really. You and I are two fabulous, _single _people. You and I both eat." He waved his free hand in the air. "How about we both eat together, as two, fabulous, single people who like to eat?"

Rachel felt something lodge in her throat that she wasn't sure was laughter or sickness. His hand felt like an alligator had latched its mouth around her.

"Harry," She whispered, trying to subtly pull her hand away. "Someone will see."

Harry chortled under his breath as he removed his hand, wiping it on his jacket. "What will they see?" he asked, as he grabbed a couple of nuts from his plate and threw them at his mouth, a few dropping to the floor. "Two fabulous, single people who should really have shared a pleasurable meal twelve months ago. Everyone's already thinking it."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. She looked across at Coach Bieste who was cowering slightly as Sue Sylvester leaned over her. Rachel went to look back at Harry, until her eyes focused on Sue's snarling lips, who had unmistakably just said the name Finn Hudson. Rachel's mouth fell open a little as she strained to listen to their conversation, while Harry rattled off more reasons why they would make perfect dinner companions. She tried to drown out the incessant background noise so she could hear Sue.

"I don't want that fatty anywhere near my head Cheerio," Sue barked at Bieste as she pointed at her. "I need her concentration at full capacity ahead of competition."

"I have no say over who my quarterback dates," Bieste replied as she bit into her whole chicken, grease pooling in the corners of her mouth. "Or any of my guys. Take it up with your girl."

Rachel felt something sharp stab the inside of her stomach, and she wondered if she hadn't swallowed a shard of glass with her coffee.

_Date? Finn and that Quinn girl? _

Rachel felt herself becoming faint as Sue whispered something aggressively to Bieste before pushing her plate off the table, the remnants of her chicken smacking on the floor and rolling along it like a soccer ball. Rachel ignored the fight that quickly ensued, instead turning back to Harry, her eyes wide with shock.

"Okay," she said suddenly, her words cutting him off.

Harry's forehead lifted, leaving his eyebrows locked to where they were. "O-Okay?" he asked, as if he hadn't quite heard her right.

"Breadstix. 7 o'clock. Tonight," Rachel found herself blurting without forethought. Harry looked back at her, his mouth falling open. "The reservation will be under Berry, Rachel. I shall see you there, Harry."

And before she could stay one more moment in the presence of Finn's movie-star smile on the prom poster on the wall, she stood up and rushed out the door, her uneaten sandwich left on the table.

* * *

Rachel felt like she couldn't breathe. She leaned against the toilet cubicle wall, her forehead resting in the cradle of her arm as she repeated her silent affirmations like they were breaths.

_I am Rachel Barbra Berry. __I am magnificent. __I radiate confidence and happiness. __My life is full of opportunities to learn. __I learn so I can teach. __I teach so I can learn. __I am Rachel Barbra Berry. __I am magnificent. __  
_

But soon the looping thoughts were drowned out by louder, more persistent ones.

_Finn and Quinn. Finn and Quinn. Finn and Quinn. It rhymes. Like poetry. _

Rachel felt tears stinging her eyes. Of course he would go straight for Quinn. Why wouldn't he take his chance with the pretty blonde cheerleader before school ended and he lost his chance? Removing herself as an option had probably been a blessing to them both. Just in time for their inevitable prom king and queen win. They could celebrate with...

Rachel inhaled sharply and pressed her fingers into the corners of her eyes, taking another moment to grieve before she somberly dragged herself back into the hallway. She clutched her books against her chest and turned toward her classroom, figuring she'd wile away the rest of the lunch break by planning lessons.

And as soon as she rounded the next corner, she nearly screamed when she came face-to-face with the tall, dark and handsome boy that had stolen her heart like a criminal. Finn was walking toward her in the opposite direction, Quinn's shock of blonde hair close by his side. Rachel balked and instinctively stepped to the side so they could pass by like royalty.

_Remain calm and confident, Rachel. You are a sea of calm. You are an ocean of serenity. You are world peace._

Every drop of breath in Rachel's body vanished as the pair quickly passed by her, Finn's mouth falling open a little as he turned back to look at Rachel. Something in his eyes softened as they made eye contact, before Quinn grabbed his arm and yanked him back around to face her. Rachel couldn't hear what the blonde girl was saying, but it was obvious that Finn was being chastised for something. Rachel's face fell.

_They look like a couple. Couples fight like that._

And when Finn turned around again, Rachel was gone.

* * *

Rachel downed another gulp of wine in the hope that it might sweeten some of the verbal sludge that was spurting out of Harry's mouth. It was only fifteen minutes into their date, and all she could think about was getting home to the latest episode of _Animal Hoarders._

_An enthralling night then, Rachel? One for the scrapbook?_

She guided the topic from Harry's Chevrolet Camaro to school, as she picked at her vegan pasta and Harry thrust his fork into a pear and goat's cheese salad.

_No wonder he's so little. He doesn't eat._

"Oh great," Harry suddenly complained as he rolled his eyes. "I can't seem to escape the dumb jock who thinks he's God's special event."

He shook his head at his plate as Rachel chewed on a sun-dried tomato. "Pardon me?"

Harry pointed his fork past her shoulder. Rachel turned her head around and nearly threw up all over the table when her eyes fell on Finn Hudson, who was hovering near the doorway of the restaurant, all fresh-faced and handsome.

_What on God's green earth?_

Rachel could feel her skin turning the same shade as Harry's teeth as Finn held the door open for an older couple that she figured were his parents, and a smaller boy. Nearly passing out from relief that that Quinn girl was nowhere to be seen, Rachel craned her neck to discover that the other boy was that petite student she'd seen in the hallways with the electric blue eyes and unusual fashion sense. Confusion found Rachel face as she turned back to Harry, her body practically shaking.

"Are you t-talking about that student?" Rachel asked Harry, his 'dumb jock' comment still echoing in her ears.

"Who? Finn Hudson?" he replied as he took a bite of soft cheese, a small glob refusing to give up its spot in the corner of his mouth. "Yes, he's one of mine, sadly. Never pays any attention in class; he prefers posing."

Rachel just stared back at the biggest poser she'd ever met.

"Oh I know him," she replied, keeping her voice impassive. "I take him for history. But I don't think it's quite prudent to talk about students in that way, do you?"

Harry laughed, his breath blowing the chunk of cheese in the corner of his mouth onto Rachel's wrist. "Rachel Berry - a conformist," he mumbled with a smirk. "I hadn't picked you for the rule book." Rachel wiped her wrist, trying not to gag.

_Me? Someone who follows all the rules? If you only knew, Harry Prince. If only you had seen where Finn Hudson's dumb jock hand was just twelve days ago._

The memory made Rachel's chest pinch and she snuck another turn of her head toward Finn's group, who were now being seated several tables away. Her stomach curled. She turned back to Harry and just sat there, muted by shock, as he launched into a long and uneventful tale about the route he'd taken to the restaurant.

A minute or so later, Rachel hadn't yet moved a muscle when she felt the back of her neck suddenly turn hot. She instinctively turned her head around again and fell straight into Finn's sight line who was staring right at her, his mouth parted and his face white. His eyes moved across to Harry and then back to Rachel again. He frowned a little.

_Oh no._

Rachel turned back to Harry, who was so caught up in his own story he hadn't even noticed that she clearly had other things on her mind. She suddenly felt herself rising up out of her seat as she wiped her face with her napkin.

"Excuse me," she muttered. "I'm going to the ladies room."

Harry just nodded before his eyes quickly dropped to her breasts as she stood up in front of him. Rachel pushed her bag into her chest and rushed to the bathroom, thankful it was in the opposite direction to where Finn was sitting.

After realizing with some gratitude she wasn't going to be sick, she splashed some cold water on her face and stared at herself in the mirror for several minutes, questioning all her life's choices.

_You have come so far, Rachel Berry. And he undoes you like a shoelace with merely his presence. Finn Hudson is all-present. He is omnipresent. He is your undoing._

When she eventually dragged her body through the door and into the corridor that separated the restrooms from the restaurant, she gasped in shock when she met the dark figure leaning against the wall, obviously waiting for her. So tall; so handsome; so _him._

Rachel looked up into Finn's eyes as he turned around to face her, catching their softness for a moment before they quickly hardened.

"Finn, what are you doing –" Rachel began, before he cut in.

"What the hell's going on?" he asked, his voice a harsh whisper.

Rachel struggled to breathe as she noticed how pale he looked in the low light. "What do you mean?"

Finn scoffed at her. "Mr. Prince? What the hell?"

Rachel swallowed tightly. "Harr– Mr. Prince and I are just… having dinner."

Finn took a small step away from her, his voice small. "Are you guys, like, on a date?"

Rachel looked at her feet, familiar feelings of sadness and helplessness flooding through her system.

_No more sadness, Rachel. No more._

She looked up at Finn and searched for strength she wasn't sure she had. "Yes, Finn. We are on a date."

His mouth dropped open, instant hurt eclipsing his face. Rachel wanted to reach forward and throw her arms around his beautiful neck. It took all her strength just to stand there.

_Leave, Rachel. Just remove yourself from the poisonous apple. P__oisonous apples are __poisonous._

"Finn, I really have to get –"

"I can't fucking believe you."

The surprise hardness of his words almost blew her backwards. "Finn!" she replied, her face falling.

He just stood there and ran his hands through his hair as he looked away, his face resembling actual disgust.

"Finn…" Rachel stepped toward him, but he backed into the wall. "Mr. Prince?" he asked his face twisting. "Really? That fucking douche? You chose him over me?"

Rachel felt momentarily taken aback before she frowned, feeling herself snapping into teacher mode. "Finn, do not talk that way about your teacher."

"Teacher? Pfft. My ass could teach a more interesting class."

Rachel's mouth fell open a little as she looked down at his body, noticing that he wasn't in jeans... he was wearing a pair of casual black pants.

_My stars, he looks… amazing._

"And we're not on school grounds, so you can't tell me what to say," Finn continued, sounding angry.

Rachel swallowed hard as both of them stood there trying not to look at each other, the silence between them as awkward as the situation.

_Rachel. Apple. Poison. Death. _

"Finn, I..." Rachel cleared her throat, like that could pathetically buy herself just one more moment. "I really have to get back."

He stepped aside and held his hand out in invitation for her to pass by. "Be my guest. Don't let me keep you from that awesome company."

Rachel just frowned as they stared each other down, her body refusing to move.

"And what about you and Quinn?" She asked suddenly, pain slicing through her chest as she crossed her arms. She could feel her body trembling underneath.

Finn's eyebrows pinched together. "What?"

"I heard something said about you and Quinn d-dating." Rachel tried to free her face of the proof of how she felt about it, but acting had never been her strongest suit.

Finn took a deep breath as his face softened a little. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I told you, she kinda… hangs off me sometimes." He looked at Rachel closely, trying to work out what she was thinking. "Are you talking about today? We were just walking to lunch together. We're friends."

Rachel had no idea what to believe. "Well make it stop." Her mouth dropped open as the words tumbled out that invalidated everything she had said to Finn just twelve days ago.

He stared back at her, taken aback. "Stop what? Being friends with Quinn?"

Rachel shook her head as she winced at her mistake. "No, I... I shouldn't have said anything… just... just forget it, Finn. Excuse me." She brushed past him to leave, but this time he grabbed her arm to stop her. He pulled her in closer to his body so she was looking right at him, his eyes burrowing into hers.

"Why are you on a date with that guy?" he whispered.

Rachel tried to shake herself free from his grip, but he wouldn't let go. Terror struck her from all sides, and she wasn't sure if she was more afraid of someone seeing them, or of how how intoxicating it felt to have his body touch hers again.

_This is like crack. Trouble has been feeding me crack again. I shall be calling the police. Trouble: you're done._

"I'm on a date with Mr Prince, because I…" Rachel felt her face reddening as Finn's eyes searched hers, hanging on her every word. His gaze was undoing her. She felt like she had nowhere to hide. "Because I'm trying to get over you," she finished, as she looked down. "Happy?"

Finn's face clouded with surprise. "Really?" he asked.

"Really," Rachel affirmed. "So now you know. Now I also _really_ have to –"

"Have you been with him?" Finn asked as he tightened his grip around her arm, his face tight.

Rachel froze. "Finn…"

"Have you?" He persisted, desperation and worry veiling his face.

"No, Finn," Rachel answered under her breath. "I have not been with him."

"Are you gonna be with him?"

Her face twisted. "Don't ask me that."

"Please don't be with him."

"Finn…"

"Please." He mercifully let go of her arm, but only to step in even closer to her so her back was pressed against the wall. His face was so close to hers she could practically taste his breath.

"Don't, Finn," Rachel breathed, every cell in her body screaming as she tried to avoid the tractor beam of his gaze. "We already made a decision, together."

"_You_ made a decision." The huskiness of his voice made her knees buckle.

"I distinctly remember you telling me you were done, Finn."

"Because you said you didn't want to see me anymore." The way he was looking at her made Rachel feel like she was going to fall right through the wall and land on a cloud.

She took a deep breath as she looked up at him. "Finn... Please let me go back out there."

His eyes moved down to her mouth, stopping there for a moment before he looked back at her eyes. "I can't," he breathed.

"Please, Finn," Rachel replied breathlessly, her voice tiny.

"I miss you," Finn admitted under his breath, his cheeks staining red. He shrugged helplessly. "You've pissed me off so many times, but it's like I'm... I don't know, you fucked me up somehow... I just can't stop thinking about you."

_I know how you feel._

Finn closed the final bit of space between them, his body now pressed into hers. Rachel felt her breath stop as a young girl suddenly passed by them on her way to the bathroom, grateful that her petite body was well blocked by Finn's. When the girl disappeared Rachel looked back up at him, completely held hostage by the way he was looking at her; by the smell of his body wash; by the feeling of his large body against hers.

She wanted to freeze time.

"I told you that I don't want a casual thing that means nothing," Rachel whispered, her pleading eyes wide.

"It doesn't mean nothing." He was looking at her mouth again like he needed to kiss it. The sight made her lips water.

"Then what does it mean? What do want from me, Finn?" Rachel begged under her breath, suddenly not caring who might walk past; who might see them. She looked right at him. "Do you want to hold my hand as we walk down the hallway at school? Turn up at class under your arm? Put your photograph on my desk?"

"Yes," Finn answered. "All three." His eyes were all over her face.

Rachel felt her mouth fall open as she struggled to make sense of his words. "But you… you said you wanted to just have fun with me, Finn."

"Well of course it's _fun," _He whispered as he suddenly pressed his groin harder against her thigh, his growing hardness obvious. Rachel groaned softly. "It's very fun, Rachel," his continued, his voice becoming ragged. His eyes stayed locked to hers. "But it's more than that, and you know it."

Rachel felt like she couldn't breathe. She was emotionally and physically trapped, yet again, by the boy who had somehow got her hooked on him like a drug. "Finn," she whispered. "You said so yourself… I've hurt you already. I don't want to keep doing that. I can't. And nothing's changed."

"You know if we weren't in a public place, I'd be kissing you already," Finn replied, ignoring her words, as he gently cupped her chin in his hand and gave it a tiny but firm pull.

Rachel felt her face flush. "Not if I didn't let you."

"You'd let me." He looked back at her eyes. "I need to kiss you, Rachel. Even just the thought of it makes me want to come." His face became slightly pained.

"Finn," Rachel hissed as she pressed her legs together to try and dull the anguish his words were inspiring.

"I know, I know... I'm sorry," he replied as he suddenly took a step away from her and blew through his lips to calm himself down. Rachel hated how disappointed she felt by the physical separation. By the shameful need that she felt for him to kiss her again. But now that he had released her, she could think a little clearer again.

"Finn, if I don't go back out there, Mr. Prince is going to suspect something." She shuffled from foot to foot, each one telling her it didn't want to be the first to leave.

Finn just nodded reluctantly as he reached down and brushed his fingers along Rachel's soft cheek. "Can you have your phone on later?" he whispered, his eyes burning into hers.

"Pardon?"

"Please answer your phone when I call you later," he said shyly. His eyes were pleading.

Rachel wanted to kick herself as she found herself giving a small nod of compliance. She stepped away from the wall and looked back at Finn, the small smile he offered her making her stomach flip like pancakes.

"Have a lovely dinner, Finn," she said before she turned the corner out of the pull of those amber irises, her feet like bricks that were being dragged.

As Rachel sat back down in front of Harry she seized up with fear that he may have noticed Finn's disappearance along with hers, but he was busy playing a game in his phone and cursing himself for failing to pass whatever level he was on.

"I am so sorry," Rachel said with an apologetic smile as she took a sip of wine.

"I didn't realize you ate so much," Harry answered with a smirk. "Hope it was a good one."

* * *

Rachel had always considered herself a patient person, until she found herself wanting to shoot every minute that dared to pass without a phone call from Finn later that night. One of her eyes was permanently tied to her handset as she commenced her rigorous bedtime routine, even placing it next to the shower door as she washed the day away with one ear open. She knew that she was acting like a complete fool. That she was undoing every step forward she'd made in the past twelve days. But she couldn't deny that every part of her missed him. Talking to him again; hearing him say her name; seeing his eyes look at her the way they did: it did things to her she just couldn't understand or prevent.

But it wasn't until Rachel finally clicked off her bedside table light, her heart heavy with disappointment, that her phone finally lit up and buzzed. She froze on her pillow before suddenly reaching over and pressing the answer button.

"It's after 10pm, Finn. I have an early start tomorrow."

"Sorry," he replied huskily. "Mom and Burt wanted to grab freaking coffee afterwards at the Lima Bean. It was torture."

Rachel nodded, his kind voice pacifying her almost instantly. For a moment they just breathed into the phone at each other. He wasn't even in the same room, and yet the air quickly became more intimate.

"How did the rest of your date go?" Finn finally asked, his voice small.

Rachel sighed. "The honest truth? Mr. Prince is exceptionally dull."

Finn laughed, not even trying to hide his relief. "I told you. My ass is more interesting."

"Yes, it is," Rachel couldn't resist but reply, the image of his tight roundness in those black pants making her heart thump.

"Oh really?" Finn asked, his voice tightening a little. "You've checked out my ass? I feel so violated."

Rachel scoffed. "You should, Finn. I have seen almost every square inch of your unclothed body. And I have no complaints." She smiled shyly into the phone.

Finn chuckled. "Well, good thing you've returned the favor. The image of a naked Rachel Berry is burned in my brain forever. It's fucking hot."

Rachel laughed softly, feeling herself turning red with happiness. "Thank you, Finn. I am pleased you like what you see."

"I do," he replied under his breath. "It's better than porn."

Rachel gasped and sat up a little. "Finn Hudson, did you just compare me to pornography?"

He laughed a little. "It's a compliment. I'm just saying, when I'm needing to, you know, _relieve_ myself, I don't need to watch porn or anything... I just have to... imagine you."

Rachel felt her lower belly clench at the mental image of Finn touching himself while he thought about her. It shamed her how quickly and how much it turned her on. "You imagine me? How?" she asked provocatively, her heart rate speeding up.

Finn released a deep breath. "You really want me to tell you?" he asked, his voice changing a little.

Rachel settled back into her pillow, her legs naturally falling open under her nightgown. "Yes please," she breathed.

"Well, it's not always the same thing," Finn answered softly, the richness of his voice making her center tingle. "Sometimes it's just me kissing you. Sometimes all I have to think about is sliding my tongue around yours, and how sweet your mouth tastes, and it's enough to make me come."

Rachel could hear his breath beginning to intensify along with hers. "And sometimes… sometimes I think about you just sitting naked on my bed. Not doing anything, just sitting there, with your little legs curled up under you. And your skin is glowing and your nipples are hard, and you're just looking at me with that beautiful, sexy face of yours."

Rachel felt like she couldn't breathe as she pressed the phone harder into her cheek.

"And sometimes I think of… of more intense things," Finn breathed huskily, the arousal in his tone making Rachel's heart pound.

"Like wh-what?" she asked tightly.

"Like tasting your breasts again," Finn answered, his throat thickening. "Rolling your nipples around in my mouth and sucking on them. Or pushing you onto your back and spreading your legs as wide open for me as they'll go so I can just look at how wet and swollen you are." Rachel felt wetness seep into her sheets from between her legs. "Do you realize I never got to lick you?" Finn breathed huskily, his voice cracking a little.

_Of course I know that._

"Sometimes I imagine myself burying my face in you… covering it with your wetness and sticking my tongue as far deep inside you as it'll go."

Rachel gasped, feeling her hand suddenly moving down to pull her nightgown high up over her thighs.

"And you taste so good," Finn continued, his breath heavy. "And it's like I can't stop eating you out… I want to do it for hours… just lick you and suck on you and rub my face in you. I can't get enough."

Rachel felt wetness on the tips of her fingers as she began circling the most sensitive part of her body. "Finn..." she breathed, her voice pleading.

"Do you want that, baby?" Finn asked, his voice thick. "Do you want my tongue in you?"

"Yes…" Rachel pleaded, feeling how hard her clit was as she rubbed it with soft circles.

"Are you touching yourself now?" he asked, his voice tight with need.

"Yes," Rachel breathed, feeling her body burning hot as she rubbed her clit faster, already feeling like she could explode within seconds.

"Are you in your Disney princess bed?" Finn asked softly, as she heard him shifting his body.

"Yes," Rachel answered, rolling her eyes a little at his comment as she fought for breath.

"What are you wearing?" Finn asked.

Rachel looked down. "I'm in a n-nightgown, but I…. I have it pulled up."

"Mmm," Finn breathed softly. "I want to come over there. I want to see you with your nightgown pulled up over your ass. I want to tongue you from behind."

_Oh my goodness. _

For a moment Rachel actually considered asking him to get in his car and drive over, before she quickly realized he lived with his parents and that it was late at night on a school night. She tried to delete the implications of that depressing thought from her mind as she slid the tips of her fingers all over herself, coating them in her excitement before returning them to her clit. She moaned softly as she flicked and rubbed herself.

"Tell me what you're doing," Finn whispered huskily as he listened to her soft whimpers.

Rachel felt her back arch as she parted her legs even more, kicking off her sheets so she was fully exposed. "I said, I'm… I'm touching myself," Rachel whispered, feeling her face staining red.

"Are you wet?" Finn asked hoarsely.

"Yes," Rachel answered, unable to believe this was actually happening after nearly two weeks of progress. But, at the same time, the relief that they were back here in this private place they shared was palpable. She needed this. She needed him.

"I want to watch you," Finn replied as he moaned softly at the thought. Rachel didn't know if Finn was also touching himself, but the thought made her move her fingers down and sink two of them deep inside herself. She cried out softly.

"Where's your vibrator?" Finn asked. "Did you fix it?"

Rachel exhaled heavily as her head rolled to the right to look at her drawer, sweat pooling on her brow.

_You bet I purchased batteries, Finn Hudson. A jumbo pack, to be explicit. Consider it a survival mechanism. A Finn Hudson survival pack._

"Yes, I did," Rachel answered shyly as she pulled her fingers out of herself and started rubbing her wet hand all over her center. She whimpered.

"Get it," Finn said, his voice gentle but commanding.

Rachel sighed as she leaned forward and pulled open the drawer, pulling out the implement that was as large and thick as he was at full hardness. She hadn't been with many men in her life, but Finn was the first that had matched her favorite toy in size. Rachel flicked the switch and the long, hard instrument whirred to life.

"Mmm," said Finn, hearing the gentle sound. "That toy doesn't know how lucky it is."

Rachel felt her chest rising and falling deeply as she slid the vibrator down her stomach, teasing her skin with it a little as if Finn was watching, before bringing it down to her erect clit and circling it.

"Uhhh," She cried softly as she began rubbing the vibrations against her hard little nub, already feeling like her body's explosion was imminent.

She heard Finn's breath becoming more ragged as she released small moans of pleasure into the phone, knowing that what he was picturing must have been driving him as crazy. "I want you to fuck yourself with it," Finn said softly, his voice deep and thick.

Rachel just whimpered as she rubbed the tip all over her soaking wet folds, before she inhaled deeply and pushed the device deeply inside.

"Uhhh," she cried out as she began sliding the thick, whirring hardness in and out of her, her wetness making the movements fast and easy.

"God I want to be there now," Finn whispered hotly into the receiver as he listened to her. "I'd fuck you so hard."

"Finn…" Rachel just breathed, needed him so badly it was saturating her vibrator as she began pounding it into herself and imagining it was him.

"Keep going," Finn guided, the huskiness in his voice deepening Rachel's arousal. "I want you to fuck yourself and imagine it's me."

_Even just sound of his voice has this effect on me. I have never felt so powerless. Power is overrated. I am without power. I need to call the power company._

Rachel felt a ferocious pressure surging up inside her lower belly as she rolled onto her stomach and continued pushing the dildo in and out of her; harder, faster, and deeper.

"I need to fuck you so badly, Rachel," Finn breathed his voice dripping with need. "It's been twelve days. That's too long for me. I'm going insane."

"Oh Finn," Rachel whispered into the phone, feeling her breath hot against her sheets. "I want you so much." The thought of his beautiful hand wrapped around his perfect, hard length was enough to make her drool. "Your turn to tell me where you are, what you're wearing, and what you're doing," Rachel suddenly challenged breathlessly.

Finn scoffed a little. "Careful you don't get smacked for that tone."

"Where are you?" Rachel persisted as she continued pleasuring herself, her movements making her cry out.

"In my room, obviously," Finn answered, his breath still jagged. "I don't tend to jerk off on the couch."

"What does your room look like?" Rachel asked suddenly. As soon as she'd said the words, something painful took a bite out of her chest. It was the realization that she would most likely never see inside Finn's bedroom. The thought bothered her more than she wanted it to.

"What?" Finn asked. "Are you trying to kill the mood? Or does the thought of mustard sheets, blue walls and, uh, a red lamp turn you on?"

Rachel smiled. "And what are you wearing?"

She could hear Finn look down. "An old McKinley Titans shirt, and my black boxers…. Although they're kinda off right now."

Rachel closed her eyes at the mental image as she sunk her thick device in deeper and pulled it out again, crying out at the sensation.

"I suspect that you look extremely attractive right now, Finn," Rachel whispered through labored breaths as she imagined him stroking his hardness. She couldn't think of anything sexier. Finn laughed into the phone. "Is something humorous, Finn?" she asked.

"You just give weird compliments, that's all."

"It's weird for me to tell you how attractive you are?" Rachel frowned.

Finn chuckled softly, the sound shooting straight to Rachel's heart. "Nope… you're just so, I dunno, _formal."_

"Well how would you prefer me to phrase the sentiment?" Rachel asked, hearing the slight annoyance in her voice. She rolled onto her back again and moaned as she began working her toy in and out, somehow just the sound of his voice making her want to pump harder and faster. No one had ever turned her on so much and so easily.

"Well most normal people would say something like… I dunno, 'you're really hot'," Finn replied.

"Are you suggesting I'm not normal?" Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"Are you still fucking that hot little body of yours?" Finn cut in, the surprising audacity of his words making Rachel's face turn red.

She took a deep breath. "Yes, Finn. As a matter of fact I am."

"Say it," Finn replied.

"Say what, Finn?"

"Say that you're fucking your hot little body. I wanna hear you say it."

"F-Finn," Rachel replied tersely, trying to silence her moans that she just couldn't stop.

"Say it," he urged. "Or I'll hang up right now."

Rachel laughed. "Finn Hudson, you expect me to believe that –"

_Click._

Her mouth dropped open as her ear was met with sudden silence. "Hello?" She repeated several times into the receiver, before she rolled onto her stomach and looked at the phone, her eyes narrowing.

_That boy is in so much trouble. Never in my life have I met someone quite so deserving of my trouble._

Rachel considered turning her phone off out of spite, before she slid her hand down between her legs and felt how unsatisfied she was. She pursed her lips in anger as she scrolled to his number in her phone and dialed it.

"Hello?" he answered, as if he had no idea who was on the line.

"I am fucking my _hot_ little body," Rachel said slowly, deliberately, and with exaggerated tenacity as she wrapped her hand back around her dildo and pushed back in. She moaned hard.

"Wow," Finn whispered softly. "That's so hot."

"Finn," Rachel urged. "Now I need you to tell me what you're doing."

Finn exhaled heavily. "I'm touching myself."

The way his lips curled around the words released a fresh gush of wetness onto Rachel's sheets. "Are you hard?"

Finn released a soft chuckle. "You know how hard you make me," he replied softly. "It's like rock."

Rachel moaned down the line as goosebumps blanketed her body. "I wish I could feel you," she breathed.

"I want you to," Finn replied thickly. "I want you to slide down on top of me."

Rachel's face clenched as she struggled hard to hold on. "Tell me what you'd do to me if you were here," She asked softly, her voice soaking in desire, all her inhibitions long disappeared.

"Oh baby, I'd do so many things to you I don't even know where to start," Finn replied hotly, his movements increasing; his grasp tight. He slid his hand up and down his length, imagining it was Rachel riding him.

"Like what?" Rachel pleaded, bending her knees and spreading them apart as she sunk her Finn replacement in and out of her; back and forth, deeper and harder.

"Well, first I'd watch you play with that toy of yours for awhile," Finn replied, his throat thick. "I'd let you use it on yourself until you're practically begging me to fuck you. Then I'd push it out of the way and replace it with my tongue." Rachel cried out as the tension inside her began to escalate. "I'd lick you all over and fuck you with my tongue until you came in my mouth."

"Oh Finn," Rachel replied, her vision blurring. "And then I'd turn your naked body over and pull you up against my cock," Finn continued, his voice breathless but firm. "And then I'd probably rub your beautiful, wet little body with my fingers until you came again."

Rachel began moaning harder, hearing Finn's voice becoming increasingly ragged as he rubbed himself harder and faster. "And just when you thought you couldn't take any more, I'd push my cock deep inside you and fuck you until you see stars."

"Uhhh," Rachel cried out, feeling herself suddenly exploding like a volcano, hot lava flowing down her insides and pooling at her feet as she writhed and arched her back. Within seconds she heard him moaning huskily as he came all over his hand, both of them lying there shuddering for a few minutes as they fought to breathe.

After a short while Rachel looked down at what she was still holding in her hand, dropping it onto the bed as she covered her face.

"Oh my goodness," she expressed softly, her phone still pressed against her ear.

"What?" Finn asked gently, his voice still breathless.

"I can't believe that just happened," Rachel replied, trying not to sound too drastic. "Just after so many... so many days apart," she continued as she shook her head at the ceiling, feeling exhausted and overthrown.

"I know," Finn replied softly, sounding a little sheepish.

"I am so sorry Finn," Rachel replied, having no idea what else she should say as tears of realization suddenly pricked her eyes. "I feel like I keep apologizing and therefore it means nothing." Shame and helplessness showered down on her. She just didn't want to go back there. She didn't want to feel like crap again.

"No... stop. Don't you get it?" Finn asked quickly as he sat up, his phone pressed into his cheek. "If you should say sorry to me, then I should say sorry to you." His words only made Rachel more confused. "We're in the same boat here, Rachel," Finn urged, emotion coloring his voice. "Look at what keeps happening. Obviously neither of us can stop. We need to stop trying to put a circle in a round hole. Or whatever the saying is."

Rachel smiled softly. "It's a square peg in a round hole. And... I know." She sighed.

"That's why you can tell me this is over all you want," Finn continued, "but I'm just not gonna believe you anymore." Rachel exhaled heavily, knowing how right he was. "I'm gonna keep coming onto you, Rachel," he warned softly, "and you're gonna keep saying yes to me, because you… you want me as much as I want you."

Rachel just lay there in silence, nodding at the ceiling. She couldn't deny that he was right. She couldn't dispute that, in nearly two weeks, this was the first time she'd felt truly happy and free. It was like the sun was beginning to melt some of the dark ice that had formed between them. Ice that just didn't belong there, no matter how rational it was. The barrier had felt wrong.

"You're right... I do," Rachel finally conceded, her voice barely a whisper. "I want you, Finn. Of course I still want you."

She heard him sigh softly, his feelings for her as clear in his voice as hers were for him. A moment of affectionate silence passed between them.

"The Titans have a game tomorrow night," he suddenly blurted softly, as if the thought had just come to his mind.

Rachel's mind flicked back to the school newsletter she'd read over coffee that morning.

"I noticed," she answered.

"I want you to come," Finn replied a little nervously.

Rachel's eyebrows rose almost as high as the ceiling. "To the game? As your date?"

Finn took a breath. His voice was vulnerable. "Yeah."

"Finn…" Rachel shook her head at the ceiling. "You know I would like that more than anything, but that would be completely –"

"No one will know that's the reason you're there," he cut in gently. "You're just supporting the school. But you and me will know. We'll know you're there because of me. Because you're my... I dunno, my girl."

Rachel felt her whole chest squeeze itself as she tried to not smile like an idiot. But it was hard.

"Say you'll come," Finn pleaded, his sincerity beginning to overtake his embarrassment. "Come to my game... come as my girl, Rachel. Please."

Rachel released a heavy breath, wanting nothing more than to pull him through the phone so she could wrap her arms around his neck and feast on the lips she hadn't tasted for twelve agonizing days.

_I want to be his girl. I want, very badly, to be Finn Hudson's girl. I want this._

"Alright, Finn," she finally replied, the resignation of her words making the butterflies inside her stomach take flight. And it was like the rest of the ice that had grown between them cracked under the words that somehow felt right. Wrong words, that felt right.

"Really?" he replied, sounding a little shocked.

Rachel smiled. "Really."

They just breathed at each other into the phone, that incredible feeling of intimacy brewing again, before Rachel realized how late it had become. She sighed and rolled over to look at her clock. She had to get up at dawn to clean out her kitty litter.

"Wait," Finn said quickly, sensing that Rachel was about to hang up. "I… I need you to say one more thing, Rachel."

Something about his tone made her stomach flip. "What is it?" she asked.

Finn took a couple of deep breaths before he spoke again, his voice vulnerable. "I want you to say we're a... a couple."

Her mouth fell open a little. "Finn…"

"I want to hear you say it. I'm not asking you to tell me you're in love with me, or that this thing is gonna work out, or that we're gonna tell people, or that anything's changed," he continued. "I know the situation we're in – I get it." Rachel pursed her lips, emotions seeping out the sides of her overloaded heart. "But I'm going away soon," he continued, his voice soft. "And I feel like… I feel like I need to see you as much as possible before I go." Rachel sighed into the receiver. "And I just want to know that, for the little time that we have left, that we were actually trying to be... together for a little while," Finn said huskily. "Because this is real to me. You get that, right?"

Rachel fought back tears, her voice choking up. "It's real to me, too."

"You know I can't stay away from you, right?" He breathed. "You know I _really _tried, right? Like, history class has been the fucking hardest thing ever. But I tried. I _really_ tried."

Rachel sighed. "I know. I really tried, too."

But she fought hard to hold on to the small margin of sense she had left. To remind herself and him of the very ugly truth that wasn't going to go away. The way ugly truths never do.

"But this is as far as it goes, Finn," Rachel said tightly. "We can be a couple. I can be your... your _girl._ Fine. But we can't... we can't f-fall in love, Finn," Rachel blurted, feeling her skin turning red at her vulnerable admission. For all she knew, that was never even a risk for him.

"I know," he replied quickly. Too quickly. And it that was the moment Rachel realized he was in just as far deep as she was. He was trying to cover up his feelings just like her. The thought made her want to cry with sadness and joy.

"It would hurt too much," Rachel explained softly as she stared at the ceiling like it contained answers. "It would hurt too much when you have to leave. And it's not like it could work out anyway."

"I know," Finn answered softly.

"So can we do that?" Rachel asked tightly, clearing her wobbly throat. "Can we keep things at the level they are now? No... sleepovers, no cuddle-time, no... 'making love' for want of a better term, no heartbreak when you have to go? Just... lots and lots of _fun?"_

Finn's breaths were weighed with heavy thoughts before he finally answered. "Yeah... okay."

"Promise me, Finn," Rachel whispered. "Promise me you won't fall for me. What we've found is... it's a mutual crush... a fantasy. And we should just enjoy it for what it is."

Finn swallowed hard, his voice cracking a little as he spoke. "I know. I promise."

Rachel tried to stop the pain that had begun circling her chest, looking desperately to find a way in. She was determined to keep it out.

"And you promise me," he said softly. "Promise me the same thing."

Rachel felt her stomach clench tightly. "I promise," she whispered.

They both paused for a moment before whispering reluctant goodnights, both of them repeating the phrase several times; neither wanting to be the first to hang up.

And when Rachel finally pressed 'end' and rolled over to clutch her pillow, she realized she'd just told Finn Hudson her first big lie.

Because she already knew that she couldn't keep her promise. She knew he was going to break her heart. She was sure of it. But she was determined to save his.

And when she fell asleep with the realization that she was his girl... for whatever time that they had... she smiled.

* * *

_So they're finally on! Sorry... someone commented that the back and forth was getting a bit annoying. But that's been intentional. I'm trying (however badly, lol) to make the point that these two people really shouldn't be together, but they just can't help themselves. To make that clear and somewhat realistic, I needed to stop and start them a few times. They needed to let go and keep coming back. And it was Rachel who led that primarily, because she's the responsible adult and he's the impulsive boy who just goes after what he wants. But the cat and mouse game is over (for now). Now we can enjoy the next phase of them secretly dating. _

_Oh and this fic is very smutty. So I wanted to say I'm not a total pervert, LOL. I wanted to write a fic heavy on the smut that's supported by a deeper story, and this is it. My other fics have been the opposite (heavy on story, supported by smut). So you can expect a lot of wankiness with this one. That's kind of the point; hence the name of the fic ;). And the fact that it's all been very sexy, but very raw; not really 'making love' is also intentional. I do believe in more romantic smut and I do have feelings, ha. But, at this point, that just doesn't work for the story._

___And if this story isn't going the way you'd like, I'm truly sorry. It's hard to please everyone and I'm not an experienced author, lol. I'm just writing whatever story comes out. It tells itself; that's how I write._

_Thank you SO much for your reviews! They really make my day, so please don't stop! xoxo _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi everyone, so sorry for the delay on posting this chapter! I was overseas over Christmas and New Year and I only got back recently. I hope you enjoy it :)._

* * *

Rachel tried to stop her beaming smile from giving her away as she watched Finn running up and down the McKinley High football field. The Titans were in full force that night, Coach Bieste all but losing her voice as she yelled out commands from the side of the field. Several rows of benches above sat Rachel, her petite frame tightly sandwiched between Emma Pilsbury and Harry Prince. As she slurped on her soda and blushed at the image of her handsome lover scoring multiple touchdowns, the skin on her right thigh crawled with a thousand insects every time Harry pretended to accidentally brush his leg against hers.

Rachel had tapped on Emma's door earlier that day and stammered through her invitation to the game that night, trying not to turn a shade of tomato as she'd explained her sudden interest in school sports. Not wanting to sit at the game by herself and draw unnecessary attention to herself, Rachel had faked a fresh commitment to supporting her soon-to-be-graduating students, who made up a large portion of the school football team. Emma's smile had been wide enough to span the Sahara Desert as she'd wrapped a bird-like arm around Rachel's shoulder and accepted the invitation, clearly thrilled at her colleague's new-found interest in school activities. As they'd strolled down the hallway together making plans, they'd crossed Harry's path, who had inquired as to what they were smiling about as if it wasn't the slightest bit nosy. Emma hadn't hesitated to gush about Rachel's interest in the game that night, and Harry had been just as quick to boldly invite himself along. When Emma had looked at Rachel a little alarmed, Rachel had forced a small smile and muttered, "Of course, Harry. You are more than welcome to join us."

And so there she was, practically on a pretend date with the high school math teacher, when in reality she was on a date with the high school quarterback, who she was pretending not to date.

_Dr. Phil just called, Rachel Berry. He's saving a seat for you. His seat has your name on it. The Rachel Berry Dr. Phil seat._

But Rachel refused to let Harry's presence infect her precious time with Finn after what she'd just been through. For the first time in weeks she'd slept almost peacefully the night before, tranquilized by the comfort of knowing she'd finally conceded and accepted the prize that she couldn't help but want for the past year. Dating Finn Hudson was certainly against school policy. It was probably illegal. It was definitely scandalous.

And it made her the happiest she'd felt in her entire life.

But dating Finn came with a price tag that, to Rachel, was more costly than the threat of unemployment or disgrace. There was a clock that was now shadowing them - a clock that was counting down. Every passing second was bringing them closer to Finn leaving Lima for good. So, for that reason, Rachel refused to let anything bother her now when Finn was around, least of all, Harry Prince. Now that she'd finally made a decision, she was determined to enjoy every moment she had with Finn while they had it.

As she forced herself to block out Harry's incessant chattering about football plays, Rachel drunk in the sight of Finn moving up and down the field in a pair of tight white pants. At the start of the game her stomach had clenched with the tightness of a deep crush when Finn had walked onto the field; the first moment she'd seen him since their phone conversation last night. Their class schedules that day had brought them nowhere near each other, and he'd gone straight from practice to the game. Even though she was some distance away, Rachel noticed him looking in her direction every now and again, and while it made her smile to see how hard he was working to not make it obvious, it was clear to only her than he was as preoccupied by her presence as she was by his.

Rachel wanted to smile down at him, or even wave, but she kept her cheeks tight as the game played out, leaving the Titans winners 14–7. Rachel had felt so proud she could barely register what Emma was saying as she'd stood up with the rest of the crowd and cheered. As her eyes moved across the field they caught on the blondness of Quinn's ponytail that was bobbing up and down like the pom poms she was waving as she grinned at Finn. Quinn had been the only other person Rachel had paid close attention to during the game, and every time the curvaceous cheerleader had deliberately positioned herself in front of the quarterback or done cartwheels across his sight line, Rachel had felt like storming down onto the field and pouring her soda all over Quinn Fabray's smug blonde hair.

But her eyes quickly returned to Finn as she watched him pulling his teammates into a group hug as bodies and voices whirred around her. He looked up in her direction again as the sweaty players carried their helmets off the field and toward the school as Coach Bieste followed behind, her fist still pumping. Caught up in the fray, Finn quickly disappeared from view.

"Rachel!" her face whipped around to Harry who was glaring back at her with brows that were raised in irritation.

"What is it, Harry?" she heard herself snap before she could stop herself.

"I just asked you not less than two times if you would care to accompany me to the Lima Bean for a cup of Moroccan roast," he replied, a little taken aback. Rachel looked at Emma who was picking at something on her shirt, her cheeks as red as her hair.

Rachel's mind began to fog up as she stood there under the pressure of Harry's stare. She felt her mouth fumbling for an excuse it couldn't find, before she heard her phone beep inside her handbag.

"One moment, please," she said softly as she pulled the handset out of her bag and opened the message. Butterflies blew through her stomach.

**Will u wait for me? I'll try to be quick. Coach wants to talk & then need to shower. Please stay ok? I want to see u so badly. U look so beautiful tonight.**

Grateful that Finn's alias in her phone put her at no risk of either Emma or Harry suspecting the message was from him, Rachel still found herself turning her body slightly away to keep the screen out of view.

"I'm sorry, Harry." She smiled politely as she took a step away from them. "I must respond to this message right away. And please accept my apologies, but I cannot accompany you to the Lima Bean tonight. But I appreciate the invitation." And as Rachel opened her mouth to blurt out an explanation, she realized she didn't really owe him one. Disappointment crossed his pursed lips as she quickly turned to Emma. "Thanks for coming, Emma, it was lovely to spend time with you. I need to make a call, so please don't wait for me. I'll see you tomorrow." Never one to push or pry, the school counselor just smiled at Rachel and slung her bag over her frail arm before fossicking for her car keys.

Rachel said her goodbyes as she took a few more steps away, her phone still clasped tightly in her hand. "Go Titans!" she called out to them as she fisted her hand and pumped it in the air, hoping the awkwardness of the move would cure Harry of some of his interest in her, but he just watched her wistfully as she turned her back and began typing into her phone.

**Congratulations! A fantastic game. I can see why the quarterback is so valued.**

She thought it over and decided to add a winky face – something she had never included in a message of any kind before. She liked the way it made her feel.

**Congratulations! A fantastic game. I can see why the quarterback is so valued ;). Of course I will wait. Where should I meet you? I am looking forward to seeing you, too.**

She didn't know if she should add an 'x' or not, but decided against it before she pressed 'send' with a fluttering stomach. She felt a little in awe at how being so bad could feel so good, and for a moment she questioned why she had bothered fighting it this whole time.

She turned her back to discover with relief that Harry and Emma were already halfway towards the parking lot, Emma smiling up at him as he seemingly managed the miracle of engrossing her in one of his dull stories. Rachel's mind shot back to when Emma had looked at the school Spanish teacher, Will Schuster, in a similar way. She had always thought they were destined to date, until Will had suddenly packed his bags and moved to New York to try his luck on Broadway.

The memory escaped her mind the moment her phone beeped inside her hand again. She was already trembling before she'd even read the message.

**How about the steps behind the science bldg? its pretty dark- don't think anyone will b around. U can tell me later what he was doing by ur side tonite :(.**

Rachel couldn't stop the smile at Finn's jealousy and cute sad face icon. She looked up at the science block, which was a dark and empty image. It wasn't exactly a romantic meeting place. As she stood there, her heart mourned a little for what might have been had things been different. Rachel's gaze wandered along with her mind, falling upon Quinn's tanned arms as they reached up to hug the pretty cheerleader with the dark hair. The girl then picked up her bag and headed towards the parking lot. Rachel's eyes narrowed a little as she watched Quinn say goodbye to all the cheerleaders before the pretty blonde sat back down on the bench, pulling her phone out of her pocket and typing something into it.

Rachel felt herself sink back into an empty seat, her confidence challenged by the simple image of Quinn looking at her phone while clearly waiting for something or someone. Rachel felt her lunatic fingers pull her phone out and type something to Finn before she could stop them.

_I have lunatic fingers. My fingers are lunatics._

**Quinn Fabray is waiting out here, too. All the other cheerleaders have gone home. She's not waiting for you, is she? Because, if you have already made plans, perhaps I can just go home and see you at school tomorrow.**

Rachel frowned at her message as it sent, knowing how petty and ridiculous it sounded, especially since Finn had never admitted any interest in Quinn. But he did seem to spend a lot of time with her. And Rachel could have sworn his eyes had lingered on one of her spread-eagled cartwheels tonight. But, then, again, those helmets are very large, and he might have been…

_Beep._

Her eyes flicked to her phone.

**What? Coach bout to talk. Q just txtd me & asked 2 meet up. But NO I don't have plans with her & NO don't u dare go home. Please stay Rachel. **

Rachel re-read the message several times. She didn't know what to make of it. She looked back at Quinn, who was still sitting there clearly waiting for Finn's reply. She wondered how much faith the girl had in Finn's interest in her to simply hang around for him like that. Did they always leave games together? And suddenly meeting Finn behind the science block just seemed so… _high school._

But when Rachel's eyes moved back down to her phone, all she saw were the words of a man who wanted to see her as badly as she wanted to see him.

And, before she could stop herself, she was walking down the steps towards the field, heading right towards the cheerleader who was picking at something in her manicured fingernails.

_I am Rachel Barbra Berry. I am magnificent. And I am Finn Hudson's girl._

"Hello, Quinn."

Quinn's head flicked up, her face clouded with surprised.

"Oh, Hi Ms. Berry."

Rachel felt her throat drying up, completely unprepared for this sudden interaction she'd brought on for no reason that she could currently fathom.

_I am Rachel Barbra Berry. And I am criminally insane._

"It was a… a truly incredible game tonight, wasn't it?" Rachel stumbled.

Quinn raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Sure, I guess… it was okay. I'm glad we won."

Rachel forced a smile. "Indeed. So are you… are you waiting for someone?"

Quinn looked down at her phone. "Yes."

An awkward moment of silence passed.

"One of the players?" Rachel asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"Sorry?"

"Are you w-waiting for one of the players, Quinn?"

Quinn's face crinkled harder with confusion. "Um, yeah, I'm waiting for Finn."

Hearing her say his name out loud like she owned it sent a current of jealousy through Rachel's body.

"Finn Hudson? Is he your boyfriend?" Rachel asked as she fought an urge to call the crazy police to come and take her away. Panic that she'd given her game away and been too obvious swept through her like a tsunami as Quinn looked back at her quizzically.

"Not really sure why you're asking," she answered warily, one eyebrow still raised. She glanced down at her phone and released a small huff. The screen was still blank.

Rachel felt her body almost jolt with an idea that suddenly appeared in her mind. "I'm sorry, Quinn, I wasn't meaning to pry. I saw you sitting here alone and felt I might take the opportunity to ask you that, because, well, I really shouldn't be sharing this, but I have some concerns about Finn's studies."

Rachel felt the lie heating her face as she continued, Quinn making small nods of understanding. "I wouldn't usually have approached you with this," she continued, "however, I just felt that perhaps, if you are close with Finn, you might encourage him to pursue a greater interest in history. Since your own grades are so excellent."

Quinn's face tensed a little at Rachel's mention of Finn's poor grades, but she didn't seem suspicious about anything.

"Well I'm not really Finn's _girlfriend_," she replied, "but we're friends, so I can talk to him."

Even though Finn had told Rachel more than once he wasn't romantically involved with Quinn, hearing her say it out load summoned a surge of relief to Rachel's body that almost knocked her over.

"Thank you, Quinn. Please don't tell Finn we spoke about this. I really should not have said anything. But, of course, I want him to improve, which is why I have been… t-tutoring him after class." She swallowed tightly, willing her mouth to stop talking.

_You are going too far, Rachel. You are once again on a runaway train. For Eleanor Roosevelt's sake, get off the train._

"But I fear it's not helping enough to make a real d-difference," Rachel finished, wanting to slap herself.

Quinn just nodded and looked back at her phone, before dropping it down to her side with visible irritation. "You know, I think I'm just gonna go home. I think Finn's busy."

Rachel kept her face impassive as she watched Quinn collect her things. "Of course," she replied. "I'm still here because I'm waiting for my friend, who's collecting an important document they left in the staff room."

Quinn made a tiny chuckle as she hoisted her bag over her shoulder and smiled at Rachel. "It's okay, Ms. Berry," she replied, a little nervously. "We all know you're dating Mr. Prince."

Quinn looked sheepish as Rachel's face blanched. "Pardon me?"

Quinn took a shaky breath. "Someone saw you together at Breadstix last night."

_Someone? Did Finn share that information? Or that elfish-looking boy with the pretty blue eyes? Or another student?_

But it didn't really matter. Something relaxed inside Rachel as she realized that, as long as students were whispering about her and Harry, perhaps nobody would think to suspect her affair with Finn. Sitting beside the math teacher tonight had perhaps been a blessing in disguise.

"See you in class," Quinn said as she turned around to walk to her car through families and students still milling about.

Rachel looked back across at the dark, eerie science building. She pulled out her phone and typed a message to Finn.

**It's fine. Please wait in the locker room, instead. Make sure you are the last to leave. Text me when you're in there alone. See you soon.**

This time she added the 'x' before turning around and heading for the school.

* * *

Rachel's stomach churned so hard she thought she might puke all over her desk as she sat in her school room with the lights off and the door closed. The anticipation of seeing Finn was starting to make her feel faint; the wait only exacerbating her nerves. She didn't want to create any light by looking at her phone, so instead she just stared into the darkness and tried to relax.

_Well look at you, Rachel Berry, sitting in the dark in your teaching room on a school night. You are 100 per cent normal. You are the embodiment of normality._

She jumped when the text finally came.

**Sorry it took so long! I'm in the locker room & alone. I'll wait here. Ur a bit crazy. But I like crazy. Ps. glad u didn't leave. :)**

Rachel smiled before she stood up and smoothed down her hair, trying not to let her nerves overwhelm her body. She typed her reply.

**I am crazy, Finn. Crazy for an exceptionally tall quarterback who played like a star athlete tonight in sexy pants. Please stay there and wait. Contact me immediately if anybody returns.**

Rachel inhaled deeply and walked through the dark, empty hallways toward the boys' locker room, keeping a close eye out for any other movement. But it appeared the school was deserted. Her phone beeped again on the way.

**Ok. Ps. I'm crazy for u too. Can't wait to see your sexy pants. x**

When Rachel arrived at the boys' locker room she made a small tap on the door before opening it, already forming a lie inside her mind in case she found anyone other than Finn inside.

But when she entered all she saw was the tall, beautiful, dark-haired man sitting on the bench as he thumbed through his phone, his body changed into jeans and a t-shirt with an opened shirt over the top.

He looked up at her. Rachel had imagined them both coming together in a rabid display of ferocious kissing when they'd finally come face-to-face alone again, but that's not what happened at all. Finn just sat there and looked up at her, his face softening as Rachel gazed back at him and fought hard to breathe.

Something had changed overnight. The connection had deepened. Admitting their feelings had made the electricity that lived between them buzz so hot it was almost unbearable.

"Hello, Finn," Rachel finally said, hearing her soft voice echoing through the room.

"Hi," Finn replied huskily as he stood up and walked toward her, his eyes never leaving hers. He stood in front of her, so much taller and broader than she was as he reached down to take her tiny hands in his and squeezed them tightly. Rachel's heart flipped at the sensation of his long, warm fingers gently stroking hers. Then, before she knew what was happening, she felt Finn pulling her arms around him and into a tight hug, his broad chest enveloping hers as she felt herself fall into him as he buried his face in her hair. After several blissful moments she moved to pull away, but Finn stopped her by hugging her tighter, his heart pounding hard against hers as Rachel heard herself sigh softly.

_Oh my goodness. What are you doing to me, Finn?_

Eventually Finn pulled his body back from Rachel's and his eyes dropped down to her lips for a moment as he took her hands back in his.

"Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?" He asked softly.

Rachel's heart doubled in size. "I do."

Finn just smiled and brushed her hair from her eye, before he looked down at her mouth again.

"Why do you have to be so beautiful?" he asked as he brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. "It kind of sucks for the rest of the female population," he said.

"Finn," she blushed. "You're one to talk." He chuckled softly as he gripped her chin in his hand and tugged it slightly. "I can't believe that just yesterday I honestly thought I'd lost you to that asshat. And now you're here."

Rachel looked up at him, the air hot between them.

"Har– Mr. Prince practically forced himself to come tonight," Rachel explained softly as Finn looked at her intently. "I didn't invite him. I merely asked Emma to join me tonight because I didn't want to appear out of place by being at the game alone, and then he invited himself."

Finn nodded, clearly relieved. "And this stuff about Quinn wanting to meet up with me tonight," he replied, "I..."

"Never mind," Rachel cut in gently. " I spoke with Quinn already."

Finn's mouth dropped open. "You what?"

Rachel felt her cheeks coloring as red as the lettermen jacket she still had hanging in her wardrobe, but she tried to stay calm. She didn't want to alarm him unnecessarily. "It's not a problem, Finn. I simply asked her if... if y-you were her boyfriend tonight because I said I wanted her to encourage you to study harder in history."

"What?" Finn asked, pulling back from Rachel. Her face dropped. "I already told you she's not my girlfriend. What, you don't trust me"? Rachel went to speak, but he cut back in. "And why would you tell her I'm crap at history? I thought I was doing better." He looked worried.

"You are doing better," Rachel pleaded as she closed the space between them, taking his hands back into hers. "I'm sorry for making Quinn believe otherwise, Finn, I really am. I just couldn't think of anything else to say at the time. And I always believed you when you said you weren't together. I suppose I just… when she was waiting for you like that tonight, well, it made me extremely envious, to be frank."

Finn tightened his fingers around hers. "Envious?" he asked as he searched her flustered face. "About what? Quinn's just a friend, who I admit might have a bit of a crush on me, but I don't want her in that way, Rachel. I've made it pretty clear who I can't stop thinking about."

"I know," Rachel nodded repeatedly, his words melting her as she looked down at the floor, as if she might see her embarrassment lying there.

"It's not so much that," she replied softly, looking back up at Finn. "It's more that I envy her ability to be able to publicly sit and wait for you after a game. To even be at that game in the first place as someone who could actually be your girlfriend, with people thinking it's cute rather than sick."

"You think this is sick?" Finn cut back, a little shocked. "This thing between us is sick?"

Rachel looked into the face that was reddening slightly with confrontation, his eyes worried and his lips flushing into a small pout. He was hanging on her answer.

_Enough drama, Rachel. Look where you are. You're here. Finally. Take what you want. He offered himself to you. Take the offer._

And before she could stop herself, Rachel was reaching behind Finn's neck and pulling his mouth down to hers, his lips instantly finding hers with need as he wrapped his arms around her back. Rachel felt her knees buckle under the sensation of their soft tongues finally meeting again, and she was glad that Finn was holding her body up as she let everything inside her fall away except that one kiss. Finn moaned softly as their tongues swirled and sucked softly, their hands finding each others and their fingers interlocking tightly as they pressed their faces together. Finn released a hand to grab Rachel's hair, fisting it and tugging it as he worked his tongue against her mouth, his jeans stretching tightly around his growing thickness as Rachel let herself become completely lost in the greatest taste in the world. They rubbed and slid their tongues together, exploring the mouths they'd both missed so much, losing the ability to tell whose tongue was whose. After awhile Finn finally tugged Rachel down onto the bench to sit next to him, his whole body breathless. He pulled her tiny frame into his and wrapped his arms around her as Rachel rested her head on his chest, their hearts pounding.

"It's not sick," She whispered into Finn's chest. "You know it's not."

She heard Finn's breath catch a little, before he squeezed her harder and kissed her hair gently.

"_Promise me, Finn. Promise me you won't fall for me. __What we've found is... it's a mutual crush... a fantasy. And we should just enjoy it for what it is.__"_

"_I promise."_

Their words from just last night echoed inside Rachel's ears as she fought the urge to just surrender to this blissful state with this man that had consumed her, but the bleak reality they faced had begun creeping back into her brain. The promises they had made.

Rachel swallowed tightly and felt a reluctant heaviness infecting her heart as she gently pulled Finn's arm off her and turned to look at him, deliberately changing her demeanor to something a little more safe. A little more familiar.

"So you looked decidedly sexy on that field tonight." She filled her soft voice with as much flirtation as she could. Finn's brows raised a little.

"Oh yeah?"

"_Yeah,"_ Rachel replied, mimicking his boyish tone as she reached out and slid a hand up his muscular thigh and squeezed it. Finn looked down at her hand.

_This is safe, Rachel. This is within your limits. Stay here._

"It's actually rather a shame that you've showered already," she teased. Finn looked across at the shower cubicles and then back at her. His eyes sparked a little.

"What are you suggesting?" he asked.

Rachel just smiled as she reached forward and pulled his face back towards hers, kissing him hungrily again and feeling his quick submission as he found her tongue with his. They made out again for awhile; all hot, wet, wanting tongues, before Rachel moved her lips across to his cheek and began kissing him there, her tongue traveling down to his neck which she began feasting on, leaving wet trails.

"Fuck, Rachel," Finn whispered as he slid his hand down her back to find the roundness of her ass, which he grabbed and squeezed. "You get me so excited so easily."

Rachel just murmured in response as she intensified her licks on his neck, reaching up to pull his shirt off so he was in just his t-shirt. Finn turned in towards Rachel and slid his other hand across to her other ass cheek so he was holding one in each hand through her skirt, squeezing them and circling them as Rachel returned her mouth to Finn's and kissed him feverishly.

"Don't you want to maybe go s-somewhere to eat or something first?" Finn whispered breathlessly as Rachel sucked on his bottom lip, biting it lightly before she slid her tongue back into his mouth. She decided to ignore his question that carried suggestions of a more traditional, romantic date, before she rose up and moved towards the door.

_Rachel Berry, you have been possessed by the ghost of the history room. It appears history room ghost can travel._

Rachel flicked the latch on the locker room door to make sure it was locked. She turned around and rested against it as she fell into Finn's slightly surprised gaze. Her eyes dropped down to the enormous thick shaft running up the center of his jeans. Wetness seeped into her panties when she realized she'd done that to him with just a kiss. The sight flooded her with the syrupy warmth of arousal that made her only more sure of what she was about to do.

Rachel leaned against the door and slowly began undoing the buttons of her cardigan. Finn's chest rose and fell with heavy breaths as his eyes locked to her; Rachel pulling the soft cashmere off her arms and dropping it to the floor. She was wearing a little white blouse underneath, and she looked right at him as she subtly pushed her breasts forward, feeling the erect nipples underneath the fabric puckering with need. She arched her back a little as she undid the buttons of her blouse, the tense shape inside Finn's jeans growing even thicker as she pulled it open to reveal her lacy blue bra. His brow furrowed a little with desire as he looked right at her chest, the soft curves of her round breasts poking through the top of her bra as she pulled her blouse all the way off. As the air in the room heated up like a furnace, Rachel slowly reached back and pulled the zipper down at the back of her pencil skirt, watching Finn's mouth watering as she slowly pulled it over her hips. The front of her new blue thong that she'd bought last week met his gaze as she dropped her skirt to the floor and stepped out of it, still in her high heels. She pulled her glasses off and let them fall safely to the soft bundle of her clothes.

"Rachel," Finn breathed as the broad shaft inside his jeans pressed urgently against the tight fabric. She was standing there in nothing but a lacy bra and panties, her skin golden brown, her tiny feet in high heels, and her dark hair loose and cascading around her shoulders. Finn had never seen anything so beautiful or sexy, and he'd watched every Victoria's Secret fashion parade since he was thirteen.

"Come here," he requested softly as Rachel moved her hand up to her mouth and put a single finger inside it, biting on it softly with playful, girlish innocence as she shook her head.

"Come here now," Finn repeated more firmly as he moved one leg over the bench so he was now straddling it between his legs. He leaned forward and tapped the bench in front of him.

Determined to remain in control this time, Rachel just stayed silent and answered his request by insubordinately turning around to face the locker room door. She heard Finn's breath catch as his eyes burned into her two bare ass cheeks. She let him stare at her for a moment, knowing how crazy the sight must have been driving him as she reached back and unclasped her bra, feeling her breasts fall out against the door. She could hear how heavy Finn's breathing was as she opened her legs a little and reached up to cup her breasts in her hands, moaning softly as she began kneading them and rubbing her nipples between her fingers.

"Fuck," she heard Finn mumble as she continuing pleasuring her herself while facing her back to Finn.

"Turn around, Rachel," she heard him breathe.

"No," she replied as she moaned softly again as she tweaked her nipples.

"Turn around or I'm gonna come over there and punish you with my tongue," Finn replied, the vague but determined promise making more wetness gush into Rachel's panties. She glanced down and could see a dark wet spot already forming.

Keeping her hands on her breasts, she deliberately waited a long moment to make her point before turning around and leaning back against the door, bending one knee to rest her foot against it as she parted her legs a little. Finn's eyes didn't know whether to look at Rachel's fingers kneading her hot little nipples, or the dark patch of desire that was spreading between her legs.

"You're killing me," He whispered as he reached down and cupped his hardness through his jeans, needing to relieve some of the pressure. The sight only turned Rachel on more as her eyes dilated at the image of Finn's beautiful hand squeezing his thick erection through his jeans.

"Come here," he ordered breathlessly.

"But I'm not done," Rachel answered with a small pout as she licked one of her fingers and then returned it to her puckered nipple, brushing it back and forth. She moaned softly as Finn watched her.

Finn shifted in his seat as Rachel moved her hands down to the sides of her panties, hooking her fingers into the sides and twisting them there for a teasing moment before she peeled them off her wet center and let them fall to the floor.

Finn's mouth dropped open at the sight of Rachel's glistening pink wetness as she stepped her legs further apart, splitting herself open into his sight. She could tell how swollen and excited she was; her skin literally shiny with wetness as Finn's brow furrowed with a painful desire.

"Look at you, baby," he mumbled as he reached down and stroked himself through his jeans. "I missed you so much," he said huskily as Rachel reached down and brushed her fingers up and down her wet slit. "That's right, baby. Touch yourself for me," he breathed as Rachel slipped her fingers deeper inside her folds, finding her throbbing clit and moaning as she circled it.

Rachel finally freed herself from the door and slowly walked back to Finn, stopping inches from his seated body. As she stood there her wet pinkness was now inches from his face, and Finn's mouth literally watered with need as Rachel lifted one leg onto the bench and rested her foot on it, the movement spreading her open in front of him as Finn moaned, his eyes dark and dilated.

And before he could stop himself, Finn shifted his body even closer to Rachel's and placed one hand gently on either of her thighs, leaning his face right into her and nuzzling his nose right in her soft pinkness. He mumbled sounds of desire as he breathed her in, the feeling of his soft breath from his nose tickling her with an almost unbearable pleasure and making her cry out softly.

"God, you smell good," Finn whispered as he looked up at her, before he reached out and softly ran his tongue up the center of her soaked slit, bottom to top. "Mmm," he murmured softly as he repeated the action, coating his tongue in her wetness as Rachel released soft whimpers.

"Oh Finn," she breathed as he began exploring more of her with his tongue, making soft moans of interest as he licked her soft folds, reaching in with his fingers and opening her wider as he brought his tongue to her clit and began circling his soft muscle around it.

"Uhhh," Rachel cried out as he buried his face in her, breathing her in as he tasted and licked, as Rachel began crying out louder and louder.

Finn gently clutched her small thighs in his hands and guided her down so she was sitting on the bench, his tongue still tingling with her sweet taste. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her mouth, their insatiable tongues still craving each other's and swirling effortlessly together. Finn gently guided one of Rachel's legs over the bench so she was straddling it between her legs, facing him. He pulled his face back from hers and slid his body back a little for a better view, his brow clenching with lust as he gazed at the image of Rachel spread-eagled on the locker room bench in front of him.

"You're so hot," he breathed through a thick voice as Rachel opened her legs even wider, all her inhibitions left at the door as she let Finn drink in the sight of her. "The things I want to do to this sexy little body of yours."

Finn gently pushed her torso back down onto the bench so she was lying down and spread open for him. He reached out and slid a finger up and down her soaking wet slit, feeling her desire bleeding onto his skin as he found her clit with ease and began circling the hardened little bud. Rachel cried out as used his other hand to slide two fingers deep inside her. Rachel moaned and lifted her hips up in response as he sunk his long fingers all the way in up to his knuckle.

"Uhhh," Rachel cried as she began clawing at her breasts, her whole body rising up off the bench as Finn began sliding his fingers in and out of her, the action bringing him as much pleasure as it did her as he curled and twisted his fingers inside her wet softness. Before long he couldn't stop himself from bending forward and returning his mouth to her clit, licking it and sucking it as he continued sliding his fingers in and out of her.

"Fuck, I'm so hungry for you," Finn breathed hotly against her pinkness as Rachel moaned and writhed, trying not to pass out as Finn began attacking her swollen clit with wet swirls and licks, pulling his fingers out and then sucking her excitement off them before burying them back inside her and pumping them harder and deeper. He was eating her out ravenously, swapping his fingers for his tongue as he buried it inside her, grabbing her ass with his hands and pulling her body roughly up to his mouth, watching her face clench with desire as he tongue-fucked her, unable to get enough of the taste of her. Before long Rachel couldn't bear the pleasure anymore and she felt a sudden escalation of pressure before she exploded all over Finn's mouth and tongue. He lapped up all her arousal until she began shuddering and reaching out for him to stop.

Rachel felt her entire body turn limp as she lay there tingling, Finn gently brushing his hand over his mouth to wipe it.

"My goodness, Finn," Rachel panted as he placed an affectionate stroke across her stomach. She took his hand in hers and pulled it into her chest. "That was unbelievable."

"You're telling me," he said huskily as he squeezed her fingers in his. "I've been wanting to do that for a fucking long time."

"Do not swear, Finn," Rachel replied as she lifted her head up, her voice turning as terse as it often was in class. Finn just laughed softly, using her hand to pull her up so she was facing him. He took her face in both his hands and kissed her, feeling how physically drained she was as he reveled in the control that give him over her mouth. He kissed her slowly and lovingly, nuzzling their tongues together as she melted under his touch.

He pulled his body back and ran his hands down Rachel's silky hair. "It's my locker room and I'll swear if I want to," he said, grimacing at his own joke.

Rachel chuckled as she rolled her eyes, before what he said sunk into her ears. She covered her face with her hands.

"Oh my lord, we're in the school _locker room_, Finn," she lamented as if it was the most shocking thing she'd ever heard.

Finn reached out and pulled his hands away from her face. "Stop covering your face all the time. You're too pretty for that."

"_Finn,"_ Rachel implored as if he had his priorities mixed up. "I just said we're in the school boys' locker room."

"So?" he asked. "You're the one who wanted to meet here."

"_Meet_ here, Finn," Rachel answered as she shook her head at herself. "The plan was to _meet_ here and then make a plan to move elsewhere."

Finn felt shame begin to flush through his body. "Fuck. I'm sorry, Rachel, I really am," he said as if he'd just realized something bad. He looked down.

Rachel looked back at him with confusion. "What are you sorry for?" she asked. "I'm the one who commenced a… a striptease." She shook her head at herself.

Finn looked genuinely upset with himself. "I'm an idiot. I just can't control myself when I'm with you."

"Finn," Rachel urged, taking his hand as she found his eyes with hers. "What are you talking about?"

"This was a date night, Rachel," Finn replied as he looked back at her, his face apologetic. "I mean, you were so awesome to come to my game and support me, and… and then I just attack you in the locker room. I didn't even take you for so much as a freaking glass of water first." This time it was he who dropped his face in his hands.

"Finn, no" Rachel persisted as she rubbed his back gently. _"I_ did this," she continued sincerely. _"I_ asked you to meet here, and _I _took off all my clothes."

Finn just looked up at her, still unsure. "I had just been so long," Rachel admitted under her breath as looked down at her lap. "Two weeks was… it was just so _long,_ Finn." She looked back at him and could feel her body beginning to want to admit things to him she never had before.

Finn's face softened instantly. "I know," he replied as his eyes held hers. "That was seriously the longest two weeks of my life. Longer than when mom and Burt left me alone with Kurt to go to Florida back when he still freaked me the fuck out."

Rachel smiled as she tried to catch everything that he was saying. "Wait… Burt is your stepfather? And Kurt… Kurt is the student I saw you with at Breadstix?"

Finn nodded. "My mom is married to Burt, and his son is Kurt, who I think has someone else for history. He's not really in the closet anymore, so I don't think he'd mind if I told you that he pretty much bats for the other team, and well… for awhile there when mom and Burt first got married, he kinda had the hots for me. He's nice, but it was crazy weird."

Rachel's smile widened. "Well I don't find it hard to believe that someone - male or female - would develop a crush on you."

Finn smiled, turning a soft shade of pink. "It's ancient history now," he continued. He's obsessed with his boyfriend Blaine now."

Rachel smiled. "And what about you?" She blurted before she could stop herself.

"What about me?"

Rachel cleared her throat as she looked down. "How many girls have you had in your life?" She tried to keep her face relaxed and unthreatening, but her insides were already churning.

"Rachel, I don't think we…"

"Please, tell me," She cut in as she sat up straighter.

Finn took a breath. "Why do you need to know?" he asked cautiously.

Rachel looked at her fingers that were twisting in her lap. "I suspect I'm only curious because, well, to be frank, it's… it's because you are exceptionally talented when it comes to nocturnal activities, Finn. So I'm a little curious about your track record." She cleared her throat.

"Nocturnal activities?" Finn replied, his brows raising a little. "You mean like rummaging through leaves at night and shit, looking for worms to eat?"

"I mean sex, Finn," Rachel replied, unable to joke about a topic she found quite serious. "You are very good at sex. I think. I don't possess a great deal of experience, but my intuition tells me that's the case. I am curious to know how many girls you have been with."

Finn looked genuinely taken aback before he sighed and looked at the floor. "Well, if you really wanna know, it's, uh, it's not really that many… maybe about, like, six?"

"Six?" Rachel asked, hearing the small stab in her heart find its way to her voice.

"Six isn't really a lot," Finn replied under his breath, as if the rest of the football team could hear him and he was ashamed of it.

"I think it's a lot if you're only eighteen," Rachel replied, her voice tight and faint.

"Well it's six, and I can't really do anything about it," Finn replied, wanting the topic to change.

"Was one of them Quinn?" Rachel asked, her heart in her throat.

"Rachel," Finn breathed as he squeezed her hand with a gentle reassurance. "You don't need to do this. Just forget about anyone else. I only want you."

As much as Finn's heartfelt words made Rachel want to drop it, she also knew herself to be the type of person who needed to know everything to get past things. She had always been that way. "Please, Finn," she persisted. "Just tell me if one was Quinn."

"One was not Quinn," Finn replied tightly. "I never slept with Quinn."

Rachel just nodded back at him as the truth of that washed through her. She didn't know if it made her feel better for worse.

"Well then, how many of the five were your girlfriends, and how many were simply one-night-stands?" Rachel asked as she eyeballed Finn.

Finn winced. "Rachel, stop."

"Finn, I really do believe I have a right to know, given the nature of our relationship."

"I don't really get why I'm getting the third degree all of a sudden."

"Fine, Finn," Rachel huffed softly as she stood up and reached for a clean towel on the nearby shelf to cover herself with. "You don't have to share the details of your private history with me."

Finn just sat there and watched Rachel as she wrapped the towel around her body, her face as troubled as his was as she looked anywhere but at him.

_You make truly sensational girlfriend material, Rachel Berry. Not overbearing, demanding or smothering in the slightest. A gold star for you in 'girlfriend'._

After a moment Finn sighed deeply. "It was six," he said softly.

"Pardon?" Rachel looked down at him,

"There were _six._ Not five."

"But I am the sixth."

"No, you're the seventh," Finn replied sheepishly as he swallowed tightly and looked at his shoes.

Rachel just nodded as she pursed her lips and fought the desire her eyes had to water.

_Oh. I am number seven._

"And two of them were kind of girlfriends, I guess," Finn continued as he blew through his lips a little nervously. "I mean, it didn't really get serious with either of them, but at that point I still thought it might, you know? The others were all r-random hook ups, and no I'm not proud of it. And yes I used condoms with all of them," Finn continued as if he was anticipating Rachel's next probing question.

They both took a deep breath. "Thank you, Finn," Rachel answered tightly and a little faintly as they both looked at the floor. She knew it was time to stop, but yet her mouth wouldn't listen. "So you have never been s-serious with anyone then?"

She suddenly wondered why Finn's history with other women mattered so much to her. But as she looked down at him nervously scratching something on his hand, she instantly knew why. She loved his hand. Both his hands. She loved the way he scratched them with his dexterous fingers. She loved the messy curls of his hair and the way his nose turned up a little at the end. She loved the way he smiled sometimes with only one side of his face, and the softness of his kind eyes when he looked at her the way he did. She loved the way he kissed her, and the passion with which he satisfied her body and the pleasure he took from it. He mattered to her.

"I was pretty serious about Quinn," Finn eventually replied softly. "Which is kind of ironic given I never slept with her. She was pretty much a prude."

Rachel felt her stomach twisting at the mental images that Finn's words were conjuring and she tried to force them out of her mind.

"And you," he continued as he finally looked up at her.

Rachel's throat caught as their eyes met.

"Pardon?"

"I'm serious about you," he repeated. Rachel just blinked down at him, trying to free herself from the amber eyes that were burning into hers, but she couldn't. It's like their eyes were chained together.

"But w-we have a deal, Finn," she replied under her breath, trying to sound strong, even though her insides were caving in.

"I know," he replied as he blinked back at her.

A moment of heavy silence past between them.

"You know, I think it's actually good we didn't venture out for a drink or d-dinner tonight," Rachel eventually whispered as she sat back down beside him. "Not only because we absolutely cannot be seen publicly anywhere, of course, but because... we really _must_ stick to our plan, Finn. To our promises."

Finn swallowed so hard it was audible as he looked down at his hands. "I know," he said huskily.

For awhile neither of them could find anything to say as they sat there together. Eventually, the closeness of Finn's body to hers led Rachel to finally drop her guard and wrap both her arms around him. He didn't hesitate to respond as he pulled her tiny body into his, holding her close.

"We really need to keep a check on this, Rachel," he whispered.

"What do you mean?"

Finn sighed as he stroked her hair. "I think you were right to make us make that promise last night," he replied softly. Rachel wanted to feel relieved, but her body wouldn't comply. She felt the opposite way. "Because it's like only been one day," Finn continued, "and I'm like…" he sighed again. "I don't know, I just... I think we need to be careful."

Rachel closed her eyes.

"I agree," she replied softly.

"Are you cold?" He asked after a moment, rubbing her arms with his hands.

Something inside Rachel shifted, trying to clutch onto any change in topic. "No, but I do really need a shower after all that sweating," she replied as she rested on Finn's chest.

"Well there are showers in here," he chuckled softly.

"There certainly are," Rachel replied as she stood up. She thought about it for a moment and reached her arm out in invitation. She knew this was perhaps the one thing that could bring them out of their dark thoughts. This had worked every other time.

Finn just stared up at her. "What?"

Rachel feigned a frown as she pulled her empty hand back. "Finn, I require a shower. This is a locker room. There are showers. The door is locked. Don't be shy."

She let her towel drop to the floor, feeling Finn's eyes lock straight to her naked ass as she stepped out of her heels.

"Don't leave me lonely in there," she quipped over her shoulder as she stepped out of his view and into the shower, trying not to think about the sort of sweaty beasts that usually frequent the space. She turned one of the nozzles and found the ideal temperature, facing the stream and letting it run down her body as she closed her eyes and tried to stop her body from shaking.

It was less than a minute before she felt him arrive behind her. Rachel's breath staggered a little as his warm hands slid around her waist and pulled her into his naked body as he hugged her from behind. She sighed as she fell into him, letting the warm water wash over them both as he brought his face beside hers and pulled her cheek against his. They stayed like that for a moment before Rachel finally turned her face towards him and he met her mouth in a gentle kiss, their lips soft and warm as they pressed them together and just held them there, feeling the deepening connection that neither of them could deny. Rachel opened her eyes for a moment and looked into Finn's before he turned her around and lifted her back up into his kiss while she was facing him, their mouths wrestling ravenously under the warm stream, water mixing with saliva as they rubbed tongues and feasted on each other. Every kiss led to an even deeper, wetter kiss, and soon Finn's hands were all over Rachel, lathering up her little body in soft, soapy suds, gliding his large hands all over her nipples that were puckered with hardness, down her back to the curvaceous globes of her ass. Rachel lathered soap into her own hands and rubbed them up and down Finn's long back, across his broad chest and down to his lower stomach, hearing him moan softly as she wrapped her hand around his enormous length and began stroking it up and down. She hadn't realized until then quite how badly she'd missed it until she had it in her hands again, and she gripped it tightly and possessively. She tried to delete unwanted flashes of six faceless girls from her mind as she pleasured him, trying to better them all – to please him the most. Finn cried out softly as he reached his hand down to Rachel's center, feeling the distinctive difference between the water and her wetness as he slid his fingers between her soft folds, circling her clit a few times before he guided her legs father apart and sunk two of his fingers deeply into her. Rachel moaned hard and parted her legs even further, hot water gushing through her hair as Finn began sliding his fingers in and out of her wetness, taking her deeply with his hand as she continued stroking him up and down, their eyes never leaving each other's. Eventually Finn released his hand from Rachel and pulled her body tightly against his, kissing her deeply and softly as he gently guided his hot thickness to her center and rubbed the soft tip up and down her folds.

"Finn," Rachel moaned pleadingly as he found her clit and brushed it back and forth with his soft tip, circling it.

"Finn… please…" Rachel begged as her head fell back with the weight of lust, Finn holding her body up as he guided his tip toward her entrance and slowly pushed in as he watched her face change. The feeling was indescribable. Without a condom, Finn slowly slid himself nearly all the way into Rachel, their naked bodies truly meeting for the first time.

"Finn…" Rachel breathed as she fought with everything she had to try and stop herself; every lesson she'd attended on sexual health and pregnancy flashing through her mind as Finn pulled himself out and then pushed all the way in; both of them crying out at the feeling that surpassed anything they'd ever felt before. The feeling was so intense it was almost unbearable as Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel and just held her there as she remained impaled on him, the both of them lost in a moment of perfect bliss and deep connection. Rachel hadn't realized how much the condoms had separated them until that moment, and and all her sense began to strip away, leaving her with nothing but what she truly wanted more than anything, until Finn gently pulled himself out of her, causing her to open her eyes.

"Give me a sec," he said softly through slightly gritted teeth before he kissed her gently and disappeared from view. When he reappeared he was pulling on a condom and Rachel's eyes flicked back up to his.

Before she could say anything he stepped back towards her and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly.

"You don't even know how badly I want to be with you that way," he whispered into her ear. "But we need to sort something out first. I can't get you pregnant."

Rachel flopped her wet hair into his chest and rested her forehead there, her mind swimming.

_Oral contraception. Relationship. Babies with Finn. Remember your promise, Rachel._

Wanting the pressure of the unwanted questions washed away, Rachel just reached down and held Finn's length tightly in her hand and squeezed it before she pulled it back towards her entrance and pushed it inside. She could see the change in his face as she guided him all the way in, both of them moaning and grunting softly as he began taking her all the way; deep and long and hard and deliberate. He held her tiny back in his hands and bent down to swirl his tongue around her nipples, before he lifted his chest up again so he could just pound himself into her as he gripped her waist, every cell in his body alive with overwhelming relief that he was able to do this again. And as Rachel felt Finn becoming more and more emotional about it; slowing his thrusts, deepening them, she forced herself to bring things back to the level where they needed to stay. She grabbed his face hard and pulled his mouth to hers, finding his tongue and sliding hers against it before she pulled away and looked right into his eyes.

"Fuck me, Finn," she breathed, her words causing his brow to instantly crease with desire. He rocked his hips harder against hers. "Fuck my body the way only you can," she begged as Finn grunted and hoisted her legs around his waist, lifting her up so her back was pressed against the shower wall. He grabbed her ass hard and began pounding her little opening with his steely thickness as he pushed in and out, fucking her harder and making her cry out.

"God, Finn, you feel so good," Rachel moaned as she bit at his neck and clawed at his back. "Fuck me, Finn. I need you to fuck me." He suddenly pulled his hips back, sliding out of her as he dropped to his knees and pulled her swollen pinkness right up to his mouth.

"Uhhh," Rachel cried out as she leaned back on the shower wall, fisting his wet hair as he attacked her with his tongue even more ferociously than he had before.

"Fuck, I just want to do this all night," Finn said thickly as he stuck his tongue deeply into Rachel and began pushing it in and out of her, as deeply as it would go.

"God, Finn…" She cried out as she reached both her arms up and leaned them against the shower wall, feeling Finn's mouth licking her up and down from top to bottom before he suddenly spun her around so she was facing the wall.

"Open yourself up for me," he commanded huskily as Rachel complied, stepping each foot out wider. She leaned forward on the wall in front of her as water continued pouring over them both.

"Oh baby, look how edible you are," Finn breathed as he dropped to his knees and took her ass cheeks in his hands, squeezing them as he ran his tongue all over them in hot, wet swirls.

"Finn..." Rachel moaned as he brought his mouth back to her slick wetness, feasting on her lusciously as he pulled her body further open. He slid his fingers into her and began pumping them in and out, feeling how soft and wet she was as she moaned and pushed herself against the wall.

Rachel could barely hold herself up as she felt Finn slide up her body again so he was standing and spin her around, bringing his mouth to hers and giving her the tongue she wanted so badly to taste as his cock found her entrance again. He slid in easily and he held her hard against the wall as he began fucking her again, hard and deep and wild as their sweat mingled with the water and their cries echoed through the room.

Rachel reached her arms around Finn's back and dug her fingernails into it, sliding them up and down as he hammered himself into her, the sounds of their bodies smacking together mixing with the loud gush of water. She spun him back around, pushing him hard against the shower wall and then down to the floor so he was sitting on it. His mouth fell open and he grabbed her hair and pulled it hard as she held his rocklike shaft in her hand and sunk her body down onto it.

"Uhhh," Finn cried out as Rachel spread her legs wide on top of him and began riding him, completely oblivious to where they were as she smacked her body down on his, his thick length filling her up completely as she moved her body up and down at increasing speed. Finn reached around and smacked his hands onto her ass, digging his fingers into it and pulling it apart as Rachel bounced up and down on top of him, her nipples falling forward into Finn's mouth as he moaned and sucked. It wasn't long before Rachel came, her hungry screams launching a deep tension inside Finn that quickly erupted into a hot thick liquid that filled his condom up as Rachel slowed her slides up and down, her entire body wet and worn.

For awhile they just sat there on the shower room floor holding each other as they rested, their hearts pounding and their chests breathless.

And when they'd slowly separated their bodies, cleaned themselves up, and ended up back where they started on the bench in dry clothes, Finn looked at Rachel, his face turning vulnerable.

"So what happens now?" He asked softly.

Rachel blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

Finn looked down. "I mean, do we just go home our separate ways?"

Rachel sighed heavily and stammered through the words that just didn't feel right. "Yes, Finn, that's right."

His nod came quickly, but there was disappointment behind it. But he didn't try to fight her on it, and the maturity of that ironically made Rachel's only heart want him more.

They agreed to leave separately – Rachel first – even though Finn kept trying in vain to convince her to let him walk her to her car in the dark.

And it was while she was walking back to her car alone, her heart as filled as it was empty, that the text came:

**When will I see you again? I miss you.**

Her chest turned hot as she stood there and typed an answer before taking another step.

**Tomorrow, I hope. I miss you, too.**

She must have read his last text a hundred times before she finally fell asleep.

**You make me happy. ****  
**

* * *

_Eeeeeek! Do you think they're doing well with keeping their feelings out of it? LOL. Anyway, this chapter was way too long, sorry. But I thought I'd post it all rather than cut it. I kind of missed them. Thanks so much for sticking with this story, and I love to hear your comments, so please review! xoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel had already tried to imagine what it might be like to teach history to a class of students that included Finn Hudson – her boyfriend. One of the reasons she'd spent the past several weeks trying to walk away from the man who kept pulling her back like a slingshot was because she'd predicted an even more intense version of what she'd experienced so far in class: sickening distraction, intolerable desire, throbbing guilt, and the paralyzing fear of another student catching onto the charged chemistry between them.

But when Rachel delivered her class on the Cuban Missile Crisis the day after the football game, she'd found herself feeling exactly the opposite way. As her petite frame had weaved its way around students, pacing the room as she moderated discussion topics, all she felt was… happy. The thrill that danced up her spine purely because Finn - her boyfriend - was in the same room as her made Rachel want to shake the gooey-eyed teenage girl out of herself. But she didn't. Because this new, happy, Rachel had discovered confidence. For the first time in her life, having a boyfriend who believed in her abilities and looked at her like she'd hung the moon gave Rachel a kind of swagger. She worked the room like it was the last lesson of her life, catching Finn's proud smirk every now and again as she held her class's attention, as acutely aware of his sensual presence in the fourth row as she was of her own breathing. That, and the fact that they both now knew where they stood had also leaked some of the unbearable tension out of the atmosphere. The irony wasn't lost on Rachel that, after they had finally succumbed to the most dangerous trap of all, they finally felt free.

The only question left standing was when they were going to see each other privately again, and Rachel's heart shamefully ached for the answer like the schoolgirl it had regressed to as the bell rang.

"Remember your homework!" She squeaked over the sound of students that echoed the hum of a freight train. "500 words each!"

Finn's invisible pull led Rachel to glance over at him, her face instantly clipped with a frown as Quinn arrived at his seat where he was still packing up, slipping one of her slender arms around his and pressing her body against it. Rachel's face flamed as she immediately let her eyes drop down to her desk, trying not to stare.

_Hold it together, Rachel. You know he is yours now. Possessive teacher-girlfriends are not attractive. And they do not have swagger. _

But as her eyes climbed up again, Rachel felt something inside her twist sharply as Quinn placed something Rachel couldn't identify on Finn's desk and then slipped her hands over his eyes to cover them as she stood behind him, giggling. Rachel swallowed hard as the blonde removed her hands and Finn's eyes fell directly onto the object, widening for a moment before he released a loud laugh. Quinn pressed her fingers into his shoulders as she laughed along, as Finn's eyes flicked up to Rachel's. The moment their eyes met she looked away and gathered her books into her arms like they were on fire.

She could feel Finn's eyes on her as she rushed past the remaining students, trying not to let her possessive teacher-girlfriend jealousy show as she pushed herself through the door and into the safety of the hallway.

She made a beeline for the safe haven of the teachers' lounge, where she slipped into an empty seat and read the inevitable text message that had arrived on the way.

_**Where'd you go, speedy? x**_

Rachel's whole body felt like it was liquefying as she clutched the phone affectionately in her hand. Completely aware of how childish and pathetic her punishment was, she deliberately waited five minutes before replying.

_**I am at work, Finn. It may come as a shock to you that I have obligations that do not revolve around your handsome self. Besides, I felt it prudent not to disturb your cuddle time with Quinn. Enjoy your next class.**_

Knowing that Finn was likely already in that class by the time she'd sent the message, Rachel still couldn't help but keep one eye on her phone as she pulled out an apple bar and began gnawing on it.

"Rachel! So glad I caught you."

Her head flicked up to meet the wide-eyed gaze of Emma Pilsbury, who was standing over her holding a cup of tea.

"Hello, Emma," Rachel replied with a smile, welcoming the distraction. "Can you join me?"

Emma nodded as she sat down and the two teachers chatted about their mornings before the topic shifted to the game the night before. After sharing a mutual outpouring of praise at how the McKinley Titans had played, Rachel's cheeks stained red the entire time, Emma's face suddenly turned the same color.

"Rachel, I… I wanted to ask you s-something," she stammered as her eyes looked down at her empty cup.

Rachel's immediate instinct was to panic. Her heart rate quadrupled as her insides flew up into her throat.

"Yes?" she asked, her mind already hurtling through excuses. Excuses for banging the high school quarterback who was also her history student.

_I am considering changing my specialty to sex education and I required some hands-on experience.  
__Finn Hudson is actually twenty-two years old. He is an actor researching a role and he is here in disguise.  
__I suffer from a rare condition in which my body does extremely out-of-character things without my consent. It's like sleepwalking; I'm not even aware I'm doing it._

But when some space finally cleared inside Rachel's whirring mind, it wasn't Finn Hudson's name she kept hearing slipping out of Emma's mouth, but the name Harry Prince. Rachel tried to focus on what Emma was saying as the counselor's fingers twisted tightly together.

"…. And I did think it was just going to be that one coffee, but then when he asked me, I just felt so put on the spot, and I really didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"I'm sorry Emma," Rachel interjected as she placed a hand on the frail woman's arm, forgetting that she didn't like to be touched unless the person was wearing sanitized gloves. "I had a mental blank. What exactly are you saying?"

Emma's brown eyes blinked back at Rachel's as her mouth shook a little. "I am saying that… Last n-night Harry invited me to dinner this Friday, and I s-said yes. But only if it's okay with you." Emma swallowed tightly as she fumbled with the button on her wrist.

When it hit Rachel that Emma's cheeks were turning scarlet as she mumbled on about how Harry had surprised her with his wit and intelligence, she fought a strong urge to laugh.

_Emma Pilsbury and Harry Prince? Sitting in a tree? Him giving her the director's cut version of how someone had stolen a hubcap off his Chevrolet Camaro?_

Rachel wondered if Emma was on crack, but when her friend's little shoulders began to shiver a little, she forced herself to take her friend's desires seriously and quickly cut in.

"Emma, of course I don't mind if you have dinner with Harry. I'm not interested in him in that way. Not that I'd have any claim over him even if I was."

"Really?" Emma asked, visibly pleased.

"Absolutely," Rachel answered with a reassuring smile.

Emma took a deep breath before her face twisted a little. "But when are we going to find someone for you?" she asked meekly, her cheeks blushing again.

Rachel felt a flock of butterflies circle her stomach as Finn's beautiful face washed through her mind like sweet lemonade.

"You don't have to worry about me, Emma," she replied softly. "I'm perfectly happy with what I have."

* * *

Just as Rachel was getting ready for her next class, Finn was due out of his. As she sorted through papers on her desk, her room still free of students, her phone finally buzzed. She felt her cheeks turning upwards before she'd even read his message.

**Careful u don't get punished for that tone. Ps. Q just showed me something funny. Don't freak. I'll tell u later. **

Rachel's eyes focused on Finn's flirtatious words, something inside her shifting. The memory of the incredible pleasure he'd brought her the night before still made the hairs on her neck rise. She typed back, deciding to drop a little of her guard for once.

**And what punishment might that be? I'm intrigued. p.s. I shall try not to "freak" every time that beautiful prom queen of yours comes near you.**

Both of them anxious about their next classes starting and blocking their precious contact, the text message exchange sped up as students began trickling into Rachel's room.

**I don't reveal my punishments ahead of time. But u will be sore. Ps. She's not mine. You are mine. **

**How can I be so sure that your interpretation of 'sore' is a bad thing? You have already shown me a version of it that I quite enjoy. p.s. You are mine, too.**

**Oh you like it when I make u sore? Noted. ;)**

**What I will tell you, Finn, is to select either 'you' or 'u' when composing a sentence with multiple inclusions. Consistency is key. You know my preference out of the two.**

**Lol. YOU are in so much trouble. Prepare to be so sore you can't walk straight, bossy.**

**Again, I'm failing to see the punishment in that. **

**You are such a bad girl. Why do you always have to make me hard when I can't see you. :(**

**Finn, please stop giving me enticing mental images. I am serious. **

**I'm serious too. Your not gonna be able to walk tomorrow.**

**Tomorrow? This leads me to believe you have already planned our meeting tonight without my consultation.**

**Lol. Is that ok? **

**I accept. Would you be available to come over to my house this evening?**

**LOL. I can. Mom & Burt are out of town, so I can stay too :D. What time, Miss Formal?**

**What is 'LOL'? If you approve, I would like to cook you dinner. How does 6pm sound? p.s. Finn, you know you can't sleep the night.**

**6pm is good. Tks for dinner, & yeah I know. Ps. LOL means 'lick open legs'. :p**

'**You are' contracts to 'you're'. Not 'your'. And I have no words, Finn.**

**Kidding. LOL means 'laugh out loud'.**

**I see. Well thank you, Finn, for laughing at my expense. :)**

**Haha. Actually I just thought of a better meaning for LOL with you.**

**Is this the part where I squander valuable money on a text message asking you to tell me what it is?**

**It means 'lots of love'. :)**

Rachel's heart stopped in its tracks as her fingers froze over the keys. She wanted to type something back, but instead, she found herself quickly deleting all the messages and slipping her phone away as she looked up into the oblivious faces of her students.

And, as quickly as it had arrived, she lost her swagger again.

* * *

Rachel turned the heat down on the Sicilian pasta sauce she'd whipped up from scratch before poking her head around her kitchen door.

Her mouth fell open a little at the sight of Finn relaxing on her couch with Trouble nestling in his lap. Something about the sight of him reclining there with his shoes kicked off, his muscular arms visible through his t-shirt as he stroked her cat's thick gray fur made Rachel's chest burn. It was all so _homely. _So comfortable. So different to the first time he'd visited her home when she'd awkwardly forced him to strip before her very eyes.

"Smells awesome." Finn's husky voice broke Rachel's thoughts as he smiled at her, his fingers brushing behind Trouble's ears who released a soft purr.

_Be careful, Finn. That cat cannot be trusted. That cat deals crack. Check your pockets. In fact, perhaps I should be doing the checking. _

"Thank you, Finn," Rachel answered a little stiffly. She was undoubtedly becoming more comfortable around Finn, but he still made her nervous. "It's almost ready." After giving him a polite smile, she slipped back around the door.

A couple of minutes later, Rachel's ears registered that the classical music she'd been playing had changed to something more modern as she rounded the door carrying two hot plates of food. As she placed them down on her coffee table, wanting to keep their dining casual, she spotted Finn thumbing through his iPod which was now inserted into her stereo dock.

"Classic rock," he explained with a half-smile. "That other stuff was sending me to sleep."

Rachel just laughed softly as she disappeared back into her kitchen for a moment, unsure whether she should feel embarrassed or not. When she returned with a glass of wine for herself and a soda for Finn, he was already sitting on the floor with his legs outstretched under her coffee table, leaning over one of the plates of pasta.

"Looks good," he commented warmly as Rachel settled down onto the floor adjacent to him.

"Bon appetit," she answered with a shy smile as she dug her fork into her pasta and swirled it around.

As they worked away at their meals while chatting softly, it occurred to Rachel that this was the first time they'd just sat together and talked without fumbling to tear each other's clothes off. While they were both distinctly aware of the invisible sparks that were bursting between their arms as they accidentally brushed elbows, it was clear that both of them wanted to bask in the rare atmosphere of just being together and talking as naturally as any couple would. This was a new kind of intimacy that neither of them wanted to part with, and as the clock ticked on, the conversation deepened and eventually turned to their childhoods. As Rachel sipped on her wine, her heart hurt for Finn when he opened up about his father's death and the problems he'd faced growing up because of it. When he guided the somber topic back to Rachel, the mood lifted again with her funny stories about singing show tunes around the piano with her two gay dads. And it was when Finn had broken into hysterics, coughing up some soda, that Rachel decided to take a deep breath and admit something to him that she'd never told anyone.

Finn sat back and fixated on Rachel's face as she softly revealed to him that all she'd ever wanted was to be a singer. As her voice shook with the anxiety of an unaired truth, she spilled the secrets of a dream that had been buried deeply under the realities of life. And as Finn sat there and listened, she could swear she could see him looking at her in a slightly different way as he reached out and tenderly brushed his hand over her forearm. When he gently asked her why she hadn't pursued it, Rachel stammered over the dark memory of when she had choked at her one audition for a prestigious musical theater college, and that she wished her high school had had a Glee club so she could have practiced her skills more. Finn noticed Rachel's body droop a little when she explained that, after the intensely traumatizing experience, she had decided to sign up for teachers' college instead and never looked back.

And when Finn asked Rachel to sing something for him and she shook her dark hair vigorously, her shy giggles were silenced by his mouth as he leaned forward and finally kissed her.

Rachel felt her heart stop still for a moment as his soft lips touched hers, pressing gently into them as he expressed something deeply affectionate. And then, a moment later, the opposite happened and Rachel's heart leapt with a thick warmth as Finn wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her mouth harder into his. Rachel sighed at the soft sensation of their lips rubbing together, their tongues searching and then finding as they swirled and sucked. They both released soft whimpers as they held each other's faces and kissed each other with a gentle urgency, both of them blown away by the fact that, after so many deep, hungry kisses, it still felt this new. This magnetic. It was like their mouths were designed to connect.

When they finally both pulled away for air, Rachel smiled softly as Finn's hand stroked her thigh affectionately. She eyed off his empty soda glass and, deciding to pour refills, she placed a gentle kiss on the end of Finn's nose before she collected their glasses and headed back into her kitchen.

When she sat back down with full glasses of wine and soda, Finn pulled her body close to his like he'd missed her as they both took small sips of their drinks. Finn began rubbing his hand up and down Rachel's back in long strokes, letting it slide closer down to her ass each time as his fingers brushed over the tops of her curves. Their intense make-out had turned up the heat in the room, and the atmosphere was starting to buzz with an unfulfilled hunger.

"Can I have a sip of your wine?" Finn asked, his voice husky as he let the tips of his fingers gently massage the top of Rachel's ass.

She felt the arousal he'd awakened in her building fast; wanting his talented hands to slide lower and just cup her fully.

"Absolutely not," she answered breathlessly, trying to keep her voice firm and in control. "I will not participate in the intoxication of a minor. I do have some morals, you know."

Finn just raised an eyebrow as his hand finally slid down and clutched Rachel's curvaceous but petite ass cheek, both of their eyes darkening a little as he reached across to cup the other one and squeezed.

"Mmm," he murmured as their eyes held together. "It's just a sip, Rachel. It's not like I've never been drunk before," Finn continued as he moved his hand across so it was directly in the middle of both Rachel's ass cheeks, sliding his fingers up and down the crack between them through her thin cotton dress. Rachel released a soft whimper, wanting more, when she saw Finn's other hand suddenly reach across and clutch her wine glass. As fast as her eyebrows shot up he downed the whole lot, sculling it all in one go as Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"Finn!" she shouted as she grabbed the empty glass back from him. "You did _not_ just do that."

"Okay, I didn't," he answered as he moved his other hand to Rachel's ass so he gripped it with both his hands, squeezing and rubbing with increasing fervor as he let the alcohol warm his body.

"Finn Hudson, you are positively a… a juvenile delinquent," Rachel replied, as if that was a horrible thing to be, as she dropped the glass back onto the table. She let out a soft whimper as Finn slid his fingers deep into the crack of her ass and brushed them against the outside of her dampening panties.

"Better call the police and report my juvenile delinquency," he answered as he gently pushed Rachel's body down so she was resting back on her elbows, positioning himself on his knees between her legs as he parted them and pushed her dress up to her waist.

"Mmm," Finn mumbled with a soft need as he cupped Rachel's full front in his hand, holding it there for a moment and feeling it's delicious shape pressing into his fingers.

"Finn, in my house, y-you need to obey m-my rules," Rachel stammered as Finn turned his hand around and used the heel of it to circle her clit through her panties, feeling them beginning to soak through with arousal as he applied the right amount of pressure.

"Is one of your rules that I get to make you come?" he asked huskily.

Rachel whimpered as she instinctively opened her legs wider and let her head fall back. Finn leaned in closer and used two fingers to pull the wet fabric of Rachel's panties to the side, his eyes desperate to see her glistening pinkness underneath. He moaned softly as he watched her lips swell under his gaze.

"Rachel," he breathed thickly as he pulled the fabric all the way across and looked at her.

"Yes…" She moaned.

"I asked you a question," Finn stumbled as he peeled Rachel's damp panties off her skin and pulled them down past her legs. Cool air found her center instantly as she saw Finn's eyes return to it, his pupils dilating at the sight. "Can I make you come?"

"Yes," Rachel whispered, her body burning with need for Finn to touch her. She could feel how turned on she was as he gently pulled her shaking body up so he could lift her cotton dress up past her waist and over her head as she removed it altogether.

Finn's eyes dropped down to Rachel's naked breasts, surprised by the sight when he had been expecting a bra to unfasten. Rachel pulled her shoulders back a little as he looked at her, causing her breasts to stick out even further, her brown nipples hardening and puckering in his stare.

"Fuck, you make me so hard, Rachel," Finn whispered with an aching need as he reached out and cupped her soft round breasts in his large hands, his brow furrowing as he squeezed and massaged them with his fingers. He brushed his thumbs back and forth over her nipples, feeling them tighten even further as he stroked them gently between his thumb and forefinger. "Is it okay if I taste these?" he breathed as he made gentle tugs on Rachel's erect nipples, the sensation causing her to cry out softly.

"Finn…" Rachel whimpered softly, feeling her body already beginning to sweat with the thick heat of desire. Finn leaned in and moved his mouth so close to one of her nipples she could feel his hot breath blowing against it. "Can I taste you, baby?" he asked, his voice deprived. Rachel just moaned softly in response as he blew lightly against it.

"Yes… please…" She begged, and within seconds Finn's soft tongue had made contact with her nipple, licking it up and down, and side to side, in soft, wet strokes, rolling it around in his mouth and sucking on it. He moaned softly as Rachel's hands moved down to clutch his dark mop of curly hair, grabbing the thick tufts and tugging on them as Finn moved from nipple to nipple, lavishing them with his tongue and sucking and licking and biting.

After awhile Rachel's hands were still tightly clutched in Finn's hair as he worked his mouth all the way down her stomach, spending some time sucking on the smooth tanned skin around her navel, before he continued his tongue-trail all the way to her soft mound of hair. He kissed her there softly and swirled his tongue around it, before gently pushing Rachel's body all the way down so she was lying back on the floor.

"I just want to frame this image," Finn said huskily as he pulled Rachel's thighs up so her knees were bent, leaving her feet flat on the floor as he parted her legs even wider and stared at the space between them. "God, I want to fuck you so bad," he whispered as he brushed his fingers up and down her slit, feeling her excitement coating them in a shiny wetness as he used his thumb to probe her soft folds.

Rachel writhed gently, moaning with every stroke that Finn made with his fingers around her swollen pinkness, before he gently found her opening and sunk two fingers deep inside it. Rachel cried out and lifted her hips off the floor as Finn buried his long fingers as deep as they would go, feeling her soft walls clenching around them as he began sliding them in and out, her wetness as audible as her soft moans.

"God, Rachel, you're killing me, Finn moaned softly as he began taking her hard and deep with his fingers. When he pulled them out of her he brought them up to his mouth, sucking off the contents as Rachel lay there in total submission.

_I have submitted. I have surrendered. I am a submissive and a surrenderer. I am yours, Finn Hudson. Do with me what you will. _

"There's something I want to do to you," Finn suddenly whispered, as if he'd heard Rachel's thoughts. Her eyes opened with curiosity and she lifted her head a little to find his sight. Still fully clothed, his thick erection was clearly visible through his jeans as it pressed against the fabric in request to be let out and played with. Rachel didn't think she'd ever seen anything sexier.

"Go get your little toy," Finn requested as he looked down at her with a cheeky smirk.

Rachel's eyes widened.

_My Finn Hudson Survival Pack?_

"Pardon me?" she asked.

But before she knew what was happening, Finn had grabbed her by the elbow and tugged her upright, taking her mouth in his as he pulled her naked little body onto his thighs so she was literally straddling him. Her throbbing center brushed against the thick shaft poking through his jeans as he sucked on her tongue hungrily.

"You know what I'm talking about," Finn whispered into Rachel's mouth as he bucked his hips against hers, rubbing his covered erection against her naked center. The feeling of him sliding it up and down her empty wetness, teasing her with it, made her cry out. "You want me to fuck you, don't you?" Finn asked as he lightly smacked himself against her opening, tempting her with its hard thickness as he dry-fucked her.

"God yes," Rachel answered as she dug her fingernails into Finn's forearms. "Please Finn."

Finn pushed her off his body with a gentle roughness. "Then do what I asked," he said, his voice hard with dominance. "Get your little toy, Ms. Berry."

Rachel's mouth dropped open as she just sat there and sized up the bossy piece of work who dared call himself her boyfriend. Finn just stared back at her, before he narrowed his eyes when he realized she was once again refusing to move. "It's in your bedroom, right?" He asked, as he moved to stand up. "Why don't we both just go-" Rachel's arm quickly fired out to stop him.

"I'll get it," she said quickly as she found herself rising up off the floor and walking toward her bedroom.

_Exceptional work, Rachel Berry. You are in complete control. Finn Hudson has no power over you at all. You are the living embodiment of power._

But when she arrived back with her vibrator clutched shyly in her hand, Finn was nowhere to be seen. She was about to call his name when he suddenly appeared at her kitchen door, swigging another glass of wine he'd obviously just poured. He downed the lot as Rachel stood there, open-mouthed. "Would you like some?" he asked.

"Finn Hudson, you not only just stole from my personal wine collection, but you dared to consume it again in my presence when you are under age!" She could hear the incredulity in her voice.

"Sit back down," Finn countered, feeling the wine lift his confidence even further.

"Finn!" Rachel shouted as she threw the vibrator at his head. He ducked as it landed on the kitchen bench behind him and slid towards her coffee-maker.

"What the hell?" he asked as Rachel stormed over to him and removed the wine glass from his hand by force.

"Rachel, I told you to sit back down," Finn repeated as they stood there and stared at each other, their eyes blazing.

"Or what?" Rachel spat back, knowing that they were both playing along purely for the sake of theater. "You'll_ punish me with your tongue?" _The mocking tone in her voice sent Finn moving quickly towards her as he grabbed her naked body with his huge hands and sat her roughly up on her kitchen bench. "Finn! This is hardly sanitary –"

But Finn silenced her protests by moving in between her legs and grabbing her hair, using it to pull her mouth into his.

The ferocity with which Rachel found his tongue and began sucking on it made Finn realize how turned on she was, and the thought made him so hard he could have ripped right through his jeans as he pushed himself hard into her naked center.

"God Finn," Rachel moaned as she wrapped her arms around his back and clawed at it. "Finn… I need you." She cried out as his tongue went wild all over her face and neck, lapping up every bit of her skin that he could get as she pulled his t-shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. Finn grabbed her hips with his hand and began pushing his dick right into her through his jeans as Rachel clawed at his chest and nipples, her eyes fogging. Every smack he made against her opening only made Rachel more hungry, and within seconds she was fumbling with the button on his jeans, undoing it and tugging the zipper down. Finn cried out softly as Rachel dug her hands into his boxer shorts and pulled his length out, wrapping her hand tightly around it as she began kissing and licking his neck with long, lustful strokes. When Finn's hooded eyes spotted Rachel's vibrator over her shoulder, he reached out and grabbed it as she squeezed her hand up and down his whole length. The unbelievable feeling caused him to stop and moan as he gripped the device in his hand.

Finn suddenly took a step back, slipping out of her grasp as he fought to control himself, the sight of her open wetness having just the opposite effect. Rachel's eyes widened as they fell down to her thick vibrator that he clutched in his hand as he looked back at her with predatory eyes.

"Are you ready to get punished?" Finn asked huskily, the sexiness of his tone making Rachel seep excitement onto her kitchen bench. She muffled the thought of how unhygienic that was and decided to deal with it later.

Instead, she focused on driving Finn even more crazy by widening her legs even further. "Make me sore," she challenged in response as their eyes locked together, Finn's mouth falling open a little at her words.

He stepped back in towards her so his naked cock was lined up with her swollen center, sliding it up and down her a few times as they both moaned softly. Rachel thought he was going to try and enter her, but instead, he took a step sideways and brought the vibrator up to her mouth.

"Open for me," he requested under his breath.

Rachel saw the desire deep in his eyes that matched her own as she opened her mouth and let him sink the toy inside, her lips closing around it.

Finn's breathing changed as she began to suck, keeping her full lips tightly wrapped around the device as Finn began sliding it all the way in and pulling it all the way out. His dark eyes never left Rachel's face as she took more and more, showing off her lack of gag reflex as she slid her tongue up and down it and sucked it like a popsicle. When Rachel's eyes closed in enjoyment as she sucked off the thick implement she imagined was Finn, he couldn't take anymore and suddenly pulled it out of her mouth. He took a step back as he guided her off the bench by her hips so she was standing in front of him.

Rachel felt nothing but compliance as Finn pushed her down onto her knees until she found him with her mouth, hearing the thick lust in his moan as she took him all the way into her mouth and felt her soft lips close around him. The taste of Finn beat anything other on the planet, and she lost herself in it as she grabbed his ass with her hands and used it to push him deeper into her mouth. Finn cried out, his hands clutching Rachel's hair as she sucked and licked, her lips devouring every inch of him in long, tight sucks, until Finn finally pulled away, seconds from exploding.

As Rachel looked up at him with swollen lips, Finn gently cupped her chin in his hand, kneeling down in front of her and pulling her mouth into his in a gentle kiss. She sighed softly as he pulled her body up with their mouths still pressed together, taking her hand in his and leading her back out towards her lounge room with the vibrator still in his other hand.

"Can we go into your room?" he asked softly, his hand tight in hers. And before she could think too long about it, Rachel felt herself shaking her head as Finn sighed quickly and led her to the couch.

"Sit here," he ordered gently when they reached the sofa, Rachel making no argument as she sat down and looked up at Finn as his eyes drunk in every inch of her naked body. Her eyes slipped down to his tight erection as he pulled his jeans and boxers all the way off, before moving back to Rachel so he was kneeling on the floor, leaning against the sofa.

"Lie back," Finn requested as Rachel gently rested her shoulders back into the sofa, her legs naturally falling open as she let one leg drop down to the floor. Finn nestled himself between her legs, his eyes switching between her appetizing soft pinkness and her mesmerizing face.

"Open wider for me, Rachel," he said softly. His eyes dilated at the sight as Rachel lifted one leg up and bent her knee so she was spread open in front of him, feeling how exposed and vulnerable she was.

Finn held out the vibrator to her, his eyes cloudy with desire as Rachel took it from his hand. "Show me, baby," he whispered. "Show me how you use this on yourself."

A gust of shyness blew through Rachel's body as she looked back at him. Finn took her free hand and pulled it up to his lips, kissing it. "Please, Rachel," he said softly. "It turns me on."

The sound of his gentle voice almost begging her gave Rachel all the inspiration she needed to click the vibrator on until it was whirring in her hand. Finn just settled back on his knees and watched as she slowly brushed it down her stomach until she reached the top of her soft folds. She closed her eyes as she began circling it around the slippery pinkness, hearing the change in Finn's breathing as she used her other hand to pull her folds apart to place it directly on her clit. She opened her eyes and looked at him as he watched her face, their eyes holding together as she began moaning softly, rubbing the whirring tip all over her little nub. Finn's eyes moved back down to her wet folds as she slid the tip down, finding her opening and lifting her hips slightly as she pushed it in. Rachel cried out softly as she guided the thick whirring shape all the way inside herself, Finn's breath becoming more ragged as she pushed in and pulled out again, feeling the ease with which it moved because of how turned on she was.

"Fuck baby," Finn moaned as he watched her, Rachel's chest rising and falling with heavy breaths as she increased the speed and depth. When she had sunk the device almost all the way in, her brows furrowed with pleasure, she moved to pull it out again, but she felt Finn's hand on hers to stop. He gently guided her hand away and sat back to look at her, as Rachel lay exposed with her vibrator all the way inside. She could see how turned on Finn was as he drunk in the sight, before he reached forward and grabbed its end, making Rachel cry out as he pulled it back before twisting it and pushing it all the way back in.

"Uhhh," she moaned as Finn took charge and began sliding it all the way out before sinking it into her again, his own dick bursting to replicate its movements as he began working it faster and harder.

"Baby, what do you think about when you fuck yourself with this?" Finn asked thickly as he sat forward, giving his hand more strength as he smacked it in and out of her, twisting it deeply as Rachel moaned.

Rachel stammered as she writhed and lifted her hips higher in the air. "I think about y-you, baby."

Finn's face softened at the affectionate word she'd finally used, before her thick moans brought him back to the task at hand. "You think about me doing what?" he asked as he pounded the implement in and out while Rachel moaned in pleasure.

"I think about… y-you fucking me."

"You do?" Finn asked as he continued his relentless movements, the repeated action causing the veins in his forearms to bulge. "You like it when I fuck you?"

"Yes... Finn…" Rachel whimpered as her hands fell over her eyes, her body almost breaking under the sensation. Finn pulled the vibrator all the way out of her for a moment, using his free hand to collect some of her excitement that was seeping out of her opening on his fingers. As he sunk the device back inside, long and deep, he used his moistened fingertips to begin circling her clit.

"Oh God, Finn…" Rachel begged as Finn began working both his hands on her, his breath heavy as he eventually moved his fingers away from her clit so he could lean forward and suck on it. He kept sinking the vibrator in and out of her as he began sliding his tongue all over her erect little bud, both of them moaning as Finn eventually pulled the vibrator out and let it fall to the floor. He brought his hand back up, using both to pull her folds apart as he returned his mouth to her, feasting on her feverishly and licking her slit up and down as Rachel twisted and writhed.

"Finn… oh God… Finn!" she cried out as he slurped at her and probed her with his warm, wet tongue just as hungrily as he had the night before. And it was right when Rachel was about to explode all over his mouth like a volcano that he suddenly pulled away and reached for his jeans, fumbling for a condom in his wallet.

Rachel just lay there and panted with anticipation as Finn rolled on the condom, spreading her legs as he returned to her and pulled her by the arm so she was sitting forward on the edge of the couch, her hair tumbling past her shoulders in thick waves. He guided her legs apart as he lined himself up with her swollen entrance, sliding his tip up and down it as he gently grabbed her chin and pulled her mouth into his. Rachel savored the taste of herself on his tongue as Finn slowly pulled his hips back before pushing them forward again, his heavy, thick length sliding deeply into Rachel as her eyes closed with pleasure. After so many deep thrusts with her vibrator, it only took her seconds to realize that that feeling was nothing compared with the sensation of Finn filling her up with himself, their pelvises meeting and pressing together as he pushed himself as deep inside as he could go.

As their hot, wet mouths came back together, Finn slid his hands around Rachel's hips, cupping her ass and lifting her up onto him as he began fucking her even deeper as she wrapped her legs around his thighs. Sweat matted their hair together as they clawed at each other's skin, continually shifting their bodies so they could get closer – deeper – as Finn released every bit of tension he'd been collecting since the night before and took it out on Rachel's little body. Unable to resist the escalating pleasure, they both came within minutes as he took her hard and fast, Finn filling up his condom with warm liquid as they held eye contact, their bodies shuddering together.

When they could both finally move, Finn gently eased himself out of Rachel and removed the condom, slipping into her kitchen to dispose of it as she lay back down on the sofa, trying to reclaim some energy inside her limp body.

When Finn returned he gently lay down beside her as they both stretched out in the tight space, spooning his body against hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in the smell of her shampoo. For a little while they just lay there contentedly, sheltered by the feeling of just being together, shutting all the problems they faced away.

And when Finn finally broke the silence, his statement was so sudden and soft that Rachel wasn't even sure he'd said it at first. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met, Rachel."

When his hand squeezing hers made Rachel realize he had said it, her heart almost cried for what she had found and what she was going to lose. "Thank you," she whispered as she tightened her fingers around his.

"When you texted me today, you said Quinn was beautiful," Finn explained softly as he stroked her fingers. "And I'm not saying she's not," he continued quickly, "but I just wanted you to know… you're a lot prettier than Quinn."

Rachel's eyes closed as she held Finn's hand, wanting to freeze time. To protect the moment forever. At no moment in her past would she have ever believed that a boy like Finn would say that to a girl like her. It it shamed her when she wondered if it was even true.

"Finn, I want to ask you something, but I don't w-want you to take it the wrong way," she finally said under her breath. She wasn't even sure if her question wasn't completely pointless and juvenile, but she felt like it was something she needed to know, so she asked it anyway, her voice small. "Is Quinn your date to the prom?"

Finn paused for a moment. "Yes," he replied softly as he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

And despite it all… the constant reassurances… the affirming words from Quinn herself… the genuine belief that Finn really did care for Rachel… his words still stung. Rachel just closed her eyes and lay there as he stroked her back.

"It goes without saying that we're just going as friends," Finn finally said, feeling the tenseness in Rachel's tiny body.

Rachel took a deep breath. "I know. But she wants it to be more. And that's the part I don't like."

"But why?" Finn asked as he turned Rachel's body over so she was facing him. He slid his arms around her back. "You know I don't want it to be more."

"I know," Rachel replied as she looked down. "It's fine. You're both a shoe-in for prom king and queen. It makes sense that you go together."

"What she showed me today..." Finn explained, "it was one of these buttons she had printed with our names on them for campaigning." Rachel just nodded at him. "They printed my name under Quinn's face, and Quinn's name under my face," he continued with a smile. "I think she went into full scary Quinn mode at the time, but she said they made all new ones so it's cool."

Rachel just blinked back at Finn. "Would you like me to wear a campaign button?"

Finn frowned a little. "Huh?"

Rachel felt her cheeks staining pink as she repeated the question.

"Rachel," Finn said gently as he stoked her back. "Don't be the crazy jealous girl. And you know teachers can't wear campaign stuff."

"I know," replied Rachel. "I was just being silly."

T_he crazy jealous girl. That's me._

"So are you going?" Finn asked as he looked back at her shyly. "To the prom?"

Rachel looked down. "Absolutely not."

"Why?" Finn didn't even try to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Rachel swallowed hard as she brushed her fingers against his. Feeling some of the confidence she'd found when they'd had dinner still wafting through her, she opened up and told him the exact same words she'd revealed to Emma weeks ago.

_"I've never been to any prom of any kind. No one asked me. Except for this one boy called Jacob, but I always feared he was a rapist waiting to strike at the right moment. I wasn't exactly popular in school. I suppose I just… I didn't want the humiliation of being the only girl at prom without a date."_

When she glanced back at Finn with embarrassment he was just nodding back at her, his face both compassionate and confused as he brushed a finger over her cheek.

"But I want you to come," he said. "I want to see you in a prom dress."

Rachel smiled. "Do teachers even wear prom dresses?"

Finn tilted his head back and forth as if to say 'kind of'. "They dress up," he replied. "Some more than others. You'd be the hottest girl in the room no matter what you wore."

Rachel blushed as she looked down. "Pity no boy in my high school thought so."

Finn scoffed a little as he played with her hair. "Nope. They all wanted you; they were just too dumbass and chicken to admit it."

The kindness of his words warmed Rachel's body, but the only attention she could remember from schoolyard boys came in the form of Slushies. "You're very sweet, Finn, but I really doubt that."

Silence engulfed the room again as they just lay there, Finn placing occasional kisses on Rachel's hair as he continued brushing his fingers through it.

"I have been with two other people. You're the third." The sudden words tumbled out of Rachel's mouth so fast she couldn't stop them. Finn sat up a little.

"What?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "Yesterday you told me how many girls you have been with," she said a little shakily, the words pouring out too fast. "I w-wanted you to know, that I may not have been popular with boys in school, but I was not a virgin when we first came together. I had been with two men before you. Even though that's not a lot for a woman my age, and certainly not in comparison to your numerical history."

When her eyes rose to meet Finn's, the look on his face was not what she had expected. His brow was furrowing and he was physically pulling away.

"Finn…"

"Why did you just tell me that?" he asked, as he moved away so he was sitting up.

Rachel lifted her body up in surprise. "What do you mean? I was simply just responding to –"

"I _didn't ask,_ Rachel," Finn replied as his face hardened. "Don't you think if I wanted to know that I would have asked you when we were talking about it yesterday?" He exhaled loudly as he shook his head a little.

"I'm sorry."

"Forget it," he replied, his tone tight. "I just… I don't want to know that shit. Ok?"

And Rachel found herself defending herself the only way she knew how. By fighting back. "You have been with a lot of girls, Finn. Seven is a lot. You don't think that was hard for me to hear?"

"It's actually not that much, if you think about the fact that I haven't really had a proper girlfriend since Quinn in Junior High, and I lost my virginity when I was fifteen." Finn's words were hard, and the sound frightened Rachel as she placed her hand over her chest like it might slow down her racing heart. "And you _asked_ me, so I told you. I didn't ask you to tell me how many men you've fucked. So thank you very much for the mental images that I'm now not gonna be able to get out of my head."

Rachel just sat there and watched Finn as he leaned forward and rubbed the back of his neck, the physical manifestation of his jealousy almost shocking her. While she should have felt sorry for him, the reality of how protective he felt about their connection made Rachel want to throw her arms around him. But, instead, she just sat there trying to apologize.

"I'm very sorry for revealing what you had no interest in knowing," she said softly as Finn blew through his lips. "I just didn't want you to think you were the only boy who desires me. I should have considered the fact that perhaps you'd rather not have known."

Finn's brow clenched as he looked back at her. "What the hell are you talking about?" Rachel's face blanched at his tone. "Just a few days ago, I saw that fucking math douche salivating in his salad – or whatever the fuck he was eating – over you at Breadstix."

"Please calm down, Finn."

"Of course other dudes desire you," Finn pressed, his face impassioned as his whole body turned to face hers. "You don't think every guy in that history class wants to be where I am now?"

His words stirred something inside Rachel that didn't feel right. It didn't surprise her that her first instinct was to clutch onto the negative. "What are you saying, Finn?" she asked as she sat up higher. "Are you saying you are here with me because I am some sort of prize among school boys, and you are proving your social status yet again by… by conquering the history teacher? If what you say is true?"

Finn stood up so he was standing over her. "I don't get you at all, Rachel," he said, his teeth almost clenching. "First of all, _you _came onto _me. _Second of all, when will you get it through your thick head that I _care _about you. That I have _feelings _for you. That I'm only going through with this fucking paranoid plan of yours to keep us at a distance because it's the only way I can have you?"

Rachel's felt blindsided as she watched him run his fingers through his hair with frustration. "Paranoid p-plan?" she stammered.

"Exactly," Finn answered immediately, taking a step towards her to accentuate his point. "This whole distance thing is whack. Trying to date but not really date or get close, or whatever? Your rules are whack."

"Finn," Rachel countered, standing up to meet his intense gaze with one just as inflamed as her own. "Just last night you were the one telling me that _you_ wanted us to keep a check on things. To be careful so we don't get hurt unnecessarily. _Our _plan is not paranoid. _Our _plan is the one thing that's going to prevent pain and suffering in the near future, when you leave town."

Finn swallowed hard as he looked back at Rachel in silence. For a few moments they just stared at each other until Finn finally spoke, his voice soft. "But I don't really _have_ to leave town."

Rachel's face turned white as her eyes widened. "No, Finn…" She took a step back as he stepped forward. He reached his hand out for hers, his eyes blazing, but she moved hers away.

"Do not even go there Finn," she answered, her voice tight but strong. "There is absolutely _no way_ I will ever let you stay here in this dead-end town because of me. You have far too much to offer for that. Plus, we'd be the town scandal as soon as people realized what what was going on. And I'd still lose my job."

Finn grabbed her hand that was trying to escape his and clenched it tightly. "Rachel," he pleaded. "There are always options."

Rachel shook her head so hard she thought it might fall off. She released her hand and stepped out of his path, putting several feet of distance between them.

_Stay strong, Rachel. You have come so far. You will not give in. You will not give up. _

"Finn," she started, already hearing how shaky her voice was. "I have already stated with absolute clarity what my terms are about this relationship." His lips pursed together in protest as she continued, her voice cracking a little. "You will put both of us in an extremely unfair position if you attempt to turn this into something else. I honestly cannot believe you are even trying after the promises that we made. I was more than clear about this." Her eyes burrowed into Finn's, trying to reason with him, trying not to get caught in their glow. "I like you," she whispered honestly as she stepped closer to him. "You like me. This arrangement is more than enjoyable. There are real feelings here. But that's where it ends, Finn. I have already told you… we cannot attempt anything more because it's a path to nothing but pain and suffering. You are leaving town soon, Finn. I am still your teacher. I cannot be more clear than that."

"Is that why haven't you invited me into your bedroom?" Finn asked suddenly, his voice breaking a little as he kept his stance strong.

Rachel frowned. "Pardon?"

"You heard me," he replied. "We've been together in all manner of ways, in all manner of places. I've never been with someone so fully, or so passionately." Rachel felt her heart clenching as he continued, his face becoming consumed by his words. "But you've never once asked me to be with you in your bed. When I even look in that direction you get weird." Rachel felt color draining from her face as she stood there and faced the truth of Finn's point and the hurt that had seeped into his face as he'd made it. His face suddenly clouded pink as he asked a sudden question under his breath. "Did you let those two guys sleep in your bed? Those guys you were w-with before me?"

Rachel's stomach churned as she realized the answer was not what he wanted to hear. "They were both b-boyfriends, Finn. I've haven't had random encounters like you."

"So I'm not a real boyfriend? I don't get to have what they had?" It was obvious he was trying to stay stoic, but his face was falling harder with every world.

"It's different with you, Finn," Rachel implored.

"You see I really don't think it is," he replied, his voice hard. "I like you, Rachel; you like me. Sure, it's not perfect, but I just don't get why it has to be different. No one goes into any relationship knowing if it's gonna work out."

And as Rachel fought to respond, to search for the words that would explain her hesitation more clearly, she found they just started tumbling out of her mouth like a waterfall.

"Finn... I am going to be honest with you, because I don't think you're quite understanding me." Finn's eyes froze to hers as he listened with every cell in his body. "I have had two relationships before you, one of which was not very long." Rachel's voice was already cracking and she cleared her throat. "And while those were relationships I wouldn't reverse, and I learned things from them, I don't believe I was in love with either of those men. And so, when they ended, I felt loss, but I didn't feel a lot of what I imagine to be real _hurt."_ Finn took a deep breath as Rachel stammered on, her body almost shaking. "And I don't want to get hurt here, Finn. I have been very good at protecting myself in my life and making the right choices up until now. And I believe I am at high risk of getting hurt by you." Finn's face widened as Rachel continued, her eyes watering. "I know you like me, Finn, and I know what you feel for me is more than just teenage desire… at least I hope it is. But I _really_ like you. I suspect I like you more than you like me. In case you haven't noticed, it's almost impossible for me to turn you away, no matter how many times I tried. But if I can't turn you away, Finn, I have to at least keep you at a distance. Because life isn't a fairytale, and a grown woman must face facts. And the facts are that you are leaving this town very soon. And I will _not _permit you to stay here because of me, and I will not be able to follow you. We will never even be able to tell our friends or families what happened between us. So all we have left before us is a very private relationship that is doomed, Finn. And, because of that, what I fear most of all – more than getting caught – is falling for you, Finn, and then getting my heart broken." Rachel reached up to wipe away the tear that was sliding down her left cheek. "And while I've already learned that I'm just not strong enough to push you away completely, if I allow you into my bed, Finn; if I allow you to make love to me in my bed, and to fall asleep with me, and to wake up next to me in the morning… you _will _break my heart. Because I know myself, and I know how I already feel about you." She hesitated about telling him the next part, but the words shot out before she could stop them. "Because I've never felt this way before, Finn. And when the time comes for us to say goodbye, if we get closer than we are now, I'm not going to want to let you go."

Rachel took a deep breath and blinked away tears as Finn just stood there and looked at her, his face overcome with shock.

At that moment Rachel felt like she wanted to crawl into a hole – like she'd said too much to a boy she barely knew – but all she could do was stand there as Finn stepped in closer to her and collected her trembling hands in his.

"Rachel," he whispered huskily, his voice struggling for breath. "You don't get it. I know what you mean. But you're not right about all of it... I don't think you like me more than I like you. I think about you all the time, Rachel. I've never felt this way either - "

"Finn," Rachel cut in as she took a step back, needing to stop their movements toward the very direction she was trying to avoid. "Please don't, Finn. You promised me. You _promised _me." Her eyes burned into his as they stood there looking at each other, his hands gripping hers so tightly hers were almost turning numb.

And right when Rachel was sure he was going to lean forward and kiss her, her heart burning with the heat of a thousand suns, he dropped her hands and moved away.

Rachel felt surprise overcome her as she stood there and watched Finn slowly pulling his clothes on, disappearing into the kitchen for a moment to grab his t-shirt, before he reached for his bag.

She lurched towards him. "You're leaving?"

Finn moved towards her and took one of her hands in his, his face not angry but not happy either. "It's okay, Rachel, I'm.. I'm not pissed."

"But... why are you leaving?" she asked as she looked at his bag. She couldn't hide the confusion in her voice, remembering that Finn's parents were out of town, even though she'd already told him in that he couldn't sleep over.

Finn took a deep breath as he looked at her. "I'm just doing what you want, Rachel. I'm following your rules." He slung his bag over his shoulder. "We ate… we talked… we had sex… all that's left is stuff that you say we can't do. I'm sorry, but I can't stay here and sit two feet away from you while we watch TV." He swallowed hard. "You've been honest with me, and now I'm gonna be honest with you." He looked right at her, his eyes becoming emotional. "I want more, Rachel. So I just think it's easier for both of us… well, at least for me, if I just go home." He gave her hand a small squeeze of reluctant reassurance, but it didn't prevent the heaviness that was growing in her heart.

And as she stood there Finn leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips, his mouth lingering there longer than it needed to. Rachel opened her eyes as he pulled back a little, keeping his face close to hers as he looked right in her eyes. "We're gonna do this your way, Rachel. But I just want you to know… there's already gonna be pain and suffering. At least for me."

And it were those words that echoed inside Rachel's ears like gunshots as she tossed and turned in her bed that night, thinking about the empty space next to her.

* * *

_Awwwww! Sorry for the slight angst, but that's just the way the story wanted to move. But it's not going to become a total angst-fest from here, and they are still together. There are about four more chapters left. Thanks so much for reading, and pleeeeease review; hearing your thoughts seriously make this all worthwhile. Thank you! xoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi everyone, thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! I hope you like this chapter :)._

* * *

Several weeks passed in which Finn stayed true to his words that had both pleased and punished Rachel. Reluctantly, they did things her way: continuing their affair under the world's radar, while somehow circling around each other… never taking another step forward to anywhere more emotionally intimate than what they'd already experienced. It was a beautiful, sexy, and agonizing circle and they couldn't get out.

Finn stopped asking Rachel if he could lie with her in her bedroom, and she never invited him. While both their most personal spaces were off limits, they made full use of every other inch of physical space they could find to be together in. Helpless to an intense physical connection that overpowered them both, they spent weeks making love almost everywhere they could think of that was private. Through an unenthusiastic commitment to keep their emotions at bay, this focus on the powerful physical attraction they shared became their safe place, and they let it consume eachother like an inferno.

But the time they spent together during those few weeks wasn't solely spent exploring each other physically. They also wiled away many hours by just hanging out, and became much closer as friends as well as lovers. They made dinner together, watched films and TV shows, laughed at lame jokes, awkwardly talked about school topics, and just let the intoxication of being in each other's company keep them in a kind of mutual denial. And, as far as they could tell, no one around them had suspected a thing.

As school inched its way closer to the year's end, the prom nearly two weeks away, Rachel began to lighten her class topics to allow her students a reprieve after such hard work through finals and SATs. One of her last classes of the year was on famous American landmarks, which turned into a casual discussion about the history of U.S. bridges. Finn both surprised and pleased Rachel when he stuck his hand up and became involved in the chat, her eyes shining with affection when he named his favorite bridge as the Brooklyn Bridge, because it featured in the "epically awesome" movies _Spiderman_ and _The Dark Knight Rises._

Rachel could feel the pride on her face when she worked her way through finals papers and realized how much work Finn had put into his grades over the past few weeks. She wasn't sure whether that was more about him wanting to succeed or about impressing her, and she couldn't even understand how he had managed to pull it off with all the time they'd been spending together, but she didn't want to insult him by asking. The point was, Finn was doing better in history and Rachel was so thrilled she almost kissed his exam paper as she marked it with a B+. Even Quinn threw a few smiles in the quarterback's direction when he answered questions correctly in class, after Rachel's little talk with her in the football field. And those were the million-dollar Fabray smiles that didn't make Rachel seethe with jealousy. Those were the smiles that only made her feel even more proud.

Plus, weeks of being wrapped up in Finn Hudson's arms had done much to appease Rachel's insecurity about Quinn. Finn had been completely open with her about conversations he'd had with the head Cheerio about prom dresses so he could coordinate, how they'd get to the event, and what sort of corsage she would prefer. But those kinds of discussions rarely lasted more than a few minutes – Rachel mostly wanting to avoid talking about a night that just seemed like a date, no matter how it was approached.

Instead, she focused on being a shoulder to gush on for her friend Emma Pilsbury, who had also progressed in her relationship with Harry Prince. Rachel had done her very best to not judge the redhead's interesting choice of partner as she floated into the staff room each morning, a little more glowy every day. And Rachel would have been truly happy for her friend, had Harry not kept staring at Rachel with those leering eyes each time they were alone or Emma's back was turned. It made the hairs on her neck stand on end every time his pupils brushed her chest when she was wearing a tight sweater, or when he raised one side of his mouth in a suggestive smirk as they accidentally brushed hands at the coffee station.

_Only one boy smiles with one side of his mouth in an adorable way that makes me want to kiss it, Harry Prince. And that boy is not you._

And kiss Finn's sexy smirk is exactly what Rachel did one night at the end of those blissful few weeks as they sat entwined on her sofa watching _The Millionaire Matchmaker_. Finn giggled softly as Rachel placed butterfly kisses on the spot that she'd come to love as he watched the latest balding candidate try to win the heart of a gold-digging bleached blonde.

Finn laughed at the ticklish feeling as he turned his mouth to Rachel's and kissed it, their soft lips melting together as he reached his hand up to stroke her cheek. She smiled into his mouth, a familiar flutter touching her chest as their lips nuzzled together, which was her cue to pull away and look back at the television. The self-protective response had become routine and these days she was doing it on auto-pilot.

"He's wasting his time with this girl," she mumbled at the screen, trying to keep the atmosphere light as the TV couple fumbled through an awkward date.

"You think?" Finn replied, trying not to think about what was currently showing on ESPN.

Rachel twisted their fingers together. "They have about as much chemistry as Trouble and Chairman Meow. And he's extremely creepy."

Finn chuckled. "What makes him creepy?" He was genuinely curious.

Rachel's brow furrowed as she eyed off the screen. "The way he looks at her like she's the prize dish on a meat platter." Her mind flicked back to Harry's eyes on her in the staff room that morning. "It would be more appropriate if he waited for several dates to pass before giving her 'the eye' like that."

_"The eye?"_ Finn responded as he smiled. "What's 'the eye'?"

Rachel flicked her head back to meet Finn's, their mouths so close she could almost taste his sweet breath. "Oh, I think if there's anyone who's an expert on _the eye, _it's you, Finn Hudson."

Finn laughed softly as he let his amber irises burrow into hers. "Well, I kinda remember looking at you like something I wanted to eat for pretty much the whole school year, well before any first date. Does that make me a creep?"

Rachel blushed as she looked back at the television, her mind flicking back to the first time she'd practically attacked Finn in her room after the startlingly seductive way in which he'd looked at her. "You are forever the exception to the rule, Finn Hudson," she replied as her cheeks turned pink. "In your case it didn't make you a creep, it made you so sexy I couldn't help but detain you so I could take all your clothes off."

Rachel actually cowered a little as the truth of her words shamed her ears. She had meant them to sound jovial, but they actually came out sounding a little… well, creepy.

_That's because this is creepy, Rachel Berry. There is nothing normal about any of this. You have been unsuccessful in normal. Your application was rejected._

"Well I'm glad you're done with your twelve-thousand apologies for _that,"_ Finn cut in softly as he squeezed her hand. "Best thing that ever happened to me."

And there was the flutter again. Rachel sighed as she let her head fall back into his warm neck, her body trembling like it did every time he said something intimate. It was so easily to feel confused around Finn about what was right and what was wrong. She still wasn't quite sure which way she was facing.

"So if you don't like 'creepy guy', then," Finn continued, "What kind of guy do you see her marrying?"

Rachel frowned a little with confusion. "This girl?" She asked, gesturing to the young blonde on the screen.

Finn just nodded.

Rachel looked harder at the girl, giving it some thought. "I don't know," she replied. "Perhaps someone closer to her age, someone better suited to her interests, someone less frightening."

She felt Finn swallow hard. "And, uh, what kind of guy do you see yourself settling down with?" He cleared his throat. "Just curious."

The speed at which his voice had tightened reflected the constriction in Rachel's throat as she fumbled for an answer to his unexpected question.

"Me?" She asked through the awkward air, as if that might buy her some time. Finn just mumbled something that resembled a 'yes'.

_Marriage talk with Finn Hudson, without a warning. Oh this is fun._

She hated the way her mind shot first to a place that was so forbidden it made her head spin.

"Oh I don't know, Finn," Rachel answered quickly, hunting for any believable response she could find. "I suppose a gentleman who is kind and honest... a family man, and one who loves me sincerely, despite my numerous imperfections."

"Whoa," Finn cut in. "What imperfections? And a family man? So you want kids now?" Something in his voice had changed a little, but Rachel couldn't quite decipher if it was a good or a bad change.

A deep gust of air blew through her stomach as she realized the concept of children would sound totally alien to an eighteen-year-old boy. But Rachel was well past the age of eighteen. She was approaching her mid-twenties, and between the time it would take to meet a suitable candidate, come to know them, fall in love, get married, before finally beginning the process, she had never felt more out of time. And she knew she wasn't prepared to sacrifice her future children for anything or anyone. The truth of that, and the fact that she was currently entangled in the arms of someone who didn't fit that equation at all, made her insides clench.

"Of course I want children, Finn," she answered, trying not to look at him. "I'm a woman, it's… it's biology." She shrugged, hoping her vague answer would pacify him.

"Well I'm a guy and I want kids, too," Finn answered softly. Rachel gave him a small smile of acknowledgement, but it didn't quite touch her eyes.

_Sure you do, Finn. In about fifteen years. Right around the time when you'll meet that stunning blonde actress in Los Angeles, who's currently about sixteen years old and looking up photos of Zanessa on the Internet._

Rachel sighed more heavily than she meant to. "I think you'll make a fine father one day, Finn," she said tightly but sincerely. And she really did believe that to be true, as painful as it was for her to imagine.

"Thanks," Finn answered. He looked back at the television, but his face was clouding.

"But you really don't need to concern yourself with that now," Rachel replied, not unkindly, as she looked down at their hands. "You've got so many years ahead of you before you need to even think about that."

Finn just nodded, but there was frustration in his movements.

"Have you… th-thought any more about your plans after graduation?" Rachel asked suddenly as she sat up a little higher, feeling her stomach twist sharply. She'd been meaning to ask Finn the question for over a week, given how fast the date was approaching, but she just couldn't bring herself to say the words that somehow felt traitorous to them both. Now that the atmosphere had turned a little tense as the topic of the future came up, it suddenly seemed like a good time.

_If there is such thing as a good time to ponder the execution date of a relationship you adore._

The lump in Finn's throat was audible as his hand froze inside hers. Rachel's chest pounded as she waited for an answer, but all she heard was the sound of his heart thumping hard. Which was when she realized that he was keeping something from her.

"Finn?" She breathed as her breath caught in her throat.

"I, uh… well, I've been meaning to tell you this for a few days," he replied tensely, "But I just… I didn't know when." Rachel's stomach hit the floor as her face froze with anticipation. "I kinda took your advice a few weeks ago," he continued, "And I, uh… I applied to a couple of colleges." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I didn't say anything because, well, to tell you the truth I thought none would take me and I didn't want to get embarrassed. Because you're so smart and stuff."

The words were so far from what Rachel was expecting to hear, her hand literally flew up to her mouth.

"Finn! Oh my gosh, that's amazing!"

"Wait, I haven't even told you if I got in yet," Finn replied, as he blushed at his academic girlfriend.

Rachel's eyes widened to saucers as she stared back at him. "Well?"

Finn's face blanked for what felt like a moment of eternity before his mouth opened into his heart-stopping smile, dimples landing in his cheeks. "I kinda got into the University of Georgia."

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel shouted as she reached forward and flung her tiny arms around his chest, squeezing him so hard it made him laugh as he hugged her back. Her heart hammered into his t-shirt as she tied her arms around his broad frame, the unbelievable pride she felt making her eyes water.

_Finn Hudson is going to college. Finn Hudson is going to be a college-educated gentleman. Finn Hudson is going to make something of his life. Finn Hudson is going to rule the world one day._

And, as she felt their hearts beating in unison as they hugged, her cloud of joy began to darken as the truth caught up with her like a freight train moving at full speed.

_Georgia._

_Finn is going to live in Georgia, and you will remain in Lima, Rachel, where you will be a history teacher and manage Trouble's rehab. One day you will meet a nice man at the Lima Loaf Grocery Store, and a year later you will be married. You will have a son and a daughter, and you will never, ever stop thinking about Finn Hudson and the way he made you feel your entire life._

A single tear rolled down Rachel's cheek, which she quickly wiped away, but not before Finn spotted it as he pulled back from their hug.

"Please don't cry, baby," he said as his face quickly creased, his knuckle catching the next tear that fell. "I should have told you a few days ago, but it's… it's been hard. I didn't know how."

Rachel just shook her head. "I'm so happy for you, Finn," she replied, her voice wavering a little. "I truly am. These are happy tears. This is such wonderful news. You're an amazing man, Finn, and you're going to do amazing things."

Finn's face softened as he held Rachel's tiny cheeks in his huge hands. "You're the sweetest woman in the world_,"_ he replied softly as his eyes burned into hers. "But you don't have to lie to me, Rachel. I know why you're upset. And I also feel like – "

Rachel quickly shook her head. "Don't you worry about me, Finn. We both knew this was coming."

"I know," Finn replied tightly as he looked down. "But now that it's happening, I kind of… I don't know, Rachel. I feel sick."

Rachel just nodded to herself as more tears met her eyes. She wanted to spill more words of encouragement, but her pride for Finn was quickly melting into fear for her own happiness, and she was having trouble reconciling her conflicting emotions.

_Finn is going to college, Rachel. He won't be drifting through the streets of Los Angeles living Noah Puckerman's idea of a noteworthy life. This is the best outcome. This is the best thing for Finn._

Except the best thing for Finn didn't come free. It had an asking price. An asking price that was cruelly high.

"I hear there are plenty of high schools in Georgia," Finn mumbled nervously.

Rachel forced a small smile as she placed her hand on Finn's arm. "Please don't joke, Finn," she replied heavily. "You know that can't happen." Her stomach twisted tightly.

"Yeah you keep saying that," he replied, "but I still don't really get how –"

"Finn," Rachel cut in as she squeezed his arm. As he looked back at her she just shook her head to shut him down, the way she was so well-trained to do. And he had become just as experienced in the art of not fighting back. After all, how many times can you kick a dead horse before you realize it's never going to open its eyes?

So for a few moments they just sat there and blinked back at each other sadly, their conflicted feelings parading across their confused faces.

No matter how many times they'd discussed it, Rachel could tell Finn was still having a hard time understanding why she outright refused to cause the biggest scandal of their lives by quitting her job to follow her student to another city, whether it be Los Angeles or Georgia. She knew that was the outcome he wanted, but it wasn't just the shame that made Rachel refuse to even consider it. She knew what it was like to be eighteen years old and facing the most formative years of your life. Finn still had so much to learn and do… so many experiences to have, and Rachel was already out of that stage of her life. It would be foolish and naive to think a boy of his age could keep himself interested in an older woman long enough to stay in a relationship with her for life. It would be a heartbreak waiting to happen, and Rachel refused to make any more mistakes in her life. He was simply too young for her, and she didn't have the time to waste to hang around and wait for him to realize he'd fulfilled his older woman fantasy and was ready for a real girlfriend. And, so, no matter which way Rachel looked at the situation, all she saw was the end of a heartbreaking road.

The truth of that charged through the room like a silent stampede of elephants as Finn curled his fingers in Rachel's hair, every second that passed by a second closer to his eventual move away from her.

"What will you be studying?" Rachel eventually asked as her voice cracked a little. Curiosity was starting to claim all the space inside her mind as questions upon questions flooded it.

Finn cleared his throat. "I haven't decided my major yet. I think maybe music or childhood education."

Rachel's brows raised in surprise. "Childhood education?"

Finn nodded back at her, shyly. "You're such an awesome teacher, and even though I know this wasn't really your dream when you went to college, I just… well, you kinda inspired me to at least look into it."

Rachel felt her whole body turn warm. "You want to become a teacher like me?"

Finn shrugged a little as he smiled gently. "I really don't know. All I know is, I love music and drumming, and teaching seems kinda cool... well you make it look fun at least, when the students aren't being total asshats. So I thought I could just do some subjects and just… see how it goes." He shrugged.

Rachel couldn't help but smile. _See how it goes. _That's exactly what an eighteen-year-old should do when they graduate high school and go to college. And they should be free to do it without being shadowed by scandal or an older woman who was no longer interested in getting plastered at college parties.

But at that moment Rachel envied some of the choices that Finn still had ahead of him, when so many of hers had already been made. Choices she regretted to the point of physical pain, as her mind flashed back to her standing on an empty stage in front of Carmen Tibideaux in an ocean of tears. She'd given up too easily. She'd found enjoyment in teaching, and it was providing her with a nice life, but if she had a chance to go back and do it all again, at that moment Rachel knew she would have tried harder and been more brave.

_Like Finn_, she realized as she looked back at her handsome lover, who was deep in thought. Finn was naturally brave. Except she wondered how even _he_ might cope in a roomful of inattentive high school students, if teaching was really what he wanted to do.

And now all Rachel could picture in her mind was Finn sitting in a teacher's lounge spitting out bad coffee, or hunting desperately for a whiteboard marker that worked as he fumbled through his first class. She giggled.

"You'd make such a cute teacher," she said, her words drawing his eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked as he visibly relaxed a little, his cheeks turning up.

"Absolutely," Rachel answered as she tried to imagine Finn's lean, broad chest tucked into a shirt and vest. Something deep inside her stomach sparked. "This is incredibly inappropriate to say, Finn, but I do have to be honest…" her eyes darkened a little as she looked back at him, shyly. "If our roles had been reversed, and you had been my teacher at school… I'm not sure we wouldn't have ended up in exactly the same situation."

Finn's mouth dropped open a little as the shame of that statement hit them both. The wrongness of it, despite how right it felt. This was how they lived – inside a kind of mutual disgrace that somehow felt right. Neither of them could resist or escape it, and for some reason it had proven to be the most powerful aphrodisiac that either of them had ever experienced. Finn blinked back at Rachel as he tried to stop the heat rising in his cheeks. "Are you saying you would have come onto me, Rachel Berry?" he asked, his voice a little husky.

Rachel blinked back. "Well, technically, if we reversed our situation it would have been _you_ coming onto _me_, but since that is perhaps a little frightful given you are a man, I suppose what I'm trying to say is… yes… I would definitely have wanted to." She looked down as her face turned hot. "I would have had wild dreams about you undressing me after class and having your way with me, I suspect."

Finn reached out and brushed the hair from Rachel's eyes, the light touch of his fingertips almost making her shudder. "Well there's an interesting mental image," he replied.

Rachel tried to stop the inappropriate thoughts that were starting to hijack her mind, but she couldn't help it. Finn wearing a tie. Finn becoming stern with her when she did something wrong. Finn holding a ruler. Finn smacking her with that ruler.

_Oh my._

"Would you be wearing a plaid skirt and knee-high socks?" Finn breathed as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Rachel's neck, her face turning hot.

She reached out and fingered the back of his hair, gently pulling his face into her neck as he softly swirled his tongue around it.

"I suppose I… w-was known to wear plaid skirts and knee-high socks on occasion in school," she answered, her throat tightening.

Finn's breath was hot against her skin as he made an excited murmur in response. "What else did you wear when you were in school?"

Rachel whimpered at the feeling of his wet tongue worshipping her neck as her mind traveled back several years ago. "Sweaters w-with reindeers on them." She smiled a little at the memory.

Finn pulled back to look at her, their faces almost touching. "God, Rachel," he answered as his brow furrowed a little. "You would have been so fucking cute."

"Cute?" Rachel groaned as she used her hand to affectionately play with his face as if it wasn't quite the answer she wanted.

"And sexy," Finn smiled huskily as he took her hand and pulled it up to his mouth, sucking softly on the end of her finger. Rachel trembled. "Cute and sexy."

Rachel's eyes began to dilate as Finn's warm, wet tongue continued to attack her fingers, unable to believe that, no matter what he did to her, it always managed to turn her on more than she felt possible.

_Finn Hudson knows how to turn me on. Oh I am on, alright. _

"So would you have wanted to p-punish me a little, Mr. Hudson?" Rachel blurted softly as she moved her body forward to straddle Finn, her tight blue jeans splitting across his lap. "If I was your student?" She felt her cheeks turning red at the fear that he wouldn't play along with her impromptu game.

Finn's eyes just blazed softly as he looked down at the parted mound in front of him and the fabric that guarded it. "Punish you for what?" he asked breathlessly as he slid his hands down the sides of Rachel's hips, moving them around to cup her little ass in his hands.

"For being a bad student," Rachel replied daringly, trying not to let her slight embarrassment show.

Finn chuckled as he continued circling Rachel's soft globes in his hands, his dick pressing needfully against the inside of his jeans. "But I bet you were a perfect student," he replied as he pressed his hardness against her center, making her whimper. "I bet you never stepped out of line."

"Finn!" Rachel breathed softly, wanting him to play along.

"But I would punish you for wearing those fucking reindeer sweaters and knee-high-socks in my class," Finn continued, his eyes darkening a little.

Rachel's brows lifted. "You wouldn't have liked my reindeer sweaters?" she asked, pouting a little.

Finn slid his hands up to Rachel's waist and squeezed it before slowly inching them closer to the curves of her covered breasts, which were so close to his face they were distracting him. "I would have liked them _too _much," he replied as he reached out and took both her breasts in his hands, playing with them through her soft shirt. Rachel moaned softly as Finn's breathing intensified. "I would have told you not to wear them or risk getting smacked for making me hard in class."

A sudden thought flashed into Rachel's mind as she gently crawled off Finn's lap and stood up in front of him. He just looked at her with surprise as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek, before whispering, "I'll be back in a moment."

She could feel his eyes burning into her body as she left the heated room, hoping she'd be able to quickly retrieve what she knew was still buried somewhere inside her wardrobe after one too many years of putting off her annual spring clean.

Anxious to get back to Finn before the moment was lost, Rachel tore through old dresses, shoeboxes, scarves and jackets, leaving them strewn across her bed, before her hand finally landed on a dark green corner of fabric. When she tugged it out and opened it, a small thrill danced up her spine as she realized it was exactly what she was looking for, before she quickly scooted across to her sock drawer.

And when Rachel re-entered her loungeroom a couple of minutes later, her head spun a little at the sight of the blazingly hot boy still sitting on her couch as he looked up at her in surprise.

"Rachel… fuck," Finn breathed as his mouth fell open a little. Rachel glanced down to where his eyes were. She was wearing a dark green sweater that had become a little small on her over the years, the white reindeer sewn into its front stretched tightly across her chest. In her absence of plaid skirts, she had slipped on a short black number she'd bought a few summers ago, which finished several inches above a pair of white knee-high socks that she'd tucked into her black patent Mary Jane's.

"Rachel, you look… edible," Finn breathed.

Rachel just stood there nervously as he leaned forward and cocked his finger at her in request for her to come over.

Her stomach buzzed as she strolled toward her handsome lover, his thickening erection making him shift in his seat as she arrived in front of him and stood there a little awkwardly.

"You are in so much trouble, Rachel Berry," Finn breathed sternly, the timbre of his voice sending hot chills through her. "I told you not to dress like this in my class."

While Finn was still sitting there in jeans and a t-shirt, his hair messy and his eyes bright with youth, there was something about his serious voice that made the space between Rachel's legs ache.

_Finn Hudson the Teacher is so hot._

"I'm s-sorry," she replied innocently, trying to channel some of her former acting skills as she played along with their bawdy game.

"I need to teach you a lesson, Rachel," Finn replied commandingly as he looked her up and down, as if he was genuinely frustrated with her outfit. Rachel's heart swelled a little when she realized that he really wasn't a bad actor.

"Come and sit on my knee," he breathed, his words making her swallow hard before she stepped forward and obligingly lowered herself down onto his leg.

"Do you see this skirt?" Finn asked softly as he clutched the edge of the black fabric that was riding up over Rachel's tanned thighs. She just nodded, innocently. "It's too short," Finn continued as he demonstrated what he meant by gently tugging the hem higher, exposing Rachel's white cotton panties. His breath hitched as his eyes locked to the center of the slightly see-through fabric.

"Do you see how easy it is to see you when you wear this?" Finn asked as he gently pulled Rachel's legs apart to widen them even more both her legs parting right into his steely gaze. Wetness seeped into her panties, making them even more transparent as the fabric clung to her soft, pink folds. Her heart was in her throat.

"Do you want people seeing this, Rachel?" Finn breathed as he brushed his fingertips along the outside of the dampening fabric, eliciting a whimper from Rachel as his fingers brushed lightly over her clit.

"No," Rachel stammered as she felt Finn begin to press his fingers gently into her covered mound, feeling the crevices and spaces as he explored her, his throat tight.

"And this sweater," He continued, as his eyes moved up to her chest. "It's too tight."

Rachel looked down and instinctively pushed her chest forward a little as Finn's breathing intensified, his fingers still brushing her trembling center through her panties.

"You need to take it off, Rachel," he ordered tightly as he looked at her chest. "It's too tight for you to wear in class."

Rachel tried to steady her breathing as her fingers dug into the bottom of her shirt to pull it up over her head, cool air finding her white cotton bra as her hair cascaded around her shoulders.

"Rachel… you're so beautiful," Finn breathed as his dilated eyes met the smooth, tanned curves of her chest. "Can I touch you?" He asked, his voice firm but his eyes vulnerable as he blinked back at her, pleadingly. It was a look that could have sold sand to the Arabs as Rachel nodded back at him, her lips burning to kiss him, but wanting to let him stay in control.

Finn breathed deeply as he reached around to expertly unclasp the back of Rachel's bra, his mouth watering as her nipples fell into his face, the brown buds already hard and puckered. Rachel moaned softly as Finn reached forward and circled her pretty nipples with his fingers, feeling them harden even further before he leaned forward and brought one right into his mouth. Rachel cried out softly as Finn began licking and sucking her little buds like they were the most addictive taste in the world, his hands gripping her back to pull her chest deeper into his face as he swirled and sucked, swapping between each one.

"You taste so good," Finn breathed against Rachel's skin as he made love to her chest with his mouth, his tongue sucking on her like sweet fruit.

Rachel's hooded eyes dropped down to the thick shape that ran up the front of Finn's jeans, needing so badly to touch him, but his hand had already returned to her soft center, and she felt her eyes close as she cried out.

"These panties are very wet, Rachel," Finn said softly as he let Rachel's wetness seep through them onto his fingers, the sight making his thick dick turn to virtual cement. Rachel moaned softly as he pressed his palm against her and circled her with the heel of his hand. "They're too wet to wear. I think you need to take them off."

Rachel tried to speak but her throat wouldn't function as she felt Finn gently tugging her panties down, peeling them off her soaked skin as he pulled them past her legs and ankles.

Still sitting on his knee, Rachel felt Finn's hands return to her thighs and gently pry them apart as his eyes dropped to her swollen, pink center, which was so wet she was leaving a mark on his jeans.

"Such a beautiful girl," Finn whispered as he brought his fingers back to her folds, pressing in and finding her erect clit as he circled it softly. Rachel tried to stay still but it was hard not to writhe under his touch as Finn began sliding his fingers all around her slick slit, exploring her as his breath turned as thick as his cock.

"God Rachel, you are making me want to fuck you so badly," he breathed as he sunk two long fingers inside her, the sensation making Rachel's hips lift up into his hand as she cried out. Finn's brow clenched as he began sliding his fingers in and out of her, the slippery wetness making it the easiest task in the world as he twisted and hooked them inside her. "Can I fuck you, baby?" he asked, his voice losing its playful role and returning to Finn's as both he and Rachel became hijacked by the unbearable lust that held them both hostage.

"God, Finn," she just cried out as he intensified his movements, his other hand reaching around to cup her ass and pulling it towards him so his other hand could sink itself even deeper. His wet fingers made small smacking sounds against her skin as Rachel felt herself standing up, unsure of what to do as she stood there in front of Finn and let him bury his fingers inside her as he continued pumping them in and out.

Finn just moaned softly as he pushed Rachel's skirt up with his free hand so he could watch his fingers taking her hard and deep, before he couldn't resist but drop down onto the floor so he was leaning back against the sofa, pulling Rachel's wetness right into his mouth.

Rachel moaned hard as Finn clutched her bare ass in his hands and ran his soft, wet tongue right up her center, stopping right at her clit and circling it softly, before he repeated the whole process again several times.

"Finn…" she pleaded, not really sure what she was asking for, as his blazing eyes looked up at her, his mouth feasting on her as he dug into her with his tongue, licking her with firm, circular strokes; tasting her like he couldn't get enough.

And he couldn't. Finn ate Rachel up like ice cream as he violated her with his tongue, sliding it up and down, left and right, and around in circles, as he fed on her and sucked up her sweet wetness until his face was coated in it.

"Rachel, you know when I start this I can't stop," he pleaded as he nuzzled his nose into her before letting his wet, warm muscle lap up every part of her he could get, Rachel practically passing out as she fisted his hair tightly in her hands.

"Baby, I need you to come in my mouth," Finn begged as his tongue swirled around her slick wetness, his hands clutching her ass and squeezing it. "I want to taste even more of you."

"Finn…" Rachel breathed, as if it was all too much, before he slid his tongue down to her opening and pushed it inside. "Please baby," he pleaded as he began tongue-fucking her, clutching her skin hard in his hands as he thrust his tongue in and out of her, his brow clenched with desire.

"Fuck, you taste so good," he breathed hotly as he slid his tongue back up to her clit and sucked on it, Rachel's body releasing convulsions within minutes as he licked and lapped at her, bringing her home with the talented tongue that just wouldn't quit.

Rachel nearly toppled over as her whole body shuddered, Finn steadying her with his hand and gently guiding her to sit on the couch, as he gently pulled her legs open. Rachel felt as exhausted as she was still aroused as she watched Finn kneel in front of her and undo his jeans, her hand quickly reaching forward and pulling himself out as he moaned softly.

Rachel tugged Finn's jeans and boxers past his ass as she used her other hand to grip his erection tightly in her hand, wanting so badly to take him in her mouth, but at the same time, needing him to fill her up with his exquisite fullness.

"I want you to fuck me hard," she breathed hotly as she looked up at him, memories of their recent game still fresh as she let a wash of pretend innocence wipe across her face. "Punish me, Mr. Hudson."

Finn's face frowned for a moment before he suddenly flipped Rachel's body over so she was kneeling face-down on the couch. She heard him open a condom packet and slide it on, fast and expert at it now. Finn gently yanked Rachel's body towards him so his cock was lined up with her center, pushing her down so he was holding her against the couch. "You want to be fucked hard?" he asked as he clutched her ass cheeks in his hands and pulled them apart, sliding his thickness up and down her saturated opening.

"Uhhh," Rachel cried out softly as Finn teased her with his length, rubbing the soft tip all over her clit as he probed her wet folds with it.

"Tell me, Rachel," he ordered, his voice becoming more firm.

"Yes…." Rachel answered, her voice thick. "I want you to fuck me hard." Finn moaned softly as he swirled the tip of his cock all over her folds, coating it in her excitement. "As hard as you can," Rachel mumbled as her hair spilled down the front of her shoulders, so turned on her vision was blurry.

And before she knew what was happening, she heard a crack and felt a burning sensation on her ass as she released that he'd just smacked her hard.

"Ow!" Rachel cried out, before she felt Finn bring his hand down harder on her cheeks again.

"Fuck, your ass drives me crazy," he said huskily as he smacked her a third time, pressing his dick hard against her slick opening as Rachel cried out as he spanked her again and again.

And Rachel felt a sharp moan escape her mouth that she couldn't cage as he finally slid himself deeply into her, her body filled with Finn as he began pumping in and out of her; hard and thick.

It wasn't gentle lovemaking, but something fierce and primal as Rachel dug her fingernails into the couch and arched her back, feeling every part of her held hostage to the feeling of Finn banging her body like it was unbreakable. Like it was the last time he ever would. Like the horrible truth that their time was running out was making them want to mark each other for life. Their movements were wild and wet as sweat fell from Finn's brow onto Rachel's ass as he hammered himself into her, releasing all of his feelings into her body at once: affection, frustration, anger, love. It was an intense merging of two people – body and soul, as he pounded her harder and deeper than he ever had before. And it was when he grabbed a chunk of Rachel's hair and pulled it hard that she finally exploded all around his cock, the feeling causing him to quickly follow and erupt into his condom as he gave her little body everything he had to give.

And for what felt like forever they just lay there breathless and entwined, both of them confused about their consuming, rough lovemaking and their intense, restless feelings.

"You're leaving." As Rachel eventually blurted the sudden words, her chest still heaving, she wasn't even quite sure what she meant by them as she looked back at Finn. Something inside her quickly cracked under the weight of an admission that had only really just hit her as Finn looked back at her with surprise, his face falling.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out at first as he just gazed at her, his eyes wide. "I know," he eventually whispered. He released a heavy sigh as he took Rachel's hand and squeezed it. "Fuck, I don't want to."

Rachel felt tears bleeding into the corners of her eyes. "I know you don't," she replied, her throat tight. "I don't want you to, either."

"Maybe I don't have to –"

"Finn," Rachel quickly cut in, her head already shaking.

Finn just exhaled heavily as he nodded back at her, his whole body turning limp. "I really should go," he mumbled as he eyed off his bag in the corner. "I think it'll be easier if I just go, don't you?"

"Of course," Rachel replied, her voice cracking a little. "This is a wonderful opportunity for you, Finn. This is 100 per cent the right decision."

Finn looked back at her. "I mean go home…. like, right now," he continued, a little sheepishly. "I promised Kurt I'd let him practice his drama monologue on me tonight."

Rachel's cheeks turned pink. "Oh I'm sorry," she replied. "I thought you meant –"

"But that too," Finn replied, his throat tight. "I know I need to do that, too."

The truth of this words… hearing him say them out loud made Rachel's heart hurt, even though she was so incredibly proud of his maturity.

Her eyes pooled with tears as they looked at each other, the threat of the approaching tsunami that was Finn's departure from her life frightening them both.

Rachel didn't reply, and for a minute they just sat there in silence, neither of them wanting to move. It was depressing. Depressing that they were finally in this situation – one that they had both dreaded for so long, and that had suddenly arrived so heartlessly fast.

Finn suddenly reached out and cupped Rachel's cheek in his hand, pulling it closer to him as his eyes locked with hers, his eyes ripe with emotion.

"In any other life, Rachel," he whispered, his voice cracking.

Rachel's whole face crumpled as she dropped her face into her hands, unable to stop the sudden fountain of tears that his words had inspired as she felt Finn's hands slide across her back and pull her into his embrace. After what felt like hours of gentle crying into his chest, but was only minutes, she felt her cheeks beginning to dry up as Finn held her tight, his own body trembling.

Rachel gently pulled her body away and wiped her eyes as she tried to collect herself.

_Do not cry in front of him, Rachel. You can grieve in private. Cry after he's gone. Cry for him then._

"I'm so sorry, Finn," Rachel whispered through a wavering voice as Finn pressed his fingers into the corners of his eyes. "I really think it's good that you have plans with Kurt tonight. I just… I need some time alone. I know this is the best outcome, truly. I just… it's still come as a little bit of a shock." She couldn't quite believe that just several minutes ago they were coming together passionately and now they were both sitting there trying not to cry.

Finn just nodded, his face as broken as hers as he reached for his bag, his whole body heavy.

As Rachel followed him to her door, her heart as flat as a pancake, Finn turned and looked at her as his amber eyes burned into hers.

"Do one, last thing for me, Rachel," he asked softly.

Rachel just blinked back at him, her heart beating hard. "What do you want me to do?" Her voice was tiny and broken.

Finn took a deep breath. "Go to the prom with me."

Rachel's mouth dropped open. "Finn… But you're going with Quinn. And you and I can't–"

"Rachel," he cut in, gently stopping her with his hand. "Just listen. This is my _prom._ I only get one. You only had one, too, and you had to miss it because the guys in your class were too fucking douche to know what they were missing." His brow creased for a moment at the thought, before he looked sincerely back at her, his eyes gleaming with emotion.

"People are meant to go to the prom with the person they care about, Rachel. With the person that's gonna remind them of their life at that age. Of how they felt. And that's _you,_ Rachel. Not Quinn, or any other girl at school. It may sound lame to you, and I know you're more mature than all this now, and you're way past this stuff… but I'm asking you, Rachel Berry… please." Rachel felt tears sliding down her cheeks as Finn stepped even closer to her, his eyes pleading. "Go to the prom with me, Rachel. Go to one prom in your life. Be beautiful. Steal the room from all the girls the way you do. Have one night where, even if we can't dance, or even look like we're there together... have one night where the guy who cares about you more than you even know takes you to his prom. So he can look at you and know that, for that one night, you are the most beautiful woman in the world, and you're all his."

Rachel's cheeks were flooding as she looked back at Finn and tried to speak, her lips trembling.

"And I know I'll _go_ with Quinn," Finn continued. "But if you just come and be there... I'll know you're there with me. And that you're mine. Because I'm about to lose you, Rachel, and that scares me more than I think you even know." His whole face creased. "So please, Rachel... I need this. I need my girlfriend to come to my prom with me."

And as Finn's beautiful hand closed tightly around Rachel's, she looked up at him and breathed the only reply she had a hope of giving.

"Okay, Finn. I'll go to the prom with you."

* * *

_Aw! Thanks for reading this chapter, guys, and for all your amazing reviews! And Finn's leaving, boooo (sad face). About 3 more chapters to go. Also, special thanks to a couple of good friends who helped come up with some ideas for this chapter: Heidi for a bit of teacher Finn (didn't want to take it too far because in this fic it kinda got creepy, although I've read other teacher Finn fics where it's not creepy, lol) and my girl 'A' for helping me with Finn's college subjects :)._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi guys, thanks so much for your amazing reviews and for sticking with this story :). This chapter took a little longer than expected because I've had a lot of work on and it's also quite long. There was a lot to cover. So I hope you like it!_

* * *

Rachel dabbed a smear of soft pink gloss on her full lips before gently rubbing them together. She looked back at herself in her full-length mirror and turned her body from side to side, her dark hair tumbling past her shoulders in soft waves, her eyes shiny with contact lenses.

She'd never felt so beautiful... a word she'd never even truly believed she would have ever used to describe herself. But as Rachel gazed into the smokey brown eyes that shone with the glow of a deeply felt attachment, she knew that it wasn't just the prom dress, or the hair, or the makeup that was making her feel this way. It was the effect of the man who was changing her in more positive ways than she felt possible. Finn had come to make Rachel feel things she never thought she would: beautiful, precious, wanted.

Her eyes traveled down to the strapless pale-pink gown that was hugging her body to her knees before opening into a fishtail that brushed the floor as she walked. She felt like the outfit was a bit extreme for her to wear in her position – it belonged more on a prom queen candidate than a history teacher whose primary task of the evening was to guard the punch bowl. But when Rachel had hunted through racks of dresses at her local boutique, Finn's kind eyes when he'd invited her kept appearing in her mind. He wanted her to be there as his girlfriend, and she didn't want to let him down by looking anything less than the part. Her stomach twisted nervously when she thought of what the other teachers might think of her excessive choice of dress, already deciding she'd feign ignorance if anyone commented on it, explaining that she'd never been to a prom before (which was the truth) and that she'd assumed that everyone dresses up.

Deciding her transformation was complete, Rachel moved into her loungeroom and glanced up at the clock on the wall, her stomach sinking a little when she realized it was close to the time when Finn was due to pick Quinn up from her house. She and Finn had gone over the night's rules numerous times: No traveling to the school together, no obvious eye contact, no talking unless it was appropriate, and certainly no dancing or touching. The extent at which they couldn't interact rendered the whole idea a little futile to Rachel, but the way in which Finn's eyes had kindled every time they talked about prom, his hand reaching for hers, had kept her heart firmly committed to being the date he wanted her to be.

And, to both of them, tonight felt a little bit like a final dance between two people before one of them was dragged off to death row. A last hurrah. A symbolic goodbye. Rachel could feel the threats of tears that her darkening thoughts evoked, and she willed them away as she sat on her couch and tried not to think about it. The only time their imminent separation had come up since Finn told Rachel about Georgia had been three days ago, when he'd somberly blurted to her over dinner that he'd booked a flight. She'd nearly choked on her spaghetti as she'd fought through a shaky voice to tell him that she was thrilled for him, but not yet ready to talk about it. He hadn't protested, and later that night she had opened her diary to the offending page that was so tragically close and stared at the date, the empty sheet of paper unaware that it had been chosen as the hardest day of Rachel Berry's life.

Rachel's heavy face lifted in surprise at the unexpected chime of her doorbell before she rose up to answer it, her dress whooshing as she walked.

When she opened her door she was surprised to see a delivery man standing there holding a small pink box.

"Rachel Berry?" He asked gruffly, as he held out an electronic device that required her signature.

"Yes," she replied as she signed the small screen before catching his back as he scurried away, clearly not one for small talk.

She closed the door and looked down at the box, her stomach flipping like pancakes as she opened it. Nestled inside was a delicate wrist corsage tied with a soft pink ribbon. Her heart swelled with affection as she fingered the beautiful flower, before she discovered a note attached to it.

_My Rachel,  
__I'm gonna say now what I can't later... You're the most beautiful woman in the room. __And in my life. And in the world. It's killing me not to kiss you tonight and dance with you.  
__Thank you for everything.  
__Finn._

She pulled the note into her chest and squeezed it until it crumpled in her hand as she felt the corners of her eyes turn wet. She breathed in a fluttery breath and caught Trouble's eyes, who was watching her from his favorite spot in the doorway.

"Help me, Trouble," she smiled sadly at her furry friend who had bore witness to the entire doomed relationship as she looked down at the corsage. "Tell me what to do."

And just before she left her house, her questions still hanging in the air without answers, she texted a note to Finn.

**Thank you, Finn. It's beautiful. And it's killing me, too. x**

* * *

When Rachel took a shaky step into the school auditorium, all her fears about the way she was dressed mercifully paused as she giggled softly at the dinosaur-themed decorations.

_Are all proms this peculiar?_

Her eyes scanned the room for Finn's tall frame, her body already trembling with anticipation, before she felt five delicate fingers fold around her arm and pull her around.

"Emma," Rachel exclaimed softly as she looked down at her friend's simple but pretty dress, Emma's eyes wide and flashing as she stared back at Rachel with fear. "It's my dress, isn't it," Rachel began stammering, panic rousing inside her mind. "It's too much, I see. I didn't realize that teachers don't really –"

"Rachel, I need your help, you need to help me, you need to tell me what to do."

Rachel's hands quickly closed around Emma's shaking fingers. Her friend looked more worried than she'd ever seen her and her eyes kept glancing at one corner of the room, but Rachel couldn't see anything there except a swarm of students in prom dresses and tuxedos.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Rachel asked with concern as she tried to steady her. "Emma, you need to calm down and tell me what's wrong so I can help you. Is it the decorations? Are the colors uneven?"

"It's W-Will…" Emma mumbled, her huge eyes tinged with fear.

Rachel's mind blanked for a moment before it distinguished the only Will that they had in common.

"Will Schuester?"

Emma nodded back at her, her face turning a little green at the mere mention of his name.

_Oh no. Something bad has happened to Will Schuester.  
He was mugged in Central Park by masked bandits and shot dead.  
He was so impressive on Broadway that the audience literally stormed the stage and crushed him to death.  
He overdosed on crack, sold to him by Trouble before he left._

"What happened to Will?" Rachel asked faintly, her face whitening as she clenched Emma's arm tightly.

"He's here!" Emma replied under her breath as she began subtly fanning her face.

Rachel's mouth fell open. "In Lima? At the prom?"

Rachel felt Emma take her arm again and gently pull her a few steps away from the crowd. As they stopped near the stage, Emma pointed to what were unmistakably the tight curls of Will's hair he stood with his back to them, chatting with one of the other teachers.

"Oh my goodness, Emma. Is he back visiting?" Rachel asked with a gentle smile as she looked back at her friend, still not quite understanding the extent of her freak out.

"No," Emma whispered. "He's back for _good, _Rachel." She started fanning her face again as she turned her back to Will, her tiny body rigid with tension. "He just showed up tonight while I was ironing the streamers, saying that h-he had moved back from New York and wanted to surprise me. I nearly set the place on fire when he explained that he's n-not doing the show anymore. _Crossrhodes: The April Rhodes Story_ was canceled, so he decided to move back to Lima and start a Glee club at McKinley, because he's feeling inspired again and wants to motivate kids who like to sing and dance to follow their dreams. And Principal Figgins has already given him his old job back! I mean, can you imagine that! Just gave him his old job back, just like that, without even consulting the rest of us!"

Rachel reached her arms out to pacify Emma as the reality of what she was saying began to sink in. As far as she knew, Emma and Will had both developed crushes on each other just before he left for New York, and just as they were both starting to acknowledge their feelings he had upped and left. Now he was suddenly back on the scene, and Emma was... dating Harry Prince. Smarmy, leery, spray-tanned Harry Prince. The man who didn't have a patch on Will Schuester's genuine kindness and charm, not to mention his dancer's body that even Rachel couldn't help but notice. The man who, just yesterday, had leaned in so close to Rachel in the staffroom she could smell the tuna he had for lunch.

But as she stood there trying to think of words that might help her frightened friend, Rachel felt a sudden current of pure, burning envy that she just couldn't prevent shoot through her body. Envy of the two options that Emma had in front of her when she had only one.

_So would you like an earth-shattering heartbreak or an earth-shattering heartbreak, Rachel? Which will it be?_

"My goodness, Emma," she replied, her eyes locking with her friend's in an attempt to keep them both calm. "This is good news, right? I mean, you really liked Will, right?"

"Yes, of course I did," Emma replied, her voice wavering. "But I'm with Harry now, and I really thought he was going to propose soon, and then we'd perhaps have a summer wedding, and the Wild Iris will be in bloom, and –"

"Propose?" Rachel cut in softly, her mouth dropping open. "But you've only been seeing each other a few months, and –"

"Excuse me." As the husky male voice suddenly cut through their conversation, Rachel felt her body lurch forward and nearly tip over as something large brushed against her from behind. She turned around, her sight line falling into a striped tie that was sitting snugly inside a black suit wrapped around the most handsome man she'd ever seen. Rachel's stomach hit the floor as her eyes moved up to Finn's that were already burning into hers, his hair styled just the way she liked it as his gaze moved down to her bare shoulders, his mouth falling open ever so slightly.

_Oh my, he looks like a movie star. Except more handsome._

"Sorry, Ms. Berry." Finn said softly as he reached out to lightly brush her arm in apology. Her skin trembled. "I should look where I'm going." His eyes moved across to Emma. "Hi, Ms. Pilsbury."

"Hello, Finn, you look l-lovely tonight," Emma whispered faintly as her eyes moved back to Will, before Finn took a small step sideways to reveal who was standing just behind him. Still dumbfounded and unable to speak, Rachel's eyes met Quinn's, who was posing like the goddess of the sea in a light-blue gown as she looked back at them with the faint sneer of boredom. "Oh hello, Quinn," Emma continued politely as her eyes flicked back to the group. "Don't you two m-make a handsome pair tonight."

Finn just smiled at Emma in thanks, Rachel's eyes literally hurting at the sight of his dimples that she wasn't allowed to touch, before he turned his face back to hers, their eyes meeting again for a moment and sticking together like glue.

She felt like she should say something, but her throat dried up as she looked down and took a deep breath. When her face lifted again, all she saw was Quinn tugging Finn away into the nearby swarm of dancing students, her arm slipping through his before they disappeared. Rachel sighed with disappointment and reached up to wipe the corners of her mouth that were drying up.

"Oh, Rachel, who gave you the corsage? It's lovely. And it goes with your beautiful dress."

Emma's unexpected question pressed a panic button inside Rachel as she fought to find a suitable answer.

"This?" she asked as she huffed a little as if it was nothing. "Oh, my d-dads bought it for me as a 'first prom ever' gift. I think they felt sorry for me," she laughed softly.

Emma tried to smile back, but she still looked as if she was about to be sick.

"So how are you feeling about Will being back?" Rachel asked softly, glad for the opportunity to change the subject and forget about the image of Quinn's slender arm inside Finn's.

"I don't know," Emma replied as she looked wistfully in Will's direction again as his face turned to meet hers. She quickly looked away, her cheeks staining a deep red. "I do like Harry," she whispered. "But Will is…" her voice trailed off as her face became eclipsed with something that looked too familiar. A depth of feeling that Rachel knew very well.

"Where is Harry?" Rachel asked as she glanced around the room, looking as much for Finn as she was the math teacher.

"He has the flu and isn't coming," Emma winced, as if that was the most terrible timing in the world. "I told him he needs to be at least 20 feet away from me at all times until he recovers. That's the longest distance sneeze droplets have ever been known to travel."

Rachel just nodded as her eyes moved back to appraise the Spanish teacher who now had his arms casually crossed as he continued chatting with his friend, his shoulders broad and his face warm. "Go and talk to him, Emma," Rachel encouraged softly, her bold words making the red head's eyes stretch with fear. "Just talk to him… find out how he is, and what happened, and what his new Glee club plans are. Don't you owe each other at least that?" She pondered, hoping she wasn't sounding too pushy. But she couldn't help it. She had a new-found confidence these days, and a deep belief in love, and she was on Team Will all the way. Plus, it was hard to stay silent when it was so clear by the expressions on the pair's faces that they had missed each other.

Emma just stood there nodding repeatedly, her red locks bobbing up and down, before she suddenly turned and looked at Will, inhaling a deep, purposeful breath before marching her tiny body over to him.

Suddenly left alone, Rachel searched for Finn through the crowd as if by instinct, but all she could see were students she didn't recognize, bright-colored lights, and strange dinosaur decorations. She smoothed down her hair and wandered over to the punch bowl to stand guard over it as she'd promised, before pulling her phone out of her bag. There were no messages.

_What did you expect, Rachel? For Finn to spend his prom texting you from the bathroom?_

Rachel just stood there serving punch to students and watching that boy with the slicked-down hair singing song after song on stage relentlessly, before she began checking her watch. They hadn't even announced the prom king and queen yet, and she already felt like she wanted to go home. Emma had disappeared somewhere with Will, she wasn't really supposed to leave the punch bowl, and she hadn't seen Finn since she'd arrived. She didn't want to feel ungrateful about his kind invitation, and technically they were just following through with the promises they had both made, but she couldn't stop the steady stream of disappointment that was beginning to infect her night as every minute crawled past with no sign of Finn.

_And what exactly was the point of all this, Rachel? Plus, The Bachelorette begins tonight, and you really need to meet all the candidates in order to make your selections most fair. Last year you missed Rodrigo's introduction when you were in the bathroom, and when he ended up as one of the final three you felt as if you couldn't really 'connect' with him, because –_

"Wow, they're some intense thoughts you're having there."

When Rachel looked up into the familiar voice, a hot draft blew through the air as she found Finn's eyes looking at her from across the punch table. Their gazes just held together for a moment as every cell inside Rachel's body turned hot, her mouth trembling.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hello, Finn," she stammered, her eyes glancing around to notice there were plenty of students mingling nearby. Given he was standing there alone, Rachel felt panicked to keep their cover. "Can I interest y-you in a glass of tropical fruit punch?"

Finn's mouth curled into a half-smile. "Thanks." As she scooped up a ladle of punch and poured it into a plastic cup, she could feel his eyes on her bare skin, which peppered her with goosebumps.

"I hope you don't mind me saying that you look very beautiful tonight, Ms. Berry," Finn said under his breath.

Rachel's heart tripled in pace as she tried not to look around them, not wanting to know if anyone heard his words, despite how innocent he made the comment sound. "Thank you, Finn," she replied softly, the air hot and sticky between them. Standing there, it suddenly felt like the worst idea in the world to come to Finn's prom. Rachel had gotten used to being in class with him, but something about the after-school social occasion, his suit, her dress, the love songs playing the background… it suddenly felt like a fresh form of torture.

"Whoever gets to dance with you tonight is a lucky guy," Finn continued softly as he took a small sip of punch.

Rachel's eyes lifted as they met his again, the need to just lean forward and bring their mouths together almost crushing them both, when a bright flash of blonde caught Rachel's gaze as Quinn suddenly appeared and slipped her arm through Finn's.

"Did you forget to offer your date a drink?" she breathed huskily. Rachel's chest tightened.

"Oh sorry," he replied a little awkwardly, looking back at Rachel. "Can I have another cup please, Ms. Berry?"

"Of course," Rachel replied faintly as she roughly poured another ladle of punch into a glass and handed it to Finn. His fingers brushed hers as he accepted the cup, the sensation causing her cheeks to flush.

"Nice gown," Quinn blurted to Rachel. Rachel wasn't sure if the cheerleader was being genuine, or if the glint in her eye meant she was making fun of Rachel's over-the-top choice of dress.

"Thank you, Quinn," she just replied softly, but the statuesque blonde had already turned back to Finn and was looking up at him with sultry eyes as she downed her drink in one gulp.

"It's a pity there's no alcohol in this," she breathed, her eyes darkly seductive. "It might have made my plans for us later even more fun."

Finn's brow furrowed as the ladle Rachel was still holding fell into the punch bowl. "Quinn!" he scolded under his breath, as if her comment was completely inappropriate as he looked back at Rachel.

But Quinn just chuckled as she slipped her arm inside Finn's again and pulled him away. As Rachel watched them leave, her body still frozen with mild shock, the last thing she saw were the back curls of Finn's hair caressing the top of his jacket as they disappeared into the crowd, Quinn whispering something into his ear.

* * *

"And this year's prom king is…" Rachel's stomach knotted with nerves as the drum roll sounded. Principal Figgins paused for a moment as he looked at the gathering of students at the base of the stage. "Mr. Finn Hudson!"

Something deep inside Rachel exploded with pride as she stood clapping next to Emma and Will as Finn stepped forward from the other finalists on stage. She kept her eyes tied to his handsome frame and tried not to look at Quinn, whose beaming smile almost reached both her ears.

Rachel jumped up and down a little, making silent cheers, as Principal Figgins placed a crown on Finn's head as he sheepishly accepted his scepter. Rachel gazed at his beautiful smile and thick hair that curled around the shiny crown that somehow belonged on his head.

_Finn Hudson was born to wear a crown. And you, Rachel Berry, were born to guard the high school punch bowl._

"And the winner for prom queen is…" Rachel closed her eyes, praying she would hear the name of someone else… anyone, other than – "Quinn Fabray!" Her chest sunk like the Titanic as she watched the goddess of the sea hitch up her dress a little as she sauntered forward to Finn, her white teeth flashing as a tiara was gently placed on her hair.

Principal Figgins stepped forward to the microphone once more. "And now, the first dance of this year's senior king and queen!"

Something painful flooded Rachel's chest as Finn looked at Quinn and smiled softly, the sight of his amber eyes meeting her adoring gaze making Rachel want to be sick all over the floor. In all the months she had been building up to this point, for all the faith she had that Finn cared for her and not Quinn; seeing him take the girl's hand and walk her to the dance floor like the kings and queens they were made her want to run from the room and never come back.

But, instead, Rachel just stood there like a statue and watched Finn's arms close around Quinn as they danced slowly to the somber but beautiful Christina Perri track _Jar of Hearts_. No one could deny that the prom king and queen looked good together. A perfect fit. The right age for each other. There was nothing about their pairing that looked sordid, or disgraceful, or shameful. Nothing to hide. Rachel swallowed tightly.

"Aren't they beautiful together?" Emma whispered into Rachel's ear as her stomach tied itself in knots. The only response she could manage to the agonizing words was a small nod of her head.

"_It's a pity there's no alcohol in this. It might have made my plans for us later even more fun."_

Rachel tried to stop replaying Quinn's words, but they just wouldn't turn off. What plans did she have for them? And while Rachel trusted Finn completely, it suddenly hit her that they'd never actually discussed fidelity, which suddenly seemed like a conversation that was past its relevance now, given their separation was just around the corner. And for one, very dark moment, Rachel caught herself standing there watching Finn and Quinn dance, almost wishing that he would just fall into bed with her that night. It would make it all so much easier. It would be easier if she could just hate him. It would be easier to let go.

Finn gently spun Quinn around so he could look at Rachel over the blonde's shoulder, his eyes pulling hers in like a tractor beam. Rachel stood there and looked back at Finn as he watched her with a glow in his eyes that only she would recognize, part of her wanting to sink into the floor and disappear as she realized that anyone could notice him staring at her, yet she couldn't look away.

As Finn continued to look at Rachel like she was the only girl in the room, she finally forced herself to break the magnetic spell and look away, noticing that Emma wasn't by her side anymore and that the dance floor was beginning to fill with couples. Rachel spotted Emma dancing nearby with Will, her head falling against his shoulder as her eyes closed with something deep.

Rachel nearly leapt out of her skin when she suddenly felt a cold hand clasp around her arm. Her face flicked around into the stare of Harry Prince, who was standing there open-mouthed as he looked her up and down, his petite body fitted inside a thrown-together suit, his nose red and swollen.

"Harry," Rachel exclaimed softly with surprise. "What are you doing here? Emma said you have the flu."

Harry just continued to gawk at her, ignoring her question.

"Rachel Berry, you look… delectable."

Rachel's eyes subtly moved back to Emma who was still obliviously dancing with Will nearby, her eyes fastened shut.

"Thank you," she just replied uncomfortably as she turned back to Harry whose eyes hadn't strayed from her chest, swallowing tightly as she felt the awkwardness of the situation make her body freeze to the floor.

Harry shook his head a little as if to make clear he was physically snapping himself out of his 'Rachel daze'. "I do have the flu," he finally responded. "But I received a message from a trusted friend at this school telling me that Will Schuester is back and spending his entire night hanging off my Emma." Harry coughed into his hand, his spluttering making Rachel take a small step backwards. "So I thought I'd come and see for myself. But I do have to say, Rachel Berry," he continued under his breath as he leaned in. "Now that I'm here… you are truly the only woman in this room."

Rachel didn't even try to hide her wince as she wondered if it was the perpetual trouble-maker Sue Sylvester who had contacted Harry about Will _–_ a man she had always had it in for.

"So where is Emma?" Harry asked with slight disinterest as he glanced around the room, before his eyes fell upon the two dancing bodies that Rachel was hoping he wouldn't notice. His mouth dropped open a little as he appraised the sight, before he looked back at Rachel.

"Rachel Berry, may I have this dance?" He asked, grabbing her hand and yanking her onto the dance floor before she could answer.

"Harry, I don't think that –" but before Rachel could finish Harry was already pulling her body tightly into his, spinning her around with some skill as he maneavored their position so they were right beside Emma and Will.

Rachel felt her body turn weak as Will spotted them first, his mouth opening with surprise, before he leaned down and whispered something into Emma's ear. The red head's hair flicked up as her eyes opened wide, her face whitening with horror as Harry shot her a forced smile. "Hello, Emma," he said with pretend sweetness. "You look lovely tonight. Welcome back, Will," he continued as he spun Rachel away, who mouthed a helpless apology to Emma as they moved to another part of the dance floor.

Missing Finn and feeling uneasy around Harry, Rachel wanted more than anything to just separate herself from the sickly parasite, but she didn't want anyone to question her storming away from him in the middle of a song. She grimaced as Harry suddenly slid his hands down to grip her waist, giving her a squeeze, which made her skin crawl.

"Harry… please…" Rachel whispered as she tried to remove his hands, but he only pressed them in harder.

"You truly have an incredible body, you know that?" he whispered as his fingers probed her waist.

"Harry!" Rachel hissed under her breath. "I do not feel that is very appropriate for you to say, not least of which because you are dating my close friend."

Harry just scoffed at the comment as he let his hands slide lower so his fingertips brushed against the top of Rachel's behind. She physically cowered and reached back to pull his hands away.

"Your _friend,"_ said Harry, as he reluctantly complied and wrapped his arms back around Rachel's waist, "is currently hip-to-hip with another man. So forgive me if I don't feel any guilt about the fact that I'm dancing with you, instead. Who'd I'd much rather dance with anyway, Rachel, and you know it. You know the chemistry we have, don't even try to deny it."

Rachel's face blanched as she looked back at Harry in shock, deciding that now was the time to end their little dance, no matter if it made a scene or not. She moved to pull away but he just tugged her in closer, her breasts smacking against his chest as he pressed their bodies hard together. Something inside Rachel began to panic as she felt Harry's breath hot against her neck, the faint smell of alcohol finding her nose as he moved his hands back down to her ass. The realization that he had been drinking with the flu didn't surprise Rachel at all.

"No one wears a dress like this for nothing," Harry snarled into her neck. "This dress has a message and I'm receiving it loud and clear."

Rachel fought to release herself from his grasp, her heart pounding. "Harry, stop –" But before she could take another breath she suddenly felt their bodies separate as Harry's body was roughly pulled off hers.

"What the hell?" Harry spat, stumbling backwards as Finn pushed him hard with both his hands.

Rachel's face paled in horror as she saw Finn step right into Harry's space, who cowered below him.

"Dude, you need to back off," Finn grunted as his hand fisted by his side.

_No, Finn!_

Rachel lunged forward and grabbed Finn by the arm, pulling him back as her eyes blazed into his.

"It's okay, Finn," she stammered as she tired to communicate with him without words, pleading with him with her eyes to calm down and back away, to not blow their cover. Quinn quickly arrived by their side as other students began gathering around.

"You little punk!" Harry shouted at Finn as he lunged forward, pushing the tall quarterback who stumbled back a little. "Who do you think you are?"

Finn's face tightened as he lunged forward to take a swing, before Will suddenly pulled Harry back with both arms. "You cocky little bastard!" Harry shouted at Finn over the music, his legs kicking, as Will urged him to calm down.

"Me?" Finn shouted back. "You were the one practically raping Ms. Berry, you asshat!" He shook Quinn's hand off him as she grabbed his arm.

Rachel felt like she was going to pass out as Emma's tiny arm pulled her around to look at her, her face as white as Rachel's. "What's going on?" she asked, as Rachel's eyes flashed back at Quinn who was looking at Rachel like she wanted to knife her.

Rachel felt her stomach clotting as Sue Sylvester suddenly arrived on the scene and began barking insults at Finn, before grabbing his arm and pulling him hard off the dance floor and towards the door, Quinn hot on their heels.

"Rachel," Emma repeated, her face confused and fearful.

Rachel tried to catch her breath as she gently pulled Emma to a quieter spot as Will yanked Harry in the other direction. Leaving out what Harry had said to her, Rachel told Emma that he had seemed a little intoxicated and touched her a little inappropriately when Finn had come to her rescue. Rachel made sure she sounded completely shocked by that, as if it was completely out of the blue and far beyond the duty of a student, and that Finn was clearly a very chivalrous person who would help anyone in a crisis.

As Emma stood there shaking on her feet, as overwhelmed as Rachel was, she leaned into Rachel and whispered, "I will admit, is rather adorable, if not a little inappropriate."

Rachel just shook her head with confusion.

"Finn Hudson obviously has a great big crush on you," Emma exclaimed softly, her small smile suggesting it was as cute as it was hopeless.

Rachel felt her stomach tighten.

"Finn? That's ridiculous," she breathed, trying to sound light.

"He nearly took out Harry, Rachel. I think he does," Emma replied as she gave Rachel a small nudge. "Perhaps I should have a talk with him. I have a pamphlet."

Rachel just shook her head. "No, please, Emma," she pleaded. "Don't embarrass him. He'll be finishing school in a few weeks. Let's just forget about it."

Emma nodded as her eyes began hunting through the crowd, Rachel unsure if it was Will or Harry she was looking for, when Sue Sylvester suddenly reappeared in front of them.

"I just kicked mashed potato pants Hudson out of the prom, so now he can go and down the ten cheeseburgers he hasn't stop thinking about all night," she snarled, as Rachel's face fell at the news. "Now where's Prince? I need to ask him what the hell happened."

"Excuse me," Rachel suddenly cut in as she took a few steps backwards. "I... I need to go the ladies room."

When Rachel pushed herself through the double doors that led to the parking lot, her eyes immediately searched the empty darkness for Finn as the night's events tore at her insides. Finn touching her arm in front of Emma. Finn telling her she looked beautiful in front of other students. Finn staring at her from the dance floor. Finn nearly knocking out Harry Prince. It was all too much. Too close to them getting caught. To close to the end for them to have it finish this way. To live out their final days in disgrace and separated, Rachel pleading her case to Principal Figgins, to the teaching board, to the police.

"Rachel?"

Her face quickly turned towards the voice she would recognize in an instant. In the dim light she spotted the tall, dark figure leaning against the building, the tips of his hair creating a silver lining against the moonlight as he held his crown in his hand. Rachel's whole body blushed as he stood there looking at her, his face barely visible in the darkness.

When Rachel realized he was alone and that he wasn't going to move, she looked around to make sure no one was watching and took one of the biggest risks of the night by walking over to him. When she got closer she could see the lines stretched across his brow, the sides of his mouth that were turned slightly downward, the sadness that soaked his face.

"Finn, what's wrong?"

"I got kicked out," he answered with a heavy sigh as he rolled his foot over a stone on the ground.

"I heard," Rachel replied softly. "But why are you so upset? It's just a prom," she continued gently.

"Because you must hate me," he answered, unable to look at her.

Rachel took a step towards him. "Hate you?" she asked, as if that was the most unnatural concept in the world. "I could never hate you, Finn."

Finn slunk his body down so he was sitting on the ground against the wall, leaning his back into it. Rachel just stood there and looked down at him, making a quick decision that if someone sprung them here she'd argue she was just counseling Finn after his outburst inside. It frustrated her that she always had to make these considerations. That she couldn't just be herself in front of Finn and the world.

"But didn't I blow the whole thing?" Finn mumbled at the ground, his throat tightening. He looked like he wanted to be sick as he fisted his hair in his hands.

Rachel took a deep breath as she stood there thinking about his words and weighing up the possible consequences of the night's events. While Finn's outburst had undoubtedly put them both in danger, at no point had Rachel noticed anyone giving an impression they suspected she was sleeping with Finn. Just that he was an overzealous teenage boy with a severe crush on his history teacher.

Rachel crouched down beside him, his fearful eyes meeting hers. "You didn't blow the whole thing, Finn," she said softly. "It's possible that you nearly did. But I don't believe you did. Nobody was acting strangely to me."

Finn just twisted his fingers together as he looked down at hands. "I nearly decked Mr. Prince," he answered, clearly not convinced. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Seeing him touching you like that... It made me forget where I was."

"I know," Rachel replied gently. "But, believe me, no one appeared to suspect anything. Miss Pilsbury just thinks you have an enormous crush on me."

Finn's face rose to look at Rachel's, the sadness in his eyes lifting for the first time.

"Well I guess she got that right," he said softly, his eyes never leaving hers. Her breath caught a little.

"Rachel…" Finn breathed, leaning forward. She felt her chest tighten at the familiar huskiness of his voice when he wanted something from her; the look in his eye when he was about to kiss her. It took all the strength she had to pull herself away from him, her distance signaling him to stop. He just sighed as he looked back at her. "You look so beautiful in that dress," he said softly.

"You look beautiful too," Rachel just replied under her breath.

They just looked at each other for a moment before Finn's face dropped down again. "I'm so sorry I nearly blew it,' he said dejectedly. "I just really, really hate that guy."

Rachel swallowed tightly, the memory of Harry's hands on her body still haunting her. She looked back towards the school entrance, but they were still alone, the muffled sound of music filtering through the air vents above.

Finn shook his head a little as he continued. "Just… seeing another guy with his hands on you like that, Rachel. It made me so fucking pissed."

Rachel sighed softly. "I know, Finn. And he was being totally out of line. So while, yes, it was extremely jeopardous of you to do that, and I hope nothing like that ever happens again, I completely understand why you reacted that way. And thank you, Finn, for... coming to my rescue." Rachel looked down a little sheepishly at her own juvenile and simplistic words, but she just didn't know how else to express them.

When she looked back at Finn she noticed he was looking at her with interest. "When you say you hope nothing that never happens again," he said softly, his voice wavering a little, "Do you mean like in the next couple of weeks?" Rachel just swallowed hard as she looked back at him. "Because it kind of came out sounding, like... longer than that," he finished.

Rachel just looked back at Finn as his eyes searched hers, neither of them speaking for several moments as the atmosphere took a sudden turn.

"I booked a flight, Rachel," he said softly as his forehead creased up. It was the first time he'd said the words since he'd first told her three days ago.

Tears arrived inside Rachel's eyes faster than it took for her face to fall. "I don't want to talk about it, Finn," she replied quickly as she stood up. "I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready."

She could feel him standing up behind her as she spun away from him to face the dark parking lot, her stomach churning.

"Rachel," Finn whispered, the gentleness of his tone making her turn back to face him, even if she still couldn't look at him. "I booked a flight... and tonight I saw you in there dancing with another guy who had his fucking hands all over you, and I can't do it, Rachel." Rachel stepped forward, her finger coming up to her own lips as if to 'shhh' Finn, whose words were a danger to them both. But he continued, shaking his head as both determination and fear crossed his face. "I can't send you out into the world to be with other people, Rachel. I can't do it."

"Finn," Rachel implored, her breath quiet but firm as her eyes pleaded with his. "You don't have a choice. Don't do this. Please."

"So it doesn't bother you to think about me being single in Georgia?" he challenged, his eyes clouding with emotion.

"Stop!" Rachel hissed, her face clenching. "I don't want to know, Finn."

"Why don't you just come with me then?" he asked bluntly, stepping forward, his face consumed by its commitment to his words. To his need for her to just try.

"Finn!" Rachel almost shouted, the rising panic in her voice frightening them both. "We're not doing this tonight. We're not having this conversation. Not here, and not tonight."

"Why not tonight?" Finn replied, his face as inflamed as hers. "We need to talk about this, Rachel, you're not getting out of it."

"Finn, it's still your prom, and we are not going to let the night end with an argument about our future," Rachel pushed, trying to talk sense into the boy who thought only with his heart.

"The prom is over, Rachel, I got kicked out," he answered, a little frustratingly.

"I saw that," she replied, lowering her voice again. "But the night hasn't exactly gone to plan, so far, would you not agree?" Finn just looked back at her, a little shaken and confused. They both took a deep breath, before Rachel mumbled through the one question she'd been meaning to ask Finn all night. "What p-plans does Quinn have for you tonight?"

Finn's face furrowed a little at the question. "Plans?"

Rachel swallowed tightly as she looked down. "At the punch table. She said something about plans for you both tonight, and somehow I don't think she was talking about getting together for _The Bachelorette_ premiere."

Finn looked confused for a moment before he swallowed hard. "You know Quinn thinks I'm single, right?" he said softly. Rachel just nodded tightly, bracing herself for the worst. "Well tonight's, you know… _the prom,"_ Finn whispered as he looked away.

Rachel just nodded again. "I saw that," she replied softly.

Finn just breathed heavily again. "And, so, I think Quinn kind of thought that meant…" he just raised his eyebrows at Rachel a little to explain without having to say the words.

"She wanted you to sleep together tonight," Rachel finished, her throat drying up.

Finn just ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at the ground. "Yeah, I think so. She kind of hinted that when we were dancing. Something about her mom and dad being out of town and her house being empty."

Rachel just stood there, trying to breathe deeply and to not turn this into something bigger than it needed to be. But her breath was shaky, and it was hard to hide it from Finn.

"But you know there's no way I'd ever do that," he said softly as he found Rachel's eyes with his, forcing her to look at him and to see how sincere he was being.

Rachel nodded back at him. "I know," she whispered, still finding it hard to believe that Finn Hudson had really chosen her over Quinn Fabray. She wondered when the camera crew was going to reveal itself as part of a big conspiracy with her as the center of the joke.

But as she stood there, all she saw in front of her was Finn looking back at her like she was some sort of prize that he had won. The grand prize. His jackpot.

"Where is Quinn now?" She asked softly.

He sighed. "She's pissed at me and still inside, probably with Puck."

Rachel just nodded as she shyly tucked her hair behind her ear. "Well the reason I was asking about all that, Finn, is… I wanted to know if you were available this evening, because, well…" She cleared her throat. "I was wondering if you wanted to continue your prom back at my place."

Finn just stood there and looked at her in surprise, his body melting a little as Rachel stood nervously on one foot. "A Rachel Berry prom?" he asked softly, his voice playful. He slid his hands into his pockets. "Will there be dancing?" he asked, as if he was weighing up the options.

Rachel just smiled, the sight triggering Finn to do the same as two dimples landed in his cheeks. "Dancing in all its forms, Finn Hudson," Rachel replied a little suggestively.

Finn just made a small murmur of interest as they stood there basking in each other's glow.

And finally, with an auditorium bursting with students on the other side of the wall, Finn stepped forward and dared to take Rachel's hand in his as he smiled down at her. "Rachel Berry, I'd love to go to the Rachel Berry prom with you."

* * *

Rachel handed Finn a glass of her homemade punch, the sight of him standing in her living room encased in a suit making her hand shake a little.

His face lifted in surprise as he accepted the glass, his smile making Rachel's heart liquify as soft eighties tunes played in the background, a musical era that somehow relaxed Rachel.

"You stole the punch?" Finn asked with a smirk as he took a sip.

Rachel chuckled into her own glass. "No! I made my own today. Just in case you agreed to come to the Rachel Berry prom."

Finn licked the sweet taste of his lips, his brows lifting a little with surprise. "You planned this?"

Rachel's stomach fluttered a little with nerves that she hadn't felt in front of Finn for awhile. "Well, not in the sense that I actually believed for a moment you would try to punch Harry Prince and that we'd end up back here so early in the evening, but I thought that maybe, unless you b-booked a hotel room for us or something, that you'd like to come back here afterwards and... continue the evening in private."

When she looked back at Finn he was gazing at her with a glow in his eyes that was deeper than anything she'd seen before. There was something about this night... about both of them being so dressed up… about the importance that Finn had placed on the evening… about the fears they both shared that this would all be over so soon... it all made the evening feel different to any other they'd spent together before. It made Rachel tremble.

Finn reached out and stroked her cheek gently. "Did you want me to get a hotel room for us?" he asked softly.

Rachel swallowed tightly. "No! I mean, not unless you wanted to. I certainly wasn't expecting it." But as soon as she said the words, part of herself wondered if they were true. Part of her had hoped – even prepared for – the possibility of them spending the night together on what was meant to be the most romantic night of their relationship.

"I _wanted_ to book us a room," Finn blurted softly, as if he knew what Rachel was thinking. "But I didn't, because…" he swallowed tightly. "Because of your rules." He shrugged a little sadly. "I didn't want to break your rules and upset you."

Rachel's mouth fell open a little. Her own rules. How could she have just discarded them without thought and expected him to do the same. It's just that Finn's college news had started to change everything for her over the past couple of weeks. And then came the looming date, the date of his flight out of Ohio, that had been stirring everything up inside her even more over the past few days. The image of him getting on a plane had been tampering with her mind. And for some reason the tampering felt good. Like a burden was slowly being lifted. At least, temporarily.

"Is there booze in this?" Finn asked as he looked down at his glass after taking another sip.

Rachel took a deep breath. "Yes," she answered matter-o-factly.

_Change number one. Stop treating him like a child and more as an equal. _

Finn's face flicked back up at hers in surprise.

"Vodka," Rachel answered as she took another sip and let the alcohol relax her body a little.

Finn's just stared at the beautiful woman who was standing in front of him: a living angel in her strapless gown, her tanned skin gleaming in the dim lighting, her shiny hair brushing against her naked skin that made several of his body parts jealous.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Ms. Berry?" he asked a little cheekily as he stepped in towards her to take a long swig of his drink, nearly finishing it off. The buzz that he'd already felt a few times in his life warmed his body.

Rachel just smiled back as they held eye contact. "I do not approve of _drunk,"_ she replied. "But everybody should get at least a little tipsy at their prom, right?"

"Said the girl guarding the punch bowl all night," Finn replied with a smile.

Rachel just laughed softly as she gently pulled the empty glass from his hand and walked back to the kitchen to retrieve more for them.

When she returned, Finn was standing at her stereo flicking through her iPod.

"You don't like my retro choice of music?" She asked lightly as she handed him back his glass.

Finn gave her a half-smile as he accepted it. "Sure I do," he replied. "Just seeing what else you've got on here."

Unable to resist anymore, Rachel placed her glass down before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Finn's back from behind. As soon as she folded her arms around his chest and squeezed tenderly she could hear his breath change, and for a moment he just stood there and slid his hands over hers, pressing their fingers together as they stood there. Rachel savored the feeling of hugging the broad back that she knew was just one of the many precious pieces she was going to lose soon.

After they stood there holding each other for a moment Rachel could sense Finn press something into her iPod, and a new song kicked in as he spun around in her arms to face her, his face flooded with affection as he looked down at her.

"Dance with me, Rachel," he breathed, but it was more of a request than a question, as he took a few steps forward and walked her backwards to the center of the room.

Rachel's breath stopped as she heard the first few bars of a song she loved kick in, and one which's lyrics seemed to reflect how she was feeling inside at that moment. It echoed the internal changes that had found her over the past few days; changes that she was having trouble fighting. She let the words find her ears as her head fell softly against Finn's chest as he pulled her body tightly into his and wrapped his arms around her.

_Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game  
__On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame  
__Turning and returning to some secret place inside  
__Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say_

_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

Finn's hand found Rachel's hair, gently fingering the strands as his heart beat hard against her, Rachel's cheek pressing into the sound like it was oxygen to her breathless heart.

She needed it. She needed him. Finn's heart gave hers life.

_Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love  
__Never hesitating to become the fated ones  
__Turning and returning to some secret place to hide  
__Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say_

_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

Rachel could hear how heavy Finn was breathing as he swayed their bodies together, his trembling skin revealing the same emotional battle she was having. The need to just come out of the secret place they were hiding in. A place of hidden shame. A place that not only concealed them from the rest of the world, but from each other. A place that was holding them both back. A place that was causing them both great joy and tremendous pain. A place of too many rules. Of too many promises that they just couldn't keep anymore. Promises they didn't want to keep. Promises that were too hard to keep.

_Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away  
__When the mirror crashed I called you, and turned to hear you say  
__If only for today I am unafraid_

_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

Overcome by it all... the night, the song, the intimacy, the closeness with which they'd come to being found out... it all made Rachel understand how fast it could suddenly end.

And when she felt Finn lean down and place a soft, loving kiss on her hair, a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Finn?" she breathed, her voice wavering.

"Yes?" he answered huskily.

"I don't want to be afraid anymore, Finn."

She heard his breath catch as he stood there holding her, their hearts pounding together. Rachel wiped away more silent tears that were soaking into his shirt. "I want to let go," she breathed.

_Watching every motion in this foolish lover's game  
__Haunted by the notion somewhere there's a love in flames  
__Turning and returning to some secret place inside  
__Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say_

_Take my breath away  
__My love, take my breath away..._

And as the song came to its end, blending into another gentle love song, Finn gently separated their bodies just enough so he could look into Rachel's eyes as he cupped her face softly in his hand.

"You want to let go?" he asked, a little confused.

Rachel let her hand slide up and touch his as she nodded gently.

"I don't want to fight it anymore," she replied, her voice shaky and her eyes wet with tears. "It's too hard."

"Fight what?" Finn asked, his eyes searching hers deeply for words he wanted and needed to hear more desperately than he even realized.

Rachel took Finn's hand that was holding her face and gently slid it down to press it against her heart, which was beating faster than it ever had before.

"This," she breathed, more tears wetting her cheeks. She pressed his hand against the beating sound. "I don't want to fight this."

Finn's face creased with a deep affection as he stared into Rachel's eyes, before gently pulling her face up to his, finally bringing their mouths together. Rachel sighed softly as she brushed her lips against the softest sensation in the world, their mouths gently parting and their tongues finding each others as they just pressed them together and held them there for a moment, before swirling them softly and warmly as they kissed tenderly. This time their kiss wasn't rabid, wild and frenzied. It was soft, and gentle, and loving. It made their hearts ache.

"God Rachel," Finn breathed, his heart racing as he pulled his mouth from hers to press their foreheads together. "What are you doing to me?"

Rachel just slid her hand down his arm and took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together as she gently pulled him towards her hallway. Her heart was in her throat, but for the first time in too long, it somehow felt free. Finn followed her down her hallway, his hand freezing inside hers and his body stopping as she reached for her bedroom door handle.

"Rachel," he whispered, the urgency in his tone causing her to turn around and look at him, her hand still tight in his. The expression on his face spoke volumes as he looked at her bedroom door and then back at her, nervous to break her biggest rule of all.

"It's okay, Finn," Rachel whispered as she squeezed his hand, her eyes all over his beautiful face.

Rachel could hear his nervous breathing as she slowly opened her door and led him inside, the soft glow of her bedside table lamp illuminating the room as the music from the loungeroom floated through the air like a gentle soundtrack.

She walked just ahead of him and sat on her bed, the fishtail of her dress billowing under her as she looked back at him and reached for his hand.

His skin felt a little clammy as he looked down at her, his legs hugged perfectly by the tailored black suit pants, which drew Rachel's eyes like a moth to a flame.

"Rachel," Finn whispered gently as he looked down at her. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you were so sure over and over that you didn't want this to happen, and we've lasted so long... I mean, is it the vodka?"

Rachel just smiled softly, the the temperature in the room already climbing as Finn stepped in closer between her legs, their thighs brushing together. "It's not the vodka," Rachel replied under her breath as she looked up at him, her eyes unguarded for the first time in what felt like forever. She took both his hands in hers as her voice began to crack again. "You're leaving, Finn. It's really happening. You're leaving." Her fingers brushed against his as her eyes turned wet as she looked down. "And I know I've been saying the total opposite this whole time, so I hope you don't think I suffer from some form of bipolar disorder, which I very well may do, but I... I want this, Finn. I want you."

Finn's face was creasing with emotion as he looked down at her, trying to make sense of her words that were leaving imprints on his heart.

"You have me, " he breathed, his voice wavering.

Rachel squeezed their hands together to match the deep longing that was coating her heart. "But I need all of you, Finn."

Finn gently moved forward to sit down next to Rachel, his eyes holding hers as he kept their hands laced together. "What are saying, Rachel?" he asked, his heart pounding.

Rachel just looked back at him, her face creased with emotion. "I want you to make love to me, Finn," she breathed softly. "Make love to me, and then sleep next to me tonight, and hold me close, and then be there next to me when I wake up in the morning."

Finn's face eclipsed with an affection so strong it almost made him moan as he pulled Rachel into his chest and held her tightly, his lips finding her hair and kissing it gently.

"Baby," he breathed, his voice breaking. "You know if we do this there's no going back."

"I know," she replied, her body almost shaking. "I don't want to go back," she whispered, her fingers caressing his. She lifted her face to look right at him. "I'm tired of fighting, Finn. I was wrong to suggest it. I've been wrong about so much. I want you to let go with me, Finn. I need you."

As Finn sighed softly he reached up and brushed his fingers lovingly through Rachel's hair, the atmosphere beginning to shift in the room, the air so emotional and intense it was almost hard to breathe through. Rachel gently lifted up her head to meet Finn's mouth as he leaned down to connect their bodies, the most addictive taste in the world bleeding into her lips as they became encased with a gentle softness. Their mouths merged in warm wetness as they swirled tongues and began moaning softly, Finn's pants beginning to tighten at a sensation that was far more powerful than any lust he'd ever felt.

As _I Want to Know What Love Is _by Foreigner began filtering softly through the air, Rachel felt Finn's body gently lean forward over hers, guiding her onto her back as she pushed herself up the bed so she was resting on her pillow.

_I gotta take a little time  
__A little time to think things over  
__I better read between the lines  
__In case I need it when I'm older_

He positioned himself over her so he was looking down at her, his palms pressing into the mattress as their eyes locked together, pouring his adoration for her right into her soul.

_Now this mountain I must climb  
__Feels like a world upon my shoulders  
__And through the clouds I see love shine  
__It keeps me warm as life grows colder_

"You're everything to me, Rachel," Finn whispered, his face never so vulnerable. And as her face flushed with affection, Finn leaned down and kissed her again, every cell in their bodies tingling.

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
__I don't know if I can face it again  
__Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
__To change this lonely life_

Finn crossed his arms around Rachel's back and gently pulled her upper body upwards, finding the zipper on her dress and sliding it down slowly, her naked breasts falling into his stare. No longer feeling any embarrassment in front of him, Rachel just sat there and let Finn look at her body as her nipples hardened under his gaze. Her eyes traveled down to the thickening shape inside his pants that her nakedness was inspiring, the sight making the space between her legs ache.

_I wanna know what love is  
__I want you to show me  
__I wanna feel what love is  
__I know you can show me_

Finn gently pulled the rest of Rachel's dress down her slender legs until there was nothing left on her body but a pair of pale pink satin panties. As his eyes locked on them hungrily, his pupils dilating at the sight of the soft fabric clinging to what was underneath, Rachel leaned forward and undid the buttons of his shirt, his tie already long removed. Finn just sat there as he let Rachel pull his shirt open and down his arms until it was off, his naked chest finding her gaze as they both sat there looking at each other's bare skin.

_I'm gonna take a little time  
__A little time to look around me  
__I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me_

"Rachel," Finn breathed as he brought his body close to hers again and pulled her into a gentle hug so her nipples were brushing against his chest. "You feel so amazing... you're amazing..." he whispered as he began kissing her again as he wrapped his arms around her, both of them moaning softly as they gently pushed skin against skin and let their tongues explore each other's mouths like they'd never been there before.

And, in a way, they hadn't.

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
__I don't know if I can face it again  
__Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
__To change this lonely life_

Finn's hands found Rachel's breasts and cupped them softly, his face pulling back from hers so he could look down at the two perfect little mounds he held in his hands, his fingertips brushing over her puckered nipples. Rachel moaned softly as he played with them gently but lustfully, before he leaned forward and pulled one into his mouth, sliding his body lower in the bed so he could get comfortable as he sucked on her softly. And for many minutes Rachel just sat there and stroked Finn's hair as he nuzzled and sucked on her breasts, tasting her sweet skin like he had all the time in the world as he licked and swirled and sucked on the sweet little buds that only brought her closer to him.

_I wanna know what love is  
__I want you to show me  
__I wanna feel what love is  
__I know you can show me_

When the fire burning between Rachel's legs became too hot to bear, she reached down and undid the button of Finn's pants, gently guiding them down his legs until he kicked them off so he was in his boxers, his thick erection long and stretched under the thin fabric.

Finn moaned softly against Rachel's nipples as the love song changed again, his hot breath making her shudder a little, as she slid her hand inside the boxer shorts and pulled him out, her eyes dilating at the sight of his beautiful length. She tugged his boxers down and helped him out of them before she began stroking him with a firm grip, savoring the touch of his most personal body part that she knew was reserved only for her. The privilege of him letting her touch him this way made her feel powerful and vulnerable all at once.

And as Rachel tightened her strokes Finn's moans increased, before he eventually pulled back from her breasts to slide his body even lower so he could just look at the sight of her dampening panties, the pale pink fabric darkening at her center. "Baby, look at you," Finn breathed as he gently pulled the wet fabric to the side, her pink lips shiny and wet as they stared back at him, his cock nearly bursting inside Rachel's hand.

Finn's breath was tight as he peeled her soaked panties down and off her body, the cool air contrasting with Finn's hot breath as he shifted himself so he was almost directly under her as she continued stroking him up and down. "My beautiful girl," Finn said softly as he used his hands to gently pull her folds apart, blowing on her slick wetness as he found her clit and began circling it softly with his finger, collecting her excitement on it which he licked off.

Rachel cried out softly as Finn took his time with her, exploring the softness of all her curves and crevices as he brushed his fingers up and down and around her, circling and rubbing her wetness all over his fingers, before he eventually moved to her opening and sunk a finger deep inside.

"Oh Finn," Rachel cried out softly as she watched his face crease with desire as he slipped another finger inside her, burying them both to the knuckles. Finn just held them inside there at first, feeling her snug softness all around himself before he pulled them out and brought them up to his mouth, sucking off the contents as he made a small moan of appreciation. Rachel kept stroking Finn as they wiled away the time by pleasuring each other, Finn using his thumb to stroke her clit as he continued his relentless slide in and out – deeply and lovingly as he twisted and hooked his fingers with just the right amount of pressure. When Finn looked up at her, Rachel was already watching him adoringly, a deep connection chaining them together as they held eye contact as they explored each other's bodies like there was nowhere else they would rather be. And there wasn't.

And Finn only broke the eye contact so he could lean forward and place his mouth on his beautiful girlfriend's perfect mound, unable to resist the mouthwatering sight as he licked her up and down with wet swirls like she was covered in honey, his tongue sliding around in circles, and in and out as he made love to her with his mouth. He used his fingers to spread her apart so he could sink his tongue as deeply into her as he could go, Rachel using both her hands to pleasure him as she released soft moans, her entire body buzzing with a hot electricity that held her prisoner.

And when the pleasure became too much, both of them on the verge of exploding, Finn moved his body above Rachel's so he was gently lying on top of her, his mouth finding hers as they pressed their faces together and kissed each other hungrily. Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel in a tight hug as he kissed her mouth and neck, her entire body tingling as they licked each other's necks in unison, their mouths making love to each other's skin like they needed it to survive.

And when a fevered Finn finally leaned over the bed to reach for his wallet inside his pants that contained his condom packet, Rachel gently grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait," she said softly, the sleek locks she'd blow-dried now messed up into lioness-style waves. Finn just looked back at her with confusion, her beauty almost stunning him silent.

"You don't need to," Rachel breathed softly, her cheeks turning pink. "I'm... protected."

Finn's mouth fell open with surprise. "What?" He asked under his breath.

"I started taking it after we talked about the prom," Rachel explained softly. "Because I knew I wanted to be with you this way tonight. It's… it's already effective."

Finn just moved his body back above Rachel's so he was lying over her, his hands cupping both her cheeks as he placed his mouth above hers. "Really?" he asked as if he'd just been given the best news of his life. He could feel the heat of her entrance bleeding its wetness against his naked cock that was so hard it was almost causing him pain.

"Really," Rachel replied with a small smile as she looked into his eyes. "No more barriers, Finn." She lifted her face up a little to close the space between them and kissed him softly, his mouth responding immediately. "Emotionally or physically," she whispered.

And as her words shot straight to his heart, Finn pulled his hips back and pushed forward as he sunk himself all the way inside her, both of them crying out at the sensation that was so indescribably pleasurable it almost made them pass out. As Finn began slowly sliding in and out, both their eyes fell closed, completely held hostage to the most powerful and beautiful sensation in the world as he began moving inside her, nothing between them except heat and love.

"Rachel, I can't breathe… it's too much…" Finn whispered as he sat up and began smacking his cock into her a little harder, his movements loving but firm as Rachel lay there and clawed her fingers into her pillow, feeling like she was going to explode as Finn filled her up with a hot, naked, heat that was sliding in and out of her with ease due to her slippery wetness.

"Finn…" she just moaned as she felt him pulling her limp body up so he could kiss her, his hands all over her back, in her hair as they listened to the sound of naked, wet skin sliding together as it mingled with the sound of the music, their bodies and hearts never so close. He smacked himself into her, hard and deep, a mixture of love and lust overpowering them both as Rachel clenched her fingers into his back.

And after their mutual inclination to pound out some pressure began to subside, Finn gently lowered Rachel's body back onto the bed as he lined his body up over her separated legs and just began a steady, deep, and loving rhythm as their eyes fused tightly together.

It was then that Finn found Rachel's hands with his and laced their fingers together, squeezing them affectionately as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes as he made love to her: raw and naked and deep as minutes upon minutes passed by without their knowledge, as if time had stopped. Every time Finn's cock buried itself inside Rachel's naked warmth, their hands fused tighter, amber eyes staring deeply into chocolate brown, they both realized that they'd reached the deepest connection they'd ever felt. They were raw together; exposed; one person and one being. They had finally let go.

Nearly an hour later, Rachel's sticky hair was clinging to the sides of her neck when she finally lost the fight against the tightening pressure inside her. It made a sharp escalation before snapping free as she cried out, releasing herself all over Finn as she wrapped her arms around his body and shuddered with breathless pleasure. The tight clenching of her bare walls around him and the way her face had fallen to into a veil of pure, loving lust caused Finn to explode inside her, his hot stickiness coating himself as he released himself as deeply inside as he could, his moans finding Rachel's mouth as she reached up to kiss him deeply.

And as they lay there panting, their shuddering breathlessness eventually slowed as Finn reached over to pull the back of Rachel's body into his, her little curves nestling perfectly inside his cocoon as he cradled her from behind like the most precious of any possession he could ever find, placing gentle kisses on her hair.

Rachel pressed her hands into Finn's arms and pulled them as tightly around her as they would go, his breath warm against her neck as she let the breathtaking stream of emotion that connected them flow through their joined bodies.

For awhile they just lay there, Finn's fingers stroking her skin as they breathed their bodies as one, both too overwhelmed to speak, and neither of them needing to as the affectionate way they held each other communicated everything they felt.

But it was long after they'd both fallen asleep, when the city was silent and sleeping that Rachel awoke to the feeling of Finn pressing a soft, loving kiss into her neck as he still held her from behind, holding his lips against her skin as his breath trembled against her.

"I love you, Rachel," he whispered.

Rachel's heart seized up in her chest and silently exploded as she lay there replaying the beautiful sound over and over.

"_I love you, Rachel."_

And again.

"_I love you, Rachel."_

And again.

"_I love you, Rachel."_

She wanted to move, to respond, to say the words back, but she felt frozen and crushed by the shock of hearing Finn say the game-changing expression that could never be taken back. Words that were more true and unquestionable to her than anything else she'd ever known about herself. Words she wanted to say back.

But when she finally turned her body to tell Finn Hudson how she really felt about him, she found him already sleeping.

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading this __reading this looong chapter, and for letting me pinch a few elements from both McKinley High proms :). Sorry it was not so smutty as the rest. And I hope it didn't feel like too much of an emotional jump for Rachel. But I tried to explain that this had been brewing inside her for a little while. And I think when you fight something for so long and then decide to give in, it always appears sudden because there is no in between._

_Anyhoo. There are three more chapters to go. I said that last time, but I should have said four then, lol. It's three from here :). __And please keep reviewing! Thank you :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi everyone, and eeeeeeep! I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter; a lot has been going on over the past few weeks and I just couldn't find any time to sit down and write. But better late than never, hey? I hope you like this chapter and thanks so much for reading._

* * *

When Rachel awoke his lips were already on hers. The sweet taste of Finn roused her body as she rolled onto her back so she could wrap their tongues together, the deep feeling of connection bridging their bodies again.

"_I love you, Rachel."_

The sudden memory of Finn's intimate admission the night before made Rachel gently pull back as she cupped his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. And it was then that she saw it again.

He loved her.

The realization triggered a tear in Rachel's eye, her mouth fumbling for the words that she wanted to say back so much they hurt, before Finn pulled her back in for a kiss that was so heartfelt it silenced her.

As Finn gently slipped Rachel's sheets down past her body, the morning atmosphere shifted to something more primal as he began sliding his heated tongue across her naked skin. Rachel moaned softly into his neck before gently turning Finn onto his back and climbing on top of him so she was straddling him, her swollen nakedness parting into his gaze.

Finn's brow furrowed with arousal as Rachel slid her wet center up and down his thick erection, painting it with her sticky excitement as he reached up to stroke the thick waves of her hair. Rachel caught his hand with hers and brought it across to her mouth, kissing it softly as he smiled up at her, his eyes hazy with affection.

The sight of Finn's seductive half-smile made Rachel's stomach twist with desire before she leaned down and brought their mouths back together, both of them moaning in unison as she pulled his hardness to her opening and sank her little body down onto him.

Sheets bunched around their bodies as Rachel began sliding her body up and down Finn's, their skin wet and hot as the sound of naked skin being smacked together filtered through the room. Their fingers laced together and squeezed tightly, the sensation echoing every clench Rachel made around Finn's hard thickness as he grinded his hips against hers.

Their cries soon turned more ferocious as they rolled their bodies over so Finn was on top of Rachel, his weight bearing down on her as her body succumbed to every hard smack of his hips. Finn slid his fingers into her hair, collecting the matted locks in a tight bunch and pulling her head back as she cried out, their hooded eyes locking together as he pounded his need and desire into her. It didn't take long for Rachel's head to fall back into the pillow as she screamed out her climax, her body shuddering around Finn's own release as her sheets soaked through with sweat and sex.

For many minutes they just lay there panting and holding each other, their hearts beating together before Finn began teasing Rachel with affectionate quips about her Disney Princess bedroom. An hour later of giggles and the sort of playful banter only an infatuated couple could inspire, Finn's stomach made a sudden rumble.

Rachel raised her brows as she patted the thin trace of hair on his lower stomach. "Oh, I see," she said with a smirk. "Now that I have fulfilled my bedroom duties, I believe my presence is required in the kitchen."

Finn laughed softly as he brushed his fingers through her hair. "Well I always knew there was a reason you're so tiny," he replied. "It's so you can stand closer to the kitchen sink."

Rachel made a horrified scoff as she gave him a small whack, Finn catching her arm and poking her ribs as she screamed and wriggled away to reach for her glasses. Her face dipped a little as she slid them past her nose, still shy about wearing them in front of the boy who had eyesight as perfect as every other part of his perfect body. Finn's fingers gently tilted her face up again to meet his.

"Be kind to the planet," he said, his mouth curling into a half-smile. "Let the world see that pretty face," he continued, as he pressed his lips against hers again. Rachel blushed as she kissed him lovingly back. "But you're the only one here," she replied as she nuzzled her face in his neck.

Finn chuckled as he brushed Rachel's hair from her eyes and pulled back to look at her. "Well then be kind to me," he replied as he deposited a kiss on her forehead.

Rachel just laughed softly as she moved to climb out of the bed, Finn grabbing her arm.

"Don't leave," he pouted, his cheeks still glowing.

Rachel just smiled again before she placed a long kiss on his hand and slipped her tiny feet into her pink bunny slippers.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" She quipped, her attempt at being funny quickly falling as flat as a pancake.

And for a moment neither of them could look each other in the eye before Rachel eventually sighed and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Rachel gave the sizzling eggs another turn in the pan. As she reached for the salt she flinched with surprise as Finn's hands slid around her waist from behind, his lips dropping down to her bare neck. Her stomach flipped like the meal she was making as she breathed in the smell of soap as his wet hair brushed against hers. Finn continued peppering her neck with kisses before releasing a small moan that was ripe with need, his tongue beginning to circle her neck as Rachel felt her body turn as hot as the pan in front of her.

"Finn... are you trying to burn my house down?" She breathed as she trembled under his touch, trying not to lose control over the hot stove as he continued making love to her neck with his mouth.

"Maybe," he murmured as his hands traveled down to cup her ass, which was barely covered by a silky nightdress. "Because then you won't have anywhere to live, so you'll have come to Georgia with me." Rachel forced a small laugh as she fumbled to turn the stove off, but even his joke made her chest feel like someone had sliced it open with a knife.

Finn slipped his hands under Rachel's short nightdress and began to gently circle her bare ass, his fingertips brushing against her most sensitive area which wasn't covered by any underwear.

"Finn…" she heard herself breathe, but before she could protest any further he'd turned her body around, both of their mouths meeting in a hungry kiss as his fingers brushed more deliberately against her core.

Finn moaned softly as Rachel's hand slid under his towel and gripped his thick hardness. "Baby, you're sucking the life out of me," he breathed. "I can't possibly come any more times." Rachel answered him by unhooking the towel and pulling it off his body, his erection springing free into her aroused stare. Finn grunted a little as he roughly pulled Rachel's nightdress off her body and lifted her naked body up onto the kitchen bench, her legs splitting open. The memory of the breakfast she'd been preparing faded away as Finn dropped to his knees and pulled her into his mouth, his tongue sliding up her center in a long, wet stroke.

Rachel leaned back on her hands with the weight of pleasure, Finn placing his fingers on either side of her soft folds and pulling them open, the mouthwatering sight making him moan as he licked her up and down, side to side, and in soft circles. Rachel tried to breathe as she lifted her feet up to rest on the bench, her legs fully splayed as Finn licked and sucked at her, his tongue completely consumed by its mission to eat her out for as long and deeply as she could take it. He breathed in the sweet scent of her as he slid his tongue all the way inside and probed her core, switching between sliding it in and out and lapping at her clit like it was sweet ice cream.

Rachel tried not to pass out as Finn stood up and lined his burning hardness up with her throbbing center, sinking it all the way into her and pressing his hips as tightly against her as he could so their bodies couldn't possibly be any more connected. When he saw Rachel's weakening body begin to falter as he began moving himself in and out of her, he leaned forward to cup her waist, lifting her off the bench. As she buried her face in his neck, their bodies still as one, he carried her back to the sacred place he wasn't quite ready to be away from, kicking Rachel's bedroom door closed behind them.

* * *

By the early afternoon Rachel and Finn were finally sitting at her table eating a second round of eggs, Finn hoovering up the meal like it was his last on earth. Rachel giggled softly as she watched him and picked at her own meal, her stomach still too consumed by Finn's presence to be able to function properly. Her deep crush had turned to an affection so strong it was almost making her physically ill.

_So how will you feel when he leaves you then, Rachel? If you think you're ill now, what will you be then? A corpse?_

Rachel shook the unwanted thought off her body, but her cursed mind wouldn't quit as it quickly began counting how much time they had left. She tried not to think about the distressing fact that Finn had booked his flight for less than one month's time, soon after graduation so he could find a part-time job before the term started.

Less than one month.

_That's how much time you have left, Rachel, before you become a corpse. Perhaps it's time to start checking off those bucket list activities of yours, like dining at Sardi's and making a final decision about whether or not to create a My Space page to upload your singing videos._

As Rachel's eyes moved back to Finn's face, still the most beautiful sight in the world to her, a sudden need to just run away from all their problems that festered in Lima hit her like a freight train.

After all, she'd run away from things before... her dreams of stardom... discovering the truth about who her real mother was… she'd become an old hand at running. The thought shamed her.

"Finn?" Rachel asked, her voice cracking a little.

"Mmm?" he murmured as he tried to grip a string of asparagus caught in his teeth.

"Take me away," she said softly.

Finn's whole body froze before his face lifted to meet hers. The look of shock on his face almost stopped her breath.

"What?" he asked.

Rachel blinked at him in confusion. "I... I asked if you would please take me away, Finn."

Finn was starting to turn white as his eyes widened. "You want to come to Georgia with me?"

Rachel's mouth dropped open at the taunting realization of how he had misinterpreted her words.

"No, Finn, I…" she swallowed hard. "I just meant… I meant take me away this weekend. Out of Lima. For a weekend away."

Finn's face fell so fast it almost hit the floor. He looked down with embarrassment as he began nodding.

"Oh, right… sorry."

They just sat there in awkward silence as Rachel fought to find the right words to say, but the uncomfortable gulf that was separating them just grew larger. Finn had stopped eating altogether and was now picking at his food.

Eventually he cleared his throat. "So you want to get out of town this weekend?" he asked with genuine surprise, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Rachel reached out and took his hand, glad for the change in subject.

"Well, neither of us are required at McKinley on Monday," she replied, reminding him about the national holiday. "I'm not sure if you would be able to get away from home or not, but if there was a possibility you could, I was thinking… maybe we could d-drive to Lake Erin and spend a few days there." Rachel felt her stomach twist with nerves that he wouldn't like her idea.

_But is it a good idea, Rachel? Just how deep a hole are you trying to dig? Because you are already in the hole, Rachel Berry. Look around you. There's no need to keep digging. The hole is here._

"Are you serious?" Finn's vulnerable voice broke her thought, the sound making her heart squeeze.

She took a deep breath. "I'm serious, Finn," she replied eventually, covering her fears with the bandage of denial as their eyes held together. "If you can, let's get away from Lima this weekend."

Finn sighed deeply as he looked down at their entwined fingers. "I guess I'm still just a bit confused and stuff… about what all this is about."

Rachel's brow furrowed a little. "What do you mean?"

Finn tapped his fingers nervously against hers. "Well, just a few days ago you were all distant and everything, and now it's like… you look at me differently, you kiss me differently, you're_ with_ me differently… and now you want us to go away together?"

Rachel swallowed tightly as she looked at him, a little taken aback. Finn leaned forward as he wiped a hair from her eye. "Don't get me wrong, Rachel," he said softly. "It's what I've wanted from the start, and it's even more awesome than I thought, but I…" he trembled as his eyes locked with hers. "I guess I'm still a bit confused as to why so much has changed."

Rachel sighed deeply as she hunted for the right words to stay that refused to come out of hiding. The way he was trembling and fumbling with his fingers reminded her of the teenage boy that he still was. A boy that was undoubtedly feeing emotions as deep as hers, but emotions that he didn't quite know how to handle.

"I told you last night, Finn," Rachel finally mumbled. "I don't want to hold back any more, especially now that we're so close to..." Her voice trailed off as she shrugged her shoulders at him, helplessly. "You know I care about you a lot," she whispered. Finn looked back at her, his amber irises burning into hers.

"I care about you, too," he said softly. And for a moment the air shifted as they both watched each other.

_Tell him, Rachel._

"I'd love to go away with you this weekend," Finn blurted suddenly, breaking her thought.

Rachel's tense cheeks finally relaxed into a smile that matched his. "But what about your mom and Burt?" she asked.

Finn scratched the back of his neck in thought. "I'll think of something. Maybe I can tell them I'm going to see my buddy Sam in Kentucky or something. I've visited him before; I'll just call and tell him to play along if they call."

Rachel's body seized up in panic at the thought of involving anyone else in their secret life.

"I won't mention you," Finn said reassuringly as he rubbed her arm. "Maybe I'll just tell him I'm taking a girl out of town, but say it's a chick from another school or something. He's a dude. He won't ask questions."

Rachel thought it over for a moment before she nodded at Finn and smiled, the idea of two whole days with him making her body blush and forget the curse of rationality again.

Finn brushed his fingers over the back of Rachel's hand as his cheeks turned as pink as hers. "So my girl's letting me take her on a little road trip, huh?" he asked, unable to hide the happiness in his voice.

"Only on the condition that you drive safely, Finn Hudson," Rachel replied with a sharp look. "I expect you to obey every road rule and stop for the required rest breaks."

Finn chuckled a little as he looked back at her. "Yes, ma'am," he replied before leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his her lips. "Will we be allowed to leave the hotel room, though?" His eyes blinked at hers as he pulled back again.

Rachel couldn't read on his face whether he was being suggestive or not. "What do you mean?"

His amber eyes were studying hers before he took a nervous breath. "Well, like… what if someone sees us?"

Rachel thought for a moment as she looked down at their hands. "Well, I'm not suggesting we parade ourselves arm in arm down Main Street, Lake Erin, but despite the holiday weekend, I still believe it's highly unlikely any person who knows us both would see us there. But I do feel we should restrict our movements to eating in only the most secluded restaurants. Or perhaps ordering take away."

By the time she'd finished, Finn was practically beaming. "Eating in restaurants? You and me? Like a normal couple?" His voice was playful as he gently fingered her hair. "And you mean I can actually drive my car with you in it, and walk around the lake holding your hand, and… do this in public?" He leaned forward and cupped the back of Rachel's neck as he pulled her mouth into his. She sighed softly as his lips nuzzled hers, both of them smiling.

"Well, Finn," Rachel replied, their mouths still inches apart. "We may need to negotiate kissing in public, and when we depart Lima, of course, I shall require a hat and sunglasses so I'm not recognized in your car."

Finn laughed as he pulled Rachel back into his embrace, hugging her tightly. "Okay, baby. You'll be my blessing in disguise."

* * *

"So what are you going to sing?" Finn was so excited he could hardly contain it as he flipped through the karaoke bar's song list. Rachel made a small huff as Finn studied the dog-eared pages. "Jukebox Hero?" he asked with a smile.

"Finn, I can't believe you're making me do this," Rachel replied with a small huff. She glanced around at the patrons that surrounded them in the dimly lit bar, scared stiff she'd see a face she'd recognize.

"Which?" Finn asked, as he looked back at her. "Going to a bar in public or singing in public?"

"Both," Rachel hissed under her breath as butterflies nested in her stomach.

"Rachel," Finn replied as he gently folded his hand around her tiny arm. "We're in a karaoke bar in a backstreet of Lake Erin, miles from Lima and the kinds of douche bags we know who go to these places. _And,_ you are an epically awesome singer and the people here should be paying to hear you sing."

Rachel's cheeks turned pink at his words, even though she still wished he hadn't talked her into it. "Firstly, Finn, according to your sentiments, then we ourselves must be – what was it you said – douchey bags?" Finn laughed. "And, secondly, you have never heard me sing, so it's impossible for you to judge my ability. But... thank you." She blushed again.

Finn picked up Rachel's wine and held it up to her lips. "Baby, you need to take a drink. You're all wound up. Just relax. No one's gonna see us here and you're gonna do great."

Rachel looked back at him, his checkered shirt rolled halfway up his muscular forearms, his dark hair sticking up in thick curls and his smile breaking every heart in the room.

_Finn Hudson, you could sell wood to a forest._

"Very well, Finn" Rachel answered with another huff. She reached out and gently pried the book from his hands. "But I shall be the one to choose the song."

* * *

_Oh my man I love him so…  
__He'll never know.  
__All my life is just despair,  
__But I don't care.  
__When he takes me in his arms,  
__The world is bright… alright._

Finn's mouth dropped open as his eyes locked to the petite brunette standing under the spotlight, his soda still untouched on the table as his body froze.

_What's the difference if I say… I'll go away  
__When I know I'll come back  
__On my knees someday.  
__Oh whatever my man is,  
__I am his… forever more._

He couldn't quite believe what he was seeing and hearing. He'd imagined her to be able to carry a tune alright, but her voice was… electric. And he didn't know all that much about performing, but he knew enough to tell that she was putting her all into it, pure passion pouring out of her. He allowed his eyes to leave her for just a moment to scan the rest of the crowd members who were all staring at the stage, as transfixed as he was.

Water sparked in Finn's eyes as he looked back at his girlfriend, her voice and face consumed with emotion.

_Oh my man I love him so…  
__He'll never know.  
__All my life is just despair,  
__But I don't care.  
__When he takes me in his arms,  
__The world is bright… alright._

_What's the difference if I say… I'll go away  
__When I know I'll come back  
__On my knees someday.  
__Oh whatever my man is,  
__I am his… forever more._

By the end of the song tears were welling in Rachel's eyes, and Finn's were also starting to burn as his heart pounded with pride. The sound of the crowd clapping and cheering snapped him out of his daze, and he leaned forward and began clapping his hands together as his cheeks hurt from smiling.

When Rachel arrived back at the table, her head dipped down with shyness, he reached out for her hand and pulled her little body into his.

"That was so _good,"_ he whispered as he stroked her hair. "Your voice… it's just… it's unbelievable."

Rachel sunk back into her chair, moving it closer to his. "Thank you, Finn," she replied, her internal critic already tearing apart her performance. "I'm very out of practice. I haven't sung like that since…" her mind flashed back to Carmen Tibideaux's disapproving face. She stifled a wave of nausea. "Since a very long time."

"Rachel," Finn whispered. She looked back at him, his expression serious. "You were a _star_ up there," he continued, his words making her look down at her hands. "You said you always wanted to be a singer, and fuck, look at you, you're like freaking Demi Lovato or something."

Rachel winced. "I prefer Barbra Streisand," she replied with a small smile.

"Well then Barbara Streisand," Finn replied, dimples deepening in his glowing cheeks. "I've heard the name… don't really know her, but if you love her then I'm sure you're even better than her."

Rachel raised her brows as she gripped his arm tightly. "Wait… firstly, Finn, there is no one on this earth that is better than Barbra Streisand, and secondly, have you not seen _Funny Girl? _The song I just sang was from that movie!"

Finn just shook his head as he chewed on his straw.

"Hello gorgeous?" Rachel continued, her shocked brows almost hitting her bangs.

Finn frowned with confusion before he smirked at her, shyly. "You think I'm gorgeous?"

Rachel dropped her face into her hands before looking up at him again. "You know I think you're gorgeous, Finn, but far more important than that is that you simply _must _promise me that between now and your departure for Georgia, you will watch _Funny Girl _with me. It is unacceptable to attend college without ever having seen that movie. 'Hello gorgeous' is a classic line from it; you'll see."

She finally took a breath to sip her wine before looking back at Finn. His face was suddenly clouding over as his grip around her hand loosened.

"Finn?" She asked, but he was already sliding his chair back so he could stand up.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, Rachel," he said, his voice suddenly a little distant. "I just... I just need a minute."

Rachel's mouth dropped open as she watched his broad back disappear into the crowd, her mind racing through all the possible reasons why she might have upset him so quickly.

_Finn Hudson's attraction to me is based on his fantasy of what my voice sounds like and he's come to realize I am a horrible singer who could make puppies cry._

_Finn Hudson is actually a closet fan of Katharine Hepburn, and he is terribly bitter about the fact that she and Barbra were tied for an Oscar in 1969._

_Finn Hudson doesn't like it when I bring up Georgia, because Finn Hudson loves me, and Finn Hudson doesn't want to leave me._

Tears veiled Rachel's eyes again as her chest burned. As she sat there and waited for him to return, a depression she knew too well began to blanket her body before a sudden and familiar presence made her look up again. Finn was back looking down on her, his face soft with apology. Rachel sighed deeply as she reached up to gently pull him back down into his chair, feeling a new tenseness in his muscles as she locked their arms together.

As she rested her head on his shoulder she fought to find words that would make it all better, but the only words that could do that were those she'd banned from her vocabulary. Words that promised she would quit her job in Lima, board a plane with him to Georgia, and move into his dorm with kids far below her age, waiting for the day when he realized that he could have his pick of pretty college girls before breaking up with her.

Rachel willed the heartbreaking image away as she tried to focus on the bearded man doing an excruciating rendition of "My Way" by Frank Sinatra.

"Is everything okay?" Finn eventually asked softly as Rachel sat there in a daze. She turned to look at his concerned face before glancing down and sighing heavily.

_Is everything okay, Rachel?_

_No, everything is not okay._

_What in Napoleon Bonaparte's name are you doing here, Rachel Berry? Drinking wine in a bar in a foreign town with Finn Hudson - __your school student - who is going to move across the country in a few weeks?_

_Have you been the one on crack all along, with Trouble biting his paws late at night worrying about you?_

"Rachel," Finn repeated. She turned to look at him, her face unable to hide the emotional battle inside her that refused to take a break.

"Let's get out of here," Finn said softly, as he gently pulled her arm.

"No, wait," Rachel blurted softly as she felt a sudden need swoop over her like a thick cloak. A longing to express something to Finn Hudson that she had tried to communicate in the song she sang, but didn't know if he'd quite understood. Because sitting there in that bar with him made Rachel realize that they had finally reached their summit. She knew they wouldn't be able to feel as free as they were that night in Lake Erin in the last few weeks they had left hiding out in Lima, every day more heavy with dread. There was nowhere left to climb from here, and before they fell, Rachel wanted Finn to know the truth.

"I want to sing one more song before we go," she said softly, remembering the track she'd spotted earlier on the song list.

Finn looked a little taken aback. "Of course, babe… I'd give anything to hear you sing again."

Rachel managed a small smile before she turned toward the DJ, who was practically begging for people to sing on the now-empty stage.

"And Finn," Rachel said softly as she looked back at him. "This song is for you. Listen carefully, because I mean every word of it."

* * *

_The first time... ever I saw your face  
__I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
__And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave  
__To the dark and the empty skies, my love  
__To the dark and the empty skies_

As Rachel closed her eyes and sang to Finn, the memories appeared in a slideshow of vivid images.

Rachel is walking down the McKinley High hallway, clutching her teaching notes to her chest as she tries to breathe through her nerves. She's repeating mantras to herself about being magnificent and in control as she heads toward the room that will stage her first class. As she continues down the hallway she notices a group of boys heading toward her from the opposite direction, each of them dressed in football jackets. Rachel can't help but feel her eyes drawn to one boy in particular, so tall with a mop of thick, dark hair and the face of an angel. She gives herself a mental slap for thinking that way about a student, but as much as she tries to tear her eyes off him they just won't move, even though he appears to be obliviously looking past her. As their bodies move to pass each other Rachel shamefully doesn't step to the side, letting the boy's large arm brush against hers as he walks by. His scent of body wash floods her nose and something inside her lower belly tingles before she suddenly feels compelled to turn around.  
The boy was looking back at her.

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
__And felt your heart beat close to mine  
__Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
__That was there at my command, my love  
__That was there at my command_

He slides his mouth up closer to hers and begins devouring the side of her face with his tongue before she turns her face to meet his. Their mouths collect so ferociously the chair slides and rocks below them, causing banging sounds on the hard ground as he grabs her tiny face with both his hands and pulls her mouth into his. Their tongues eat each other's up in a wet and ferocious kiss as they both moan and lap at each other for minutes on end.

_And the first time ever I lay with you  
__I felt your heart so close to mine  
__And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
__And last till the end of time my love  
__It would last till the end of time my love_

Finn pulls his hips back and pushes forward as he sinks himself all the way inside her, both of them crying out at the sensation that is so indescribably pleasurable it almost makes them pass out. As Finn begins slowly sliding in and out both their eyes fall closed, completely held hostage to the most powerful and beautiful sensation in the world as he begins moving inside her, nothing between them except heat and love.

_The first time ever I saw your face, your face..._

And when Rachel finally opened her eyes and looked at the face that meant more to her than anything in the world, she could see that it was crying.

* * *

When they reached their hotel room, Rachel turned to close the door behind her before Finn pressed his palm up over her shoulder and slammed it closed. When she turned around he was already kissing her, the addictive taste claiming her mouth as their tongues began swirling wildly together.

It was like the intense emotions they'd experienced in the bar had suddenly morphed into heat and need, and Rachel could hear the soft moans she was making as he walked her backward toward the bed. Her hands slid up to grip his hair as he began sliding his tongue down her neck, licking it and feasting on it with wet strokes. She fell backward onto the bed as Finn climbed over her on his knees, his face opening into a smile that made her heart stop before she cupped his chin in her hand and pulled his mouth back down to meet hers. As their tongues danced together, sucking the contents off the other like they were one person, Finn began sliding the straps of her dress past her shoulders, peeling it down until her breasts popped out in his face, her nipples already hard and puckered. Even though Finn had seen Rachel naked more times than he could count, his pants still tightened to the point of the pain at the sight.

As Finn circled Rachel's erect nipples with his thumbs, she leaned forward to undo his jeans and tugged the zipper down, finally freeing him. Finn moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her round breasts into his mouth, flicking his aroused tongue across her erect nipples as she dipped her hand into his boxer shorts and gripped his thick hardness.

"God you're sexy, Finn whispered as Rachel slid her body down the bed until her wet mouth was against his cock, pulling it into her mouth and sucking deeply as he pressed his palms into the bed to hold himself up.

"You taste so good, Finn," Rachel moaned, her breath hot against his skin as she swirled her tongue around his soft tip that was oozing liquid as her hand pumped him up and down. Finn cried out as he sat up on his knees, Rachel's head following him until she was sitting up in the bed with her legs folded under her body, her mouth still wrapped tightly around him as she continued her relentless sucking.

"Fuck, baby, you're gonna make me come in your mouth," Finn whispered huskily as Rachel closed her eyes and savored the taste of him.

"Then why don't you?" She challenged as she slid her tongue up and down him in long strokes, her hands reaching around to cup his ass as she sunk her mouth back down onto him.

"Uhhh," Finn moaned as he fisted her hair, before roughly gripping her dress in his hands and tearing it down past her ankles. "Because if I do that, then I won't be able to do what I really want to do," he breathed as he grabbed her round ass cheeks, squeezing them tightly.

"And what would that be?" Rachel asked as she looked up at him with wide eyes, her mouth still preoccupied with his thickness.

"Fucking you hard against that wall over there," Finn replied huskily as his head gestured to the nearby purple feature wall.

Rachel wrapped her hand tightly around him and continued sliding it up and down as she turned to look at the wall. "You want to take me against that wall?" She asked with interest as she looked back at him with dark eyes, her lips swollen and red.

Finn reached down and stroked her hair. "I do," he replied. "In fact, I want you on every surface of this room before we go back to Lima."

Rachel just smiled at him with pretend innocence, before she suddenly sat up and slid her body out of the bed. He just sat there breathing heavily as he watched her stand up and peel her went panties off her body, his eyes sticking to her swollen center like glue as she deliberately opened her legs into his stare.

His hard dick was begging for her as Rachel turned and walked toward the feature wall, her bare ass bouncing in the air as Finn reached down and started touching himself at the sight.

When Rachel reached the wall she turned around and rested her foot against it as she gazed at Finn, who was still on the bed. As he watched her with dilated eyes she slid her hand provocatively down her taut stomach, soft moans escaping her throat as she brushed her fingers along her wet folds, widening her legs to reveal her excitement.

"You're so hot, Rachel," Finn mumbled as he gripped his stretched length harder and began sliding his hand up and down, Rachel's head falling back against the wall as she began rubbing her clit with her fingertips.

"How does it feel, baby?" Finn asked huskily as he continued pumping his hardness up and down, the sight of him doing that to himself nearly driving Rachel to come.

"It feels… wet…" She answered huskily as she felt the liquid that only Finn could inspire oozing on to her fingers.

Finn shifted his body as if that might relieve some of the burning desire, knowing that if he tightened his grip any harder he'd explode all over his hand.

As he continued to watch her, Rachel slid her hand further down to sink a finger deeply into herself. "And empty," she replied, her lips pouting a little.

"Poor baby," Finn replied as he tightened his grip on his cock.

Rachel made soft cries as she slid her fingers in and out of herself, the image making Finn suddenly swing his legs out of the bed and stood up. "Maybe I can help you."

Rachel still couldn't quite believe that this beautiful, sexy, naked man was walking to _her_ as he strode across the room, her voice making a sudden moan as he dropped to his knees in front of her and pulled her soaked folds into his mouth.

"Finn…" Rachel shuddered as her fingers found his hair, wrapping them around the strands and tugging on them as he began licking her up and down her center with long strokes, pulling her open with his fingers so her clit was exposed so he could devour it.

"Mmm," Finn eventually murmured as he found her opening and slid his tongue deep inside. He wriggled his tongue in and out of her as his hands gripped her ass, pulling her sweet skin into his face.

And just when Rachel felt like her internal volcano was about to erupt, Finn slid himself up her body and placed his wet mouth on hers, her own taste bleeding onto her tongue as they hungrily feasted on each other's faces.

Keeping his tongue buried inside her mouth, Finn slid his arms down to grip Rachel's ass, her legs folding around his body as he lifted her off the ground and sunk himself deeply into her. They both cried out as he began moving himself out and in, harder and deeper with every thrust, every push of his hips smacking Rachel so hard against the wall the people in the next room might think there was an earthquake.

"Finn…" Rachel moaned as he held her there and smacked his cock into her again and again, making her center even more red and swollen as he marked the space with every push of his hips.

"You feel so good, baby," Finn breathed huskily into her neck as he attacked it with his tongue, Rachel's face falling into his shoulder and biting it to alleviate the unbearable tension of his hard fullness tearing her up inside.

And suddenly Rachel felt herself being lifted up and moved again as Finn carried her to the nearby desk and pushed its contents to the ground, the sounds of papers, pens and books hitting the floor as he lay her down on it. He pulled Rachel's legs up over his shoulders as he continued pounding himself into her pink wetness, his face hot with desire as Rachel licked at his neck and mouth.

And within minutes they were both coming hard, Finn muffling Rachel's screams with his mouth as he kissed her deeply, the sweat from the backs of her thighs bleeding onto his shoulders as their hands laced tightly together.

* * *

As Rachel and Finn gazed out at the gentle ripples of Lake Erin, a rare and precious moment of peace overcame them both. After two days together in the secluded village, much of it spent lazing around, eating and making love, they'd finally reached a much deeper relaxation then they had on that first troubled night at the karaoke bar.

As Finn reached for her hand, Rachel let him and united their fingers, finding it hard to believe that just two days could feel so much like two months, or even two years. They'd grown even closer in the short space of time they'd been there, out in public, sleeping in the same bed and waking up entwined… acting as any normal couple would who had the rest of their lives to be together.

Which is why it was then, as they rested together on a quiet lakeside bench, that Rachel turned to Finn and looked into his amber eyes.

"I love you," she whispered.

Finn's immediate response was one of shock, before a surge of deep emotion engulfed his face as he pulled her tiny body into his and squeezed her so hard he could crush her.

"I love you too, Rachel," he replied, his voice thick with happiness. "I love you so much."

For several long moments they just sat there entwined, their hearts beating together as Finn stroked Rachel's hair, both of them finding it impossible not to smile.

And when Finn eventually pulled his body back from hers, he released a deep and emotion-laden sigh.

"We're gonna have to decide what to do, Rach," he said softly, his face turning serious.

Rachel pulled back from him. "What to do about what?" she asked softly.

Finn made a playful scoff. "About us… duh," he replied teasingly as he poked her arm a little nervously.

Rachel sat up higher in her seat, confused. "What do you mean about us?" she asked as she struggled to meet his gaze.

"Well, you don't really think I c-can leave you now, do you?" Finn replied, his eyes on hers.

Rachel's mouth fell open with surprise. "Pardon me?" She could hear her tone of voice already changing. "Of course you are leaving," she continued. "You booked a flight to Georgia, and–"

"I didn't mean it like I wouldn't leave Lima," Finn cut back in, shifting in his seat. "I meant leave _you."_

Rachel shook her head with confusion. "What are you saying, Finn?"

Finn just stared back at her, his face clouded with emotions.

"Are you s-saying you want us to have a long-distance relationship, Finn?" Rachel continued, her brow furrowing. "Because Atlanta is 586 miles from Lima, Finn, I already did the calculation, and–"

"No I don't mean that," he cut in again, trying to keep his voice calm. "I just mean… whether I stay here with you, or you come there, we're gonna have to pick something. We have to decide how to make this work."

Rachel placed her head in her hands before she looked back at Finn, her eyes beginning to blaze with frustration.

"Finn, how many times have we been through this? Are you trying to make this even harder?"

Finn finally let out the deep sigh he'd been holding on to as he tried to suppress the growing agitation he could feel under his skin.

"Of course I'm not trying to make this harder," he replied, hearing the frustration in his voice beginning to match hers. "Harder is me leaving, Rachel, and you staying here. Harder is us breaking up right after we actually got going somewhere. Harder is you telling me you love me, and then telling you still want me to fuck off to Georgia."

"Finn!" Rachel shouted as she stood up, wanting to block her ears. "Stop saying these things!"

"Why?" Finn snapped back as he stood up to face her, his body towering over hers. "I don't get what you want from me, Rachel... Because, you know, right now you're making me feel like I'm some toy to you again."

Rachel scoffed as if he was being ridiculous. "Finn, grow up," she replied, a little too harshly. And as they stood there, they could both feel the fragile shell that had been protecting them all this time finally beginning to crack around them.

Rachel almost fell backward as Finn suddenly stepped in closer to her, his eyes blazing. "You tell me you love me, you sing these songs to me, you make love to me, you make me fall for you until I can't fucking see straight, and now you're seriously standing here telling me that nothing's changed?" He laughed a little as if it was the most bizarre thing he'd ever heard as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well what do you want from _me, _Finn?" Rachel quipped, her voice trembling with tears. "I'm very sorry that I have to, once again, be the adult in the relationship and make the tough decisions. But the fact is that nothing _has_ changed."

"I'm so sick of you talking down to me," Finn snapped.

"Well I wouldn't do that, Finn, if you actually demonstrated some maturity and accepted that, while you may think you feel love for me, that may not necessarily mean that this situation has suddenly become a childish fairy tale, when in reality, we are still in exactly the same position as we were before! I don't even understand why you're saying all this... We've already decided!"

When Rachel's wavering body finally stopped to take a breath she noticed that Finn was staring at her with something that resembled disgust.

"_Think_ I love you?" He replied, his face inflamed. "What the fuck is that meant to mean?"

"It means you are still a teenager, Finn," Rachel replied as she stepped forward to him, unable to stop the tirade pouring out of her mouth. "You can't really know what love is, Finn. And that is part of the problem."

Finn's mouth dropped open so hard and fast it could have fallen off his face. He opened his mouth to say something to Rachel, before he thought better of it and closed it again.

For several agonizing minutes they just stood there in silence, Rachel's arms crossed tensely over her chest and Finn's clenched hands on his hips.

"So that's what it is..." Finn eventually mumbled as if he'd had a sudden epiphany. "That's what this has been about all along."

Rachel just looked at back him in confusion. "Pardon me?"

Watching him standing there, his beautiful, kind face hurting because of her made Rachel want to drown herself in the lake.

Finn just shook his head at her. "You think I'm just some dumb kid who isn't capable of a real relationship… of real love. That bothers you way more than any of the teacher-student crap. I'm not good enough for you and I never will be."

Rachel reached for his arm, but he moved his whole body away from her. She wrestled with the urge to cry. "That's not what I think," she replied, but as the words tumbled out she could hear how false they sounded. "Okay maybe part of it is what I think," she continued, her words smearing more hurt across Finn's face. "But not in the way you've described," she continued, quickly. "I do not think you are dumb, Finn, and you are most certainly good enough for me. _Too_ good. You have no idea how many times I've pinched myself that someone like you is even interested in me. You should know that more than anybody. But I do think you are an eighteen year-old-boy who may capable of a real relationship in a temporary sense, but not someone who is anywhere near ready to settle down yet."

"Settle down?" Finn replied, as if she wasn't making any sense, his face twisting.

"Settle down!" Rachel replied, stepping in closer to him. "And that reaction is exactly what I'm talking about. Boys your age do not settle down. They do not meet a woman who is significantly older than them and mate for life. They date different girls, they experiment, they attend college parties and play the field… and when they're of a more mature age, they eventually find somebody to be with on a more long-term scale. That is when they settle down."

"Rachel!" Finn replied with exasperation. "This is a fucking relationship you're talking about. And you're making it sound like you're writing a fucking business plan."

"But the point is the same, Finn!" Rachel shouted. "I am too old for you and that is it… that's all there is. I can say it 500 different ways if you prefer, but it won't change the outcome. And, yes, this is what it has been about all along. The fact is, we want different things in life, Finn."

"Oh really?" he replied, his eyes burning with frustration. "Because what do you want, Rachel? Because I know what I want. What I want is very simple. I want you."

Rachel felt like his words were sucking all the air out of her chest as she dropped her face into her hands. She could feel him stepping closer toward her, the need for him to just reach out and hold her burning her at the stake. But just as quickly as his body moved toward hers it backed off again.

After minutes passed in which they were excruciatingly separate, Rachel finally found the strength to speak again, her voice weak. "I am turning 24 next month, Finn." She signed heavily, hating the truth of her words. "I need to start looking for a man to get married to… to have children with."

"God, Rachel, would you just _shut up,"_ Finn replied as he took a step back from her, his body nearly shaking.

"Excuse me?" she replied, hearing the shock in her voice.

_And how did you expect all this to end, Rachel? With a walk, a sunset and a Frank Sinatra soundtrack?_

Finn spun back around, his face twisting. "How can you stand there and say that to me? Do you any idea how much that hurts me? Are you trying to make me cry like a girl again like I did in that bar?"

Tears threatened Rachel's eyes. She reached out to touch his arm again and this time he let her, even though he didn't move.

"You can't tell me to go away and leave you here to let some other fucking asshat move in on you," Finn replied, is face crushed. "If that's honestly your reason for ending all this, then you better think of a good lie real fast to tell me, because that's the last thing that's gonna convince me to go."

Rachel couldn't hold back the tears any more that were now sliding down her helpless cheeks. "Don't you want me to be happy, Finn?" she pleaded.

Shock eclipsed Finn's face. "Of course I do," he replied as he stepped toward her, his own eyes watering at the sight of her tears. "But I want to be the one to make you happy," he whispered, his body wavering. "I may not be your textbook example of husband material, but I've been around long enough to know that this…what we have… is what some people wait their whole life for, Rachel. And I may be some kid to you, but I've been around long enough to know that you don't just walk away from that."

Rachel wiped her soaking cheeks as Finn closed all the space between them, his hands cupping her face so affectionately it made her heart ache. "Rachel, please understand," Finn whispered, his wet eyes pleading with hers. "I love you. I'll do anything for you… anything."

Rachel turned her cheek to press it into his hand as she tried to stop her chest from heaving with sobs. He was leading her to the very end of her rope. But she was determined to hold on. He'd broken her so many times. She was determined to not let him break her again. Not this time.

"Anything?" Rachel replied through a broken voice as she looked up at him. He swallowed tightly and nodded.

"Then give me this, Finn," she whispered. "Go to Georgia without me."

Finn's face broke into pieces before he let her hand go and stepped away from her again.

"I'm so sorry, Finn," Rachel replied as she followed him, her voice shaking with tears. "I just can't come with you. I can't take any more pain. I need you to believe me and trust me, that I'm right about this. You have to let me go, Finn. This is exactly why I didn't want us to fall in love in the first place. This is the pain and suffering I was talking about. And it's only going to get worse."

Finn let his defeated body drop onto the bench as he wiped his glistening cheeks with his knuckles. For several long moments they just stayed there breathing heavily as Rachel continued to cry softly.

"Well I guess the Lima tire shop it is, then," Finn eventually breathed as he looked out at the lake, his voice defeated but resolute.

Rachel glanced across at him with a broken face. "What did you say?"

Finn stood up and smoothed down his shirt, trying to take deep breaths as he looked back at Rachel, pressing the corners of his eyes. "I love the fuck out of you, Rachel Berry," he replied, his words making her heart ache. "And you can stand here and cry at me all you want about how much I'm gonna hurt you, or how this is wrong, or whatever the fuck. But the fact is, I'm a part of this, too, and I won't let you do this." Rachel felt like she couldn't breathe as Finn stepped toward her. "And I'm not giving you up. That is the one thing I won't do for you. Now, or forever. So you can just calm the fuck down and accept that I'm not going anywhere."

"Finn–" Rachel blurted, before he gently pressed a finger to her lips to silence her.

"When we get back to Lima," he continued, "I'm gonna defer my college tuition and take Burt's offer to work at his tire shop. So you won't have to give up your life or anything. And, eventually, we'll find a way to start telling people and make them understand."

Rachel's head was shaking wildly in protest. "There is no way I will ever let you do that, Finn". The thought of him giving up college to work in a tire shop was too horrific for her to bear.

"You don't have to_ let_ me," Finn replied as his eyes burned into hers. "I'm an adult and it's my decision. But if you won't come to Georgia, then I'm gonna stay in Lima. I won't give you up, Rachel. It's your choice."

Rachel opened her mouth in protest, but the steely look that had eclipsed Finn's gaze frightened her. "Finn…" she begged.

"Rachel, we can argue about it all night if you want to," he cut back in, his tone as serious as his face. "But we've both gotta be back in Lima tomorrow and I'm telling you right now that you're not gonna change my mind."

They stood there in a stand-off, Rachel's panicked mind hurtling through options and scrutinizing them with desperation. She couldn't stand the thought of packing up her life and following Finn to Georgia only to end up heartbroken, alone, and ashamed of what she'd done. She was 100 per cent sure it would be a mistake.

But what depressed her even more was the thought of Finn giving up his chance to go to college and make something of his life; to use his natural bravery to find his dreams and live them, instead of falling into the pitiful quicksand of Lima the way she had. A place that had always stopped Rachel Berry from being the person she wanted to be. The person she had dreamed about being. The person she was on that stage two nights ago.

And it was right then that she realized what she had to do.

She looked up at Finn and took his shaking hands in hers as she looked in his eyes. Her eyes pooled with tears as she finally whispered, "Alright, Finn... I'll come to Georgia with you."

And as Finn's face whitened with shock before he grabbed her and hugged her so tightly she could barely breathe, Rachel's heart shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

_Yikes, this all got a bit angsty, but I think they needed to have it out. And so Finn's not giving up... (most stubborn boy ever, haha). And Rachel has finally agreed to go to Georgia. So why is her heart breaking? Lol. Two chapters to go! Thanks so much for reading this story and please review! xo._


End file.
